Flames Of Destruction
by SaiyanWarriorsPride
Summary: Zeref decides he will not wait to release END, Acnologia is sick and tired of waiting, what is his connection to the Dragneel Clan ?. And just what is this secret behind Anksheram and his curse?, how does that fit into all this?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's character's.**

Chapter 1

Zeref Dragneel stood at the edge of a cave looking at the book in his hand, before entering. A shadow of a figure stared at him "Didn't think you would come here boy,do you think you're strong enough to take me on?". Zeref stared back before stating nonchalantly "Never figured you to be the concerned type Acnologia or has your clash with the Fire Dragon King, hurt your ego?". Acnologia's voice boomed across the cave "Do not forget who you're talking to boy. I am the Dragon King. Perhaps, I should have destroyed your worthless lives while I still had the chance, you bring disgrace to the Dragneel Clan ".Zeref smiled slightly "Its been a while since you called me that…Uncle. I came here to tell you, that I'm going to destroy everything…. including you." Acnologia smirked knowingly "Your petty squabbles don't concern me boy. My only concern are the Dragon Slayers….. once I'm done with them, I won't care what you do. But know this nephew you're still nowhere close to taking down the Dragon of Chaos".

"I'll look forward to the final battle between a Dragon, an Immortal and Mankind" saying this Acnologia stood and disappeared into the shadows of the cave.

Zeref walked out and looked at the book in his hand "Im sorry Natsu, but I need you by my side,there is no more time to waste…. brother" he whispered before teleporting himself out of the forest.

Natsu Dragneel had returned home to Fairy Tail after being away for over a year,the guild was disbanded by the Master and the members spread out over the whole of Fiore. He had then returned to find his best friend and partner Lucy Heartfilia distraught and trying to keep tabs on all the members of Fairy Tail, in the hope that someday the guild would come back. This had ignited a fire inside Natsu and he didn't care anymore,no matter who or what stood in his way he made up his mind to bring Fairy Tail back, that in itself was an adventure with Gray being misunderstood as an enemy and Natsu found out Gajeel and Erza were working for the Magic Council, something that Gajeel would always use, to rub it in Natsu's face. As Natsu stood there staring at all the familiar faces of the guild members he couldn't help but smile as the atmosphere of excitement in the guild spread into him, though among everyone Natsu couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride upon seeing the smile and excitement on Lucy's face, _"It was after all he who had talked her into joining this journey to reunite the guild along with happy, well sort of talked her into it as they had no other option"_.

Natsu felt a tug on his sleeve as he lost himself in his thought's. When he turned his head he saw his best friend the blue fured Exceed Happy, who began to taunt him "You lllllllike her" Happy snickered watching Natsu stare at Lucy .

"Natsu likes who now ?" came the slurred voice of Cana as she staggered her way to Natsu and Happy, as Natsu paled and shut Happy up with a fish in his mouth. He then proceeded to walk towards Mira and Lucy who were talking to each other. But was interrupted by ice make magic from Gray who was brawling with Elfman, he then moved towards Gray and joined the brawl, as furniture began to fly everywhere. _"Just like the good old times"_ Natsu thought, when Eflman punched him sending him through a table.

Mira Erza and the others had submitted a formal request to the Magic Council about the reformation of Fairy Tail, but the problem arose when they still had to choose a Master for the guild, as their Master Makarov Dreyar was absent they needed someone who could stand in for him,looking at the mess and commotion among the guild members,it was pretty obvious there was only one person capable of controlling them _"_ Erza Scarlett _"_.

While everyone was excited about Erza being named the Seventh Master, there was one person who stood quietly in the corner away from the celebration, that man was Mest Gryder formerly known as Doranbolt a Ruin Knight in the Magic Council. As the celebrations died down, Mest informed everyone about Fairy Tails biggest secret, "Fairy Heart" which was in fact the preserved body of the First Master of Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion within a Lacrima. Although Mest had no idea of its purpose, he also informed the rest of the guild about the mission that Makarov had taken to Alvarez to negotiate with the Emperor of Alvarez "Emperor Spriggan".

Erza had everyone preparing to infiltrate Alvarez to rescue Makarov. On the other hand Natsu stood to the side alone, as he could sense a familiar scent that bothered him. Though he couldn't figure out what or who exactly that scent belonged to, he figured he should ask Gajeel and see if he could make something of it. As he approached the Iron Dragon Slayer, he could sense that Gajeel was as agitated by the scent as he was.

"Yo Gajeel,do you smell that ?" Natsu asked him. Gajeel just grunted in response and ignored Natsu, as the ill feeling from before rose. Natsu kept pestering Gajeel, Levy and Lucy sensing Gajeel's temper flare, interfered as Gajeel almost clubbed Natsu transforming his hand into a iron club. Levy began to lecture Gajeel when Lucy noticed the change in both Gajeel and Natsu's behaviour, they stood staring into the distance a grim expression on their faces.

Lucy smacked Natsu in the head "What the hell was that for Lucy ?" Natsu cried. "Everyone's busy making preparation's to rescue the Master and you're here instigating a brawl with Gajeel ?" Lucy fumed. Both the Dragon Slayers ignored the female's as Erza stormed towards the four of them "And just why are you all standing here doing nothing, when there's so much work to be done ?" Erza demanded in an eery tone. Natsu immediately hid behind Lucy, while Gajeel replied his voice low and serious "Salamander and I can smell a weird scent and the fact that it keeps getting closer is something to worry about, though Salamander says its familiar, I feel weird and the sooner we figure it out, the better".

Lucy looked at Natsu who just stared back at her before giving her his cheeky grin saying "Don't worry Lucy, Me and Gajeel will handle this thing, you guys better go rescue Gramps and bring him back. And hey…. Ice Prick, just smack the old man for me when you meet him will ya ?" Natsu finished still grinning that did not convince Lucy at all.

Erza looked at Natsu and Gajeel as if contemplating the decision and then nodded her head in agreement "Alright then, the two of you better get this thing done with minimum destruction or you guys will have to deal with me, Elfman and Mira you guys are the backup. Warren keep yourself connected to them,Gray ,Wendy,Lucy you guys are with me" she said in a commanding tone.

Lucy looked at Natsu, worry etched on her face as Levy came forward and whispered to her "Don't worry Lu-chan they'll be fine you just go get Master back, leave these two to me".

"Im all fired up now…lets go Happy" Natsu declared before darting towards the door and into the forest as Happy followed with the loudest "Aye Sir".

As Natsu,Gajeel and Happy got closer to the scent Natsu started to feel a weird sense of déjà vu, as the whole atmosphere suddenly turned ice cold. Natsu could feel a huge dark magic in the area, Gajeel had his guard up on the lookout for the source of the magic.

Natsu caught a glimpse of dark waves moving towards Gajeel and he tackled him to the ground before the waves could reach him. "Its you again?. Who are you and why are you stalking me you creep?" Natsu declared.

"My Name is…. Zeref Dragneel and Natsu I've come to bring you home brother. It's time for you to wake up" Zeref said a sad smile on his face.

Gajeels face froze with fear "What t _he_ _hell...?. Did that guy_ _just say Zeref as in the_ _Black Mage Zeref,and did he just call Salamander brother?"._

Natsu looked on with a puzzled expression "Igneel never told me I had a brother,and aren't you supposed to be 400 years old?" he asked confused.

Zeref just smirked "All in Due time Natsu…. for now its time for you to come with me,you and i will lay waste to this world…. _Its time for you to Arise END_ " he said losing his smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu was confused as Zeref's words rang in his head " _It's time for you to arise END"._ Natsu's blood boiled with rage " Just what in the world do you mean by that ?, don't you dare compare me with those demons of your's. I am no brother to you and I'm certainly not a demon of your's Zeref" he growled.

Zeref scoffed at Natsu "Haven't you ever thought what END stood for…. brother ?.You see… you Natsu will always be my brother, and you will always be… **Etherious Natsu Dragneel** ( **END** ). It was supposed to be fitting you see you were named END because you would bring an end to my curse, this life of immortality."

Zeref continued "You see Natsu unlike the other Etherious, you aren't a being made of pure etherious. I daresay I created you, you were always human. But with the Etherious within you, you were meant to be a ruler, the Demon King of Tartaros and look what you've been reduced to, join me and reclaim your throne brother".

Gajeel stood beside Natsu when he realised Natsu wasn't going to respond "Salamander this isn't the time for this we can't take this guy on, we need to regroup and let the others know Zeref is here" Gajeel pleaded with him.

Happy looked at Natsu tears etched on his face "Natsu don't listen to him you aren't a demon there's no way, Gajeel is right we need to go N…..Natsu ?".

Heat enveloped the area as Natsu's rage exploded "I was saving this for later Zeref but after all the crap you've been spewing, I think its time I give you what you wanted Zeref. " **Fire Dragon King** **Mode** ".The ground beneath Natsu began to crumble and break apart under the magic pressure being emitted by Natsu.

Natsu looked at Zeref egging him on "This is the true power of Igneel that he entrusted me with, to take down people like you and Acnologia, too bad I can utilize it just this once. But just this once will be enough to destroy you" Natsu declared.

He charged towards Zeref his right hand igniting with flames "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist" his attack landed right on Zeref's jaw as he was thrown across into a few trees in the forest as Zeref stood up with barely a scratch on him.

"I thought you were stronger than that Natsu, guess you are nothing without the Etherious. Now time to get rid of the distraction's", saying this Zeref let loose his dark magic as dark tendrils moved towards Happy and Gajeel .

Natsu stepped in between letting his fire destroy the thendrils before any of it touched either Gajeel or Happy "Did you forget who your opponent was Zeref, you still haven't beaten me". Natsu formed the words Come At Me using his fire taunting Zeref.

Zeref sneered at Natsu "You're no match for me Natsu atleast not yet. So tell me Natsu do you remember this book". Zeref held a black book with the words END engraved on it. "And you still don't believe that you are the Etherious **END** do you ?, then perhaps I will just have to prove it to you. It will be fun to watch the Fairies destroy each other over you".

Natsu's face froze as he watched Zeref create a hole in the book, at the same time a hole appeared on Natsu's chest soaking his cloak with blood. Natsu didn't understand, he couldn't be END but the hole in his chest said a different story.

Zeref looked at Natsu "I'll be waiting brother do not disappoint me, for now I guess the Fairies have a lot of questions" he scoffed as he looked at Gajeel and Happy, whose faces were drained of all colour as they stared at Natsu and the hole in his chest. Zeref glanced at Natsu one last time before teleporting, to Natsu's surprise he thought he saw a hint of regret over Zeref's face before he disappeared as the world around him started to fade to black.

Happy was flying around Gajeel and Natsu "Natsu this can't be… Gajeel what are we going to do Natsu can't be END right I mean he's just not like the others from Tartaros right ?" Happy asked looking at Gajeel hopefully.

Gajeel picked up Natsu and swung him over his shoulder "Shut up cat. For now we need to get Salamander some help, in his condition he won't survive much longer. If you keep blabbing I swear your condition will be worse than him" Gajeel growled but Happy could see the worry etched on his face.

Gajeel then began to make his way towards the guild hall he let Happy carry Natsu to the guild as soon as they got close. Happy would make it to the guild much faster than Gajeel, the thing which bothered Gajeel wasn't Natsu being a demon, heck after all the things that Natsu had survived, Gajeel was always sure the guy wasn't a normal Dragon Slayer. Gajeel was worried how the guild would take the news of Natsu being a demon of Tartaros, in-fact the leader of Tartaros.

* * *

 **(At the guild)**

Happy rushed through the guild doors dragging a bload soaked Natsu as the blood dripped all over the floor from his wound, there were sounds of screams from Lisanna,Mira and Cana as Natsu's wound came into view. Mira ordered Cana and the others to get some water,cloth,towels and hoped Wendy and the others would make it back home soon. Natsu's wounds were serious and his condition looked to be deteriorating by the minute.

It was when Levy noticed the absence of Gajeel that she rounded on Happy fear etched on her face as she began to question Happy about Gajeel's whereabouts's.

The Guild Doors were thrown open the next second as Gajeel walked in looking fine except for the drained expression on his face, before any of the members in the guild could question Gajeel there was a blur of blue as Levy slammed into Gajeel's chest , he stood dumbfounded for a second before giving into her embrace and consoling her.

Gajeel turned his attention to Mira,Laxus and the Thunder Tribe before giving Levy one last reassuring hug, he motioned to the others to join him as Lisanna and Cana switched to tending to looked at Happy who was distraught and had not left Natsu's side at all."Doesn't look like Salmander's Exceed told you about what went down in the Forest ?".

Gajeel retold everything that happened to the other four as Laxus' eyes narrowed down on Natsu. As Gajeel finished telling them everything, Laxus looked at the others before stating "I can't believe we let one of those demons stay in the guild under our noses all along" he declared angrily as sparks began to flare around his fists. "What if Zeref had decided to release him sooner and why did you bring the guy back to the guild ?. Do you know the danger you have put each and every member of the guild in ?" he demanded glaring at Gajeel.

Mira looked shocked at Laxus' words "This is Natsu we are talking about how many times has he put his life on the line to protect the guild, even from you or have you forgotten the reason, why you were kicked out ?" she demanded.

The whole atmosphere among the five members of the guild discussing had turned cold as the argument began to reach the other members who were busy tending to Natsu.

Laxus' eyes glowed the lightning cackling all around him as Mira transformed into her Satan Soul, Elfman joined Mira's side immediately Freed reluctantly stood by Laxus as Bickslow and Evergreen stood to the side not getting involved.

The next words spoken by Laxus sent chills down the guild "I will not let another one of those demons even lay a finger on this guild even if he is a member of this guild".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy,Gray,Erza,Wendy and Mest were on their way to Alvarez to rescue the Master. Though Lucy couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, she was worried about Natsu and the other's. What exactly did Natsu and Gajeel sense and now that the strongest mage on Ishgar had joined Alvarez, how exactly was Erza planning on completing this mission ?. Lucy felt nervous and wished Natsu was there with her, somehow the Fire Mage's presence always managed to calm her nerves and she felt safe around Natsu. That did not mean, that the presence of the rest of her friends wasn't helpful. It was just the fact that maybe Lucy had gotten so used to the presence of Natsu again that she missed the idiot now.

Wendy was prone to motion sickness as well since, achieving her Dragon Force. So Gray had taken her inside to rest while Mest was on the lookout. Erza stood towards the edge of the ship, stock silent in thought. Something which troubled Lucy as Erza would usually be the one making up plans and strategies for the others to follow.

Gray stood silent with the others. Everyone was worried about the Master, but more importantly they were worried by the Alvarez Empire. Just what kind of monsters existed over there each one as strong as the Four Kings Of Ishgar. Gray watched Lucy stare ahead and back towards Ishgar, worry about the guild and a certain someone etched on her face. Well Gray knew why or particularly who she was worried about, but what he couldn't understand was why those two couldn't figure out their feelings. But he was not going to be a hypocrite, when he himself was still confused about his feelings for a certain Water mage.

"They're going to be fine you know" Gray said reassuring her "Natsu is literally indestructible, plus he's got Gajeel,Laxus and Mira to help him out and let's be honest flame head is not going to go down that easy. So quit worrying Lucy" Gray said smiling at her. "We will be making a short stop at Caracole Island, so you better make sure you and Wendy stay below the radar. Mest was talking about meeting his contact. Though I have a bad feeling about this, I'm not sure why...well we're almost there now" Gray said trying to shake his worry off.

Mest stood and walked towards the rest of the group. He looked at Erza with stern expression " The things you see in Alvarez….may not please you. I'm begging you guys, do not attract any unwanted attention. We do this….we get the Master and we leave. Please I'm begging you guy's don't do anything to attract unnecessary attention towards us" Mest pleaded with the group.

Erza just nodded her head as Gray agreed nonchalantly while Lucy and Wendy looked a bit shook but agreed nonetheless.

* * *

 **(Alvarez Empire)**

The streets of Alvarez were filled with crowds gathered to hail the arrival of their beloved emperor, the streets were filled with echoes of _"Long Live The Emperor"_ as Emperor Spriggan walked between them in a black coat . Makarov was straining to get a look at the Emperor, before he disappeared into the castle. But, when the Emperor came into view, Makarov's world came crashing down. " _This can't be… Emperor Spriggan, is Zeref ?. This means that the Alvarez Empire all along has been led by Zeref himself. If it weren't for Etherion and Face nothing would have stopped Zeref from invading Ishgar, which means it won't be long before he begins his invasion again"_ Makarov's face grew pale as the realization sent chills down his spine _._

Yajeel looked at Makarov " Is something wrong ?. I thought you wanted to meet the Emperor ?. But perhaps, you should first commune with the young man over there, seem's to be something bothering him or maybe he just really likes you" Yajeel said laughing hysterically. "Do you know him ?" the old man added suddenly his expression serious staring at Mest in the shadows.

Makarov looked at Mest in the shadows his blood boiling with rage " _so his kids had come after him, even though he specifically told them not to. Particularly Mest, not to do it"_. He moved towards Mest in the shadows "Tell me its only you who've come here Mest, don't tell me you've dragged others from the guild in this too".

"Master the guild is back everyone Laxus,Mira,Erza and Natsu and they've already submitted the legal documents to reform the guild, but it won't be the same without you. We have come to bring you back home" Mest said smiling.

Makarov's face filled with rage "You're telling me…..that I gave you one job and you couldn't even do that" Makarov demanded angrily. "To keep everyone apart and from reforming the guild, especially now when we are almost on the verge of a war. That was all I had asked. Instead you want me to let go of any chances for negotiations with Alvarez ?, just to return and be your Master once again ?" Makarov demanded furiously.

Mest's face grew serious "No Master I need you to comeback, because something far worse is happening at Magnolia. While we were preparing to come rescue you…. Natsu and Gajeel were going after something sinister. The power that we felt, while leaving magnolia has got everyone worried. Just this once Master please come back with us, we've already faced some of the Spriggan 12 and not even Erza was a match for them so please we need to go. We can't do this without your help and guidance".

The worry etched on Mest's face got Makarov thinking " _It can't be helped the chances that Zeref might agree to a negotiation is slim as it is, and what have Natsu and the others gotten themselves into ?. I wont stand and let my children suffer, I will approach Zeref again later"._ Makarov met Yajeel, "Sir Yajeel…I'm sorry to have troubled you. But something's come up and I need to leave for Ishgar now. Once again, I apologise for having troubled you" he bowed respectfully apologising to the minister of Ishgar.

"Sir Makarov, I must say the Emperor will not be so lenient the next time. Are you sure you do not wish to seek a meeting with the Emperor now ?" Yajeel asked looking at the Guild Master respectfully declined Yajeel once again and took leave with Mest at his side, it was then that Makarov noticed the wounds on Mest "How did this happen Mest ?" he enquired.

"We were on Caracole island when we ran into part of the Spriggan 12,we barely made it out. Everyone is currently with Sorano, ill teleport us there". Mest held Makarov and teleported them straight into Olympia. Sorano looked at the two of them "Didn't think you'd make it out of there without any scratch or causing a scene, guess I was wrong. You should get yourself fixed Mest,you're ruining my floor" Sorano groaned "So are we finally going back yet, cause im sick and tired of staying underwater" she began to grumble.

Before Makarov could respond several voices were heard simultaneously yelling "Master" as Wendy,Lucy and Erza hugged the old punched the old man on the arm as Erza turned glaring at him "What ?, it was flame brain who to told me to do that" he said raising his hands in surrender and grinning at Makarov. The atmosphere brightened after that as everyone began celebrating and rejoicing on the success of the rescue mission,Erza sat retelling everything that had happened with Avatar .

* * *

 **(Back at the Guild)**

The guild was frozen with shock none of them able to comprehend Laxus' words, as Laxus made a move towards Natsu. Romeo,Levy and Happy stood in between them as Laxus demanded them to move.

Romeo spoke up "I wont let you hurt Natsu nee, you'll have to go through me if you want to get to him".

Laxus temper rose "THIS IS NOT A GAME ROMEO, that thing there is a monster so either I'll get rid of him or kick him out of the guild".

"Wouldn't you like to do that Laxus, but you're forgetting something, you are not the Master and you don't have the right to kick anyone out. So until Master returns, whether you like it or not, Natsu is going to stay here".came Mirajane's voice.

Laxus looked at the floor apologetically "Im not going to be the reason for infighting among the guild again,for now I'll stand down until the old man is back" he said glaring at Natsu. Happy looked at Natsu his face had turned pale they had informed Porlyusica,who was on her way but Natsu's condition was growing worse by the minute .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu felt like his whole body was burning up something which felt wierd to him, as being a fire mage all his life meant he was immune to heat or fire altogether. His head hurt and his chest felt like he had run into a wall. Natsu opened his eyes to a sight he couldn't believe, Porlyusica was livid as she berated on Laxus and the rest of the guild members on his side."That kid almost died, he needs proper rest and you've got him chained up like an animal ?".

That was when Natsu realised his hands were chained up and he was rearing to break through them when Lisanna knelt beside him with a serious expression on her face. "Please Natsu it's the only thing that's keeping Laxus from kicking you out of the guild right now. Stop struggling once Master arrives then everything will be fine". Lisanna said smiling at him as Mira got him a glass of water."You feeling better Natsu ?" she said concerned, he simply nodded his head.

Juvia and Levy came forward, as Gajeel stood silently to the side. Levy spoke up "Natsu is it true ?. I mean Laxus is going around, talking about you being a demon from the books of Zeref. It isn't true right ?" she asked her voice filled with hope.

Natsu's face froze as he watched Lisanna,Elfman and Juvia look hopefully towards him. He looked at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to look at his guildmates. Happy called out to him "Natsu….. ?".

"I don't understand it myself everything that's happened….why didn't Igneel ever tell me. Did he even know ? Natsu answered. _"_ _Is this why Igneel asked me to retrieve the book for him ?. Why….Dad ?. Why didn't you ever tell me ?"._ Natsu wished he knew the answer "The thing is why don't I remember anything ?. I have so many questions and there's only one person who can answer them all…." Natsu felt his thoughts wandering to Zeref. _"If anyone had any answer's then it certainly would be Zeref. If he wasn't willing to give him any answer Natsu would beat it out of him"_.

Happy tackled him "Natsu you can't be serious ?, please tell me you're not going to go confront Zeref ?".

"I don't know little buddy, all I can say is maybe I was destined for this all along you know, I mean the Demons' from Tartaros were always pulled back towards Zeref weren't they and now im being pulled towards him as well" Natsu sighed.

Romeo sat beside Natsu "Natsu nee I wont let Laxus hurt you I'll let you use my fire and then you can kick his ass, then the two of us will go kick this Zeref's ass and demand answers from him", he gave Natsu a goofy grin.

Porlyusica who had given up her argument with Laxus came towards Natsu and gave him a few potions to drink, Natsu blanched and spat it out as Porlyusica whacked his head "ughhh that tastes disgusting" he whined as Porlyusica gave him some more "They wouldn't be called medicine, if they didn't now would they ?" she said shaking her head exhausted.

Everyone started laughing as the mood around them lightened up and for the first time in a while, as the guild hall looked lively once again. Laxus stood to the side staring in disgust at Natsu the memories of Tempester resurfacing in his head as his lightning beginning to cackle around him. He stood up silently and left the guild.

* * *

 **(At Alvarez)**

Larcade Dragneel stood at the throne of his father Emperor Spriggan or Zeref Dragneel who peculiarly had a smile on his face " _His father never smiled"._ " Father you called for me ?". Zeref looked at him "Larcade I'm going to entrust you with something very important, you are going to go and retrieve something or someone for me. You are going to bring Natsu Dragneel back home to Alvarez ".

Larcade noticed the book in his father's lap and couldn't help but ask "Perhaps your wish is to release END father ?, maybe…. I should take the book with me. I could release END and lay waste to the fairies and bring back Lumen Histoire".

"You will do as much as you've been asked to,Larcade. Do not fail me". Zeref's words rang in his ear as Larcade made up his mind to get rid of Natsu Dragneel and to do that he'd have to steal from his father .

Zeref looked at August, the mage had always been by his side and he knew that if he had so much as thought about causing any harm to Alvarez, the so called "Magic King August" wouldn't think twice to turn on him. He was one of the few who could hold his own against Zeref, it was one of the reasons Zeref kept his curse under control and it had become relatively easier to play the role of an Emperor than be the Dark Wizard back at Ishgar.

"You will follow him August... the boy is foolish and i don't want him to destroy our one best weapon against the fairies, make sure no harm falls on Natsu Dragneel".

"As you wish, Your Majesty". August left the throne room, when his path was blocked by Larcade."Good to know you've joined the fray August, i have something to ask of you".

August listened to Larcade's plans his eyes widening with suprise ."This way there will be no bloodshed of Alvarez and the three of us can get father what he wants. You do not want the others to sacrifice thier lives for nothing now do you ?" asked Larcade.

"His Majesty, will not take kindly to deception Larcade" August responded. Larcade's patience grew thin "C'mon we wont even need any of the foot soldiers it will just be a few of us on a ship and well be in and out like that", Larcade said snapping his fingers.

August was lost in his thought's for a while thinking about Larcade's offer. August always made Alvarez and it's safety a priority, after carefully weighing the pro's and con's he nodded his head "His Majesty is in his room this will be our only chance we need to use it" he said. As the two of them approached Zeref's room August made sure he let enough of his magic seep through to make sure Zeref fell asleep but it wasn't before Zeref felt the magic seep into him that he fell unconscious. August knew the Emperor would be livid when he woke up, so he hastened Larcade to get a hold of the book and the two of them made their way to the ship that was ready to leave for Ishgar.

Larcade looked into the sea as the excitement filled him "It's time we met Uncle...".

* * *

 **(A few days later at the guild)**

Natsu was almost used to the cuffs on his hand now Mira and Cana had managed to convince the others to atleast let Natsu move around in a secluded area, the fact that most of the guild members were afraid of him was something that hurt Natsu. Their faces filled with fear everytime Natsu made a move, he was sick of it. The only people who even made an effort anymore, to talk to him apart from Lisanna,Mira,Levy and Juvia and Romeo were Jet and Droy and Natsu felt that had more to do with the fact that Levy was hanging out around him and less to do with the fact that they sincerely wanted to be around him.

Natsu was growing tired of everyone's behaviour that he longed for someone even Gray just to get into stupid pointless fights with him. But his true fears were about Lucy. What would she think of this situation ?. The guild was divided about it, but she was his partner and to be honest he knew that she had started to mean much more than just a partner. But he was worried she would despise him once she knew he was an Etherious, just like the one's who had stormed the guild a few years ago.

So lost in his thoughts was he. That he didn't notice the doors open and the very Celestial Spirit Mage, he had been thinking about had entered along with the Master and the others.

The whole guild erupted into cheers as Master Makarov was engulfed by the member's of Fairy Tail. Happy looked at Natsu before scurrying into Lucy's chest. Gray looked around searching "So where exactly is that flame brain i thought he'd be all over Master and Lucy here", Gray teased Lucy as a "GRAY SAMAAA" was heard before Juvia engulfed Gray completely as he turned red with embarrassment.

"So where is Natsu ?", the Master asked turning towards Mira. "Im glad that you asked i've been waiting a long time for this", came Laxus' voice as he moved aside to show a dejected Natsu with his hands cuffed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy paled as she saw Natsu's condition, he had a large bandage wrapped around his torso and several more bandages across his shoulder blades and arms. It certainly wasn't the worst condition that Lucy had seen the Fire Dragon Slayer in. But what pained her the most was that, Natsu was handcuffed like a prisoner and none of the guild members were concerned about it. " _Was it Laxus' work, if it was... then the Dragon Slayer was going to pay for it. With Star Dress now,_ _Loke and her certainly stood a chance against Laxus"._

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by the Master,"What the hell is going on here Laxus, don't tell me you have resorted back to your old ways", the tone in Master's voice rising with every word he spoke.

Laxus stood resolute beside Natsu who surprisingly had not even lifted his head once to look at his team mates which scared Lucy even more, Happy who was usually as cheerful as Natsu if not more, was watching the scene unfold silently.

"Perhaps the question you need to ask Old Man. Is...if i had resorted back to my old ways, then why aren't none of the members in the guild standing against me right now ?. Are you going to let us answer the question's running through your mind or are you going to keep interrogating the wrong individual here ?" Laxus swore angrily.

Makarov looked at Natsu, it wrenched his heart to see the face of Natsu that was always full of Joy look so sullen and downcast. "At least rid him of his shackles and let him explain himself" before Laxus could argue he added "It's only fair. I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself, he deserves a chance to explain his side of things doesn't he now?." Looking at Erza, Makarov realised he wasn't the current Master and began to apologise to Erza. Who dismissed Makarov's apology, saying the moment he had returned to the guild, he was the rightful Master.

Cana unchained the shackles on Natsu's hands, he felt the flow of energy the fire burning within his palms waiting to be released. But he still couldn't bring himself to see the faces of his guild mates, the face of his Master who had taken him in without questioning his lineage his whereabouts without a single question. But most importantly he couldn't face her, when in a few moments his dark past, maybe even his true identity would be revealed to her. Would she kick him out of her life like most of the members of the guild wanted to kick him out, could he even survive knowing that she loathed him, like everyone in the guild loathed the Demons of Tartaros.

Laxus called out to Gajeel to explain the events in the forest,Gajeel reluctantly came forward as Levy tried to restrain him from doing so. Levy stood beside Lucy the tears streaming down her face, as Happy clung to her tight sobbing into her chest. Lucy began to panic why were Levy and Happy sobbing this wasn't looking good. As Gajeel finished retelling the events that occurred at in the forest of Magnolia to Makarov and the others,the recently arrived team was shocked into silence as Mira and Cana looked at Makarov to say something, the Master looked at the boy who hadn't moved from his position on the floor "Natsu...my boy aren't you gonna say anything. Is this true ?".

Natsu picked his head up to look at the old man he called Gramps, the face Makarov was met with was one he never thought he'd associate with Natsu. The eyes were bloodshot and the face had tear strains all over it, the next words that Natsu spoke would haunt him and the others."It's all true".

Lucy felt like the room started to spin, she couldn't believe it. Natsu was a demon, not just any demon, infact the leader of Tartaros. Just the name sent chills down Lucy's spine, the memories of losing her very first friend, the Celestial Spirit Aquarius still fresh in her mind. She still hadn't found her key yet and now Natsu was one of them. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to hate Natsu, like she hated the rest of the demons " _No, what was she thinking. This is Natsu, just how many times did he risk his life for the guild for his friends, she wouldn't believe it. No, she would stand by Natsu. Because he, would have done the same thing for her"_ she began to argue with herself, internally. "No i won't believe it", the words were out of her mouth before she could comprehend it. As everyone stood staring at her dumbstruck, she continued "Natsu couldn't be one of them. For starters, why didn't they never recognise him ?, if he's one of them. Two, if Natsu is really evil why did Zeref wait all these years and only plan on revealing this to him now?" Lucy pleaded with the others. Mira,Lisanna,Cana andLevy came forward, as Levy spoke "Plus Natsu has almost fought to the brink of death on many occasions, for the sake of the guild,when he clearly didn't have to ".

Laxus began to roar with laughter "Well to answer your questions maybe Zeref expected a lot from Natsu here, but what he didn't expect was him, turning into a blabbering idiot who couldn't even remember his own reason for existence. If you people still don't believe everything i've said". Laxus strode towards Natsu grabbing his collar and pulling him up against the wall before he tore the bandages on his torso apart.

The scene that met the guild members was horrifying the skin across Natsu's chest was sunken black, like charred flesh. " Now tell me do you call that human, does this look like something a human would survive ?. That is supposed to be a hole in his chest but it is healed" he declared. Laxus had a serious face as he turned to address Makarov "Now Old Man, the final decision is your's. But as a member of Fairy Tail, I will not let someone like that, stay in the guild and endanger the lives of each and every member and the kids in this guild. I know this isn't an easy decision Grandpa, but you have to decide. One life in exchange for the safety of your children or save this life and endanger everyone" Laxus spoke softly to his grandfather.

Lucy couldn't believe the discussion taking place and she began to argue "You can't possibly be thinking about this...Ma..." . She was cut of by a hand on her arm pulling her back it was Erza "Lucy this isn't your decision it's the Master's let him decide ".

Makarov looked at Laxus and then at Natsu "I don't know what you had in mind Laxus, but Natsu is still my child. As a father all i can hope, is for you to get the answer's you are searching for right now Natsu. (He smiled a knowing smile at him) But now that i see the face's of each and everyone of my children in this hall right now its a mixture of fear and confusion and the reason is you Natsu. Therefore you are hereby Excommunicated from Fairy Tail, leave this place at once and never return. If you do, i will not stand in between anyone who decides to do as they please. You may say your goodbye's now" saying this Makarov gave Natsu one final hug before leaving.

Natsu stood up tilting his head to look at the members of the guild hall, emotions running rampart in his heart he wasn't a member of Fairy Tail anymore. The place that was home to him, since Igneel left and now he had no one. Igneel left him, now the guild had left him. Was this his destiny, to be alone. He felt a small tug on his hand as he looked down at Asuka who smiled at him "Papa said your going on a vacation Natsu, promise me you'll come back soon",she said smiling at him.

He knelt down to look at her " Asuka i will try my best,how about you take care of the rest of the guys for me huh, Lucy and the others may need a little laugh now and then you know,plus i'll need someone to look after Happy, can you do that ?" he asked ruffling her hair playfully as she pouted. With a big smile on her face she replied " Sure Natsu-nii i will take care of Happy and Lucy-nee while your gone".

Natsu affectionately patted her head as Bisca and Alzack came forward to hug him and say goodbye.

Romeo stood at the side looking at Natsu, tears threatening to fall. He pulled him into a hug before whispering into his ear "Im entrusting you with the most important job here Romeo, you've gotta take care of everyone. You protect them, train until you're stronger than Gildarts himself, you hear me" he said patting his back. "Natsu-nii why are you behaving like this is the last time we'll ever see you, you're gonna come back right ?. After you deal with Zeref you will come back right ?. I don't care what the others say you're not a monster, so either take me with you or promise you'll come back " Romeo pleaded. "Romeo listen to me, we are fire mages right ?. As long as you train, we will always be connected by our fire, remember that alright" Natsu said as the two of them formed a fiery handshake engulfing their palms with fire. Romeo nodded his head as Mira came forward and hugged Natsu "take care of yourself you hear me" she said hugging him tight.

He smiled as Cana came forward and smacked him in his arm handing him a bottle as he stared at her perplexed "Was saving that for something important,make good use of it " she said smiling at him. Then there was Lisanna who looked at him the tear marks evident on her face "Natsu if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to contact us " she said with a sad smile . "That completely ruins the point of excommunicating someone Lisanna..." he said laughing "Take care will you...i'm gonna miss you guys, all of you " he said sniffing.

"Salamander...i didn't think... i never meant for this to happen"Gajeel said looking down ashamed. Natsu brushed it away "You did the right thing Iron-head, don't beat yourself about it. I probably would have beaten you to a pulp,so what you did was much better" he replied grinning at him. Levy stood to the side before crushing Natsu in a hug "Im sorry Natsu ".

"Take care Levy",he said smiling at her "Where is Lucy ?" he asked staring at the other members, who were still scared to approach him "She couldn't take it she left the guild with Happy" Wendy replied. Natsu smiled dejectedly, he hoped he could atleast talk to her before he left, well atleast Happy was with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu froze as he left the guildhall, only to come face to face with a sobbing Erza "Natsu…..the Master…..I…the guild they don't mean it….they're just scared Natsu"she wept as she embraced Natsu smashing his head against her armour. Natsu was suffocating under Erza's grasp. But he realised that the longer he stayed, the more he hurt his friends,his family. Natsu abruptly pushed Erza away "Erza you heard Gramps,you will obey him and not treat me any different than Laxus was treated" his voice broke as he reprimanded her. Natsu's tone worried Erza she had never seen him so broken hearted, she knew the guild meant everything to him and to be kicked out by the Master himself, Erza knew Natsu was going through hell. "Natsu you should atleast tell them goodbye, you remember the last time you left without letting her know"she said trying to sound angry.

Natsu froze he wanted to meet Lucy and Happy too but he knew he didn't have the strength to let them go, once he found them. How could he face them he didn't let Happy see him all these days and everytime he did, he pictured the Exceed cowering away from him in fear. Erza interrupted his thoughts "Natsu you either meet them or I will make you",her face grew dark with rage.

"Alright im going…no need to kill me" Natsu grumbled he really wasn't looking forward to this. As he got to clearing that Erza had directed him towards, he found Lucy holding a sobbing Happy in her lap. Natsu stood staring at the scene for a while before he heard a low growl from Erza far behind him, that pushed him forward. He cleared his throat awkwardly "Yo Luce…..".

Happy immediately flew towards him "Natsu you're here to take us with you right ?", he exclaimed "No Happy", Natsu responded. "Oh…..you're right Lucy's probably gonna be more safe at the guild anyway, so it's going to be the two of us again", Happy smiled excited. Natsu felt the tears filling his eyes he pulled his scarf over his mouth to block the sobs, "It's not going to be either of you guys Happy, you heard the Master none of you are going with me ".

Lucy stood abruptly and walked towards Natsu. He flinched as he saw the tear tracks across her face and the red bloodshot eyes of hers. She stood looking him in the eye he felt his heartbeat increase, she looked breathtaking even in this state " _damn he had fallen head over heels for her"_ the next thing he knew he felt Lucy slap him hard. "You do not tell me what to do or what not to do Natsu Dragneel" Natsu was still reeling from the slap and couldn't help but stare dumbfounded "Whether you like it or not we will bring you back Natsu, so until then im pleading with you, don't do anything dumb" she sobbed as she hugged him. Natsu held Lucy's head and brought his forehead to touch her's,it reminded her of his moment with Future Lucy she had felt the emotions pouring out of him then and she could feel his emotions pouring into her now. They held each other in the embrace before he spoke "Lucy i ..." suddenly the temperature around them began to drop drastically.

Natsu turned around shielding Lucy behind him,"Gray... ?".

"Natsu or should i call you Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I still cant believe one of you infiltrated the guild. You of all people, had us fooled... huh Natsu" he scoffed.

Natsu just looked at the ground he had no answer that he could give to Gray, he knew what the Ice Mage had suffered through, at the hands of one of Zeref's demons. He didn't have the answers to so many questions heck, he had no idea where Zeref was .

"Lucy…get away from him right now….." Gray spoke hatred filled in every word he spoke.

Lucy stood beside Natsu confused by Gray's actions "Gray what's wrong ?" she asked stepping forward, Gray seized the opportunity and sent Ice spikes flying towards Natsu. Natsu wasn't expecting Gray to attack and was hit by a few spikes as he dodged the rest "Gray what the hell man, that wasn't fair". Erza scrambled towards Gray, as Lucy stood beside her, hands on her keys ready as much as Erza was to stop the two from fighting "Gray stop this right now, you heard the Master, let Natsu go he isn't a part of Fairy Tail anymore".

Gray smirked "If Natsu isn't part of Fairy Tail anymore Erza, then that means im just fighting a fire mage. This shouldn't bother you" he said sending waves after waves of ice magic after Natsu as he kept evaporating everything Gray sent towards him. "Plus I made a promise to someone that I can't go back on. I am a Devil Slayer after all….it's time to get serious Natsu keep up if you can ", the markings over Gray's right arm spread over his face as the trees around him began to freeze from his power.

Natsu could feel Gray's power " _Great first I feel heat and now this ?. Damn, just how strong did Gray get ?"_ Natsu decided to fight later he couldn't sit here but before he could turn around Gray froze his legs with his ice. Natsu was growing annoyed with Gray's antics, he found it relatively hard to defreeze his leg from Gray's ice. Natsu huffed as he filled his lungs with air and he let out a **Fire Dragon's Roar.** Gray simply froze the fire before it could reach him, but Natsu was already on his right ready with a fiery right fist, that Gray had already anticipated as he caught his punch before kicking him away "You're too predictable Natsu" he grinned stretching himself casually. Natsu started to sweat he had to go all out, he activated his **Dragon Force**. Going Dragon Force mode certainly increased Natsu's speed and he was able to push Gray back a bit landing a few hits on him. Gray couldn't believe he was actually being pushed back by Natsu and he let out a **Ice Devil's Rage** (a ice roar similar to Natsu's fire roar) towards Natsu.

The beam of ice engulfed Natsu as he released his fire around him to protect him from freezing over, the clash between fire and ice was resulting in a bizarre drop and rise in temperature's in the area. The guild members were certainly sure this was the result of a clash between Natsu and Gray but before anyone could react, the Master had left the guild, Laxus following close behind him. Immediately all the members rushed after the Master and his grandson.

The scene they were met with was a exhausted Natsu facing a smug looking Gray with a terrifyingly pissed off Erza and Lucy the latter who had transformed into **Star Dress Leo Form.** "Would you two stop fighting, if you really want to fight ?. Then fight us" Lucy said as she faced off against Natsu, while Erza had her back to her facing towards Gray.

Makarov spoke up "Gray stop this right now, Natsu is excommunicated let him go ".

"Then kick me out as well because as long as I'm alive I won't let another Demon of Zeref walk away from me, especially him" Gray growled his fists tightly clenched as he stared at Natsu with disgust. Makarov was confused by Gray's sudden hatred for Natsu "Why...?" was all he managed to ask. Gray scowled "Why...?. Well that's because, i'm going to be the one to destroy END". Gray said looking at Natsu. "Im sorry Natsu this is as far as you go" he said his aura spiking.

Lucy stood beside Natsu "We won't let you Gray", as Erza stood on the other side of Natsu. Makarov interrupted them "Gray,Lucy,Erza stop it right now you will not fight among each other and Gray you will let Natsu leave, no matter what your reasons are...for now, lay it to rest. I will not stop you later"Makarov declared.

Gray reluctantly stepped back "I'm not doing this for you Natsu, I'm doing this for them pointing at Erza, Lucy and the rest of the guild. One day Natsu…that's all im giving you after that you better pray I don't find you" saying that he started walking away from the group into the forest.

Juvia ran after Gray calling out to him "Gray SAMAA".

Natsu couldn't bring himself to look at the others so he decided it would be better for him to leave and he started to move in the opposite direction that Gray had gone in.

* * *

AN : Hey guys thanks for the favourites and follows, if you did enjoy reading the story, then dont forget to leave a review, i would appreciate it :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The guild had turned eerily silent, it had been a few days since Natsu had left the guild. But it was like the joy and excitement, that filled the guild atmosphere had left along with Natsu. Lucy still couldn't believe that Natsu was kicked out. She was so used to his stupid presence, always pestering her about taking new jobs, running away from Erza because he had destroyed her cake by getting into meaningless fights with Gray. She couldn't help but feel like the guild was incomplete. Gajeel and Team Shadow Gear had taken up a job the next day,even Laxus who was strongly against Natsu had gone on a job. Gray and Juvia hadn't returned since the day Natsu left.

Lucy was saddened by the state of the guild, but she was worried about Happy, the Exceed had taken to spending most of the time at either Lisanna's place or Lucy's he never even went back to Natsu's place except to get some jewel's out of their savings. But what worried Lucy the most was the Fire Dragon Slayer he was used to always having someone to back him up, he had never gone alone on a mission or anywhere for that matter, he atleast always had Happy with him.

" _Would he be okay ?. Where could he have gone ?"_ Lucy questioned as Lisanna came to sit beside her. "Mira-nee made you some hot chocolate if you'd like and Erza was planning on taking a job as soon Gray returns, it might do you some good to get out of the guild. This morbid atmosphere isn't really helpful" she said smiling at her. "How do you do it...?" she asked "Forget him i mean ?" she clarified when Lisanna looked at her confused. "Will they ever take him back ?. I...you've known him longer than me right ?. You know Natsu isn't like those demons you know he'd never hurt the guild" Lucy kept firing her thoughts at Lisanna as she couldn't hold back any longer. Lisanna held her close comforting her "Lucy you remember back at Tenrou Island, when you guys were going to face Hades i told you to stay close to Natsu and that he's stronger when he's surrounded by the people that he trust's ?". Lucy only shook her head in acknowledgement, she couldn't understand where Lisanna was going with this."Well I said it to you for a reason Lucy and right now Natsu needs that support. You do know what you need to do right ?" Lisanna asked her. "Lisanna what do you mean", Lucy asked bewildered. "You know exactly what i mean Lucy and even if you don't you will in time...now go and get him, oh and take Happy with you.I think the drink Cana's been giving him isn't meant for cats or Exceeds" she said smiling at her. Lucy gave Lisanna a big hug before running to get Happy away from Cana, she then carried a sick looking Happy in her arms and rushed out of the guild.

Mira came and stood beside Lisanna "You sure you did the right thing ?"she asked her sister, Lisanna smiled "Pretty sure...besides she's the only one who can bring him back". Mirajane beamed at her little sister "Im proud of you Lisanna".She smiled back at her "Thank you Mira-nee". Mira knew that Natsu and Lisanna were close but she also knew that the bond that existed between Natsu and Lucy was something special as she had on many occasions, tried to get them to realise their feelings. Her little sister had somehow managed to get one of the most oblivious persons to realise her feelings or atleast, she hoped she succeeded.

As Lucy with a now completely knackered out Happy began to run towards her apartment she was met with a grim looking Gray and Juvia who looked Battle-worn. Lucy's temper flared "Gray don't tell me you're still hellbent on killing Natsu...the same guy, who you grew up with. The same guy who saved the guild and your lives multiple times", she said fuming. Gray scoffed "He's also the same guy who is the most feared Etherious demons out of them all, It doesn't matter though he barely stood a chance against me the last time. The next time i wont let him have any second chances" Gray remarked. Lucy stomped upto Gray jabbing a finger in his chest "That's not gonna happen Gray ", Gray retorted "Oh yeah whose gonna stop me ?". "I am..." Lucy responded. As Juvia stood to Gray's side her aura darkening "LOVE RIVAL", Lucy couldn't care less as she stood with her hands on her keys, all she knew was Natsu had protected her plenty of times willing to risk his life for her and others it was time she did the same for him, she wanted to find him, to know that he was alright. It suddenly struck her what Lisanna had meant "she had fallen for him, she had fallen for Natsu Dragneel".

Juvia held Gray back "Gray Sama you're in no condition to battle perhaps we should do this some other time or Juvia will gladly beat up Love Rival for you", she said staring at him longingly. Gray pulled Juvia along with him as he began to walk towards the guild "Its okay Juvia lets go and anyway maybe Flame head is so scared of me now that you won't probably find him Lucy" he said waving his hand over his head in farewell.

Lucy was still reeling from the realisation that she had, when she felt Happy tugging on her sleeve "Lucy are you okay Gray didn't hit you right cause Natsu will kick his ass if he did". She smiled as she hugged the Exceed to her chest and ran towards her apartment bouncing with excitement but the next thoughts in her head got rid of the excitement almost immediately. _"Did he feel the same way, did he even understand these feelings",_ well no point in brooding about it. She would have to find him first, as she reached her apartment she threw open her closet and started packing her clothes and essentials in a hurry when she felt it the huge magic wave " _this wasn't Natsu this was something much more powerful, had Natsu lost control and Transformed ?"._

Larcade smirked as Fairy Tail came into view "August let's go I don't want to keep my Uncle waiting" August looked at Larcade his brows furrowing "Perhaps we should keep the soldiers out of this for now Larcade, the Emperor hasn't yet decided to declare war on Fiore as of yet, you shouldn't incite him any further ".Larcade was sick and tired of August's principles and morals "Well its fine with me, the two of us can definitely take them on lets go now ".

The soldiers of Alvarez were looking at two of the Shields of the Emperor having a casual chat still sent shivers down their spines these mages were powerful enough to destroy whole continents. When August turned towards them, they froze with fear. But when August ordered them to stay on the ship and look after it, the lot of them let out a sigh of relief . They were worried because never before had the Spriggan 12 gathered together at the same time before let alone two of the strongest among the Spriggan be sent on a reconnaissance mission.

Makarov was furiously pacing his room he didn't have a minute of peace anymore first there was the matter of Natsu being a demon let alone the demon END. At first Makarov was furious at Gajeel and Laxus for insinuating such things but when Natsu himself didn't deny it he was surprised, it pained him to let go of Natsu. Everytime he looked at him he saw the young naïve kid standing before him at the guild doors. But he had also witnessed the incidents and pain that every guild member had faced against the demons of Tartaros. He had to think about the rest of the guild too. As Makarov stood brooding on his thoughts he felt the surge of magical energy coming towards the guild a power that dwarfed the Wizard Saints well maybe not the Four Kings of Ishgar but it was still a terrifying feeling.

He immediately bolted out of the office to see Mira already in her **Satan Soul** as Elfman had transformed into his **Beast Takeover** as well. Erza had taken up a stance in front of the Master as well, "Master the Thunder Tribe and Team Shadow Gear aren't here so let those present here handle this together", the guild cheered together. Makarov simply pushed Erza, Gray and the others aside transforming his hand and moved to the door "Stay out of this Erza, these people are not to be fooled around with not even I stand a chance" saying this he exited the guild hall and stood ready to transform but to his surprise was met by Lucy and Happy he pushed Lucy and Happy behind him. "Stay back you two" .

The other members had hurried after the master who was walking towards the houses and shops asking everyone to evacuate immediately Erza and the others realising what the Master was doing joined him pleading with the citizens to evacuate the city. As the evacuations were underway two lone figures could be seen walking towards the guild, they completely ignored those members and citizens who came in their way and were simply focused now on the group that was present with the Master in front of the guild.

"Well looks like our reputation preceeds us August…..there was no need to evacuate the citizens we are here to bring a certain someone back home and anyway Father personally, wants to destroy the Fairies with his own hands. So bring out Natsu Dragneel and we will be on our way", said Larcade nonchalantly.

Makarov and the others took battle stances not letting their gaurds down but Gray was the one to speak "Well good luck with that, how about you lemme know when you find him. His end is destined by my hands".

Larcade began to laugh "Oh well looks like we'll have to bring him out of whatever hole he's dug up for himself". August immediately held Larcade back "Calm down August, im not gonna kill them only hurt them a bit like a bait ".

As he said this Makarov began to transform but Larcade was prepared and let his pleasure Magic flow towards his opponents as the Master and few members of the guild fell down incapacitated as Larcade smirked at the remaining memebers standing around astonished Gray made a move towards Larcade but was stopped by Larcade who now had tentacles around him moving towards Gray,Juvia and Erza , Gray immediately made a sword of ice using his slayer magic and blocked them .

Lucy was staring at the Master who had fallen down in pain , when she heard Happy yelp, she looked up to find tentacles of light moving towards her as Gray stood struggling against the tentacles on his side Lucy took her keys out and called out Taurus who blocked the tentacles before slicing at one and destroying it Gray and the others noticing this immediately began to slice at the tentacles .

Larcade furious at this moved towards Lucy with blinding speed he had his cross in one hand and made a move to slice at her,that's when she heard it.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar"** as a blast of flame flew towards Larcade.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Larcade was pushed back by the flames as Natsu stood beside Lucy his hands aflame as he moved towards Larcade to attack he noticed the tentacles moving towards him and Natsu barely managed to dodge them in time. "You're quick,I'll give you that but not quick enough", he said as once again the Tentacles of light moved to attack Natsu.

Just before they reached Natsu they were torn apart as Lucy and Taurus stood beside Natsu "Looks like you need a little help there Natsu", she said winking at him. Larcade looked at the scene with disgust as the others began to surround him,August stood beside him. "Stand down and no one will be hurt. Natsu Dragneel come with us now the Emperor has demanded your presence". "Who the hell is this Emperor ?" Natsu asked bewildered.

"Your brother, the Emperor of Alvarez, Zeref Dragneel" came Larcade's response."So tell me Uncle do we do this the easy way or the hard way ?", he asked tapping the book of END that still had a hole from Zeref's attack. "Well I have something to ask first , why do you have a cross on your head ?", Natsu asked "That's… the question you have ?", Lucy asked perplexed "Oh yeah and why do you keep calling me Uncle ?" Natsu finished feeling proud of himself as Lucy looked at him in complete disbelief.

"Because I am a Dragneel as well" Larcade responded "I am Larcade Dragneel, Zeref is my Father and that makes you, my Uncle" Larcade answered a bit exasperated. "Now that you're done with your stupid questionnaire. It's time to leave" he demanded. "That's not happening ,I will not let you take Natsu",Lucy stood beside him "Neither will we" came Erza,Cana Mira and Elfman's voices, Gray stood far away not interfering.

Loke appeared beside Lucy "Loke what are you doing here ?", Loke smiled at her "Don't worry princess I'm here on my own power you guys distract those two I'll handle the rest". "Loke they're not your average mage's they're extremely powerful" Loke looked towards Natsu "Im just the distraction,I was hoping Natsu can him take him out". Lucy looked towards Larcade she was still worried about the old wizard August, he hadn't even join the Fray yet…..would he join ?.

Natsu moved in front of the others "Guys look just take care of Gramps for now", he said looking at the worn out old man as long as I go with them, they wont hurt anyone" no sooner did Natsu say it, Loke charged towards Larcade using his Regulus to attack but was blown away by a strong blast of ice that slammed Loke into the trees.

Larcade began to mock them "And here I thought you fairies actually had a fight in you really trying to ambush me. Even if you people somehow got through me you could never beat him", he said pointing at August. "This here is the strongest mage in Alvarez, apart from Father ofcourse. August here is called the Magic King. You wanna know why ?". August interrupted him "That's enough Larcade we need to bring Natsu to the Emperor". Larcade rolled his eyes at him "Let me just give them a parting gift" he said as he let his magic once again move across the guild members. "Better make your choice, time is running out" Larcade began to sneer at Natsu.

Before Natsu could respond, Lightning hit the area. August used his reflector magic to shield himself with the earth that got destroyed during the attack. While Natsu and Larcade faced the full brunt of it as Laxus stood before them. Natsu was barely standing and Larcade looked enraged, but before he could make a move to attack Laxus. He was met with a Iron Club to his face that slammed him into the ground crushing his face.

Gajeel and Team Shadow Gear had arrived along with the Thunder Tribe and Laxus who now stood alongside the guild members."Geez Laxus did you have to hit me too ?. That hurt like hell " Natsu whined."I thought you were supposed to be kicked out of the guild. You don't have any affiliations with Fairy Tail now, if you want to live stay away" Laxus growled back at Natsu.

"Alright that's it" Larcade rose from the rubble Blood staining his mouth. August realised what Larcade was planning on doing "Larcade don't be stupid, you know you're orders you will not disobey the Emperor". He smirked "Father requires END, im just giving him what he asked of me, bringing back Natsu Dragneel alive". He began to open the Book Of END, the words began to float around him before he realised he had to summon him "I summon thee Etherious Natsu Dragneel", he commanded letting his magic seep into the book.

Natsu immediately froze his body felt strange it was like when Zeref had hurt him through the book he felt like his body was on fire. The heat began to radiate around him, his head began to throb. He held his head curling on the floor grunting in pain, the fire began to spread all over his body he began to scream in agony as the fire surged over his body. Lucy made a move to go towards him but Happy held her back "You're only going to injure yourself Lucy and I don't think Natsu would want that" he said the tears welling up.

After what seemed like hours to him the pain subsided,he stood up his waist coat was almost burnt completely. He threw it to the side, his skin was singed but it would have to do for now, thats when he noticed the markings all over his arms and chest they felt strange but what was even more strange was the amount of power he felt surging inside him. Larcade was thrown off gaurd the power that he felt from Natsu was huge _"So this is the power of END, could he possibly?. No...that was his destiny"_. August paled a little the boy looked normal except for the markings that had appeared but the difference in his magical ability could be felt almost instantly.

Lucy and the others could sense the magic radiating off Natsu it was huge and it disturbed her would he turn like the others, would he turn evil and cause destruction, honestly she had no idea.

Smoke rose from Natsu as he stood up and began to stretch when he noticed Gray moving towards him "Well hope now no one has anything against me taking him down now that he's transformed", saying that he activated his Devil Slaying Magic.

Natsu ignored Gray and turned towards Larcade who froze for a second before looking back,confusion written all over his face. Natsu had this strong urge to meet Zeref not only that but he needed so many answers and all of that was possible only when he met Zeref. Regardless, if he destroyed him later. It wouldn't matter he had to get to Zeref "So you were saying... you'd take me to Zeref ,well what are we waiting for" he demanded.

Lucy spoke "Natsu...what are you doing...?" Lucy screamed at him "You've not changed don't do it ,you promised you wouldn't do anything dumb" she pleaded with him. Natsu whirled around his face filled with rage "Stay out of this Lucy" he growled in a deep voice ,"all my life i've been living a lie and the answers i seek are with Zeref i need to find him", Lucy stepped back fear creeping through her,she had never seen Natsu like that ever and it pained her at the same time it scared her "Na...atsu" she sobbed tears falling over her face.

"Natsu..." Happy made a move towards him but he pushed him away "Stay here Happy you're better off with the guild" Natsu said but it came out in a growl.

Natsu noticed Lucy and Happy moving towards him, she was fuming with anger "Well why should we... listen to you ?. Don't you call Happy and me,your partners. If this is what you do abandon your partners, the first chance you get?" she demanded.

Gray had enough and took the opportunity to strike at Natsu, in that moment all hell broke loose as Larcade having had enough began to use his Strongest Magic, **the** **Ethernal Sleep of Death RIP.**

Flames rose in between Larcade and Gray as Larcade laughed at Natsu "Flames aren't going to stop my Magic...Natsu ". To everyone's suprise as the flames settled a scot-free Gray came into view but what stood before him was far from Natsu.

He had blood red wings protruding from his shoulder blades, his hands had turned into claws, his feet turning into claws as well. Scales grew all over his skin covering him in a redish hue and two horns had grown splitting through his hair.

" **END had finally risen"**.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natsu stood still feeling his wings as he spread them out, he could feel the horns that had grown on his head they felt weird yet they felt familiar like a part of him that hadn't been discovered. Yet when he looked around at his friends faces, they were filled with fear. Mira,Erza,Lisanna and Cana and even Gray all had moved away in fear and it looked like Lucy and Happy couldn't decide and were stuck rooted to the spot staring at Natsu.

Makarov woke up in a daze he could feel his magic dwindling and didn't notice the appearance of a certain red winged Etherious. As Laxus still reeling from Larcade's spell could only bring himself to rest at the trunk of one of the trees looking on.

Makarov rose to his feet and moved past Lucy and Happy charging a ball of Light in his hand "I've had enough of you brats" he said as he let loose his magic seal as light began to rain on Larcade who began to counter with his own magic but before either of them could collide. Natsu flew to intercept them as he growled at Larcade "You will not harm them" came the inhuman growl from Natsu that reverberated through the city.

"Master I'm sorry, they are my only way to Zeref and right now I cannot let any harm come to them" he said looking crestfallen at the couldn't believe his eyes Natsu was indeed a demon and began to weep as the tears fell down his face looking at Natsu.

Laxus couldn't believe it on the one hand he was sure satisfied to prove to the guild that he was right. On the other hand he was amazed at the amount of power, Natsu possessed in this form not even his Old Man could touch him now.

Gray was now standing beside Juvia who just held his hand comforting him. He couldn't believe that it was this monster that his dad had intended him to fight and destroy. Had his father underestimated END or did his father believe that Gray would have been stronger, if not as strong as END or was END this strong because he is Natsu. Honestly if it was anyone else apart from Natsu or his guildmates Gray wouldn't have hesitated going all out from the start.

Erza couldn't believe it,she always felt like an older sister to Natsu and seeing him like this pained her as she turned her head away.

Lisanna was shocked at the way Natsu was behaving he had never dared to stand against any of the Master's decision let alone protect their enemies,had he really changed .

Natsu looked at August who looked like he was mildly interested in everything going on."It's time to go now" as both August and Natsu began to walk towards the ship. Larcade wasn't following them instead Larcade took his cross in his hand taking a battle stance.

Before either Larcade or August could make a move or say anything, Natsu had turned with a growl and with one swift motion his claw had sunk into Larcade's abdomen as he pulled his claw out, Larcade fell to the ground bleeding profusely as the blood dripped down from Natsu's claws.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, if she hadn't seen Natsu transform in front of them she wouldn't have believed everything going on to be true. She had never seen Natsu be so ruthless ever, she missed his carefree and laid-back nature and his onyx eyes. That always felt like they were reading her mind when she hid something from him, now those eyes were replaced by black slits.

August simply picked up the battered and bleeding form of Larcade and began to move towards the Alvarez ship knowing full well,now that after what Natsu had done he wouldn't go back.

Admist all this choas Happy came upon the long forgotten Book Of End and hid it in his sack and returned to Lucy.

Natsu could only stare at his blood filled claws with disgust, how could he do that he had almost killed someone. But when he raised his head, his heart shattered as he saw Lucy and Happy who couldn't even look at him and was hiding behind Lucy. While Lucy herself stood with a mixture fear and pain as she looked at him. "Luc..." Natsu tried to call out to her his voice still sounding far from him.

As Natsu began to call out to her, Lucy stepped back behind the Master who now stood in front of all the guild members.

Tears began to form in Natsu's eyes as he spread his wings and flew into the now dark sky towards the Alvarez ship.

Makarov relaxed as Natsu and the other two left, everyone slowly began to move towards the guild again as Laxus was helped by the Thunder Tribe. Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Makarov where the only ones left as Gray and Juiva along with Erza,Lisanna and Mira were the last one's to leave.

Makarov stood beside Lucy as she began to sob, as Wendy began to sob as well while Carla tried to console her Makarov looked at the dot that was Natsu disappearing in the distance.

Lucy looked at the Master her face filled with worry "Master do you think he'll be back and will you accept him if he does ?", she asked a sense of urgency in her voice.

Makarov looked at her "Lucy no matter what the guild's decision is, I think you and i know very well that Happy and you've already decided the answer to that", he said smiling sadly at her.

She just nodded as Carla began to guide Wendy towards the guild, Makarov left Lucy and Happy,who was still staring at the sky his eyes filled to the brim with tears as Lucy cradled him in her arms and turned to return to the guild.

Natsu couldn't believe it, the blood dripping from his claws and wait,why did he have claws he was good with his fists and then the faces of the guild members especially Master and Lucy they were literally heartbroken and afraid of the monster he had become. Immediately there was this strange urge building up inside Natsu he had to find Zeref and destroy him. After all it was Zeref's fault that he was stuck in this Etherious form he had to make Zeref pay for everything that he had done to him. For what he had turned him into.

Maybe this was what Mard Geer was talking about the urge the instinct to always return to Zeref was strangely huge and Natsu felt it but he would resist it until Zeref gave him the answers he needed then he would destroy him.

Natsu realised he was nearing the Alvarez ship and slowed down as he descended on the ship, where the soldiers were all scurrying away from the monster that had just descended on their ship, August stood staring at the new entree like he was nothing new but those at the ship chalked it up to the fact that the Shields of the Emperor were fazed by nothing and since August wasn't charging or ordering an attack on the stranger it was evident that he was an ally and the soldiers considerably relaxed though they kept their distance from Natsu.

"So…you", began Natsu before his motion sickness got to him "wait…..th….is" he grew even more green as he began to vomit . August looked at Natsu with disgust before knocking him out with his magic and making the soldiers clean the dock.

Natsu opened his eyes and felt suprisingly healthy so that meant they were finally on the was walking towards him "We've reached Alvarez Natsu Dragneel", he said . "Well how long was I knocked out ?".

"Ever since we set sail for Alvarez couldn't risk letting you ruin any of the quarters in aboard the ship, so I kept you under with my Sleep Magic, now the Emperor awaits you Natsu Dragneel" he said walking away.

"Hey, that doesn't even answer my question", Natsu began mumbling before he realised his voice sounded normal again he reached out on his head to feel his hair completely normal again."Woohoo im back to normal again", he said jumping in joy as he followed he saw ten people all surrounding a throne .

A man with Black robes and a white sash tied around his waist stood up "Welcome home Natsu or should I say END"he said smiling an eery smile.

"ZEREF", Natsu began to rage as the fire spread all around him burning up the curtains and decorations in the room, all Eleven Spriggan members began to move to intercept Natsu.

"Stand down my brother has a score to settle with me,didn't my curse ruin your scarf Natsu", Zeref began mocking Natsu.

"If I am END ?, how the hell am I your brother ?. Aren't you human then how am I a Etherious ?" Natsu began controlling his flames as they raged out of control. August and God Serena (previously the strongest among the four Kings of Ishgar) were keeping the fire at bay.

"You are my brother because 400 years ago our village was destroyed by Dragons and you were killed in it. It is because of me your alive now brother, I brought you back turning you into a being of Etherious the strongest among them all the King of Tartaros **Etherious Natsu Dragneel** ".

"So now you think that I should be thankful to you for having turned me into this monster for having turning me into something that my guild my friends my….partner despises".

Natsu began to envelop himself with his flames as his rage once again took control of him. "This will be the end for you Zeref".

"Very well Natsu because this is the last chance that you will ever have because if you don't succeed. I have a lot of plans for humanity and this world and I wont even let you stand in between my plans dear brother ", Zeref said smiling sadly at him.

Natsu felt the wings growing on his back his horns had reappeared as well as his claws he now stood completely transformed into his Etherious Form and the Spriggan members actually were half surprised and half petrified by Natsu's transformation.

Natsu went completely berserk as his claws slashed again and again into Zeref's skin and his fires burned as Zeref stood up from each and every attack that Natsu used, his Demon's roar was ineffective as Zeref stepped through unscathed.

"Well Natsu you have grown strong maybe you do have what it takes to take me down, but that's enough", he said as Natsu felt weak as he sank to a knee.

"That's right I could erase you right now if I felt like it,now that you're in your Etherious form you are my pawn, but you couldn't have done It anyway, what were you saying about your partner…Lucy was it well destroy me and you will never be able to see her or any of your friends again cause your life force is attached to mine brother", Zeref said sinking down to a knee as well "So you see if I die you die along with me, so now I leave the choice to you join me or else be erased from existence, you have until tonight brother either way you aren't leaving this place", Zeref said laughing as the Spriggan members walked out along with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Natsu stayed on his knees, he couldn't believe it everything that Zeref had said. So 400 years ago before he had even met Igneel,he had a family a father, a mother who he couldn't even remember and a brother Zeref himself. Natsu couldn't understand if he could trust Zeref's words at all " _If he did save his life, then when and how did he turn evil?"._

Natsu made up his mind he would have to play by Zeref's rules for now. Try to gather any useful information about Zeref or the Spriggan or the Alvarez empire. He wouldn't let Zeref harm the guild or Fiore he needed to know what Zeref was planning and why was he hell bent on raging a war on Ishgar.

Natsu still had to figure out a way to defeat Zeref, but he hadn't even managed to make a scratch on him well being immortal had its perks he supposed but there was also the fact that he couldn't destroy Zeref without ending up killing himself _"If only there was someway,wait maybe there was if he could talk to levy maybe she could find a way"_ , he would have to go back to Fairy Tail though.

Zeref walked out of the throne room August and Irene on his heels as the rest followed Ajeel spoke up "You cannot be serious, that thing is not gonna be a part of us Spriggan".

Zeref froze for a second as he began to cough blood, August turned pale looking at Zeref coughing up blood. Zeref began to smile seeing the horror struck faces of his Spriggan members, "Natsu got me good", he began to say as his wounds began to heal almost immediately."Were it a few years ago, I wouldn't have stopped him from destroying me, but times have changed now, I do not care about my plans for Natsu. It's time I took back from the fairies what belongs to me".

At that moment the doors to the Throne room flew open as Natsu began to walk towards Zeref the others stood staring at the scene wondering if the two brothers would get into a brawl again. "I've got nowhere to go brother", Natsu said looking at Zeref "If you'd have me, I'd like to stay here at Alvarez and help you guys".

"Why would you want to attack Ishgar and harm the fairies, pardon me but doesn't your sudden change of heart seem suspicious". Brandish said looking at Natsu confused.

Natsu kept a straight face "I'm not gonna help you guys attack Fairy Tail,Fiore or any other place in Ishgar for that matter infact,I'd like to find another way to help you get whatever you guys want without causing any war".

Eheto was about to reprimand Natsu when Zeref interrupted him "Very well Natsu, it is time I introduced you properly to the kingdom come with me brother" he said guiding him towards the balcony as the citizens immediately turned towards the Lacrima.

"Citizens of Alvarez today is a day to rejoice, because today my brother has come home **Natsu Dragneel** ", Zeref's voice boomed across the kingdom as cheers began to rise for Natsu.

Irene brought forth a dark cloak similar to that of Zeref with the Alvarez empire symbol on its back as Zeref put the cloak on Natsu he let him keep his scarf on as Natsu wasn't willing to part with it.

After the ceremony the whole kingdom was celebrating as Zeref retreated inside the Castle while Natsu was lost in his own thought's perhaps about his guild Zeref thought sadly. As Zeref approached the throne room he found Yajeel with a few other council members all surrounding the throne. "What does this mean Yajeel ?", Zeref asked looking at the council members.

One young council member spoke "Forgive the intrusion Your Majesty, but the council cannot help but feel weary about this brother of your's, Where has he been?.Why appear now and is he even worthy to be in the presence of you and the Spriggan 12".

Zeref's eyes turned a menacing red "You dare question me ?", he asked his voice eerily calm."As far as Natsu's worth he single handedly took Larcade down and is most probably on par with me".

Yajeel looked at Zeref with a concerned look "Your Majesty, I must ask why would Sir Natsu end up fighting with Sir Larcade?".

"Yajeel you know how Larcade get's. It was a matter of time before someone thought him a lesson", Zeref answered nonachalantly.

The Councilmen began to murmur amongst themselves. If this guy had taken down one of the strongest members of the Spriggan 12 and neither the Emperor nor August had done anything they wondered exactly how strong was this Natsu.

Natsu was accepted almost instantly into the Alvarez Empire it made him wonder why was Zeref almost worshipped in this country. He missed his guild, he missed Happy but most of all he missed Lucy. _"That's funny thinking about Lucy and the guild is making me smell weird smell's, it kinda smells like..."_ , Natsu froze as the realization dawned on him "Erza...".

Natsu pelted through the Castle following the scent, " _It can't be her,she's going to get herself killed the if she disguises herself with her requip magic, she can't fool these guys for too long"_ , Natsu ran until he reached the scent what was weird was it was coming from one of the Spriggan 12 he didn't know which one.

"So you followed a scent here ?", Dimaria stood before Natsu as Brandish stood to her side.

"Well yes... i am a Dragon Slayer after all we are known for our keen senses", Natsu said turning towards Irene who had heard was now walking towards Natsu.

"You're anything but a Dragon Slayer child what you turned into back there wasn't like anything i've ever seen before and certainly no Dragon Slayer", saying this she took a torch and set the drapes around them on fire as the guests began to back up.

Natsu effortlessly sucked the whole fire up. That was a good meal but perhaps you shouldn't try to destroy the decorations the next time Natsu said in a carefree tone as he moved away from them towards the throne room following Zeref's scent.

Irene froze "this _was definitely the work of a Slayer, but Dragon Slayers don't turn into those things just what was this Natsu Dragneel_?".

As soon as Natsu entered the room the Council dispersed as Yajeel bowed down respectfully to Natsu and moved out.

Zeref moved towards Natsu "So how is everyone treating you Natsu?. I saw what happened out there what did Irene want ?".

Natsu just shrugged "I have no idea what that was, I thought i smelt someone familiar but it turned out to be her, it's very wierd. But im here because i have something to ask of you brother. I have to go back to Fairy Tail, there's someone that i need to meet".

Zeref's voice was incredibly cold "This isn't the time to play games Natsu, with what i have planned there's no place for such petty things".

Natsu looked at Zeref his face filled with determination "I have no place to go back to Zeref I am not leaving, but i do have to go back just this once. I have never asked you for an explanation about the past".

Zeref turned towards Natsu his eyes turning red with rage again "You want to know about the past how about this I had to see Dad, Mom and even you die right in front of my eyes and then when i finally managed to save you, what do i get in return this curse. **A curse of immortality**. You think you know what pain means Natsu , you have no idea... until you've lived my life", Zeref said looking at his magic spreading around as Natsu kept his flames up guarding himself.

"Imagine living for centuries and watching history repeat itself again and again. You see these humans they never learn Natsu over the years i've watched them wage wars and destroy themselves over and over again. No more i've decided im going to put an end to them and this pathetic living once and for all". Zeref said .

Natsu was just standing there dumbstruck he was suprised his flames were now strong enough to defend him from Zeref or was Zeref actually able to control himself that was highly unlikely.

"You see Natsu the only reason why everyone around here are alive right now is because they're all pawns in my plan and nothing more pieces that maybe important but expendable that's what keeps them alive. You see i've got the **Curse of Contradiction** , everyone that i've ever loved,i've had to watch them die. So i got rid of all those feelings. That include's even you Natsu. So stay with me and survive or i'll have to erase you're pathetic existence". Zeref said as his magic was now overflowing as he teleported himself away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Natsu woke up the next morning he had his own room with a huge King Size bed. He missed his hammock back home though and Lucy's bed was much more comfortable too or maybe that had more to do with her scent than her bed. He had practically slept with her a thousand times and he cursed himself for being too dumb to realize his feelings earlier, maybe he had a decent chance back then. His thoughts soon drifted to Lucy and the times that he woke up in her bed only to find her asleep beside him and he wasn't ashamed to admit he sat there staring at her. His thoughts then drifted to a Lucy who had just finished having her bath and had exited the bath in only her towel to Lucy having a shower. Natsu bolted upright and rushed into the washroom just in time as Brandish entered his room. Natsu thanked his Dragon Slayer senses especially his sharp hearing.

"Sir Natsu,His Majesty has requested your presence", Brandish said through the door.

"I…..I'll be …..there", Natsu managed to croak out as he groaned under his morning wood. Natsu relieved himself before showering and dressing up as he put on the Cloak of Alvarez before he left to meet Zeref.

Zeref stood at the window staring outside at the sea eerily similar to the previous night, as Zeref noticed Natsu enter he chided him "You've kept me waiting brother,usually im not this patient".

Natsu scratched the back of his neck his cheeks turning red "Yeah well it was kinda urgent. But I didn't know you could teleport and where exactly did you go ?. I couldn't find you anywhere on Alvarez. I thought its difficult teleporting long distances".

"There's a forest that I prefer to go to whenever I lose control of my curse like yesterday and the more powerful you are the longer the distances you can master teleporting Natsu. But that isn't why I called you here. That was some crafty work you did on Larcade he hasn't recovered completely yet", Zeref said a proud smirk on his face. "I promised not to harm Ishgar or Fairy Tail Natsu, but I need something in return that im hoping you will be able to get to me. It's called Lumen Histoire".

"Lumen Histoire ?", Natsu asked bewildered he had never heard of it before. It didn't even ring any bells granted he was dumb but he remembered stuff pretty well. Suddenly it struck Natsu, "Wait…do you mean Fairy Heart ?" Natsu asked curious.

"So the fairies have told you guess, the old man did really trust you, anyway it lies beneath your guild that's where you'll find it and bring it back to me and I'll keep my end of the deal" Zeref said in a calm tone.

"Zeref I have someone I need to meet at Fairy Tail too, so before I do this I'll have to meet them so all I ask of you is to give me time. If I do this I do it at my pace", Natsu said sweat forming on his forehead as Zeref was mulling things over in his head.

Zeref looked at Natsu his brows furrowing "Well you better get to it then brother. Cause playing Emperor isn't really fun and once my patience runs out the deal is over".

Natsu just nodded his head before leaving the room as fast as possible .

Natsu was walking anywhere his feet lead him to as he kept thinking about what Zeref had told him about Lumen Histoire why did Zeref even need it and how was he going to convince everyone to give it to him whatever that was, he didn't notice when he had left the Palace and walked into the streets, the people around him were smiling and greeting him as kids waved out to him. Natsu was used to the popularity he had gained as Salamander but this was something different these people adored and respected him just because he was Zeref's brother just how much did these guys adore Zeref. As Natsu sat there thinking about it a small boy started to tugg at his hand pulling him away from the adoring crowd.

The adults around the kid began to scold and reprimand him for being rude,before he began to bawl and cry pointing to the smoke arising from a building in the distance. Natsu immediately rushed after the kid as they came to a building that was completely engulfed in flames. The boy began to plead to Natsu to help him.

Natsu handed the boy to the crowd as he stood before the flames as they threatened to burn him, he opened his mouth and began to suck the fire out of the building, the people around him stood staring in shock as Natsu filled his stomach that was growing huge with the amount of fire he was consuming after a few minutes the whole building was snuffed out as Natsu wiped his mouth "Yosh im all Fired up now".

The crowd went nuts as they began praising and cheering for Natsu, as they were cheering a hooded figure came out of the crowd. It was Bloodman one of the Spriggan 12 "I am impressed Master Natsu perhaps you and I could have a talk if you don't mind ".

Natsu bid farewell to the people before following Bloodman who led him to an empty clearing amongst the trees "This is far enough Master Natsu,no one to bother us and no one will get caught in the aftermath though that's a shame, but if I hurt anyone im afraid I would have to answer to August anyway why don't you show me what you can do. You see im an Etherious as well and so I'd like to see what you could do against me".

Natsu grit his teeth "I don't have time for such games Bloodman", he said as he began to walk away Bloodman blocked his path "Well come on we'll just have a spar lets call it a training session shall we" he said as he used **Exploding Spiral** causing the area around Natsu to explode engulfing him in the Explosion Natsu stepped forward through the smoke bruised but not hurt but before he could utter a word Bloodman was already on him this time he used the **Bomb Curse**.

As Natsu landed a few feet away he stoodup clutching his side "Hey that's not fair how the hell can you use those attacks ?".

Bloodman began to laugh "Let's get serious already Master Natsu just show me your Etherious Form maybe you will be a worthy challenge to me in that form", as he said this Natsu had already sprinted up to him and landed a Flaming hook to his jaw as he was sent skidding back. Natsu was already charging up to him readying a kick. Bloodman immediately activated his **First Seal** evading his attack as he began to pulverize Natsu.

"That's enough Bloodman you do not want to be the one to answer His Majesty as to why his brother has turned up on the brink of death at his doorstep do you ?", came Irene's voice as a battered Natsu raised his head to look at Dimaria,Irene and Brandish standing and staring at them.

Bloodman just shrugged "I thought he would be fun but he isn't turning to his Etherious form im sure he will be fun to fight then,but he just doesn't listen", he moaned walking away from them.

Irene looked at Dimaria and Brandish "Well don't expect me to help him now,I've done my part get him treated before His Majesty gets to know" she said leaving a fuming Dimaria and Brandish with Natsu, who had fallen to his knees from his injuries.

Dimaria and Brandish began carrying Natsu to a nearby clinic. Upon seeing the Spriggan members the healer din't even ask any questions as he began to clean and work upon Natsu's wounds.

Dimaria stood up looking at Brandish "Okay we got Irene to help us stop Bloodman, but this is booring and it was your idea to help him out anyway so you get him back to the Castle im out" she said leaving the Clinic.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An awkward silence fell upon the room as the healer continued to treat Natsu's wounds, Brandish on the other hand looked unabashed by any of it. As Natsu left the clinic he was met with the same boy that he had helped earlier his face was filled with worry as he hid behind his mother.

"Well go on Les, didn't you want to say something ?", his mother asked looking at boy moved forward looking nervous "Thank you nii chan", he said before adding in a hurry "When I grow up I want to be a Fire Wizard like you", looking anywhere but at his mom thanked Natsu for saving their family and invited him for a meal as a show of gratitude.

Natsu knelt down beside the boy as he tore the badge off of his cloak before handing it to the kid "I want you to remember if it weren't for you,many people could have been fire wizards should stick together, i'll be waiting for that duel you better not forget", Natsu said patting the kid on his head as he began to move away from them.

"Sir Natsu if I may ask why didn't you transform against Bloodman ?". Natsu groaned "Geez don't call me Sir Natsu you make it sound like im an oldie like August or Yajeel, just Natsu is fine" he said grinning at her. Natsu froze for a second before turning towards Brandish "Yo Brandish are there any Spell Books in Alvarez ?"."Well there is the Royal Library back at the Castle if you'd like to visit S…. Natsu", she corrected herself her cheeks turning a light pink.

Natsu was fired up he had been training his teleportation magic and just as Zeref said he was able to travel further and further though it left him drained he was learning to control it much faster. Zeref had left once again when his magic was beginning to get out of control and Natsu felt bad for his brother _"imagine hanging out with our friends or loved ones and then losing control of your power that could possibly kill them",_ that sucked he wanted to set his brother free from this horrible fate not only that but Zeref couldn't even feel affection for him his own brother anymore " _If and when Natsu found the person responsible for his brother's fate he would make them pay"._

Natsu was so lost in his thought's he ended up in Zeref's room being the Emperor's brother had its own privileges it meant that none of the guards questioned Natsu but when Natsu entered the room it felt strange like a dark power emanating from the room itself this wasn't Zeref's power lingering he wasn't even there it confused Natsu as he went around the room he found a photo of a family. He couldn't believe it there was a young Zeref holding a pink bundle in his arms as a man with the same black hair as Zeref stood holding a woman with salmon coloured hair as Natsu, so he had after all gotten his mothers hair. He stood there staring at the photo longing to remember their memory. Doubts began to surface in his mind was he even the same kid from the picture, he did die after all that's what Zeref told him he couldn't even remember how Zeref managed to bring him back to life .

Natsu sat on the bed trying to get his bearings back, when he noticed the power emanating from Zeref's study it was on his desk it was a book. Natsu groaned he had hoped he was done with books for a lifetime, now that he thought about it he had to search his book when he reached Fiore. What felt strange was that the book emanated such power and still it was right there on his desk did Zeref trust the Spriggan and others in Alvarez or were they so loyal to Zeref that they never dared enter his room when he wasn't around. Natsu opened the book to find it full of spells dark spells and neutral ones as well Zeref was indeed a incredible mage he had mastered healing spells as well, what picked Natsu's curiosity was Zeref had torn a page out of the book. He was eager to know what spell could it be that had even Zeref not wanting others to find out about.

Just then Zeref walked in to his room to find Natsu standing in his study holding his book "I thought you would be satisfied with the books in the Library Natsu those spells contain dark magic or have you finally decided to truly accept you Etherious side ?", Zeref asked mocking Natsu "Leave the book when your done Natsu", he said taking off his cloak and leaving his pendant on the bed along with it. Natsu was always curious about the pendant that Zeref had, he picked it up and opened only to find a childhood picture of theirs. He felt tears forming in his eyes though Zeref could never show it he still cared about him. Natsu felt something on the bottom and found a smaller compartment in the pendant it held a small crumpled up piece of paper, he heard Zeref turning the shower off and placed the pendant back on the bed with the crumpled up paper still in his hand he bolted out of the door.

He was really curious about the contents of this parchment as far as he knew it must be the missing paper from the book, as soon as he opened it Natsu felt his stomach churn this spell was nothing like the other spells in the books if done it could potentially be stronger than any other spell ever known even greater than the three spells of the guild. The downside of it well you'd be consumed completely by the dark magic. " _Could this possibly be the spell that got Zeref cursed ?,well he'd need to gather more information….that's right levy could help figure it all out provided he convinced the iron head to let her help"._

Natsu folded the sheet back before placing it in his vest securely and then he returned to train his teleportation magic. He was pretty confident with his teleportation skills he felt it was time he returned to Fiore.

 **(Happy's Pov)**

It had been over a month now since Natsu had left he was his first friend a sort of brother to him and now he was gone leaving him all alone and helpless, granted Lisanna, Lucy and Carla were always there for him since Natsu's departure it never felt whole to him he was even used to being away from Lucy and even Lisanna who he felt bad to admit he had amost forgotten until her return to the guild,she was always there for him but Natsu was the one who stayed up with him who fished with him who trained with him.

The first few weeks were hell for Lucy and Lisanna who were distraught as it is but had to take care of him as he wanted to leave for Alvarez and bring Natsu back even willing to leave the guild at times and it wasn't like the others were all fine.

Romeo who was always as fired up if not more than Natsu was always brooding but had taken Natsu's words to train seriously and any spare time he had, was spent training.

Mira as usual had taken up her place at the bar but she wasn't as cheerful as before if the atmosphere when Natsu was kicked out was bad this was ten times worse everyone was silent, even the Master was cooped up all day in his room never leaving it.

Laxus and Gajeel were involving the Thunder Tribe and Shadow Gear on their jobs respectively and while the Thunder Tribe followed Laxus willingly Levy was hesitant but when Gajeel pestered her about it she joined them on their job.

Lisanna was devastated and had joined Kinana who had her hands full as almost everyone had turned to drinking their worries down posing a serious threat to Cana's drinking habit.

Gray and Juvia had started to train a lot, while some people like Macao always whispered stuff like they must be doing much more than the regular training whenever they arrive or leave together.

Wendy and Carla who suprisingly was gentle and understanding of his emotions were always there for him he had never returned home and always crashed in either Lucy or Wendy's place.

Erza as usual hid her emotions pretty well though it was obvious to everyone that she was devastated she was the one planning on taking new jobs and gathering the team to take them on these jobs, but the team would never be complete without Natsu and it hurt Happy to go on these jobs.

But the person who was most affected was Lucy the blond Celestial mage was a wreck it looked like she had dark circles under her eyes she wasn't enthusiastic even when she joined Erza and the others on jobs she was distracted and remained silent most of the time. Happy was worried she might lose her voice if she remained silent any longer. On their last job she was so worried and caught up in her thought's that she almost ended up injuring herself , Loke and Virgo had given her a good verbal beatdown for it and warned her if she wasn't focused on job's, she shouldn't be taking them.

Happy understood how broken Lucy felt, people thought that just because he hung out with Natsu he was dumb it was pretty clear that Natsu and Lucy overtime had grown real close and he realised that they liked each other which considering who Natsu was, pretty obviously needed help realising his feelings hence he teased them mercilessly a small smile spread on his face thinking about it.

Happy looked around the room at the sullen faces and couldn't handle it anymore he flew out of the hall into the sky and prayed desperately for a single sign of the pink salmon haired wizard to appear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lucy walked home all alone it had become a routine at this point, the past month was a frenzy she wasn't keen on going on jobs but Erza had convinced her to take on jobs to distract herself. Though more-so Lucy had agreed because Erza could be as frightening as she can be when it came to their really didn't turn out great for Lucy as she ended up injuring herself seriously while on the mission and here she was walking home all alone with a sling around her she was climbing the steps to her apartment she felt a strange presence in her house,she armed herself with her whip and unlocked her apartment before entering.

To her suprise she was met with a tuft of pink hair in the kitchen rummaging through her food,Lucy couldn't believe it she was shocked and before she knew it she had run and wrapped her arm around Natsu's waist she felt him tense up for a second before returning the hug.

"Yo Luce", Natsu said feeling nervous all of a sudden he wasn't prepared for this. He knew she'd be back soon, he was in her apartment after all but he just couldn't form any other coherent response in his head. So lost was he in his thoughts that Lucy had to whack him on the head to get his attention that's when he noticed the cuts on her arms and the sling around her arm, his blood began to boil with rage. "Luce who did this to you?", he growled deeply his voice sounding weird even to himself.

Lucy immediately took a few steps back noticing the change in his behaviour "Natsu…", she remembered the last time, the things he had done. She still cared for him heck she still loved him but she couldn't deny looking at him now consumed by rage that she was a little scared right now. She steeled her nerves before continuing "Where the hell were you and what the hell were you doing all this time?.Do you even have an ounce of idea how worried I was ?" she asked her face dangerously close to his.

Natsu's swallowed nervously pausing a few seconds before responding "Geez Lucy if only you'd have told me that you'd be worried, I would have taken you with me", he said laughing nervously. Strangely the two of them hadn't moved away from each other.

Lucy was the first to move away as she couldn't keep looking into those onyx eyes of his without ending up kissing him or confessing her feelings. She had no idea how he felt infact as far as she knew Natsu was the most oblivious person when it came to his feelings and so she could never bring herself to confess her feelings to him. So she did the only thing that she knew would distract him, food. "So are you hungry ?", she asked knowing the answer before he had even replied. She sat at the table making some sandwiches as Natsu sat beside her munching happily to his hearts content.

"So are you like normal now ?", she asked Natsu as his eyes turned serious immediately "Well if you mean I'm fine then yes I am. It is a part of who I am you know, it isn't like a disease or something" Natsu said irritated. "That's not what I meant Natsu" she said looking at him concerned.

"I know Luce, I'm sorry it's just that everything with the guild and Alvarez and Zeref it's just been a bit much" he said. As Lucy leaned into his shoulder comforting him "Well you met Zeref ?, what happened ?", she asked "For Starters I got my ass whooped when I tried to confront and destroy him. Yeah…", he said noticing Lucy scrunch her eyebrows in suspicion before continuing "It has to do something with my Etherious instincts it's as Tartaros said we are all drawn to Zeref instinctively he attempted to create us in the hope that one of us could defeat him and I guess his biggest bet was on me. But I failed I wasn't strong enough to beat him and even if I could beat him, I couldn't" he said looking solemn.

"What do you mean Natsu ?", Lucy asked confusion written all over her face.

"I'm a demon of Tartaros Lucy,a book written by Zeref what do you think is going to happen to all his precious books when he dies, my life force is linked to his".

"So….." Lucy said as realization dawned on her "Natsu we will find a way to protect you and destroy Zeref" she said as she held his hand tightly.

"Lucy I need you and Levy to search about something or someone for me" he said his face taking on a serious expression that Lucy would never have imagined. "But Natsu wouldn't it be better for us to search for ways to defeat Zeref and protect you ?" she asked .

"No Lucy, you will leave Zeref to me", he said. "But…" Lucy interrupted as he continued "Lucy I want you and Levy to gather information about a certain Anksheram or God Anksheram you may have to dig deep because the information may be about 400 years old".

"But Natsu what exactly is so important about this Anksheram", she asked. "Because he is the one who turned Zeref immortal and im going to make him pay for it".

"But I thought you were planning on destroying Zeref", Lucy asked confused "I am, I will set Zeref free from this cursed life of immortality but I will find Anksheram too", when he saw Lucy was still confused he continued "Anksheram cursed Zeref with a curse of immortality and all because he wanted to save his little brother from death, but not only that Anksheram cursed him with the curse of contradiction, the more he cared for someone the more were the chances for them to die" Natsu said his expression grim.

Lucy froze as her hands began to shake in her lap she couldn't imagine it everyone she cared about the guild members Mira,Lisanna,Happy and then she looked at Natsu she imagined them all ending up dead and she felt the dread filling her heart she couldn't bear to part with them especially Natsu not when she hadn't even told him how she felt. _"Things like that would drive anyone insane, is that why Natsu was trying to help his brother helping him to get rid of this cursed life"_.

Lucy made up her mind _"She would find a way to protect Natsu and Levy would search about this Anksheram"_.Natsu yawned before standing up and walking silently into Lucy's bedroom "Natsu where do you think you are going ?", Lucy growled as Natsu just waved his hands as he spoke in a sleepy tone "It's just one night Luce I've travelled a long way I'm really tired and he flopped onto her bed.

Lucy tucked Natsu under the sheets before moving towards the couch as she did this she caught a glimpse of him sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help but feel like being closer to him, they were separated for far too long and she felt like she needed to stop wasting time granted she still had to tell him how she felt but she felt like she needed to make use of the time that they had and so she got into the covers with him keeping a respectable distance between each other _"If he ever woke up at night"_ she would give him an explanation in the sat staring at the roof of her house thinking about everything that had transpired over the past few hours it was a while before she felt herself falling asleep, she held Natsu's hand with her uninjured hand as she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Natsu woke in the morning feeling strangely comfortable, he froze as he felt Lucy's hands in his. Natsu tilted his head to find Lucy's face inches away from his before he could even react Lucy woke up and Natsu found himself lying flat on the ground "Good morning to you too Luce….", he said stretching lazily as Lucy sat on the bed her face flushed red.

Lucy began to walk towards the shower when she found her way blocked by Natsu who she was hoping to avoid the rest of her life, her cheeks still tinted a light pink. "Move Natsu", she said scowling at him.

"But Lucy, I've got nothing to eat and you take like a million years in the shower. So how about we make us something to eat before you go shower ?", he said grinning his toothy grin at her "Natsu I have to go to the guild to talk to Levy remember, you don't want Gajeel to overhear us now do you ?", she asked watching the internal debate in Natsu's head which was funny to watch she thought thinking about Happy's reactions _"Oh how she wished Happy was here "._ She blinked as Natsu was waving his hand in front of her face "Hello….Luce ?", he said looking perplexed at her. "Huh….yes Natsu ?", he looked at her once again before answering "So I was saying maybe you could take that shower but no more than 30 minutes or else im coming barging in there", he said as his stomach growled in response. Lucy's face grew even more red as she rushed into the shower.

Natsu was pacing back and forth across the room, it was already well over 30 minutes and Lucy was taking her own sweet time. Usually Natsu would just barge in there but now everything was different and as enticing as the thought was, his growling stomach and Lucy's temper wasn't worth the gamble he decided though he couldn't wait forever for Lucy. So he decided to take matters into his hands.

Lucy was relaxing in the hot tub, it was a relief from being around Natsu, every moment with him felt like an eternity and she knew that she couldn't hide her feelings anymore and there was only one way out she had to tell him how she felt, that didn't make it any easier though... for all she knew he didn't even understand his own feelings she thought. Suddenly Lucy felt her entire apartment fall eerily silent, it was well over 30 minutes and Natsu hadn't even pestered her yet nor did he barge in, which quite frankly disappointed her a little deep down. So she reluctantly wrapped a towel around herself and exited the room only to find herself in a complete mess of what was once her kitchen, all the ingredients were strewn all over the place .

Natsu was sitting happily at the table eating the sandwiches that he had managed to make though he knew he had made a mess he wanted to enjoy his meal before he had to face Lucy's wrath which honestly was as bad as Erza's if not worse. As he sat there munching on the sandwich he watched the door to the bath open as Lucy froze watching the destruction of her kitchen he watched as her expression turned to one of rage as she walked towards Natsu "What the hell have you done to my Kitchen Natsu Dragneel ?", she growled. Natsu honestly didn't know why he did it and all he could muster was "Luc….e I was hungry….and you were taking too long and…".

Lucy jabbed a finger at his chest "You will clean this mess right now Natsu" and Natsu gulped in response "But Lucy this isn't fair none of this would have happened if you'd only have listened to me", he said moving forward and effectively blocking her path between him and the counter as she stood staring at him. Natsu moved closer to Lucy and she wasn't objecting usually by now she would have kicked him out of the apartment but the two of them stood looking at each other, he felt himself drowning in those brown orbs of hers. Lucy was stock-still as she watched Natsu bend towards her "Lucy I need to tell you something…..", he said his lips inches away from hers, her heart-beat quickening as he came even more closer "Lucy I….", suddenly a blue ball of fur collided with Natsu as Happy screamed "Naaaatsuuuu".

Natsu stood holding an excited Happy who was bombarding him with questions "Woah buddy….. one question at a time" he said holding Happy close as he looked at Lucy who smiled back at him. He really did want to tell her but Happy was nowhere near to letting go of him yet, so he sat munching on his remaining sandwiches as Happy sat munching on a fish and listening to Natsu.

Lucy couldn't bring herself to separate the two of them right now even if it was Natsu's fault for ruining her kitchen, she couldn't help but wonder just what had gotten into Natsu and if he was really going to say what she was thinking . She got dressed before beginning to clean the mess that Natsu had made as Natsu and Happy's laugh filled the apartment Lucy couldn't help but smile too, to her surprise she found Natsu and Happy had joined her in helping clean the mess.

There was a knock on her door "Lucy–san ….", came Wendy's voice as Erza said "Wendy I told you we've got keys to her apartment" and she began to unlock the door, Lucy began to panic as Happy stood in the center his face pale.

"Just wanted to check up on you, how's your arm doing ?", Erza asked as Wendy gave Happy a fish that she said Carla had given for him and Happy happily accepted it. Which Lucy seriously doubted was ever given by Carla but the fact that surprised Lucy was that somehow Natsu had managed to escape without either of them noticing."I'm doing fine, infact I was planning on going to the guild", she said.

As she put her trusted keys on her hips she found a note hanging out of Happy's backpack that he had left on her bed, it was from Natsu it read _"Yo Luce I promised I'm never gonna disappear on ya, so meet me near Mt Hakobe when you're done"._

Lucy entered the guild but found Wendy to be extremely quiet even after meeting Carla and Romeo "Are you okay Wendy ?", she asked her. "I'm fine it's just a small headache I'll be fine with a little rest", Wendy replied moving to an empty table and laying her head down. Lucy wanted to help her but she had more important matters to deal with, she found Levy talking to Mira at the bar "Good morning Mira,Levy" she said. "Good morning Lucy, what can I help you with today ?" Mira asked. Lucy shook her head and held Levy by her hand " It's ok Mira, Levy and I have a plan for today and we're leaving", as Levy looked perplexed "We are….?".

Lucy pulled Levy into an alley away from the guild as Levy asked "Lucy what's going on…?", Lucy checked her around her before answering "Levy would you help me if I said Natsu needed our help?",Levy was shocked "Na…. Natsu here in Fiore ?", "Yes well he needs us to search some really old books from the Library on someone or something called Anksheram, I'm not sure, he's the best one to explain all this to you so c'mon we've gotta go to Mount Hakobe .

Levy looked at her as if she had gone crazy "Mount Hakobe in this weather ?", she asked. "He'll be there trust me c'mon", Lucy reassured her. As they approached the mountain they found the atmosphere to be relatively warmer than the rest of the area, as Natsu came into view a fire brewing in the centre as Lucy ran upto him engulfing him in a hug and Happy stood to the side roasting a fish over the fire apparently he had seen Natsu's note and decided to join him before her which irked her for some reason.

Natsu turned to Levy "Thank you….Levy this means a lot t…..", before he could finish the sentence he was sent flying into the snow as something connected to his face, it was an Iron Club, as he stood up he saw Gajeel standing with his hand transformed into a Club.

The next thing he knew he was facing a Iron Dragon's Roar and so he countered it with his own Fire Dragon's Roar but his feet and his Roar Froze midway through as Gajeel's attack hit him.

Natsu rose from the attack a bit bruised to find that Gray and Juiva had arrived. While Lucy, Levy and Happy were pleading them to stop fighting.

Gray and Gajeel stood in battle stances as Natsu just stared at them, while Juvia stood in front of Lucy and Levy to prevent them from interfering.

This wasn't going to end well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well….well…well Salamander, I knew you were thick but I thought even you weren't dumb enough to return, let alone try to involve Bunny girl and Shrimp in your plans", Gajeel said his voice threateningly low.

Gray was growing impatient "Are we going to do this or not ?", he asked turning to Gajeel before charging at Natsu. Gray sent a barrage of Ice Arrows towards Natsu who had to use his Dragon Roar to defend himself, meanwhile Gray had already formed his forearms into blades "Ice Blade Seven Slice Dance" he began slashing at Natsu repeatedly.

Natsu could only engulf his body in fire and dodge Gray's attacks, before Gajeel roared "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist", his punch connecting with Natsu at the exact same moment as Gray's. Natsu slid through the snow and came to a halt his arm opened wide with a gash and he spat some blood out .

Levy couldn't take it anymore "Gajeel stop this right now. Natsu did not return to the guild, you don't have to do this", she screamed at him.

Lucy transformed into her **Star Dress Leo Form** and was preparing herself to interfere when she felt someone hold her back, she turned to find Wendy,Erza and Lisanna beside her while Mirajane was walking towards the fight.

Gajeel and Gray were hammering on Natsu "There's no fire here to help you out Natsu ", Gajeel said as he began to smash Natsu with his "Iron Dragon's Club", while Gray too formed a Ice Club using his "Ice Impact".

Natsu was sandwiched between the two Clubs he felt his knees grow weak as he fell to a knee he heard Gray mocking him "Is this the great END, the King of Tartaros ?. Come on Natsu give us a real fight, Gajeel and I haven't even broken a sweat yet. What are you afraid of ?".

Mirajane stopped a few feet away from them her eyes fixed on the three of them, a serious and determined expression on couldn't help but worry if Mirajane joined the fight, he would get demolished, plus there was Erza to worry about too. He had to fight back there was no other way, if only he had some fire.

"Natsu-nii", Natsu turned his head to find Jet,Droy and Romeo running towards him with two balls of fire in his hand, he threw them at Natsu. Natsu began to eat the fire feeling his magic power rising once again "Yosh im all fired up now", he said raising his power and feeling the scales grow on his face as he went **Dragon Force**.

Gajeel began to laugh "That's an old trick Salamander or have you forgotten you're not the only Dragon in the skies", he said as he went into his **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.**

Natsu looked at Romeo "Thank's for the assist, I'll take it from here".

"Finally…..", Gray said as black markings spread across his chest and arms as well as part of his face. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword", he charged at Natsu, At the same time Gajeel who had melted into the shadows was now holding onto Natsu's legs preventing him from escaping.

Romeo was struggling agaisnt Jet and Droy who were holding him back from interfering. While Lucy couldn't believe that Wendy and Erza and Lisanna were doing nothing.

Natsu could feel Gray come closer he knew what he had to do but he didn't trust himself _"If he went Etherious now he could certainly take them on easily, but the question was could he control himself ?",_ he set his foot ablaze and dodged Gray's attack.

Gajeel came out of the shadows "Is this all you're going to do Salamander…", but he was interrupted as Natsu kicked him in his gut using his "Fire Dragon Claw", technique. Gajeel was surprised at Natsu's speed as he went Crashing into the snow.

Gray was once again on Natsu's heels attacking him over and over again Natsu was having a hard time countering Gray's ice but then Gajeel had joined the fray once again punches and kicks being exchanged left and right.

The three of them were tired and worn out but Natsu was the worst he had cuts and bruises all over him.

Gray had enough and let out an "Ice Devil's Rage", at Natsu, who countered with his own "Fire Dragon's Roar", to his surprise Gajeel appeared behind him letting an "Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar" at him.

Natsu was a sitting duck so he let his flames envelop him as the two respective attacks hit him as the smoke cleared after the attack, Gray and Gajeel looked on as Natsu stepped forward now in his Etherious form.

Gray once again used his Devil Slayer magic but this time Natsu blocked it and flew into the air to let out a Roar at Gajeel and Gray. While Gajeel retreated into the shadows, Gray used his Ice make magic to form a shield to protect himself.

Mirajane who stood silently until now suddenly transformed into her **Satan Soul Mirajane Sielah** form charging at Natsu, the resultant shockwave from their clash destroyed the snow around the area that they were in Lucy and the others barely stood their ground.

Lucy turned to Lisanna "Lisanna why is she attacking Natsu ?". "Because she's the only other person, with the powers of an Etherious over here and she only decided to interfere if Natsu transformed, we've all seen what he's capable of in that form" Lisanna couldn't deny it Natsu was uncontrollable in this form, she hoped maybe Mirajance could atleast subdue him.

Mirajane looked like she had everything under control she was going toe to toe with Natsu their fight had even brought Gray and Gajeel to a halt , Mirajane decided to use the Macro curse to stop Natsu.

Natsu though stood unaffected by Mirajane's curse, she was dumbstruck why wouldn't her curse work on Natsu.

Meanwhile Gray and Gajeel began to attack Natsu again, _"he was losing his patience, he had to find Anskheram so he could destroy Zeref"._ The urge to destroy Zeref was growing stronger and stronger each day. He easily blocked Gray and Gajeels attack and almost shredded them with his claws, so lost in his thought's was he.

Suddenly he was met with a powerful punch and kick to his gut and face respectively, he rose from the ground his growl echoing in the wind as he charged at one of them slamming his flaming claw straight into their face, he found a whip caught around his throat. He turned to find Lucy trying to restrain him as a bruised Loke stood up "Way to go Natsu shouldn't you watch who you're charging at you could have hurt princess".

Natsu felt his rage dissipating as he looked at Lucy who was glaring at him furiously "Im, sorry Luce", he said which only sounded like a growl. "Natsu will you stop fighting if I let you go?", she asked him to which he only nodded.

Lucy released Natsu only to find everyone tense up even she could feel the magical presence, it was huge and it scared her was it one of the Spriggan or worse was it Zeref.

Natsu moved to stand infront of the whole group as Gray stood guarding Juvia, Gajeel stood infront of Levy,Jet Droy and Romeo. While Mirajane and Erza stood infront of Wendy and Lisanna, Lucy tried to move towards Natsu when Loke held her back "Let me go Loke", she ordered him. "Lucy this is real bad I've never felt anything like this before not even Natsu so please stay back", he pleaded with her.

"Hey, Luce just stay back will you. I promise I'll handle this, if I can't then their all your's", Natsu said grinning at her, Lucy was worried Natsu had taken a beating already.

They could feel the person moving closer, suddenly they found himself face to face with Larcade. Lucy couldn't believe it how could this person get so much stronger in such a short Natsu responded "Larcade this really isn't the time for a rematch".

Larcade simply stood staring at the other side "I'm not here for you uncle, I'm here for him **Acnologia** ".

On the other end stood a man in a black cloak stood on the other with strange markings over his cloak as well as his face. The man started walking towards them.

"Wasn't Acnologia a dragon ?", Happy asked Lucy as she looked at Natsu who was still standing infront of the group, Larcade was now standing with Natsu.

"This is my fight Natsu, you interfere and I'll kill you too if I have to", Larcade said looking at Natsu. "Larcade he is in a different league we'll have to work together to take him down".

"Take me down ?", Acnologia began to laugh "I am the Dragon King, the Dragon of Choas and you puny flies think you can take me down or perhaps you want to challenge me in my Dragon form?".

Suddenly a black mist spread around Natsu and Acnologia, as Zeref appeared in between them.

"Guy's this is bad….this is bad we're all going to die", Jet and Droy started to shiver. Romeo looked at the two darkest beings ever to exist it was like his whole happiness was sucked out of him, he had never felt any presence like this.

Lucy wanted to rush towards Natsu to protect him but her feet were stuck to the ground," _how could such beings even exist?"_ she saw the faces of her friends and it was filled with fear.

Zeref smiled at Acnologia "Hello Uncle, it's been a while since we've met".

"I was just wondering boy, when would you arrive to protect your precious pawns" Acnologia laughed.

"Wait a minute did he just call him Uncle…..?", Droy asked confused. "What the hell is wrong with this family one's a Dragon King, one's a Demon King and one's an immortal dark wizard", Jet responded. Gajeel couldn't help but agree that is one messed up family.

Lucy couldn't believe it she felt like her head would explode everyone around her was dumbstruck.

"Well I'm not here for either of you", he said looking at Natsu and Zeref "I'm here for the Dragon Slayers, it's time for the Dragon King Festival" Acnologia said smirking at all of them.

"You want a Dragon Slayer, you've got one right here", Natsu said as his Etherious form vanished all his bruises were more evident he clutched his side and looked like he had broken his ribs in the previous fight.

"Ah… yes my nephew the abomination, no you're a special one you see I've saved you for last, because you're the only one who could give me a proper fight. I'm just eradicating well how do I say, the vermins for now".

"You cannot have him, he is important to my plans. The rest are not important do with them what you will" Zeref said.

"No you go through me to get to them", Natsu said standing in between. "Natsu….?", Zeref said astonished. "Don't hurt them that was my one condition brother, take it or leave it". Zeref looked at Natsu for a while before turning to Acnologia who now looked like he was bored of them. "Sorry Acnologia, looks like the Dragon King's Festival has been called off for now".

"You fool, you're nowhere near strong enough to take me on". Natsu and Larcade stood beside Zeref "Well maybe I can't do it alone but three Dragneels against one, I guess even you know together you don't stand a chance".

Acnologia smirked "Tempting offer but I do want to see what you have planned with that power of your's, wouldn't be possible if I killed you now would it". Saying this Acnologia transformed into his Dragon form right there and flew away as everyone stood with their mouths agape.

Zeref turned towards Natsu "Natsu this is the last time I bail you out, the next time if you meet Acnologia I would suggest running instead of fighting. And if you're done with the work you had,better come home now let's go Larcade" saying this the two of them vanished.

Natsu felt the exhaustion and his wounds take over him as he fell unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Natsu woke up to a familiar scent filling his nose, he opened his eyes wearily to find Lucy running her hand through his hair as his head lay in her rest of his teammates were spread out around Lucy's apartment, while Mirajane and Lisanna were tending to his wounds. He groaned trying to get up as Lucy immediately slid to the side letting his head fall onto the pillow.

"Geez Luce why did you have to move so suddenly?", Natsu whined rubbing the side on his head where it had hit the board as Lucy's cheeks turned pink. "Stop moving Natsu,we are trying to help here", Lisanna said holding him still as Mira continued cleaning his wounds "I'm sorry Natsu", she said suddenly as Natsu turned his head in surprise "This is all our fault", Mira said looking sadly at Natsu.

Natsu tried to stand up as Lucy supported him "Hey, Mira I'm fine besides I've come back from far worse than this", he said trying to cheer her up.

Mira shook her head "No Natsu, Lisanna and I have cleaned up and done all we can do but you're in a far worse condition than we expected. I need to call Porlyusica in". "Shouldn't have involved Shrimp in all this stuff, if he didn't want to get his ass kicked then" Gajeel mumbled under his breath as Levy elbowed him in his ribs.

The whole room fell into an awkward silence as Gray broke the silence "Why didn't you ask Zeref to attack Acnologia flame brain, you knew together the three of you could possibly beat him. I mean the guy will literally do anything for you so why not take the shot and after you guys were done with Acnologia we probably could have restrained Zeref himself easily".

"NO" Natsu's voice rang through the apartment "You will leave Zeref alone…..". "Natsu, is this the Etherious talking?", Lucy asked concerned. Natsu quelled the rage burning inside him before answering "I dunno Luce, it's like the more I use it, the more I'm able to control it. But the thing is I will find Anksheram and I will save Zeref, I will find a way to reverse this damned curse. I will because that's what he did for me".

"Natsu what do you mean ?", Wendy asked moving towards him.

"I don't know much but, Zeref his curse of immortality his powers, it's all because of me", Natsu said looking solemnly at Wendy.

Gray's fists clenched _"Great you just had to go and give me another reason to destroy you didn't you Natsu?",_ as he held himself back from attacking Natsu.

Natsu continued "I owe this life to Zeref, you see I've already died once and Zeref went through hell and back, to bring me back to life, he mingled in such dark magic that he was apparently cursed by an entity proclaiming himself as " **God Ankhseram** " and he was not only cursed to live an immortal life he was also cursed with the Curse of Contradiction".

Lucy unnerved by the silence in the room proceeded to ask her guild members politely to leave her apartment so she could get some well deserved sleep. To which Happy responded "You certainly weren't kicking Natsu out last night were you Lucy….. hehehe", he started snickering.

Natsu and Lucy turned red looking anywhere but at each other when Natsu heard the most terrifying voice ever "NATSU DID WHAT NOW ?" Erza said storming upto Natsu who gulped and backtracked several steps before slamming into Gajeel who had the biggest grin Natsu had ever seen on him, as Erza stomped towards Natsu her eyes red with rage "What did I tell you about violating people's privacy ?".

"Hey where would you want me to go, the moment i step foot near my place I would have had Laxus breathing up my ass" Natsu said grumbling "And I don't see what's the big deal anyway Lucy doesn't mind"Erza looked livid but Mirajane interrupted them requesting Erza to bring Porlyusica.

Gajeel and Levy left for the guild to go check the Guild Library for any information on Ankhseram, while Gray was stretched out relaxing on Lucy's couch with Juvia gazing at him longingly. Mirajane dragged Lucy by her arm to the kitchen "C'mon Lucy let's go make something for these guys to eat".

"Hey I can help" Natsu said eagerly but Lisanna held him back "Nope you're going to clean up this mess that you've made" pointing to the mess he had made earlier in the day. "I don't see Ice Prick here helping out, he's just laying there like a statue" Natsu said but Gray ignored him completely unfazed, which troubled Natsu an angry pissed off Gray that he could handle but a silent Gray was something he rarely witnessed.

Mirajane,Wendy and Lucy were together in the kitchen when Mira turned towards Lucy "So…tell me everything that happened", she said eagerly and Lucy swore she could see hearts floating around her. "Uhh….. well Natsu just stayed overnight and it was like a sleep over", Lucy said though she couldn't hide her flushed cheeks.

"Lucy-san, you and Natsu-san have been behaving really weird and Carla agrees with me", Wendy said smiling at her. "Don't involve me in all this !" Carla said in an exasperated tone.

"Well Lucy?", Lucy looked at Mira, Wendy and Carla who all looked like they weren't going to leave until they got some answers "So…something may or may not have happened between me and Natsu last night" Lucy said looking at the floor that looked real interesting all of a sudden.

"Lucy, I swear if you don't answer….." Mirajane said in a threateningly calm tone. "Alright…fine" Lucy said getting a bit agitated from all the pestering "Natsu and I may have almost kissed". Wendy who was just drinking some juice spat it out on hearing this as Carla stood massaging Wendy's back as she recovered.

"What ?... I said almost alright" Lucy said looking at all the stunned faces. "So, did the idiot like ruin it before it happened ?" Mirajane asked. "No we were interrupted by the other idiot", Lucy said looking crestfallen.

"Well ?, Lucy I know Natsu is an idiot but what are you still standing here for ?. Go talk to him, we'll handle the rest over here" Mirajane said smiling at her. Lucy silently thanked Mirajane before rushing out of the kitchen.

 **Meanwhile Natsu POV**

Natsu felt like he was the only one cleaning the mess along with Happy who was helping with whatever he could help him with "Hey Lisanna could you atleast lend me a hand over here ?. You've been standing there doing nothing for a while now ?" he said exhausted.

"Well I was just thinking if it would be better to leave you at my sister's mercy or do I take pity on you and let Laxus have you ?" Lisanna asked scratching her chin thoughtfully.

Natsu looked at Lisanna like she had gone crazy "Oh! C'mon Natsu you don't think Mira nee and the others are just talking about cooking recipes in the kitchen do you ? and I haven't missed the subtle glances between you and Lucy, plus I've like known you since forever so don't think you can fool me Dragneel" Lisanna said smirking at him.

For the first time in his life Natsu could see a shadow of Mirajane in Lisanna and he could frankly say it creeped him out "Wait so you're telling me Lucy is telling Mirajane and Wendy everything ?" he asked beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he wiped it off.

"Well that depends, what exactly did happen last night ?" Lisanna asked. Natsu gulped before retelling everything that had happened between him and Lucy. "Wait so why haven't you spoken to her about how you feel ?" Lisanna asked. "Well because we were surrounded by you guys and Gajeel and Gray and…." Lisanna interrupted him "And since when has that stopped you ?.Natsu you're a dragon slayer you're not afraid of anything….. Well except perhaps transportation" she said as Natsu turned green immediately at the mention of transportation and Lisanna sweatdropped before continuing "So summon that dragon courage and go tell her right now".

Natsu stood up moving towards the kitchen as Lucy stepped infront of him almost colliding with him as he stopped himself in time "Hey…" she whispered . "Y….yo Luce", Natsu said suddenly feeling himself lose the ability to make proper sentences "I need to tell you something" the two of them said simultaneously.

Suddenly Natsu felt like an electricity or a pulse pass through his head. The next thing he knew he felt Zeref speaking in his head "Natsu…. You've taken your time brother. You've made your move I guess it's time for me to make mine".

All the while Lucy was struggling to tell him something and it looked like she was angry "Natsu" she shouted as Natsu blinked looking down at her "Were you even listening to me ?" she said furiously.

"Did you manage even a single proper sentence ?" Natsu asked her with a huge grin on his face as Lucy shook her head "No" she whispered looking flustered once again.

"Well,looks like we'll have to continue this conversation later"Natsu bent his forehead to touch Lucy's "I promise Lucy, we'll continue where we've left off once I return" he said.

Black smoke and fire spread around Natsu's body twisting themselves around him as he teleported himself leaving scorch marks all over Lucy's floor. She felt her temper flaring looking at the damage Natsu had done once again but she felt herself smiling remembering his promise.

* * *

AN: Hey people these reviews mean the world to me. Thank you everyone who has favourited and followed. Please keep reading and review and enjoy :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucy stood staring at the space where Natsu had just been completely lost in her own thought's when she felt someone tugging at her skirt, she looked down to find Happy looking at her. "Lucy I've got something to show you" he said pulling her aside, he then began to rummage in his backpack searching for something throwing fish and bones aside "Happy stop trashing my apartment" Lucy said horrified at the mess across her bedroom. "Aha! Found it…." Happy exclaimed holding a tattered old book in his hand.

Lucy stepped closer to try to get a better look when she saw a gaping hole right in the centre of the book and then she saw the Inscription on it " **END** ". _"This was Natsu's book"_ she snapped out of her daze as Happy held the book out for her "Lucy, Zeref did that to Natsu" he said pointing at the hole. Lucy froze as realization dawned on her _"Natsu the wound back at the guild,this meant that his life force was connected to the book"._ She snatched the book out of Happy's hands "Happy quick we need to keep this book in some place secure" she said turning towards the door only to find Juvia blocking it.

Juvia just looked at Lucy with a smile on her face "Well, Juvia is not going to tell Gray Sama about this if that's what you want" but then her face grew dark "As long as Love Rival stays away from Gray Sama that is…" she said before walking away.

Lucy sweatdropped before asking Happy "Juvia just doesn't get a hint at all does she ?". Happy nodded his head "Yeah it's pretty clear that Carla loves me" he said gazing longingly at Carla.

"Happy, I was talking about Juvia" Lucy said exasperated. "Huh….what ?" Happy responded confused "Nevermind…." Lucy said rushing to the kitchen to find the thing she was searching for her keys. She had left them at the table earlier in the night when she was talking to Wendy and Mira.

Lucy took her keys and bolted out of the door and out of her apartment as Wendy and Mira didn't have the time to respond while Gray sat barely acknowledging Lucy as she rushed out of the apartment, Lucy caught a glimpse of Juvia glaring daggers at her.

As soon as Lucy reached a deserted area she took out Virgo's key and summoned her. "Hello Princess is it already time for my punishment" she said smiling at her. Happy began snickering "Lucy do I need to warn Natsu about these punishment's ?" Virgo smiled at Happy "Natsu-san is extremely stubborn, I'm pretty sure he can handle much more punishment than I can". Lucy immediately interrupted Virgo as Happy kept snickering "Virgo I need you to do something for me" Virgo looked at Lucy shocked "Princess, you know I cannot punish you" and that was the last straw as Happy was now laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. "Shut up, you stupid cat" Lucy said kicking him into the bushes nearby before turning to address Virgo seriously "Virgo I need you to hold on to this for me" she said handing her the book of END.

"The book of END Princess ?" Virgo asked aghast. "Please Virgo, you know how important this is to me. I want you to promise me you'll make sure it's safe". Virgo held the book close "I promise, Princess…" Lucy smiled at her as she closed her gate "Thank you Virgo".

Suddenly Lucy felt someone approach her she turned to find Jet racing towards her as Happy came to rest in her arms. Jet came to a halt infront of them huffing as he tried to catch his breath "Luc…..Lucy Dr….Dragon…Dragon" he wheezed. "What….?" Lucy paled on hearing the word. Jet finally answered "Laxus and Gajeel were cornered by a Dragon the whole guild has gone to help them. Warren used up a lot of his magic contacting the others, so I decided to run to your place and tell the others, when I found you here" he finished.

"Jet go inform the others, Happy let's go" Lucy said as Happy held her and began to fly.

 **Meanwhile Natsu Pov**

Natsu teleported right in the centre of the deck startling the Alvarez soldiers, before they realized who Natsu was and bowed down "Awww….geeez there's no need to do that now, c'mon guys relax" Natsu said looking at the gaurds who slowly stood up and gave him a salute "Okay,that's sort of better. I feel like I'm in the Magic Council _. Oh, right Gajeel was a member in the Council"_ Natsu groaned remembering about it.

"Ah! Finally Natsu, I was wondering when you would be arriving" Zeref said smiling as the gaurds once again fell into a bow. Zeref began to frown "I don't see Fairy Heart Natsu where is it ?" he demanded. Natsu grew tense "Uhh…yeah…I was…going…to ask…I mean I was going to get it, I just need some more time that is all" Zeref's eye grew red as his aura grew around him "Time is all I have Natsu 400 years of it,I've suffered . Not anymore I wont wait any longer, get me Fairy Heart and I wont harm the Fairies, that was the deal", "And Ishgar…" Natsu added. Zeref began to laugh hysterically "You think this is funny Natsu ?. Because I don't, while you promised me Fairy Heart, what did you end up going back to the fairies for ?. The blonde ?" Zeref asked in a mocking tone.

"Luce…." Natsu said his face draining of all colour. "Yes, Natsu I know about her and if I don't get what I was promised. I promise you this, she will be the first one I destroy among the fairies". "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER" Natsu screamed in rage his fist shaking beside him. "Go ahead Natsu you've already tried and failed", Zeref said calmly "We had a deal Natsu, I've run out of patience". Natsu grew pale the colour draining from his face as he sensed the serious nature behind Zeref's voice."Wait…..just give me more time. Three days, in three days I'll bring Fairy Heart to you, that's all I ask" Natsu said the urgency evident in his stood pondering for a moment before answering "Very well Natsu, you have your three days but know this, I'm going back to Alvarez and I'll have the Spriggan and the army ready, just in case".

Suddenly Natsu noticed a huge form appear in Magnolia, it was a Dragon _"Acnologia"_ he turned to Zeref "He's going to destroy everything" he pleaded. "Not my concern Natsu, I already told you. I wouldn't bail you out with Acnologia. Let the fairies handle this, now would be a good time to get Fairy Heart" Zeref said cooly."Sorry brother but Fairy Tail is not just a guild, we are a family and in Fairy Tail we look out for each other" Natsu said preparing to teleport. "Remember Natsu three days" Zeref said turning his back and walking away as Natsu teleported.

Zeref found Larcade standing in his path "Father, let me go and face Acnologia and prove myself to you"he begged. Zeref just shook his head "Do whatever you want Larcade, just get out of my way" saying that he walked away.

 **Lucy Pov**

Lucy and Happy arrived to find a bloody and beaten Laxus. While Gajeel in his shadow form, was hard to make out the damage he had taken, even the Master had bruises over him. As Mest appeared alongside Juvia,Gray and Erza. Mira flew all the way to them, while Carla brought Wendy and Lisanna had run all the way using her rabbit transformation.

"Geez…..took you guys long enough" Gajeel groaned. As Wendy and the others started attacking the huge beast, it was to no avail. They weren't able to put a single scratch on the beast.

Makarov stood staring at the beast _"Why wasn't Acnologia attacking ?. The fight should have been over by now. It was over the last time and all it took was one attack, so what was he waiting for now ?"._ Makarov furrowed his brows deep in thought when someone appeared beside him, he turned his head to find the First Master. "First" he said respectfully, but Mavis Vermillion didn't have her usual charm around her it was replaced by a serious expression "He's waiting for someone, taunting them like a challenge".

The fight kept raging around the two Masters who were trying to figure out Acnologia's tactic.

Lucy now in her Star Dress was trying real hard to successfully manage to land a hit on Acnologia when she found herself directly in the path of his foot to her surprise she found Loke,Taurus and Capricorn holding the foot before it landed on her "Get away Princess,I will protect you" Loke said smiling and winking at her. "Moo….I have to defend Lucy's Hot body…" Taurus replied and Capricon just shook his head "This guy seriously needs to go on a diet, Lucy please move we cant hold him any longer" Capricorn groaned.

Lucy jumped to safety as her three spirits vanished in a golden light as Acnologia's feet hit the ground, it cracked under it and the trees shook from the pressure.

Erza and the others regrouped around Lucy trying to figure out a new Strategy. "We need to do something at this rate we'll use up all our magic" she said wiping the sweat of her brows, they were just wondering when they saw a huge ball of flame collide with Acnologia's head as the huge Dragon Roared in anger or pain no one knew.

But right there in the sky infront of the Dragon stood a beast with Red Horns and Blood Red Wings and Claws.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Sky was filled with a huge roar as Acnologia stood facing off against Natsu. "I was wondering when it is you would turn up boy", the Dragon's voice boomed across the land "What is this, I don't see your brother now ?. Is he afraid of the Dragon King ?" Acnologia asked his voice filled with mirth and confusion.

Natsu stood midair staring back at Acnologia "Zeref ,isn't the one you should be concerned about…. I am" saying this Natsu teleported right into the Dragons head hitting him with hard and fast strikes.

Acnologia could only try to turn his head away but Natsu was too fast for him, he kept teleporting and striking him over and over again. Feeling his patience grow thin Acnologia growled and started swiping his huge claws in the air.

Natsu seizing the opportunity tore into the Dragons hide with his claws but it barely made a scratch against the Dragons thick hide.

It was pretty evident to Acnologia that Natsu was much faster and a smaller target for him to attack in this form, he was landing strikes and evading him far too easily. In his Dragon form Acnologia stood no chance to strike a critical blow to Natsu, _"Unless…."_ Acnologia opened his mouth and let out a powerful roar as his magic collided with Natsu it sent him slamming straight into a building.

The rest of the Guild members, immediately sensing the danger the people of Fiore were in, began evacuating them again as some of them groaned and complained while others just looked in fear at the Dragon and the Dragon Slayers battling. While others stood staring in awe at the scene in front of them.

Natsu rose from the rubble as he held two people in his arms, he was thankful he was able to save them he wouldn't have forgiven himself otherwise. Natsu looked at the two of them a mother and her daughter staring at him in fear, _"Even though I saved them ?"_ Natsu thought as he asked them to get to safety. They ran away and Natsu thought it was more so in fear of him. Natsu turned to watch his friends attacking Acnologia.

Natsu spread his wings before flying into the air "Yo…. I'll take it from here" he said looking at his teammates before he let out a growl attacking Acnologia again.

Lucy was having conflicted feelings on one hand she was happy to see Natsu on the other she was worried he couldn't do this alone but he wasn't going to let anyone else help him. None of the members had managed to hurt the beast until Natsu arrived and now he had taken it upon himself to fight the beast alone. Once again Lucy was left to feel the pain of being on the sidelines, of not being able to help Natsu. She had finally managed to achieve Star Dress and now even with that power she was of no use to Natsu.

Lisanna stood beside her comforting her "He's got this Lucy,you know how much Natsu loves a fight right and what's worse he hates 's no way he's losing" she said smiling at her. Lucy shook her head "You're right plus he's got Laxus ,Gajeel and Wendy out there with him" she said smiling back at Lisanna.

"Hey when were you guys going to send us the memo, you can't fight a Dragon without the two best Dragon Slayers out there now can you" came Sting's voice as Rogue and Yukino stood beside him staring at the fight. "Plus we are the only Dragon Slayers to have ever managed to kill a Dragon remember" he said winking. "Wait is that Natsu….?" Lector asked amazed. "Can you grow wings and horns too….Rogue ?" Frosch asked him looking at him. Rogue didn't respond just staring up at the fight. "I thought you guys weren't going to transform into Dragons ?" Yukino asked looking at Rogue and the others. "That isn't Dragon Force" Lucy said looking at Natsu. "Well, is someone going to explain then ?" Sting asked.

"It's a long story,we'll fill you in later" Lisanna said. "Why aren't the others helping Natsu ?" Rouge asked as Sting and Yukino noticed the same thing. "Because he's the only one able to land a hit on Acnologia" Happy said solemnly.

"Wait, th….that is Acnologia, the Dragon Slayer who turned into a Dragon ?" Sting asked his face turning pale as even Rogue's face grew worried.

Acnologia once again roared this time aiming at all the Dragon Slayers as Laxus dodged the blast and Gajeel shielded Wendy from the blast.

Natsu grinned looking at Acnologia "So that's how you want to play then ?, that's fine with me". He turned to Happy calling out to him "Happy go get Laxus. Gajeel, Wendy join me up here", he noticed the familiar scents of Sting and Rogue and called out to them "What are you idiots waiting for ?, an invitation come on up here".

As all the Dragon Slayers stood facing off against the huge Dragon, Happy struggling to carry Laxus. Acnologia laughed his voice echoing in the now empty town. "You just brought me my targets on a silver platter", he roared laughing louldy. "You think just because you landed a few hits on me, you will be able to take me down. Don't fool yourself you insects" he growled, before he could say anything else Natsu had rallied the others to attack each of them focusing on separate points, following Natsu's lead as he teleported the one's in harm's way to safety.

Acnologia began to roar in frustration, suddenly without any warning he transformed back into his human form. He had bruises and cuts all across his body but he had a weird smile on his face.

Natsu and the others flew back to the ground as the Exceeds collapsed from Exhaustion. "So out of gas already are you Acnologia ?" Natsu asked a proud smirk on his face.

Acnologia only smiled back, before rushing towards Natsu with such speed that he didn't even have any time to react and was barely able to dodge his attack. Acnologia was going around destroying the others before turning towards Natsu, "You have no idea…what you've done. You've just signed your death warrants" he grinned licking his lips.

Natsu had enough and teleported infront of Acnologia, distracting him with a punch before kicking into his side but Acnologia caught him sending him flying into the others. "You're all no match for me not even you Natsu, perhaps if you had Zeref on your side, then this fight might have been a little more interesting. But now I'm only going to have to destroy you all. Though I have to give you credit for forcing me back into this form, not many are capable of it Natsu Dragneel. Perhaps if circumstances were different you would have made a good prodigy, for a future Dragon King".

Natsu stood up as Sting and Gajeel groaned as everyone had landed on them. "You are the Dragon King why do you still insist on a Dragon King Festival, when there are no more Dragons left and why are you hell bent on destroying the Dragon Slayers ?".

"Because it's my only mission to Destroy every trace of Dragons present in the world and I have been waiting for the past 4 centuries waiting for the last traces of Dragon magic to be erased by my hands. I am the strongest Dragon and as a testament to it. I destroyed every Dragon Slayer and Dragon alive in my time and I will destroy their Slayers the way I destroyed Igneel the Fire Dragon King". Natsu clenched his claws as blood dripped from it. " He wasn't worth the title Fire Dragon King and I made sure that there was and ever will be only one Dragon King and that will forever be Acnologia the Dragon King of Chaos".

Before Natsu could react the others jumped into action charging towards Acnologia. Laxus directed his lightning at Acnologia,Wendy and Gajeel used their roar's as Sting and Rogue began to form a **Unison Raid**. Natsu joined the others using his Crushing Fang technique.

Acnologia survived the others attacks but Natsu managed to hurt him, that's when he realised that Acnologia though immune to magical attacks wasn't immune to physical one's. As Natsu explained his discovery to the others he didn't notice Acnologia charge an attack at him as someone blocked it before it reached Natsu.

Natsu turned to see a white shaped cross and the person holding it was all too familiar to him. "Larcade" Natsu said surprised. "You can't even protect yourself. I have no idea, how you've managed to last this long Uncle" Larcade said a slight smile on his lip. "What took you so long ?", Natsu asked laughing as Acnologia stood mildly interested in the exchange "Well someone was in a hurry so I had to travel all the way on foot, oh and by the way don't expect me to keep saving you, I'm not a baby sitter" he said.

Natsu began to tell him about Acnologia's weakness when Larcade interrupted "I heard, now let's get this show on the road he said holding his cross in his hand as Gajeel formed a Club. While Wendy, Sting and Rogue went Dragon Force.

Lucy couldn't help but be relieved to see Larcade he was one of the Spriggan and his power would sure be a big help in taking down Acnologia as they all looked on at the Dragon Slayers and Acnologia battling, Mavis appeared beside Makarov. "Why aren't you people helping them in the fight she asked looking at Makarov". Makarov answered without looking at the First Master "Laxus was specific when he said that the Dragon Slayers would handle this". Mavis only shook her head in acknowledgment "And why aren't you fighting surely your power would be helpful" she said. "Maybe if I could use my magic, but Acnologia is immune to magic and what help am I in a physical fight ?" Makarov said. "What do you reckon are their chances First ?" Makarov asked. " Well they certainly hold a high chance to succed without having to worry about the others and they have done exceptionally well until now haven't they ?" Mavis said smiling back at Makarov.

As the battle raged on, Acnologia was managing to actually keep up with each and everyone of them, he was an exceptionally good fighter and Natsu felt that they had stood a much better chance, when he was in his Dragon form and was trying to figure out a way to push him back into his Dragon form, when he felt Acnologia move towards Wendy to attack and he intercepted him, as Acnologia kicked him into the ground. "Natsu you see, now you are capable of giving me a good fight. Perhaps a much better opponent than even your brother, your only flaw my nephew is your affection to these people, your guild your team, let it go and watch how your power helps you". "Why would you want to help me ?" Natsu asked confused. "You getting stronger will only result in me finally getting a true fight and me beating you will once again prove, that your brother failed. If he thinks you're strong enough to beat him, then you should be a good opponent for me. Let your instincts take over boy" saying this Acnologia let out a roar at everyone around him.

Natsu watched as a stray blast moved towards Romeo and the others, he pushed them out of the way as the blast hit him, once again slamming him into a building. Natsu felt his rage take over him _"I need to stop worrying about other's, Acnologia is my opponent now . I can't let myself get distracted"_ they could take care of themselves he needed to focus on Acnologia and he felt Acnologia was right, he had to stop worrying about the others and maybe letting his instinct's take over him was good after all, if he beat Acnologia he could beat Zeref.

Lucy was worried about Natsu, it was a few minutes since he was buried inside that building _"Was he okay ?"_ suddenly the rubble began to shake as it fell stood in the centre his fire now burning brighter and the heat was so strong it was making her sweat, but the strangest thing was Natsu was walking slowly over to Acnologia staring blankly at him, her heart froze as she saw his eyes and instead of finding those onyx orbs, what she found were red slits instead.

Natsu growled "Acnologia is mine….all of you stay away, this is my fight now".


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Acnologia began to grin "Finally, the fight I've been waiting for…c'mon Natsu". Natsu spread his wings before flying and kicking Acnologia, who blocked it easily but Natsu was prepared as he teleported behind Acnologia using his hands to slam him into the ground.

Acnologia groaned as he spat dirt out of his mouth, but Natsu wasn't going to give him the time to recover. He began to strike at Acnologia who easily blocked his strikes. Natsu was waiting for an opening and as soon as he found one,he let his claw's tear into Acnologia as he used his "Fire Demon Crushing Fang" next thing Acnologia knew, he was sent flying straight into one of the building's as Natsu slammed into him.

Natsu stood facing the rubble under which Acnologia was buried, suddenly all the debris began to shake and fall apart as Acnologia stood at the centre battered and bruised his torso bleeding profusely from the claw attacks. Sting and Gajeel stood dumbfounded at Natsu's offense and how effective he had been where they weren't.

What troubled Natsu though, was the fact that Acnologia still had a wide smile as he stood glaring at Natsu almost challenging Natsu to make the first move, he hesitated a bit before making a move but as he moved towards Acnologia he noticed Larcade moving in on Acnologia from behind. Natsu focused on Acnologia, Larcade was much closer and as he made his move to strike. Acnologia blocked his cross, holding it within his hand but Larcade himself began to smile as well "You fell right into my trap, Dragon King" he said laughing as magic began pouring out of him. "This is my most powerful magic, **R.I.P** " Acnologia immediately let go off Larcade's Cross, as he began to clutch his body as his face grew pale. Larcade began to walk proudly a new sense of confidence in his stride, but Acnologia stopped all of a sudden as he grinned at Larcade "You forget who you're dealing with here, boy". Larcade froze "No this…..isn't possible….how….you….should be…..that's my most powerful weapon how is this possible ?". "Your magic is incredible boy, but you've forgotten one important detail. Magic is ineffective against me", he said kicking Larcade into the ground with such force that it formed a crater.

Dracule Hyberion stood along with a large troop of Rune Knights,looking at the fight along with Wolfheim and Warrod as they stood fear written all over their faces. The Rune Knights looked at the Wizard Saints, awaiting their further orders while none of them wanted to go anywhere near the Dragon Slayers nor the Black Dragon they hoped the Wizard Saint's would understand the predicament that they were in.

Warrod looked at Hyberion "You've got to make a decision Hyberion we can't just let those kids fight our fight" Hyberion just looked at Warrod "You've always had a soft spot for the fairies Warrod and I'm not going to let the one last defense of Ishgar rush into a pointless attack. Acnologia doesn't seem interested in anyone apart from the Dragon Slayers. But I'm interested in the beast that is fighting the Black Dragon do we have any information on that thing?" he asked looking at the knights for any information.

"As far as we know Sir, that…..thing is….." the knight gulped before continuing "That is END….the most powerful Demons from the book of Zeref…Sir" the Knight said.

"Hmmm…..The King of Tartaros against the Dragon King maybe we needed a beast to fight a beast afterall" Hyberion said.

"Well are we going to join the fight and help them ?" Wolfheim asked Hyberion and Warrod. "Do I look like im ready to fight ?" Warrod asked him. "Well maybe you should have quit the Council then old man" Wolfheim said transforming.

Hyberion froze the both of them "We will interfere if Acnologia begins to attack the city or the rest of them. Until then we stand down" Hyberion said unfreezing the both of them as they watched the fight unfold.

Natsu teleported behind Acnologia aiming a kick to his gut as Acnologia was dragged across the ground barely managing to block Natsu's kick, but he was back on the offense not even bothering to check on Larcade, as his mind was solely focused on destroying Acnologia. He teleported behind Acnologia feinting another kick before driving his claw into his gut, but Acnologia caught his claw midway through twisting his arm around. Before Natsu could make a move he heard Acnologia speak "You know what they say take away a Dragon's Wing and he's good as dead. Time to see how good you fly with one wing" he said grabbing his left wing and tearing it clean out of his shoulder as Natsu's groan filled the air.

Lucy's heart froze, though Natsu's agony still sounded like a growl, she could feel his pain and all she wanted to do was to hold him and take his pain away. She felt tears dripping down her cheeks as she made a move but found her path blocked by Wendy. "It's too dangerous Lucy I'll see what I can do to help him please let us handle this".

It was Gajeel who had reacted first charging at Acnologia his face filled with pure rage as Sting charged behind him, watching the two of them charge at Acnologia immediately got the rest of them to attack Acnologia too.

Wendy approached Natsu whose gash was horrible and it took every ounce of self perseverance in her not to puke, as she began to heal Natsu whose back was drenched in blood and his hands were dripping blood over the ground he stood there was a pool of blood accumulating.

Natsu clenched his claw in rage before pushing off the ground towards Acnologia as the Dragon King began to fight the Six Dragon Slayers without much difficulty. Natsu moved to attack, he found his path blocked by Larcade, who was trying to get to Acnologia in his condition. He kicked Larcade aside without a second thought as Lucy and Wendy noticed it. Larcade slammed into a wall coughing up blood.

Acnologia in a bid to swat away the group started to roar and Natsu countered with his own but his lack of care for his friends resulted in his most of them having to dodge the two roars."Lucy…watch out….", Wendy screamed at her friend who was hit by the roar before Erza interfered in her Flame Empress Armor saving Lucy but the damage was done.

Natsu froze as he watched Lucy get hit he immediately ran towards Lucy,Wendy and Erza "Lu….Luce is she okay ?" he asked moving towards her, but he found Wendy standing in between them "Enough Natsu, you've done enough" Wendy said looking sternly at him, he had never seen her look so serious and there was a hint of fear behind her eyes and he could clearly smell Lucy's singed skin and he felt the world collapse around him. The mother and her daughter, his friends and now Wendy, everyone was afraid of him. _"Was that all he was now, a monster that everyone feared. A monster who couldn't control himself. Then what was the difference between him and Acnologia, if he let his judgement get so clouded that he hurt his own friends, that he let himself hurt Lucy ?"._

Natsu didn't notice when Acnologia had got hold of him but Acnologia was hammering on him,"What is this has the great Demon King lost all his power and I haven't even started" Acnologia said.

Wendy who had managed to heal almost all of Lucy's burns had finally turned her attention to see Acnologia pulverizing Natsu and she began to cry pleading Natsu to block or evade as the others tried to get in to help him out but Acnologia wasn't letting Natsu go.

Lucy stood up barely able to stand from her injuries as Erza and Wendy held her up, she began to call out to Natsu. Makarov and Mavis were heartbroken, Natsu was like his own son and Makarov couldn't help watch him get hurt he transformed into a giant to help them out, as he began to attack Acnologia who had to let go of Natsu and dropped him.

All Natsu could see was the faces of the people who feared him, he was after all an Etherious a Demon from the book of Zeref, he could vaguely hear someone calling out to him, but what did it matter he was a monster and all his friends were afraid of him. Then Natsu remembered the day Igneel had gone _"The day's I spent with you were the happiest days of my life.I will always be with you Natsu"_. He then remembered a vague memory from his childhood _"Dad…..who am I ?"_ a young Natsu asked Igneel _"You are my son. Why are you asking me this Natsu ?"_ Igneel asked _"Well you're a Dragon and I…..I am not like you"_ Natsu said close to tears. _"Natsu no matter what anyone tell's you or what you may think…you will always be the son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel always"._

"NATSU…" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as Natsu's hands rose to block another of Acnologia's strikes and he kicked him back as the others continued attacking him. Natsu looked at Warren who immediately let him talk through telepathy "Hey Warren I need you to connect me to everyone. I need to talk to them" Natsu said "Gimme a minute" Warren replied.

Natsu stood still letting his horns and Wing disappear as Acnologia noticed him and began to mock him "You really think you stand a chance without your Etherious form boy". Warren gave Natsu a thumbs up as everyone on the field froze for a second as Warren set up the connection . "Hey guys …..woah I can literally feel all of you in my head" Natsu said astonished. "Ughhh Natsu…..were in a fight" came Sting's voice. "Salamander I'm gonna kill you, if you've not got something important to say. I don't care about Acnologia I'm killing you first" Gajeel replied. "Could you guys focus on Acnologia, he is kicking Gramps and me while you guy's are having your tea party in our heads" Laxus said.

"Oh….yeah I've got a plan and I'm pretty sure it will work, like 110% percent sure but it's our only plan and It's not like we have any other plans, so we have to take our chances with this one" Natsu said. "What are you talking about ?. Aren't you like guaranteeing that it will work ?" Rogue asked confused. "Oh…..well then maybe I'm like a …..wait, how much is like not too much, but enough like not to much to guarantee anything but…." Natsu was blocked halfway through as Gajeel growled "Salamander, tell us the damn plan".

"Oh…..ok so everyone's cool ?. Well…..i need like 10 minutes, keep Acnologia away from me for 10 mins and I will get rid of him" Natsu said. As everyone silently agreed Sting asked "Ummm Natsu just to clarify, you know when you say 10 minutes, it's 10 minutes and not 10 hours right?".

Natsu stood at the centre and it looked like he was meditating none of them had ever seen Natsu this focused. _"It had to work, it has to work, it will work"_ Natsu kept repeating in his head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Natsu stood at the centre of the battlefield and it looked like he was meditating which was a wierd position to find Natsu in when a battle was raging on around him. His aura was increasing as it rippled around him and black flames started enveloping him.

Acnologia smirked "Looks like you've still got some fight left in you boy" he said smirking as he licked his lips.

Gajeel stood infront of Natsu before Acnologia could even make a move "Gihiii….you guys heard Salamander. Let's show this Dragon, what Fairy Tail is made of…." he said as Acnologia moved in to punch, Gajeel retreated into the Shadows using his Iron Shadow Dragon mode,before rising up behind Acnologia and striking him down.

Wendy stood to the side as a huge magic circle appeared around her "Fast winds that run the heaven….VERNIER ", she cast her Sky Magic on most of her friends as Gajeel, Laxus, Erza, Gray and Mirajane felt her spell take effect.

Laxus was already fast enough without Wendy's help and was now nearly invisible as he began to attack Acnologia relentlessly his lightning cackling all around. Erza not to be outdone Requipped into her Armadura Fairy Armour as she began to attack Acnologia alongside Gajeel,Laxus,Gray and Mirajane who was in her (Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah) form.

Makarov who had been fighting in his giant form suddenly reverted back to his human form as Acnologia kicked him hard in his gut. Makarov stood clutching the trunk of a tree wheezing when he noticed, the First Master looking on at Natsu with her brows furrowed. "First…. Master", he managed to wheeze out between cough's don't you worry about anything our brat's can handle this". Mavis did not respond but was still staring at Natsu and this worried Makarov as Mavis was usually someone who couldn't be detered from her usual vibrant self easily. "Don't worry Master" Makarov said "If there's anyone who can get us out of this mess it's….Natsu. If that brat's got a plan, then all we have to do is trust in him" Makarov said weakly looking at his guild fighting Acnologia.

"But what are those black flames enveloping him ?" Mavis asked not taking her eyes of Natsu. "It's his curse power" came a reply from behind them as Porlyusica walked towards them. "And that's what worries me" Mavis said as Makarov and Porlyusica looked on with her.

Lucy began to stand up as Virgo helped her up "Princess, you should rest", "Virgo, what are you doing here ?" Lucy asked surprised. "Well big brother had me come here to look after you, since you forced him out". Lucy smiled at her "Thanks…. but I need to go help them now". "Lucy, you're in no condition to fight. You should rest and let the others handle this one" Happy said. "No…..Happy I've still got plenty of Magic left in me…and the more people we've got the better. Plus I refuse to sit on the sidelines and watch as my friends …fight and risk their lives while I do nothing". "Princess…", Virgo hugged her as Lucy held her tight. "Virgo…please return and send Loke I'm done sitting it's time we show the power of the Celestial Spirits".

Lucy called on Capricorn and Taurus as Loke appeared along with them. "Moo, Lucy do you need me to protect your hot body", Taurus said as Lucy grew irritated "No I need you to help me in this fight"she said transforming into her (Star Dress: Taurus Form) as Taurus and Loke started perving on her "Moo Lucy san you look so hot. I will protect your… hot body". Capricorn held them both back calmly "We've got a mission to complete boys, so if you don't want me knocking your asses back to the celestial world you will do as the Princess has asked" he said in a calm tone but eery tone. "Happy let's go…" Lucy said as Happy flew to carry her as the Celestial Spirits followed her lead.

Gray felt like he was the one struggling the most, he almost completely depended on his magic and it was completely useless against Acnologia, he froze him up with his Devil Slayer Magic. Acnologia broke through he froze the floor to sabotage his movement he broke the ice floor apart , he was growing completely frustrated.

Wendy suddenly felt herself growing weaker and she knew she was at her limit so she let her magic fade away and finally Acnologia started to find openings in Fairy Tail's attack without the added speed and strength advantage of Wendy's Magic. "Chaos Dragon Blaze" he said charging up his aura and spreading it out like a wild fire.

While most of the members were able to shield themselves or find shelter from the attack one person was completely oblivious to the attack coming towards her. Juvia was tending to Lisanna who had been knocked down, while Lisanna was able to warn her it was too late for Juvia to protect both her and Lisanna suddenly the whole Choas wave turned into ice before it reached them.

As Juvia and Lisanna both had their eyes closed expecting the wave to hit them at any moment it didn't come. When they opened their eyes they found a glacier of ice with Gray inside it along with the Choas wave as it broke apart, Gray went down to a knee he was singed pretty bad. "Gray Sama….", Juvia said running towards him with tears streaming down her face as she held him in her arms. "Juvia…..you never take your eyes of the battlefield" Gray said holding her hand while managing to stand ." Lector, Frosch take Lisanna to safety", he said calling them over. "Now what do you say, we go kick some Dragon Butt", he said turning to Juvia who flushed before nodding her head in acknowledgement.

While everyone was busy dodging and sneaking in attacks on Acnologia he wasn't getting any respite to charge up another Choas Blaze or Roar for that matter as someone always managed to attack. As Acnologia blocked another combined strike from Erza and Mirajane and pushed them or threw them away he felt Laxus moving towards him he managed to thwart his attack, but the next instant he felt two distinct kicks to his gut and an Axe striking at his chest cutting him while another punch landed on his face as he was sent skidding back.

Watching Lucy and the Celestial spirits dodging and weaving and striking at Acnologia, Erza and the others immediately joined the fray with a renewed vigour.

Levy who for the most part was trying to stay away from most of the fight saw Acnologia about strike at Gajeel with his claws, who hadn't noticed it as he was dodging a few other kicks and attacks. So she began to run towards him, she used her Script Magic to make a whip and caught a hold of Gajeel yanking him back away from the reach of the claws.

Gajeel turned around searching for his saviour and found Levy standing there smiling at him."Shrimp, what are you doing here, you know this place is dangerous. You're gonna end up getting yourself hurt now get out of here". "No Gajeel you prick. You're welcome by the way and I think I might be very useful besides you all look like you could use some help" she said forming Iron with her Script Magic. "Need a refill Iron Dragon ?" she asked. "Hey brat…..gimme some lightning now" Laxus demanded. "Oiii Sparkhead who do you think you are…..demanding things from Shrimp ?", "Not now Gajeel" Levy whispered to him "ummm Laxus I don't think it's safe,can you handle it ?" she asked. Laxus was growing impatient "Just do it brat…..". So levy formed the word lightning as it flew into the sky it began to strike on the ground but Laxus began to eat it all up. "See I am very useful…..", Levy said proudly to Gajeel. "Don't come crying to me if you're hurt…..and hey you two" Gajeel said motioning to Jet and Droy "She get's hurt and you both are dead…..you hear me" he said. Jet and Droy gulped and stood infront of Levy.

Acnologia for the first time in a really long time,since maybe the time of the Dragon' he faced adversaries who have actually managed to entertain him and here he was thinking only the immortal cursed child held the power to challenge him. Though the pest's were more in number,that's how insects worked and all insects would be and will be crushed under the power of the Dragon King, all he had to do was transform, but where was the fun in that he though sneering at the Fairies.

Mirajane and Laxus found each other back to back. "Seem's like you've lost your touch Mira…..this is what happens when you sit and serve behind the bar. I don't understand how you've managed to stay an S Class Mage" Mira just smiled back at him sweetly "You're one to talk Fake Dragon….you keep calling them brat's but they've been more accurate with their strikes than you've been this entire fight". Laxus smirked is that a challenge, you know for a fact you don't stand a chance against me". Mira smiled "You're on winner get's to cook for the guild and clean the guild for a month", she said smiling. "Nah…..that's too easy for you Mira, you will have the privilage of… calling up all my Exe's and telling them how great I am", Laxus said. "What…?. Well I'm not losing anyway". "So the deal stands, now let's go", he said charging forward.

Natsu's aura suddenly stopped rising as everyone froze he opened his eyes and there was a strange focus and determination in them. He turned to Warren as Warren let him in his telepathic connection he felt himself connect to everyone once again.

"Master…." he said turning to Makarov,"Thank you for taking me in when I had nothing…..for giving me a place to stay and more importantly for giving me friends and a family, I'll always be indebted to you".He then turned to Gajeel and Laxus "Yo Gajeel, Laxus take care of them …..for me will you",he said looking at all the faces of his guild members, when his eyes landed on Lucy.

"Lucy…." Natsu felt his heart constrict. "Natsu….." Lucy said her tears streaming down her face as she spoke with him through the connection . "What are you doing Natsu…..you…..can't…..pl…please…don't". 

"Hey Lucy…..I'm going to have to call a raincheck on that promise. But I wanted to tell you if I don't get the chance again…..that…" Natsu's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Acnologia beginning to move .

Acnologia was done with this silent game that the Fairies were playing and in the beginning he had begun to find it amusing as some of them teared up, but then he was getting bored and he decided that the time was up. So he moved towards Natsu with as much speed as he could muster but he was kicked aside by Laxus. But Acnologia was almost used to the Fairies tacitcs and easily recovered before dispatching of Laxus and he was now almost face to face with Natsu but found a sword blocking his path it was that Dragneel again.

"Get out of my way boy I do not want to shed unnecessary blood". But Larcade was standing his ground letting his magic flow. Acnologia had enough and he sunk his claws into Larcade's chest before throwing him aside. Before turning towards Natsu " It is time….. Nephew".

Natsu smiled at Acnologia before taking up a much too familiar stance for Mavis. _"What is he thinking ?"._

On the cliff stood Zeref looking on at the fight with his eyes furrowed in confusion _"What are you planning brother ?"._

Natsu now stood in the pose Zeref usually took while performing spells his eyes full of concentration and his energy flowing around seamlessly . Acnologia moved towards him but he was prepared he let his energy flow into his palm **"LAW"**...he bellowed as his black flames seeped around him and Acnologia.

Zeref smirked _"So in the end I couldn't save you anyway brother. Guess the deal's off, I guess Fairies and Spriggans were always meant to fight each other, huh Mavis ?. I'll See you soon brother…"_ Zeref smiled a sad smile _._

Mavis scream was the loudest even Lucy's sobs were stuck in her throat as Mavis kept screaming at the top of her lungs "No…Natsu, Natsu…No…you idiot" she began to sob.

As the flames subsided Acnologia was nowhere to be found, only one body was left lying on the ground battered.

"Natsu…" Lucy screamed rushing towards him holding his head in her lap, as her tears fell over his face. "Natsu….wake up…..wake up. You can't do this to me, you can't leave me". "He's not dead", came Gajeel and Laxus' voice. "What ? he isn't breathing….." Lucy cried. "His breath's are very shallow and his heart-beat is very low but it is there we can hear it" they replied.

"Well he can't die now….." Mavis said in between sobs walking towards them. "What….?" Lucy couldn't believe what anyone around was talking well Natsu was barely breathing but she couldn't make it out she had to trust them but what was Mavis talking about. "Well the spell he used that spell is one of the reason's why I was cursed with the curse of immortality".

"What…..?" everyone said in Unison, "I created Fairy Law to be different from that spell,but that spell uses Dark Magic and so Zeref and I were cursed by this entity God Anksheram for using such Dark Spells. Zeref for everything he's done so…..i have no idea why he isn't awake or what's wrong but if Anksheram is still around thing's don't look good for Natsu".

Lucy suddenly realised that, that was what Natsu was talking about searching and finding this God Anksheram to avenge his brother. _"Natsu, please come back to us….to me.I don't care if you're cursed. I still want you, I need you Natsu"_ she said kissing his forehead .

Porlyusica stepped forward "Let's take him and the other injured back to the guild", she said moving forward as Gray and Gajeel carried Natsu back as the others helped each other while Erza, Mira ,Wendy and Lisanna stood by Lucy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Natsu felt drained...he could barely open his eyes but when he managed to do it he found himself in a void and in front of him stood a huge shadow. It had horns potruding from its mouth, hair and shoulders, with two huge wings protruding from it's back. It smiled at Natsu with its red eyes glowing in excitement, "Natsu Dragneel…I've been waiting for you a long time".

Natsu froze he couldn't understand where he was or how he got here, but even in this void he could feel the presence of the beast in front of him "Who are you…where am I ?".

The beast grinned "Where you are, is none of your concern Natsu….. as for who I am ?. Well I guess you know the answer to that now don't you ?".

"Anksher….Anksheram" Natsu froze, he had a mixed feeling of dread and anger coursing through him but he found that he couldn't move a muscle.

"Interesting I never thought Zeref would manage this…..you are something special aren't you Natsu, you're not completely human,but you're not completely made up of Etherious either. Now to come to the question at hand, what do I do with you Natsu Dragneel ?" Anskheram asked his face filled with curiosity.

"Go ahead do your worst, I'll just use that immortality to find you and destroy you" Natsu replied furious.

Anksheram began to laugh before his face turned serious "Do you think you can Challenge a God Natsu ?. Don't be foolish".

"Well haven't you heard I am the demon END and I'll just have to knock you off that false pedestal you've created for yourself Anskheram" Natsu said grinning back at Anksheram.

It looked like Anksheram stood contemplating Natsu's statement before he began to disappear _"I can't wait to bring you, to your knees Natsu Dragneel"._

Natsu felt the void taking over him again _"No enough of this already"._ Natsu opened his eyes again this time he could feel a different presence beside him, but he was beginning to feel very weak as his legs began to wobble "What the hell is going on ?...", Natsu groaned.

"Natsu…it's time for you to rest. There will be time for question's later", a huge voice boomed.

"Igneel….." was the last thing Natsu said before drifting off to sleep.

Porlyusica entered the guild to find most of them with sullen faces while the others tried to bring the guild back to it's former state of choas and disarray. She was used to the routine now, after all she was looking after the boy for the past two days now. While she managed to heal the other's, as they injuries weren't severe. With Natsu's case, it was different his body had suddenly began to grow cold and his breathing was almost shallow like he was on the verge of death and she had no idea as to what the boy was going through , instead as far as she knew the boy's Etherious abilities should protect him from his body's failing temperature even if his magic couldn't.

As Porlyusica entered the room Natsu was being kept in she found the bed as usual with the pink haired mage and the blonde Celestial Mage sitting beside his bed with her head beside his and as usual the Exceed sat at the other end looking at the two mage's. "You should wake her up", Porlyusica demanded Happy.

Happy frowned "Why don't you do it yourself, you're there anyway so why can't you ?". "Do you want me to help your friend or not ?. Then do as I tell you, you stupid cat", she said taking out a few potions from her bag as Happy moved to wake Lucy.

"Lucy…..Lucy" Happy began to gently shake her shoulders as she stirred "h…uh" Lucy moaned as Porlyusica noticed the fresh tear tracks on her face. "You should eat some food to Lucy….." Porlyusica said gently, as Happy's mouth fell open into a comical 'O', "She is never that gentle with anyone, she could have asked me in the same manner" he began to mumble in a whisper.

"It's alright …Porlyusica san", Lucy said managing a weak smile "How is he now…..?". Porlyusica tutted at her before handing her a sandwich "Just eat that sandwhich girl and get yourself some real food later before I force you…..". _"And she's back…."_ Happy thought sighing.

Lucy politely took the sandwich from Porlyusica and for some reason she felt if she didn't, Porlyusica would hold her end of the deal. Meanwhile Porlyusica was busy pouring the potions down Natsu's throat, just looking at him in this condition broke Lucy. Natsu would be making a fuss and causing a scene until he was allowed to find a way to help her if the roles were reversed but she found herself incapable of doing anything.

Just when she had managed to gain Star Dress and train herself to protect her friends to…..instead of them always standing up for her and protecting her. Here she was thrust into another situation where she could do nothing but sit and listen to his shallow breathing. The only thing giving her solace was the fact that Virgo had appeared and told her that the book wasn't acting strange.

The doors to the room banged open, as Larcade stood his torso severely bandaged up. Porlyusica jumped at the sudden noise "Care to explain yourselves ?" she asked the group of Levy, Gray,Wendy and Erza."I apologise Madam Porlyusica this fiend…just rushed here as soon as he heard the news about Natsu,from someone incompetent" Erza said growling the last part while glaring at Gray.

"What's wrong with him….? Larcade asked Lucy, ignoring Porlyusica who was livid at him for not resting. "We have no idea, he hasn't moved since two days, his breathing is shallow, I don't know if he's going to wake up" Lucy said sobbing as Erza and Gray comforted her "Wait how are you still….." Lucy began. "Alive…..?" Larcade finished for her "Well I don't know I should probably be dead right, but Wendy here saved me", he said ruffling her hair. "It was the last thing Natsu told me to do to save him, with whatever little magic I had left in me", Wendy said sheepishly "Luckily Porlyusica was around too and he should be healed soon".

"Uhh…..guys….Natsu's cold like really cold" Larcade said holding Natsu's hand as Porlyusica rushed towards him checking Natsu's temperature with her magic."This is bad we need to get his temperature up" she said panicking. "What's wrong ?. It's just a bit of cold it won't be a bother to Natsu" Gray said frowing. "With his magic maybe, but without it he's no better than any of us when it comes to dealing with cold conditions" Levy said her hands on her hips in a stern manner. "What ?..." Gray asked confused.

"Look your ice magic allows you to weather hot and cold conditions, now if I take away that magic and throw you into either of those conditions you would not be able to survive. Perhaps the cold weather, but in the heat without your precious ice, you would be in no better position" Levy said.

"If all of you are done playing around go get us some quilts and hurry…" Porlyusica said as everyone rushed out of the room.

"We found just one, most of the guilds item's were destroyed in the fight" Gray said. "I've got another one…" came Cana's voice. "I think we have to do everything we can to raise his body temperature,I can only pray now that sharing some body heat may help. It's our last resort" Porlyusica said.

"Wait what do you mean sharing body heat ?" Gray asked. "You mean like one of us with Natsu ?" came Erza's voice which was eerily calm. Lucy blushed realising what Porlyusica had just said.

"Alright fine…..i'll do it" Cana said moving forward as Erza blocked her path.

Lucy spoke up "I'll…I'll do it…." she said her face flushed red. As she stood staring at the others, Erza and Levy began kicking the guys out of the room "What the hell are you guys still doing here….get out".

While Porlyusica kicked Happy out through the window before closing the curtains "Wait….why kick me out ?" he groaned. "So….you guys are going to stand here ?", Lucy asked.

"Do not be shy Lucy, it isn't like we haven't seen each other naked. If you'd like I can strip with you". It was frightening how quickly Macoa and Wakaba could hear new's in the guild. As they rushed to the door to try and get a peep through the keyhole, before Wendy stood in front of it, blocking their view.

Lucy began to strip and she went to lay down over Natsu, as the others lay the quilts around them. Lucy felt her face couldn't get any more red without popping her head. Of all the times she kicked Natsu out of her bed and hear she was with him. She wished he would wake up so she could look into his eyes and just tell him how she felt.

"Natsu….Natsu …". Natsu woke up he was in a different place it was like the void he was in but different at the same time, he heard the voice again "Natsu…", "Who's there….?" Natsu asked looking around. "It's me Natsu…", a figure appeared behind him."Zeref…..?" Natsu smiled rushing towards him but falling right through him. "I'm not real Natsu, I'm kinda like your conciousness" Zeref said looking at him. "So where are we then ?". "I'm afraid your going to die soon Natsu….and I'm here to help you retrieve your lost memories from 400 years ago, in your final moment" Zeref said smiling sadly at him.

Natsu was transported to a small house in a worn out Zeref explained to him that it was their house, as they entered Natsu found himself face to face with a man with pink hair and a lady with black hair. Natsu immediately recongised them from the photo back at Alvarez, these were his parents. Then suddenly the sky turned black as their parents screamed for them to get to safety as a Dragon attacked the town.

Zeref then explained how he found his body and turned him into END his last demon. How he entrusted him to Igneel, to look after due to his curse at which point Zeref first turned into Gajeel, who explained how Igneel had entrusted them and the other Dragon Slayers to Anna Heartfilia and together they planned to use the Eclipse gate to get to the future full of Ethernano so they could finish Acnologia once and for all.

At which point Igneel appeared explaining how every Dragon Slayer has a Dragon seed growing in them and how the Dragons used their soul's to create antibodies and halt and stop the maturation of the Dragon seed, but in the case of Natsu he had another seed growing in him, the seed of END the Demon seed and that they were fusing right now and how it would result in his death.

Natsu was given the choice to choose either being a Etherious or a Dragon Spawn but he knew deep down that he was neither he was just Natsu Dragneel with or without those seeds in him, and Igneel was proud of him.

"Always remember that Natsu you are neither a Dragon nor a Demon, you are Natsu Dragneel….now go forth son", Igneel said smiling.

"I love you Dad…..watch over me….", Natsu said as everything began to vanish.

"Always…..", was the final words Natsu heard.

Natsu opened his eyes he didn't know how long he was out, but it was night and the stars were visible. Something heavy was on his chest, he tried to move his head to find his view blocked by golden strands of hair. He would recognise that hair anywhere…. "Luce" he whispered as Lucy stirred Natsu was met with a glorious view of her chest, as his throat closed up and he felt his crotch twitch, it was a miracle it hadn't caused a hole in his boxers.

Lucy opened her eyes as she found Natsu's onyx eyes staring right back at her, first she found herself freezing then when she felt something twitch near her thigh, she screamed sitting upright as Erza, Wendy and Levy jumped in their seats. Lucy rushed covering herself up as Natsu scratched his head looking at the scene unfold. As Wendy and the others celebrated, Porlyusica appeared smiling "Heard all the commotion, good to have you back brat" she told Natsu. "Yo thank you Granny, for taking care of me" he said grinning. That's when he was met with a fist to his face, as Erza and Levy came forward to hug him, they then left the room to tell the rest of the guild.

"Ow….geez Luce, could you not try to kill me" he said as he found Lucy clinging to his chest "Don't joke about it you idiot" Lucy reprimanded him as she cried over his chest. Natsu held her head and stroked her back comforting her. That's when he noticed Lucy was naked again.

Wendy cleared her throat as Lucy kept talking to Natsu, she tapped Lucy's shoulder and held the towel out for her as Lucy screamed once again covering herself up and hurrying to the corner to get her clothes.

Wendy turned to Natsu, "Natsu san you should probably get dressed too" Wendy said pointing at his clothes before she left along with Porlyusica and Natsu was left alone with Lucy.

"So….ummm thanks for you know the blanket i….guess" Natsu said pointing to the blanket and remembering Lucy on him. "Oh you were cold and it was like the last resort so…." Lucy began to say.

"Yeah I mean….you know thanks for saving my life…..", before Natsu could say anything else the door burst open as the whole guild rushed into the room and Natsu the disappointed look in Lucy's eye before she covered it up laughing along with the guild.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Naaatsuuuuu…..", Happy rushed into the room "Lucy….had me kicked out of the room" Happy began to sob as he clung on to Natsu. "What ?…no I didn't" Lucy began to defend herself as Cana appeared behind her "So… it actually worked out huh ?. I just thought Mira had finally managed to rope in Porlyusica in her scheme" she said smirking at Natsu and Lucy as they both turned red. "Alright that's enough give the boy some room to breathe" Porlyusica said entering the room as she pushed Cana and Gray aside. "So….how are you feeling Natsu…?" she asked. Natsu was confused, though her question showed concern her tone showed no indifference. "I…..feel weak it's as if my magic…. was sapped out of me" Natsu said as he tried to concentrate his power into his hands only for a wisp to form before being snuffed out.

"That's because it actually did" Porlyusica replied. "Wait….what ?" Natsu asked blanching. Gajeel scowled "So what ? . Salamander can't use his magic anymore ?". Natsu's face was as white as a sheet. Lucy held his hand as his grip tightened around hers. "Well it should be okay, as long as you don't exert yourself anymore, the ethernano inside you will refill itself and then you will be able to use your magic again" Porlyusica said smiling at him. "I'll take my leave then" she said walking out as the others began crowding around Natsu once again.

Makarov followed behind her as they stood at the entrance of the guild "So what are you hiding from them ?" he asked. "Well the boy's been through a lot Makarov and frankly the next time that kid is injured, I swear I will kill you" she said in an eerily calm tone. "Well I can't speak for Natsu, but honestly he is as stubborn as a rock. Now are you going to give me an answer or not ?". Porlyusica stood staring ahead "Natsu is an….etherious , which means the ether-nano in him is essential to him. The next time he decides to use up that much of the ether-nano within him, he will not survive" saying this Porlyusica walked away.

Natsu was being engulfed by Lisanna, Levy,Romeo and Asuka as the others looked on. "Natsu-nii welcome home", came Romeo and Asuka's voices. "Hey guy's its good to be back…." Natsu said looking at the guild members as his eyes began to fill up he covered his face with his scarf before moving around meeting his family. As Natsu went around meeting the members he found himself facing Laxus "Don't expect me to apologise Natsu". "I wasn't, you….did the right…" Laxus interrupted him "I don't need your sympathy or acnkowledgement" he said walking away from the group. "Hey Laxus…..just because I don't have my magic right now, don't you ever think for a second you're stronger than me" Natsu said grinning as Laxus smirked slightly walkin away.

Natsu found Juvia sitting all alone in a corner of the guild "Yo Juvia…." he said moving towards her as she didn't respond. "I was looking for Gray all over the guild, but I couldn't find him" Natsu said looking at her. "Gray Sama said he wanted to be alone and he asked Juvia to leave him alone" Juvia said as she began to sob. Natsu suddenly found himself surrounded by four angry females as Levy,Wendy, Erza and Lucy stood around him. "Juvia why are you crying ?" Wendy asked. "Natsu…? Why is she crying ?" Lucy asked him her hands on her hips with a expression that quiet frankly scared him as much as Erza did. "What did Natsu…do ?" came the very voice he was terrified of as Erza cracked her knuckles.

"I didn't do anything…..it was Gray, I swear Erza…." Natsu said trying to hide behind Lucy who wasn't going to let him. The five of them turned to Juvia who managed to say "Gray….Sama….left . Gray Sama doesn't want Juvia to follow him", in between sobs. As Wendy and Lisanna began to console her while Erza went to get some cake for Juvia to feel better that probably wasn't going to reach Juvia anytime soon.

"Ugghh….what the hell is that ice for brains thinking ?, he knows how sensitive Juvia is when it comes to him. Just what the hell did he even tell her, to have her reacting like that ?" Natsu said slamming his fist into a wall. "Well everyone knows Juvia blows things out of proportion, when it comes to Gray" Lucy said. "I heard that Love Rival" Juvia said in a dark tone . "But he hasn't been in the guild, since this afternoon" Lucy continued ignoring her. "Don't you worry Juvia I'll bring that Ice Prick back and then the two of us can kick him together" Natsu said smiling at her. "Juvia doesn't want to hit Gray Sama" Juvia said horrified. As Lucy pulled him aside "You're seriously going after Gray ?" she asked him. "Yes someone has to bring him back" Natsu said as he began to move. "Natsu atleast take Happy with you" Lucy pleaded with him. "No….Lucy I am going alone" he said, "Well don't you dare start fighting not in the state you are" she said moving closer to him. "Luce…trust me" he said smiling at her as he started to leave he turned back once more "Hey Lucy…..i haven't forgotten about the promise" he said before disappearing out into the crowd as Lucy's cheeks tinged .

Laxus sat on a stool at the bar drumming his fingers on the counter as Mirajane went around serving the guild. That was how Mirajane found Laxus staring into space she cleared her throat to get his attention "So….how is the great Laxus sitting here inside the guild. Don't you have any missions to do ?, oh don't tell me none of them are worth your time"Mirajane said laughing as she began to clean the glasses. "Cmon Mira…you know what I'm here for it's time for you to pay your dues" Laxus said grinning at her. "What….?" Mirajane asked nonplussed. "The bet…?" Laxus asked exasperated.

"The bet….which I clearly won ?" Mirajane asked raising her eyebrow. "Seriously…..you're going to back out and make excuses now that you've got to pay up, honestly I'd rather just leave than sit here and argue all day" Laxus said standing up. "Look whose backing out now that I asked for evidence, how about asking the members which one of us won?" Mira challenged Laxus as everyone avoided looking at the two of them. "As long as you keep your argument or discussion whatever far from my cake, I'm okay with it" Erza said glaring at her. "What did you say…..?, you …" Mirajane tried to jump at Erza as Lisanna and Elfman held her back and Levy, Lucy and Wendy held Erza back while the others cheered for a fight.

"Look's like you've got your hands full, I'm leaving Laxus declared",when Mirajane stopped him. "Double or nothing….?"she asked. Laxus smirked "You do remember the bet right….?. Double or nothing huh ?. Alright I'm in" Laxus said as Mirajane shook hands with him. _"Wait, what was the bet about ?_ " Lucy and the others wondered as Laxus left and Mirajane went back to serving, while Erza had returned to eating her cake.

" _Damn you Ice for brains where the hell could you have gone ?"_ Natsu wondered as he searched for Gray . It was when he reached the banks of the river the place where Gray and him fought as kids, it was there that Natsu found Gray sitting solemnly on the bank and staring into the sunset.

"Hey Popsicle, do you know how long and how far I have been searching for you and you're sitting here like a drunk hobbo" Natsu said punching Gray in the arm. "Natsu don't start a fight right now….you're in no condition to fight plus with my Slayer magic I would obliterate you" Gray said rubbing his arms dejectedly. "Well isn't that what you were yearnin for all this while, go ahead" Natsu said grinning. "You're either crazy or completely dumb. I'm pretty sure it's the latter", Gray said looking straight at the sunset.

The two of them sat beside each other staring at the sunset "I'm sorry…." Gray said suddenly "You know…..for everything I said and did". "Well it was certainly the best fight of my entire life, so I should honestly be thanking you" Natsu said. "When I realised you're END, in the beginning all I wanted to do was destroy you. But it is as Lucy said you are our nakama and a part of fairy tail no matter what or who you are, you never forgot that and I shouldn't have. There's also the fact that if I had killed you, then who would be the idiot who'd take us on stupid unnecessary missions and end up spending most of the reward on damage costs" Gray said laughing.

"Also the fact that you couldn't have put a scratch on me. So…." Natsu said laughing along. "With or without END Natsu, I can take you on anytime". Natsu smirked "Is that a challenge do you want to go now Gray ?". "As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer Natsu, I'm afraid if I bring you back to the guild any worse for wear, then I'll be a deadman. Lucy will kill me" Gray said offering Natsu his hand pulling him up to his feet as they began to walk back to the guild.

As soon as they entered they found the guild hall was relatively back to its former mix of choas and commotion as Natsu sat beside Lucy and Wendy he immediately found himself surrounded by most of the guild as others were busy either drinking like Cana or gambling like Macoa and Wakaba.

"So...Natsu-nii what was it like dying ?", Romeo asked. "Romeo...?" Lucy chided. "Well you see technically i am dead" Natsu said. "What...? Lucy screamed in shock. "Well yeah i died 400 years ago you see, i was killed by dragons and Zeref saved me, he revived me". "Wait if your dead, then does that mean you're alive because of END ?" Lisanna asked. "Well I am END and technically yes i am alive because of the etherious in me". "Well Natsu –san if you were even an Etherious your body is technically human, does this mean your immortal like Zeref ?" Wendy asked. "That would be convenient but no i am not, i was actually sent here 400 years from the past through the Eclipse Gate". "But you'd need a Celestial wizard for that" Erza said as suddenly it dawned on everyone as they turned towards Lucy. "I was just a kid...i couldn't even call out one Spirit properly let alone 12" Lucy said. "Not you Lucy-san your mom..." Levy replied.

"I knew mom opened the gate but i didn't know it was to let you guys in" Lucy said suprised. "Well the toll of keeping the gate open for all of us to enter was too much of a toll on her and her health deteriorated" Natsu said hanging his head looking at the floor. As Lucy laid her head on his shoulders crying silently as he comforted her. "Wait you said us...what did you mean by that" Happy asked deep in thought. "He obviously meant the Dragon's you stupid cat" Gajeel remarked snickering as Happy ran into Lucy's lap sobbing.

"No i didn't mean the Dragon's ...i meant us", Natsu said staring at Gajeel as everyone almost fell out of their seats a resounding "Wha...t ?" was heard around the guild. "What...Gajeel ?. Wait don't tell me Gajeel is your brother too ?" Levy asked shocked. "I'm a Redfox shrimp...", Gajeel remarked stoically. "Now that i...think of it" Natsu wondered " Nah...i would have found some evidence in Alvarez with Zeref". "I am a Redfox, Salamander i already told you". Levy exclaimed suddenly "Wait a minute so that was why the two of you couldnt escape Freed's barrier, back when Laxus was trying to takeover the guild". "Exactly...but it wasn't just the two of us"."They were more" Carla enquired curious. "Yes 3 more to be exact" Natsu said "Wendy, Sting and Rogue" Natsu said as Wendy couldn't believe it.

"Wow...you're really old Wendy" Romeo began to tease her. "Shut up...stop it" Wendy said angrily as she stomped away. "That still doesn't explain how you weren't cursed ?" came Makarov's voice as Lucy let go of Natsu. "Well everything worked out right" Natsu grinned but the master was not having any of it. "Natsu tell us what happened" Makarov asked.

"I met him...I met God Anksheram" Natsu said as Lucy blanched. "The First Master told us everything Natsu" Makarov said turning towards him. "Apparently he had been waiting for someone like me since a long time and he said something about how he couldn't wait to meet me and the next thing i knew i was in my subconcious gaining the memories i had forgotten. Oh and i met this cool version's of you guy's but it was like my subconcious guiding me and then Igneel was there. Oh and i don't have the powers of END anymore. "Wait...What...? How...? Why..?" were the questions being asked as Natsu began to explain.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Larcade looked on as Natsu stood surrounded by who he called his family all of them listening intently at all that he had gone through, when he was done though Larcade moved forward "So not only did you manage to lose your power for now, you also managed to lose the abilities of END. That's pathetic…Uncle but either way…. I owe my life to you. I was heading back to Alvarez and I hoped to thank you before that. I'll be leaving…now that I have" Larcade said as he began to move towards the exit.

"Larcade…I'm going to need a favour" Natsu said as Larcade stopped in his tracks. "I'm going to need you to stall Zeref for a couple or more days. There's something really important that I've got to do" he said. Larcade scoffed "You do remember the promise you made to father Natsu ? And you still plan on keeping it ?". Natsu nodded his head as Larcade stood staring at him "Very well, but it's only going to be a couple of days, no more Uncle and I don't garauntee anything so whatever it is.I hope it's worth it" he replied. Natsu smiled before giving Larcade a hug and whispering to him "Take care of him Larcade, he needs the both of us to get through this" he said before letting him go. Larcade was dumbstruck _"what was this strange feeling?. His father never gave him a hug let alone any affection at all"._ Larcade looked at Natsu who had was grinning at him "You were leaving, weren't you ?" he said patting his back. _"Is this what it meant to have a family ?"_ Natsu's words reverbrated in his head _" For now he would keep his word, to the only family that he had left"._ Larcade didn't even realise, when he reached the Alvarez ship whose members were quite relieved to see the Spriggan member again. _"Uncle….Natsu…..Thank You"_ Larcade smiled for the first time in his life as the ship began to move.

Fairy Tail was soon back to normal with Natsu going around trying to retell everything that had happened to him over and over again as everyone wanted to hear his story. Lucy let out a sigh of relief….the condition that Natsu was in mere hours ago had been agonizing to her. While now just watching him move along the guild with Asuka and Romeo tailing him with star-struck eyes brought a smile to her face.

Mirajane came to stand beside her "You should go rest Lucy, he's got the guild back now. He can last a few hours without you" she said smiling at her as Lucy blushed and thanked her. Lucy was making her way to the exit when she found Natsu, Juvia , Jet ,Wendy and Carla huddled together which quite frankly made her curious and she thought she heard Natsu ask Jet "If he could get it done", to which she couldn't hear Jet's response but found him giving Natsu a thumbs up. But Lucy couldn't bother herself with their schemes. Mira was right she was completely exhausted and needed to get some rest.

Lucy woke up late in the afternoon to a suprisingly quite and peaceful apartment, she was half expecting to find Natsu either in the bed or in the kitchen only to find it empty. Lucy decided to try her luck at the guild, as he must have been missing the guild and decided to go there instead. As Lucy began to make her way towards the guild, she decided to check Natsu's place. It wasn't that far from the guild but it was pretty far from her place and Lucy found herself exhausted as she reached Natsu and Happy's cottage. She found it deserted with no sign of either Natsu or Happy. Lucy was confident now that the two idiots must be at the guild now, so she made her way to the guild with a new vigour in her step.

Lucy stormed through the guild doors planning on murdering Natsu when she found him. She made her way to the bar as all eyes in the guild followed her. "Lucy- san are you alright ?" Mirajane asked passing her a drink. Lucy blinked realising everyone was looking at her "Oh…. I'm alright Mira-san. Can you tell me if Natsu has been here since morning ?". Mirajane looked at her concern written all over her face "I'm sorry Lucy none of us have seen him since last night". Lucy turned around trying to find Gray, Erza or Wendy, she found Gray sitting at a corner with Juvia beside him staring at a job request. "Hey….Gray I wanted to know have you seen Natsu by any chance I've been everywhere, but I can't find him". "Seriously without his Slayer magic Flame brain is as good as dead" Gray said laughing as Juvia glared at Lucy whispering to herself. "Gray quickly caught Lucy's worried expression and changed his tone "Don't worry though Lucy I'll have Warren and Jet search for him as soon as possible". Lucy was a little more relieved to find Erza was nowhere in the guild and hoped that Natsu was with her.

As usual the guild was quite tame and boring in the absence of Natsu, Lucy had literally done nothing other than help out with some paperwork. That was when Erza returned and Lucy immediately ran to her expecting Natsu to follow her in but he wasn't there. "Hey Lucy" Erza waved at her sitting at a table and polishing her sword, "Erza…..Natsu…..isn't with you ?" Lucy was hesitant to ask. "No, did he say he was going to join me on the mission ?" Erza asked her curiously. "No it's just that no one has seen him since yesterday and he isn't fully recovered yet, I was just worried about him" Lucy answered. "Don't worry Lucy, the moment he returns I assure you he will pay, for troubling you" Erza said her face growing dark with rage.

Lucy was once again left to herself, the thing that consoled her at the same time troubled her was the fact that Happy was with him or atleast she felt that he was with him since he was nowhere in the guild she had to ask Wendy or Carla if Happy was with them or had been with them.

Gray and Erza had approached her asking about joining them on a job, but Lucy was pretty tensed about Natsu and so she declined their offer. Lucy spent the next few hours serving the members alongside Mira half heartedly hoping that Natsu would walk through the doors sooner or later.

The sun was almost setting when Happy burst through the doors, rushing towards Lucy gasping for air "Lucccyyyy…..it's….Natsu….he….need's help" Happy managed in between breaths. "What….but Erza and Gray….and Wendy….." Lucy couldn't afford to waste any time,she was furious at Natsu but she had to help him. "Take me to him…..Happy" she demanded stepping out of the guild as Happy held onto her whisking her away. "Aye Ma'am…Full Speed" he yelled as he began to fly at maximum speed, Lucy screamed holding onto her skirt.

Soon Lucy found Happy and herself slowing down, when she looked around she realised that they were in Hargeon. "Happy why are we in Hargeon ?" Lucy asked surprised, but she didn't get any response as Happy left her on the pavement before flying away "Take care Lucccyyyy" he yelled back at her. Lucy was frozen to the spot _"Where was Natsu ?. Why did Happy leave her here?. What in the hell was going on ?"_.

Suddenly a waitress approached her from within the restaurant that Happy had dropped her at. "Please follow me Ma'am" she said guiding Lucy inside. Once inside Lucy found the whole restaurant empty save for one other person standing at a lone table in the centre. Her breath hitched as she stopped in her path staring at none other than who stood at the table in formal wear apart from his signature scarf and Lucy couldn't believe it. _"Natsu….what is he doing here ?. What's all this ?. Is this a date ?"._ "Na…Natsu" Lucy managed to call out weakly as Natsu turned towards her grinning "Yo….Luce come have a seat" Natsu grinned sitting down on the chair opposite her as Lucy did the same.

"You're supposed to pull the chair out for her…." Erza growled trying to stand up from her hiding spot as Gray held her mouth and pulled her back in just in time, as Lucy turned her head, she could swear she heard someone growl.

"So….Natsu what's going on. Happy said you were in trouble and what's all this ?. Why are you dressed in formal again ?". "Geez Lucy…calm down will you, what's with the million questions ?" Natsu asked scratching his neck awkwardly. "You Disappear for hours together and then Happy tells me you need help and get's me here and you wonder why I have questions ?" Lucy asked exasperated.

"Told you Natsu…..isn't ready for this" Gray said grinning. "Shut up….you two" Erza hissed as Wendy began to argue.

Lucy looked around as Natsu was trying hard to come up with a response. The whole restaurant was empty save the table that the two of them were seated in and the staff was waiting in the corner to take their orders. "You've always missed out on dates because of the other's and me, well mostly me…" he grinned at her "And as I said I had to keep that promise back at your place didn't I ?. The realization dawned on her "Natsu is…..is this a date ?"she managed to ask. "It is…..if you want it to be…?" Natsu said.

"Smooth just as I thought him" Romeo said grinning as everyone glared at him. "Wait don't tell me while everyone was helping out, Natsu got advice from him ?" Gray asked. "Hey….i'll have you know it was good advice and I'm my father's son. After all, I'm great with girls" Romeo said grinning. "Yeah….right" Carla and Wendy scoffed. "What was that ?. You don't think so ?" Romeo asked. "Oh…we don't have to think we know so" Carla scoffed at him again. As the three began to bicker, Erza hit them both on the head "That's….enough".

Lucy blushed as Natsu began ordering and Lucy didn't even realise when she had ordered, all she could do was stare at Natsu as he grinned back at her. When the food was served Natsu began to guffaw the dishes that he had ordered _"If this was what it mean't to be dating Natsu. Lucy felt she didn't mind it one bit. Yes they would have fun, they would argue and they would fight. But at the end of the day she would still love him"_. Lucy realised Natsu was waving his hand infront of her face, "Hey….Luce, what's wrong you haven't touched your food is it bad ?" he asked concerned. "No it's fine" Lucy said as she began to eat as well.

"See…..i told you, everything's going great" Erza said excited. "For now…." Gray said. "If anything goes wrong Gray you're dead" Erza threatened. Gray gulped and prayed "Flame brain don't screw this up….".

As they finished eating, Natsu held her hand and began to guide her . "Natsu…..where are you taking me, stop dragging me Natsu" she whined. "Just follow me Lucy" he said guiding her to a cliff. As the sun was setting in the background. "Alright sit right here, anytime now" he said as the sky grew dark, there were fireworks all around them as a huge ice sculpture formed and the wind was blowing flowers around them which Lucy was sure was Wendy's doing and her eyes started to tear up.

"Natsu….how….why ?" she asked. "How…..?, well everyone in the guild agreed to help me out as a favour. Why….?, well I decided it was high time I stopped fooling myself and wasting time" he said smiling at her. Lucy pulled Natsu's head down capturing his lips with her's as she finally kissed him.

"Yes…" was the combined voices of the group as the stars spread across the sky with the last fireworks dying out. "Can't believe Salamander actually did it…." Gajeel laughed. "Yes…." Levy screamed jumping for joy and hugging Gajeel. "Why are you so happy for Salamander ?" Gajeel asked her. "I'm happy for Lucy-san, Gajeel" Levy retorted "And….Natsu….too" she added.

"Yes…." Romeo exclaimed letting his flames spread as it began to melt Gray's sculptures. Gray ran after him in pure rage "Do you know how long it took me to make them…". Erza turned towards the two on the cliff expecting them to be distracted by the commotion but they were lost in each other.

Natsu and Lucy finally broke the kiss when they ran out of air "That….was …..Awesome" Natsu said, "I love….you" Lucy said at the same time. "I mean…..I love you too….Lucy" Natsu said in a hurry. Lucy interrupted him with a kiss … "I agree it is awesome" she said smiling at him, as she rested her head on his chest. Natsu held her close the two of them staring at the starry sky.

"Natsu….you know it was pretty obvious that you liked me" Lucy said looking at him. "Uhuh…..why do you say that…?" Natsu asked. "Because you were pretty jealous of Dan…..and his advances. Natsu….were you jealous…?" Lucy asked teasing him. "Hey…. I wasn't jealous ok, Dan was just a hateable person and by the way you weren't a big fan of him either." Natsu said. "Yeah…..Yeah…..Natsu….was jealous…..Natsu was jealous" she began to sing. "Lucy…..shut up" Natsu said crashing his lips into her's stopping her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lucy woke up as the sun rays hit her, she could feel her head resting on a hard turned around to find Natsu's chest in her face. _"She couldn't believe that everything that had happened the previous day was true and well Natsu ending up in her bed wasn't anything new. But then not everyday did they end up together in the same maybe whenever she was drunk ?"_ Lucy's face started to turn red as she realised the implications of what she had just thought _. "If Mira or Cana were here they wouldn't let me live through God none of them have Telepathy"_ she thought _._

Natsu began to mumble in his sleep "Luc…..Lucy….." Lucy felt her heart beat faster _"Was Natsu dreaming about her ?. What was he dreaming about ?"_ his lips were so close Lucy began to lean in…..when Natsu caught the sheets pulling it out from under her as he turned away. "NATSU…" Lucy screamed in anger as few birds around her apartment flew away.

"Huh…..what….who…?" Natsu jerked awake as he fell to the floor. "Geez….Good morning to you too Lucy, weird way to wake someone don't you think ?". "You ruined the moment you IDIOT" Lucy said frustrated. "What ?. What moment are you talking about ?" he asked, as Lucy explained. "Wait so….your angry about something I did in my sleep ?". "Whatever ….Natsu im going to have a bath" she said walking towards the shower. "Wait I'm awake now. So what about Breakfast ?" Natsu asked looking at her eagerly. "Well I've got no mood for that as well now. So I guess you'll have to cook for us today" she said smirking at him as she swayed her way to the shower.

Natsu looked at the pantry dejected _"Well time to get to work then….."._ As Natsu began to search for something that he could cook before Lucy was done with her bath, he heard larcade's voice coming through a Lacrima. "Yo…..Larcade so you've reached Alvarez ?" Natsu asked . "No….but I've got information from Brandish. Zeref has already assembled the 11 again and is assembling the Alvarez army as we speak. We don't have much time, I owe you my life and I know how important Ishgar is to you. So take heed and get Fairy Heart to Father as soon as you can Uncle" Larcade said terminating the call.

Natsu felt like his whole world was coming crashing down on him again _"What about Lucy ?, they had just gotten together. He couldn't….he didn't want to leave her so soon. He knew he had to leave but this was too soon. What would she think ?. How would she feel ?"._ Natsu clenched his fists "Zeref…" he growled.

Lucy exited the shower to find the whole apartment eerily silent, though she could hear whispers coming from the kitchcen. As she approached it _"she could hear Natsu but who was he talking to ?"_. She entered the kitchen to find Happy holding a basket and whispering to Natsu "This was all I could carry Natsu…". "What exactly is going on here ?" Lucy asked confused. "Okay that's my cue. It was good knowing you Natsu" he whispered the last part to Natsu as he flew out the window.

Natsu turned to find Lucy with her hands on her hips and an expression that said "You better have an explanation". "Hey Lucy…..you done with your shower ?" Natsu asked moving forward to hug her as she stopped him. "What's going on Natsu ?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Okay…..i finished cooking, but I had to add a few last ingredients that you didn't have so, I had Happy take the food and add them to it" Natsu finished in a hurry. "No he didn't…." came a response from Happy who had his mouth stuck to the window as he spoke. Natsu groaned "Thank you very much Happy….". "Your welcome…." said the Exceed grinning from outside. "Okay….Luce don't be mad I couldn't cook so I had Happy get some food from the guild" Natsu said hiding his face with his scarf. Lucy looked around to find dishes already in the sink. "What about those dishes then" Lucy asked confused. "Hey I did tell I tried remember, geez and people call me dumb" Natsu said exasperated.

"Are you mad….?" Natsu asked bracing for the outrage. Lucy walked towards him holding his face in her palm "Hey…..i wasn't serious I was going to come out and cook for the both of us anyway. Also I just couldn't torture myself with your food again" she said laughing. "You know she's right…." Happy's voice came through the window. "Get out of here Happy…" Natsu said enraged as Lucy cupped his face and kissed him. "Go on and shower. We'll leave for the guild after your done" she said smiling at him as he made his way to the shower. Lucy could feel something was wrong, she could only hope Natsu would tell her. He wasn't one to keep secrets from her or alone anyone in the guild.

As Natsu and Lucy made their way through the streets of Fiore hand in hand, she could swear she could hear murmers of "finally" and is "it really happening". Natsu stopped halfway through though and turned towards her "Hey…Luce I'll catch up with you, just have something that I forgot to do" he said walking away from her. "Okay….Natsu….." Lucy said as she made her way to the guild disheartened.

Lucy entered the guild as everyone jumped when they saw her and began to cheer and celebrate as the girls surrounded her "So….how did it go ?", "Did you kiss ?", "Did you finally confess your feelings ?" were the questions being asked around. The biggest surprise to her was when Juvia was the first one to hug her " Congratulations Lucy…..you're no longer my Love Rival…." she said smiling at her sincerely, "Never really was….." Lucy said but Juvia wasn't listening as she had gone after Gray.

"So did you like it ?" Wendy asked her. "Like what ?" Lucy asked confused. "Honestly…Lucy yesterday the whole setup, we put hours of work into it. Cmon…." Gray groaned. "I'm just kidding guys. It was perfect" Lucy said hugging both Gray and Wendy as Juvia growled "Love….Rival". "That's what Natsu said you would say" Lisanna said grinning at her as she hugged her. "So where is Mr Perfectionist Natsu ?" Erza asked hugging her too. "He….ummm said he'd catch up with me" Lucy said as Erza began to get frustrated "He left you alone on the first day ?" Erza asked as her armour transformed "He's going to die by my hands". "Erza wait he found some people who needed help he was going to help them and then join me" Lucy finished in a hurry.

"Well let's not stop the party on Natsu's account, let the party continue" said the Master as he began to drink from his beaker. Lucy smiled at the members, it turned out Cana had bet on Lucy making the first move and had lost to Guildarts,Wendy,Romeo and suprisingly Laxus.

Natsu stood still as the wind swept his face "Yo Dad…it's been a long time" he said wiping away the tears that were threatining to fall. "I …..did it Dad, I defeated Acnologia. I wish you were here for that" he said smiling as the sun hit him. "So….i finally confessed my feelings to Lucy" Natsu said smirking. "But there's more…..i have to take Fairy Heart back to Alvarez before Zeref begins his invasion or Ishgar will be destroyed. But to stop him. I'll have to destroy him".Natsu started to reminiscence from his memory, _"Zeref_ _this is your brother Natsu Dragneel_ _" His father said as his mother held him. Zeref stood staring curiously at baby Natsu._ Natsu felt the tears threatening to fall again as he remembered Zeref running around playing with him. _"Hi…I'm Natsu Dragneel" a young Natsu said shaking hands with Makarov. "You Natsu are Etherious Natsu Dragneel …..END" came Zeref's voice._ Then the memory changed to a time when he was training with Igneel.

" _Get up….Natsu" Igneel's voice boomed as the young Natsu struggled to get to his feet. "But it isn't fair you're so huge Dad….how am I supposed to beat you ?" Natsu asked dejected. "First tell me what did I tell you about fighting ?" Igneel asked him. Natsu scrunched his face as he tried to remember "Oh…..i remember, you said that we only fight to protect and not to harm or destroy" Natsu said looking extremely proud of himself. "Very Good!. As long as you remember that and never break it. I promise you, my power will never fail you" Igneel said ruffling Natsu's hair with his paws gently. "Now as far as opponents go. No matter how strong the opponent or how large the opponent Natsu. A Dragon never goes down without a fight remember that". Natsu made a serious face "Aye….Sir" he yelled._

Natsu opened his eyes looking to the skies with watery eyes "Watch over me….Dad. I'm going to make you proud".

At the guild the excitement and celebrations had waned out as Lucy sat at the bar once with Wendy and Levy "Hello….Lucy ?" Levy said waving her hands in front of her. "Sorry got lost in my thoughts for a second there. What were you saying ?" Lucy asked. "Oh….forget it. Your gonna be like this until Natsu returns. So we might as well go and find him" Levy said frustrated. "Maybe I could help you there…" Gajeel said standing behind them. "Not now Gajeel we've got to find Natsu or Lucy here is going to shut down" Levy said standing up. "So you guys have no idea….?. Seriously not even you Wendy ?" Gajeel asked dumbfounded. "No what are you talking about ?" Wendy asked him. "What do you use your heightened hearing for then ?". "Oh….i don't use it much don't focus on it" Wendy said turning her gaze away from Romeo. "You guy's didn't even notice the Master leave either ?" Gajeel asked. "Gajeel just tell us what happened ?" Levy growled at him angrily.

"Geez calm down shrimp I was going to tell you" Gajeel said as Erza and Gray joined the group. "So Warren was playing around with his communication Lacrima when he heard Natsu. Now get this Natsu asked Warren to connect him to the Master so that no one else could overhear them" Gajeel said as Wendy and Lucy looked at each other confused as to why this was a big deal to them. "I see….so your suggesting that Natsu has something important to discuss with the Master. If Natsu wants only for the Master to know this, then there's nothing more we can do end of discussion" Erza said beginning to walk away.

"No….wait, So what's your plan Gajeel ?" Gray asked excited. "With my hearing we can certainly listen to what Salamander has to say to the Master, without being spotted" Gajeel said grinning. "I'm in" Gray said excited. While Levy,Wendy and Lucy were hesitant. "Oh…Cmon Lucy you said Natsu was being weird maybe it has something to do with it aren't you curious ?" Gray asked. "Well yes…." Lucy began but Gray interjected. "Alright Lucy is in….so who else wants in ?" he asked turning to the others. "Well if Lucy-san is coming I'm in too" Levy said cheerfully. "If everyone's going then I'm in too" Wendy said apprehensively. "This is wrong Gray. If….no, when the Master catches I'm going to make sure I get to dish out the punishment" Erza said scowling. "If you wanted to stop us you would have Erza. Never stopped you in the past won't stop you now" Gray said cooly walking away with the others.

As the group followed the Dragon Slayers who were following the scent of the Master, Gray noticed Erza following them hesitantly. "Erza didn't you say you weren't going to follow us ?" Gray asked laughing as Erza just huffed and followed them along.

As the group came to the clearing the Dragon Slayers remembered it as the place where the bid farewell to their Dragons. Lucy remembered, it was the place Natsu had lost Igneel against Acnologia _"Why would he meet the Master here ?"_ Lucy wondered. When they were close enough to see , they found that the Master and Natsu weren't alone. "The First Master ?" Erza said curious. "What would those two want to speak to The First about ?" Gray asked wondering.

Natsu stood with his back to Master Makarov. "Natsu…..First Master ?" Makarov asked curious. "Natsu why did you call the First Master here…. What's going on ?" Makarov asked confused. "Master…." Natsu said turning to him "I called you here because I've got something important that I needed the both of you to know about". Makarov looked at Natsu as he continued "Zeref is assembling the Alvarez army as we speak" Natsu said looking grimly at the two Masters.

Gajeel's face grew pale as Wendy gasped. "What happened guy's what did you hear ?" Erza and Levy asked worried as Lucy stood staring at Natsu his face was completely serious, something which Lucy wasn't used to at all. _"Just what did Natsu say that had everyone reacting. Even the Master's face's were drained of all colour"._

"Zeref is planning an invasion on Ishgar, he's assembling the Alvarez army as we speak" Gajeel said staring at the ground. "The Spriggan each one as strong if not stronger than Larcade" Gray said clenching his fists. "Plus the Alvarez army that's said to dwarf any other army completely" Wendy said as Levy comforted her. Everyone remained silent as they grew worried.

"Natsu…..what how do you know this ?. It isn't something you can joke about Natsu" Makarov said his voice rising with anger. "I'm not, Larcade informed me as soon as he reached Alvarez" Natsu said. "And your going to trust the words of a Spriggan ?" Makarov asked glaring at him. "What reason would he have to lie about something like this and I trust Larcade with my life" Natsu said boldly staring back at him. "Fine….." Makarov said giving up "So what's your plan then if it involve's the Spriggan, I don't think the guild will be very happy to comply". "It doesn't involve the Spriggan but it does involve the two of you. You see Zeref want's Fairy Heart for himself and I'm going to take it to him in Alvarez" Natsu said blankly.

"What….?" Gajeel,Wendy, Makarov and Mavis gasped in unison.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Natsu what are you saying ?" Makarov asked perplexed. "I made a deal with Zeref. I bring him Fairy Heart and he will leave Ishgar alone ". "I'm sorry Natsu, we can't let you do that" Mavis answered stoically. "Wait….what ?, why can't you ?" Natsu asked confused. "Because Natsu, Fairy Heart is me….." Mavis answered. "Seriously….?. I thought you were named Lumen Histoire" Natsu said astonished.

Gajeel and Wendy sweatdropped _"Seriously Salamander, do you ever listen to what anyone says ?"_. "Hello….." Levy said waving her hands, trying to catch the Dragon Slayer's attention "Will anyone tell us what is going. We don't have super hearing, you see". "Natsu is planning on taking Fairy Heart to Alvarez" Wendy said. "Wait….why would Zeref want Fairy Heart, why would he need it ?. How would he use it ?" Lucy asked confused. "Apparently it's what Zeref wants from Fairy Tail, that's the reason he is after our guild. Apart from Salamander ofcourse" Gajeel answered. "Zeref made Natsu a deal, he will not attack Ishgar, if we give him Fairy Heart" Wendy continued. "Natsu…" Lucy whispered staring at him

"Natsu you have no idea, what Zeref would be capable of, if he get's his hands on my power" Mavis said a grave look in her eyes. "I don't care. I will not let these countries go through meaningless war. Just because our countries have been at war, doesn't mean that they are any different from us. The Spriggan protect Alvarez, just as we protect Ishgar. There will be no bloodshed, I will make sure of it. No matter what the consequences" Natsu said his voice filling with rage as his aura flared around him.

"Woah….what's going on over there ?" Gray asked surprised by Natsu's outburst. "Would you shut up…" Gajeel chided as he tried to listen to the other conversation going on."Okay….someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Gray remarked. Lucy turned to Wendy "Can you tell us what happened ?" Lucy asked her hopefully, as Wendy began to explain. Gajeel turned his attention back to Natsu and the First Master.

"Natsu it's just that we have no idea, what Zeref is planning" Mavis said worried. "It doesn't matter. I promised him and myself, that I would free him from this curse. I only need you to trust in me Master" Natsu said looking at the two of looked like he had something to say when Mavis spoke instead "Natsu…Zeref and I go way back and all I can do is give you advice, since you've made up your mind" Mavis said looking pointedly at Makarov, as he got the point. "So what's your plan then….Natsu ?" Makarov asked "Please tell me, you've got a plan".

" _Look at who you're talking to Master…"_ Gajeel thought as he started to snicker. "Okay you know what this is like the least enjoyable game ever . Seriously all we've done is stand and look at your faces" Gray said irritated. "Whose master plan was that anyway, all we needed was for Wendy and Gajeel to come here, but oh no the great Gray needed to come along and you genius dragged us all out here too" Erza growled. "Would you shut up, we are missing out on the most important part of the conversation" Wendy screamed in anger as everyone froze dumbstruck by her outburst, "I mean could you please keep quite" Wendy mumbled blushing.

"And that's that, as long as they train everything will be fine" Natsu finished as Gajeel groaned "Good job numbnuts, we never heard their plan" Gajeel snapped at the group. "No point in staying here. Cmon Levy we are leaving" Gajeel said dragging her away. "Guy's wait for me….." Wendy said running after them as Lucy and the others followed.

While the rest of the group were busy discussing the conversation that the Dragon Slayers had overheard, Lucy was falling behind the group lost in her own thoughts _"There will be no bloodshed, I will make sure of that. No matter what the consequences"_ his voice rang in her head as dread filled her. _"Was he giving up ?. Natsu never gives up"_ . _"Natsu you have no idea, what Zeref would be capable of if he get's his hands on my power"_ Mavis' words rang in her head.

The group had been discussing at the door of the guild for quite a while when they noticed Lucy's absence."Gray, where the hell is Lucy ?" Erza asked her eyes darkening with rage. "What I'm not her bodygaurd. How should I know" he gulped in fear when they heard, "Yo….Lucy….Gray,Erza,Wendy, Levy ?. What are you guys doing here" Natsu asked puzzled as he hugged Lucy from behind resting his head on her shoulders as she blushed under the gaze of the group and the Master's, she tried to wriggle out of his grip but he held on tight. "What's wrong Lucy" he asked genuinely concerned, she stopped wriggling and relaxed into his embrace. The group looking on with curiosity, "Keep it *Cough* PG, you guys" Gray said as Gajeel smirked. Natsu wasn't fazed at all as he kissed Lucy's cheeks pulling her in closer, while the girls let out an "Awww", it didn't help Lucy one bit as it only made her blush worse. "Ahem….." Makarov cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the group "My dear…..Lucy, Natsu I want to congratulate you. Especially you Natsu. Honestly Lucy dear, when this kid entered my guild I was afraid he was a chimp transformed into a human" Makarov said gaining a few laughs .

"But Natsu I am so proud of you my son. I want you both to cherish what you have found with one another and Natsu know this though you are my child, Lucy is my child too and so if you ever hurt her. You will pay for it" as Gray and Erza cracked their knuckles in agreement. "Seriously Gramps, you don't have to sell me on that threat. Lucy here doesn't need you to back her up, like seriously have you seen her kicks. I bet even Acnologia would be afraid, if he were to ever face it" Natsu finished as Gray and Gajeel roared, laughing together in agreement. "Natsu…." Lucy growled at him, Natsu grinned at her sheepishly cowering under her gaze.

As everyone made their way into the guild Natsu held Lucy's hand pulling her back "You guys go ahead, I've got something that I need to tell Lucy" Natsu said scratching his neck nervously. While Gajeel gave him a knowing smirk, "Yeah sure just don't forget to breathe while you're talking" Gray said winking at him as he followed the others. Lucy blushed a deep red, while Natsu just flipped him off playfully in return.

"Natsu they are so… going to have the wrong idea" Lucy said angrily. "Well they are not far from the truth" Natsu said grinning as Lucy scowled at him. "Fine, i do have something that I have to tell you though, honestly" he added letting her go and staring at the ground. "Natsu…..?" Lucy asked moving closer to him. "I'm leaving for Alvarez soon Lucy…" he said avoiding looking at her "I….know I said wouldn't leave you, but I've kinda got no other choice left here and…." but Natsu found his speech interrupted as Lucy kissed him. "Natsu…..i know" Lucy said hugging him tight "Just know this you've broken your promises too many times. So if you do, break it this time around. I'm going to kill you myself" she said. "Now let's go….the others are waiting" she said dragging him into the guild.

As soon as they entered the guild it erupted into cheers as Natsu found Lucy and himself being feted by the guild members. Gray walked towards them a mischievous sneer on his face, Juvia not far behind him "Well Natsu that was a bit too fast,never a great sign you know" he said snickering as Juvia clung to his arm. "Well it's certainly more than you're getting right now" Natsu retorted as Juvia and Gray turned red.

"Yeah….yeah everyone's here. Now Gramps why did you call us all here" Laxus asked impatiently. Makarov turned to Natsu "Well the thing is Zeref is assembling the Alvarez army and the Spriggan 12 for an invasion on Ishgar" Natsu said staring at the guild as they faces lost all colour. "As you all know each of the Spriggan 12 is as strong as Larcade if not stronger and at our current level, we will be annihilated". Laxus scoffed "So what are you saying, we have to train and prepare for them ?" he sneered. "Yes...actually I'm going to train everyone, I know the….. 12. I've fought and trained with them". "Yo Natsu, how about this you and me one round, you beat me and everyone trains with you including me" Laxus offered grinning. "I'll make you one better, I'll take on you,Erza,Mira and Gray at the same time and the same deal stands" Natsu said grinning back at him. Gajeel and Mira looked at Natsu as if he had lost his mind completely. "Alright…..deal" Laxus laughed shaking Natsu's hands. "Well you will take this duel outside I don't want the guild to be damaged, if anyone does…he'll pay for it" Makarov said a dark aura surrounding him as the five nodded. Natsu ran to Lucy, "Natsu….what are you doing ?" Lucy asked aghast. "Lucy trust me, I've got this. Now wish me luck" he said kissing her passionately. While Wendy covered Romeo's eyes "Romeo you're far too young to be watching" she said playfully as Romeo groaned "Ugghhh….i missed it. Thank's a lot Wendy".

Erza looked at Natsu cracking her knuckles "I'm going to enjoy this Natsu" she said grinning. "You should probably quit now with what dignity you have left. Gihihi" Gajeel snickered. "Less talk and more action" Mira said excited. "Couldn't have worded it any better, Mira" Laxus grinned as the four stood facing Natsu.

Natsu just grinned right back forming the words "Come At Me" with his fire. As they all charged at him, Natsu let out a roar which Laxus, Gajeel and Gray avoided, but Erza let herself be engulfed in it as she re-equipped into her Flame Empress armour. But Natsu had teleported right into the flames slamming Erza into the ground forming a crater as Laxus turned into lightning speeding towards him, he dodged his attack before finding himself in the path of an iron club, while Laxus charged up his lightning from above him. Natsu was too quick though, teleporting behind him and kicking him in the gut. Gray began to attack Natsu with a barrage of icicles, but Natsu retaliated with a Fire Dragon's Roar, Gray was prepared though as he activated his Devil Slayer magic using his own Ice Devil's Roar to counter Natsu.

Natsu teleported behind him but Erza was ready in wait as she charged at him, her sword drawn ready for attack. Natsu dodged the blow with blinding speed as Erza's momentum resulted in her crashing into Gray. "Alright that's it I'm joining the party Salamander" Gajeel laughed, pushing Gray out of the way and transforming into his Iron Dragon mode, before charging at Natsu alongside the others. Natsu found himself being pushed back.

Laxus stood at the center of the field now charging up a huge thunderstorm around him as Erza shielded herself with her Lightning Empress Armour and Gray covered himself with a blanket of ice insulating himself from the storm. While Gajeel on the other hand was still hellbent on attacking then proceeded to focus the gathered charge straight at Natsu, who caught Gajeel's Iron Club that he was using to attack him and directed the charge at him instead as the charge hit the two of them, there was an explosion and Gajeel lay on the floor as the dust cleared completely knocked out while Natsu stood to the side singed but otherwise unharmed, he had escaped most of the damage thanks to Gajeel.

As Natsu stood to the side huffing out of Exhaustion the remaining four prepared to resume the attack, when the Master stepped in "Alright….that will do…..Laxus you have your answer. Natsu you should rest up now" Makarov said looking concerned at Natsu and Gajeel's state who was already being healed by Wendy. "Gramps…..Natsu did not fight me alone. How is that a conclusion ?, he still can fight" Laxus said irritated."You knew Natsu's terms and you agreed to it…..and as far as I see. You should have asked for a one on one duel if you wanted a fair and complete outcome" Makarov said glaring at him. "Now as Natsu has managed to take on the four of you and survive perhaps even manage to overcome the four of you. You all will begin training and you will train,beginning now" he demanded. " Well since Natsu never defeated me. I'm not going to be joining you guys in training, though I will be training with my team. Let's go….." Laxus said signalling the Thunder Tribe to follow him. As they left, the guild members Gray and the others relunctantly obeyed the Master and Erza,Mira and Wendy came forward to congratulate Natsu, proud of him. "I'm done healing Gajeel he just has to rest for a while, Natsu I've still got some magic left, do you want me to heal you" she asked smiling at him. "Sure thank's Wendy…." Natsu said messing up her hair affectionately as she grumbled and began to heal him.

"So Natsu feeling better….." Makarov asked concerned. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine" Natsu said grinning. "Alright then now where do we start and what do we do ?" Makarov asked him. "Well there is still one more person that I want to face, before we train Master" Natsu said his eyes twinkling with excitement. Makarov was a bit concerned by Natsu's state even though he was healed by Wendy, "Who…..?" he asked curiousity getting the better of him.

Natsu grinned "Her…" he said pointing at Lucy. "Huh…..what….?" Lucy screamed astonished.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lucy's face grew pale, as Natsu grinned at her excited "C'mon Luce…..it will be fun. I promise….." he pleaded. "Natsu just because you love to fight, doesn't mean that everyone has to….." Lucy sighed. "Gihi….looks like Bunny Girl is afraid" Gajeel began snickering as Levy admonished him. Wendy looked at Lucy "Lucy-san it's okay you don't have to listen to Natsu-san, we had some difficulty ourselves while facing him" she said concerned. "Guy's …..c'mon don't discourage her" Natsu whined. Lucy felt her blood boil with rage _"This had to stop, she couldn't let the guild think she was weak or that she couldn't stand up for herself or that she needed their protection"._ She spun around glaring daggers at Natsu "You know what Natsu now, I do want to face you" she growled angrily as Natsu stepped away from her.

Lucy summoned Capricorn and Loke, "You know Salamander that's your girlfriend, you better not win and you can't… lose. I sure wouldn't want to be in your place right now" Gajeel mocked Natsu. Loke turned towards Lucy "What…?" she demanded, "Seriously…him ?" Loke asked flabbergasted. "Shut up Loke. I need you to open your gate using your own power" Lucy said glaring at him angrily. "As you wish Princess….." Loke said sweetly while scowling at Natsu as Lucy force closed his gate. "Princess….may I ask what exactly are you planning. Why ask Loke to open his gate using his own power ?" Capricorn asked curious. _"Because…..i will be needing three Celestial Spirits, if I plan on beating him"_ Lucy thought as she responded to Capricorn "You'll know soon enough… Capricorn". "Seriously Lucy you're going to fight me with just Goat face there, you know Loke might be the only one who could give me a fight" Natsu said grinning at her. "Master Natsu, it is just that I respect the Princess' feeling's that I am going to ignore your snide remarks. But know this once the fight begins, you won't have the same leisure" Capricorn said in a grave tone as he adjusted his shades the sun reflecting in them.

As Loke reappeared Lucy found the key that she was looking for and summoned Virgo "Princess…..is it time for my Punishment" she said bowing her head obediently. "Natsu, i meant to warn you about those punishment's" Happy screamed at him. "Wait….what ?. Lucy c'mon I didn't do anything, your not going to punish me because of this duel are you ?.What kinda punishment are we talking about because as long as it doesn't have to do with travelling or writing or cleaning, I have no problem with it" he said scratching his chin deep in thought. While Virgo looked at Lucy with a somber expression "Princess I cannot punish Master Natsu even for you, though if you are interested . I do have some things which may help you" she said. "Both….of you shut up" Lucy said in a hurry her face turning red with embarrassment. "Now Natsu are you going to fight or not" Lucy asked turning into her Star Dress Leo Form, she turned to Virgo whispering in her ear as Loke and Capricorn charged at Natsu.

Natsu was immediately overwhelmed as Loke used his Regulus Gatling attack and Capricorn rushed from behind him he tried to dodge them but he was once again overwhelmed by the numbers in a desperate attempt Natsu used his Roar which caught Capricorn but Loke was fast enough to dodge it and Natsu was met with a regulus kick that sent him flying into the trees knocking the air out of him.

As Natsu stood up coughing, Capricorn surged forward rushing at him feinting a kick then slamming him into the same tree with punches so strong that each one felt like they were going to break his bones. Loke wasn't far behind and joined Capricorn, as Natsu had no choice he teleported himself out of there, before teleporting back in again and using his Dragon Claw technique to kick Loke out of the way, as Capricorn and him began to trade blows. Each time Loke joined the fray, Natsu used his teleportation to make quick work of him, it looked like he had begun to enjoy. "Alright Now…..Loke" Lucy ordered, as Loke used his Lion Brilliance and his light shone bright blinding everyone including Natsu while Lucy and the Spirits were unharmed. They began to charge at Natsu making quick work of him once again. "Thank you Virgo you may go" Lucy said smiling at her, as Virgo bowed and disappeared Lucy prepared herself calling out Taurus instead who once again leered at her "Mooo Lucy , do you need me to protect your hot body again" he said. As Lucy growled "Just go help the others you stupid cow". Once the light from Loke's attack faded away everyone was finally able to see the aftermath as Natsu looked quite beaten up but what was suprising was that they were holes all over the area. Lucy transformed into her Star Dress Leo form again and readied her whip.

As all three Spirits charged at Natsu, Lucy stood behind and everyone was curious as to what her plan was, as Natsu teleported himself out of harm's way the ground beneath him gave away. He immediately recognised this as Virgo's work and cursed himself for ignoring her. Before Natsu could even make a move he found Loke's light raining down on him, he once again teleported himself out of harm's way only to find something wrapped around his neck, he turned around and he almost punched Lucy as he stopped halfway through. "Boo…..Flame Brain, is that what your gonna do if we fight the Spriggan ?" Gray yelled angrily. "Buzz off Popsicle, I'll see what you do if you face Juvia in a duel" Natsu yelled back. "Well I did beat her once" Gray smirked proudly. As Juvia rushed at him embracing him "Yes, you did Gray Sama…." she smiled proudly at him.

Natsu was sent flying straight into another trap on the floor as he transported himself out yelling "Hey that's not fair, Ice Prick distracted me" he whined. "Never get distracted in a fight Natsu" Lucy said smirking proudly. "Yes…Lucy….i protected your hot body" Taurus said mooing proudly. Natsu immediately slammed into Taurus, moving straight past Loke and Capricorn using his Dragon Sword Horn technique sending Taurus straight into another of Virgo's Traps "Don't you dare talk about Lucy like that again" he growled as Loke gulped and Capricorn smirked at him, giving him a knowing look.

"Natsu…." Lucy gasped shocked. "What ?, i was just…." But the next thing Lucy knew her head began to spin as she fell to the ground unconcious, the Spirits except for Loke disappearing teleporting her along with Wendy to the guild immediately as Wendy checked her for injuries. She's fine must have fainted from exhaustion, she doesn't have any injuries" Wendy said reassuring Natsu. "Well she did call out about four Celestial Spirits today not to mention the toll of Star Dress" Loke said. "Why didn't you stop her then ?. You knew she was over exerting herself, why didn't you stop her?" Natsu demanded. "Hey….whose big idea was it to train/fight her genius ?" Loke glared at him. "Will you two take this elsewhere, you might wake her up and she needs to rest for a while" Wendy demanded. As Natsu and Loke left reluctantly.

"Natsu…Natsu….." Loke said running to catch up with him as he strolled around Fiore in a sour mood. "What now Loke, what do you want now ?. I know I screwed up, you don't have to lecture me anymore ?" Natsu said exhausted. "Screwed….up ?" Loke asked as the realisation dawned on him "Natsu…you realise you can't always protect her, she doesn't need your protection and she won't listen to you anyway" he said smirking at him. "You can't just rush in and protect her, you need to trust us to protect her too Natsu. You know we would not let anything happen to her, not only me every Celestial Spirit of her's would lay down our keys, our privileges, even our lives if we could to protect her. So you need to trust in her just as much as she trust's in you Natsu" Loke said as the two of them stood facing the sea.

Natsu turned around "You know what, i promise not to tear you guys up as long as you promise to always protect her. Except for that Cow guy as long as he doesn't open his mouth he's safe" Natsu said as Loke smirked. "I'm sure he's learnt his lesson…" Loke said laughing as he prepared to leave for the Celestial Realm, he turned to Natsu "Hey….Natsu...the two of you are perfect. Never lose her". "Not in a million years Loke…" Natsu said grinning as Loke vanished. Natsu began to make his way to the guild.

As Natsu reached the guild, he found a distraught Lucy sitting at the bar. As soon as she saw him she rushed up to him "Natsu….where were you, I woke up and Wendy told me you and Loke were arguing. Did you two get in a fight again. Wait did Loke do this to you ?" Lucy asked shocked. "No this is from the duel before…" Natsu clarified. "Well why haven't you been healed ….Wendy ?" Lucy began to call out. "Lucy….i'm fine and I was more worried about you" Natsu began as Lucy shushed him. "Natsu….Dragneel you shut up and let Wendy heal you" she said turning to Mira she ordered some hot drink and gave it to Natsu after Wendy was done healing. "So what exactly did you and Loke do ?. Go for a walk ?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh….we spoke about a lot of things especially your childhood. Loke told me a lot of embarrassing stuff he told me it would give me leverage if I ever needed it" Natsu said as Lucy blanched. "What….no….Loke doesn't know anything, I mean I was a kid and he didn't, he wouldn't" Lucy began to mumble as Natsu got a call from Larcade. Gray sauntered upto Lucy "Hey….Lucy, Natsu is pretty secretive about his call's huh?. Heck, he's the only one who has a private Lacrima. Should you be concerned ?" Gray asked teasing her. As Lucy punched him in the arm playfully "Shut up Gray, it's a call from Larcade. So, he's just being cautious of Zeref overhearing". Gray nodded "Yeah and the guy's too dumb, it's a miracle he actually managed to ask you out" he said as Lucy pushed him off his stool, "Love…..Rival" came Juvia's low growl. Lucy turned "Honestly Juvia…..?" she exclaimed in annoyance. As Levy came up behind her "Hey Juvia Gray's having dessert with us care to join us?" she said. As Juvia exclaimed "Gray Sama how could you go without me ?, Gray…Sama…?" she began to whine. Lucy thanked Levy as she followed Juvia.

Natsu answered the call expecting Larcade to be on the other end, but it was August instead. "August….umm where is Larcade ?" he asked. "Master Natsu…..Larcade is occupied elsewhere so he has asked me to give you the message in his stead". "Alright ….so what was the message ?" Natsu asked worry etched on his face. "Master Natsu, Emperor Spriggan will not wait any longer. So I implore you, please if you do not wish for the people of Alvarez,nor for the people of Ishgar to suffer. You will bring Fairy Heart for the Emperor, call of this invasion and spare the lives of millions" August pleaded. "I promise August I will not let the people of Ishgar or Alvarez suffer I'm bringing Fairy Heart with me". " I would advice you to hurry Master Natsu" August said as he terminated the connection.

"I told you, he will not betray us August" came Larcade's weak voice. "I didn't have any other option Larcade" August said as the light fell on a bruised Larcade chained to the wall. "I hope you've learned your lesson and never hide anything from the Emperor"August's angry voice rang through the room. "He's my father and this is how…." Larcade began. "But he is still your Emperor" August interjected as he freed him from his chains. "I'll have someone come and look at you rest for a while, he said as he left leaving with the Lacrima.

Larcade sat in the room the stench of his dried blood filling his nose and thoughts of the family that he dreamed of, filling his head. _"He couldn't make his father proud, first with Acnologia and then helping Natsu with information"_. But what was funny to him was the fact that the only time he felt genuine was with Natsu. _"Uncle…what do I do….?"_. He was finally turning towards someone else, hoping to get answers apart from his father.

"Larcade…..?" he turned around searching for the voice "Brandish…..?" Larcade called out. "Dimaria…..over here help me unlock it" Brandish whispered. "If I get caught for you Brandish, I swear I will kill you" Dimaria whispered angrily. "He needs help and August is in no hurry to help him". "Yeah and if we get caught we will be joining him shortly" Dimaria answered hotly.

As Brandish shrunk the lock Dimaria held the first aid. They then entered the room and Dimaria immediately blanched "Yuck did you take a dump in here, Larcade ?" she asked disgusted. "It's the scent of dried blood" Brandish replied. "Yeah, but it's disgusting…" Dimaria retorted.

"What…the hell are you doing here ?. Brandish….?" Larcade asked aghast. "Well I'm here too jackass, you're welcome by the way" Dimaria mocked him. "I just heard the Emperor had you sent here to be flogged and I saw that August was in no hurry to get you a healer. So I decided I'll help you as much as I can. I should warn you im pretty novice at this stuff" she said smirking at him. "She is….i hope she kill's you" Dimaria began to snicker.

"So….since when did you begin to learn healing spells ?" Larcade asked impressed. "I thought the great Brandish,A nor Dimaria never needed it". "I still don't need it" Dimaria interjected. "Well when Master Natsu was here, let's just say his training was brutal and he didn't like going to the healer nor calling them to the Castle, so he'd end up resting his injuries away or pushing through them. So I started learning the spells to help" she said smiling at him. "I still don't understand why you would learn to help him ?". "Well the thing is we were training together so the longer he was hurt it affected my training to". Dimaria had a knowing smirk "You know Larcade if I didn't know any better I would say you are jealous" she said laughing loudly. "Keep talking and you will be in a worse condition than I am in ?" Larcade growled. "Even if you were in a better condition you wouldn't stand a chance against me" Dimaria boasted proudly. "You wanna bet…?" Dimaria sneered at him. "Larcade….Dimaria….that's enough. Now Larcade…I've done as much as I can, it will be enough for now I'll try to send in a healer as soon as possible" she said as Dimaria left the room without a second glance.

Brandish stopped at the door turning towards Larcade "You know Larcade…..i guess you would make a much better Sparring partner than Master Natsu. Just like old times…" she said smiling at him. "Just like old times…." Larcade whispered smiling back as she left.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was almost midnight as the last few members of the guild began to leave. Team Natsu,Mira and Cana were the only one's left, when Mavis abruptly dragged Natsu away from the group "Natsu…we need to talk".Natsu looked on perplexed as Mavis dragged him to the farthest corner concealing the two of them inside a magic circle. "Okay….is it just me or was that weird ?" Mira asked as Lucy looked at Natsu and Mavis suspiciously. "Gihi….i think you should be worried Bunny Girl, now that the ladies know Salamander is off the market. I think they find him irresistible" Gajeel said roaring with laugther. "You know I wouldn't mind a piece of that" Cana said joining Gajeel as they began to laugh, but stopped once they saw the look on Lucy's face as she glared at them furiously.

"Uh…First Master ?.What's going on ?" Natsu asked completely clueless. "Natsu….what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this cannot tell anyone not Erza, not Mira, not even Lucy" Mavis said a serious expression on her face. "Woah…..wait so it's a secret ?...Cool. So what's the big secret ?" he asked excited. "Well….the thing…is…you see….Zeref and I we're in love with one another" she finished in a hurry as her cheeks flushed pink. "What exactly are they talking about ?. What did Natsu tell her and why is the First Master blushing ?" Wendy asked curiously as Erza and Levy glared at her shutting her up. While Gajeel stood to the side giving Lucy a look that said _"I told you so….."_ as Levy began to drag him away from the group of girls lecturing him all the way.

"Woah….so technically you are my Sister-in-law" Natsu cheered happily. "Well…I guess" Mavis said as she couldn't help but smile back as Natsu's elation spread to her as well. "You know First Master you should come with me to Alvarez". "Natsu…..call me Mavis and really you think I should ?" Mavis asked nervously. "Yeah I think it might be good for Zeref too, plus if he still behaves like an ass. I can knock some sense into him" Natsu said grinning widely. Natsu noticed the worried look on Mavis face and continued "Mavis trust me, my brother needs to remember the past to move on to the future. And I promise you this, I will save him from this curse. No matter what the cost" he said as Mavis hugged him tears streaming down her face.

As the two returned to the group, Natsu found it weird and suspicious as all of them began to stare at Mavis and him. "Isn't it late shouldn't you be closing the guild ?" he asked Mira as she broke out of her daze. "Oh…what ?. Oh right I was" she said as she began to close the bar. "Wait….where is Cana ?" Wendy asked. "I know….." Gray said furiously "She's gone to retrieve Lumen Histoire from that Lacrima". "You mean Mavis ?" Natsu said as Lucy glared at him, he winced as he didn't have a clue as to why Lucy was giving him the death glare.

"Why the hell….were you discussing about Lumen Histoire ?" Erza demanded as Gray tried to hide behind Juvia and Lucy. "I wasn't it just came up. I mean we were getting bored, we couldn't hear anything Natsu and the First Master were talking about so we just started to talk about Lumen Histoire and why Zeref would want it" Gray said cowering in fear away from Erza. "Now is not the time to be arguing, we need to make sure Lumen Histoire is not damaged or destroyed. This whole deal with Zeref, rests on Lumen Histoire" Mira said as they began to make their way. "I sincerely apologise First Master. I will make sure Cana is dealt with as soon as Master get's here tommorow" Erza said in her most authoritative tone.

* * *

When the group made their way to the secret entrance. What they found was Cana standing in front of Fairy Heart with strange markings over her right arm as she began to chant "Gather ! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!. Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!" she roared as a bright light filled the room. The group didn't know how long they stood blinded by the light, but all they knew was that Cana was using Fairy Glitter to repeatedly attack and try to break through the Lacrima. Mavis stepped in between Cana and the Lacrima as Cana's attacks pierced her, she couldn't believe what was happening _._ "Cana stop this right now" Erza demanded "You might destroy Fairy Heart".

Natsu and Gray began to move towards Cana, "Stand where you are guys or I might just use Fairy Glitter on you guys instead. "Cana you don't have to do this. If I just give Fairy Heart over to Zeref he'll know a way to free Mavis. Don't destroy the one chance for peace that we've got,Cana" Natsu pleaded. "You may trust Zeref…Natsu, but I don't. With the First Master on our side we may be able to repel the Alvarez invasion" Cana replied. Mavis smiled "Cana…..you remind me a lot of an old friend of mine. She was as stubborn as you". "I know what….i need to do First Master. All you…need to do is trust me" she said as she began to gather energy.

Natsu,Gray and Erza ran towards Cana to stop her. But she released the gathered energy "Fairy Glitter" she yelled completing the incantation as a huge wave of light crashed through the roof of the guild onto the Lacrima. Natsu and the others were blown away by the spell as Mavis screamed in agony. Suddenly the whole room fell silent as they heard a crack in the Lacrima, the next thing they knew the whole Lacrima fell apart as Mavis' thought projection disappeared completely.

Cana ran towards Mavis holding her head "First….are you okay" she began to revive her. Mavis began to move groggily as she woke up now in her physical body. What she didn't realise was that she was completely stark naked and she stood up blinking taking in the light and the feel of her hands and legs. While Natsu and Gray stood staring with their mouths hanging wide open. While Natsu managed to turn away just in time to avoid Lucy's patented kicks. Gray on the other hand was tackled to the floor as Erza had him in a death grip chiding him as Juvia closed her eyes sobbing into his chest "Gray….Sama….your supposed to look at Juvia,not at the First Master" she whisper sobbed in his ear as he turned red.

The girls kicked the guys,out as Makarov and some of the other guild members had returned due to the commotion it was upto Natsu and Gray to explain the situation to them. As the girls began to discuss whose clothes would fit the First Master, Mavis used her magic to clothe herself as everyone turned to look at her surprised she began to explain that it was just an illusion. "First Master ….Wendy will bring you fresh clothes as soon as possible" Erza said glaring at Wendy who shook her head in acknowledgement. "That won't be necessary I'm fine" Mavis replied. As Erza looked surprised but still turned to the others,"And if anyone tell's the rest of the guild about the illusion. I swear it will be the last thing you ever talk about" Erza threatened the rest of them.

As Mavis and the others joined the rest, Makarov and the others bowed respectfully "First….how is this possible ?" he asked surprised. "It was the only way Makarov. My curse makes it impossible for this body to be destroyed. The only reason I felt being in the Lacrima was safer for the guild and the country was because it hid my presence from Zeref. But Zeref may have already sensed my presence now" she turned to Natsu her expression grim "We need to leave for Alvarez tommorow".

Natsu looked at her confused "We have time on our hands Mavis. Why the hurry ?" he asked "I still have to train the guy's some more they just aren't ready". "So you think handing me over isn't going to satisfy Zeref ?. Do you…..?" Mavis questioned him in return. "That's not what I meant. It's just that…." Mavis interrupted him "If we do not leave now…..they won't even have the time to prepare for Zeref and his army. They can train and prepare without you Natsu. But I am leaving for Alvarez with or without you" she said sternly. "Everyone should go home and rest up" Makarov ordered the guild as everyone began to leave.

"Make sure they are prepared….Makarov" Mavis said turning to him. "Master….do you still think the invasion is inevitable ?" Makarov asked her. "You and I both know what Zeref is capable of. What I do not know…..is what use does Zeref have of my powers" Mavis said gravely. "If Natsu and I fail to put a stop to Zeref's plans, I need you and the guild to be ready to do it for us instead" she said. "Master….how do you expect us to succeed where you have not ?" Makarov asked worried. "I am going to pay for what I've done when I meet Zeref, Makarov. But neither Fiore nor Ishgar needs to. So I hope Fairy Tail respects my one last request and puts a stop to whatever Zeref has planned, if…such a time comes" Mavis said smiling sadly at him.

* * *

Natsu climbed in through Lucy's bedroom window just as she exited her bath, she screamed as she saw Natsu perched on her windowsill grinning at her. "Natsu what's wrong with you. Can't you for once enter through the door like a normal human being ?" she asked annoyed. "What…?. Just because I'm your boyfriend, I have to do stuff like enter through the door and stuff now ?" Natsu asked astonished. "No….not because you're my boyfriend, but because that's how normal human beings enter" Lucy answered. "Well I'm not normal…Luce" Natsu answered grinning. "Clearly….." Lucy whispered sighing. "I'm an etherious being,so not normal you see" he answered smiling. "So…..are you going to annoy me the whole night ?, because I am tired and I really want to sleep" she told him honestly.

"Well I just wanted to spend more time with you. I'm leaving tommorow you know" he said looking at her sadly as the realisation hit her. He began to leave as Lucy held his hand " Natsu wait….i'm sorry. It's just that so much has been going on. I don't know how it slipped my mind" she said hugging him. "Geez maybe I'm rubbing off on you Luce. Maybe you'll get sick of transportation too" he said grinning as he turned green immediately from the thought of transportation. As Lucy began to comfort him she laughed "I hope….not it's a mess looking after you, how will the others handle if the two of us are sick of transportation" she said "You know….i wonder how will you handle travelling tommorow ?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu began to feel sick again "Lucy now I feel sick about travelling. Maybe I should forget going maybe if I practice I can teleport all the way over there. Maybe I can" Natsu froze as he saw the look of amusement on Lucy's face. "Do you see what you've done ?" Natsu asked exasperated. "Then take me with you. I can take care of you and maybe you could use an extra hand against Zeref" Lucy said hopefully. Natsu's face grew serious "Lucy….the guild is as important to you as it is to me. So I need you to protect it. Promise me you will let me worry about myself and help the others protect Fiore and the guild ?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at him worried "So…..you think Zeref is going to attack Fiore ?". "No….but no matter what happens. I need to know that you're safe and the guild is safe. It will help me face whatever I have to do in Alvarez, to free Zeref from his curse" Natsu told her as she hugged him sobbing into his chest. "You're not going to leave me alone tonight….are you ?" Lucy pleaded with him. " I don't have any other place to be at right now" Natsu answered grinning as Lucy kissed him. Natsu responded hungrily as Lucy pulled him onto the bed.

* * *

The next day everyone stood bidding farewell to the duo of Natsu and Mavis as Lucy felt her heart breaking. She wanted to go with Natsu, but she also knew that Natsu was trusting her with the safety of the guild, so that he could focus more on what he needed to do. Natsu was going around bidding farewell as the others bid Mavis farewell.

Natsu approached Makarov "Natsu…my boy the First Master is your responsibility now". Natsu nodded his head "I promise Master….i wont let any harm come to her" he said grinning. "Provided the transportation doesn't incapacitate you first" Gajeel snickered as Natsu just ignored him and bid farewell to Erza,Levy and Lisanna. Gray walked upto him "Hey Flame Brain…..make sure your brother doesn't come to Fiore, I don't want to be known as the guy responsible for almost destroying the Dragneel Clan, now do I ?" he said grinning at Natsu. "Well the point is almost…..because you could never defeat me" Natsu retorted. "Natsu time to go….." Mavis called out to him.

As Natsu began to move Lucy came forward "You take care of them and yourself, you hear me...wierdo" he said as she hugged him. "Take care of yourself too….you idiot" she said smiling at him sadly. Natsu couldn't hold back and kissed her as she pulled him closer. As they broke apart, he touched his forehead to hers. "Natsu….I love you" she said sweetly as his lips broke into a wide grin "I love you too….Lucy" he said. As Mira and the other girls had tears in their eyes, Gray and Gajeel looked away faking disgust. Natsu made a rude gesture as Lucy gently turned his head to face her "You sure….you don't want me to come along ?" she asked him tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Natsu felt his resolve breaking as he grinned kissing her cheek "I'll be fine Luce…." he said before making a dash towards the ship hastily.

"See you soon….guys" he shouted from the bow of the ship as the group cheered on from the ground. Lucy looked at him tears escaping her eyes. Levy held her close comforting her as she began to sob a little. "He's going to be fine Lucy" Erza said smiling at her "You know how stubborn he is, nothing can keep him away" she said reassuring her.

Mavis looked on as the ship gained distance from the coast her guild members growing distant, she turned towards Natsu " So….Natsu what is the plan ?" she asked hoping for an answer but was met with a green faced Natsu retching overboard. "Sorry….one second…." he groaned "Probably….shouldn't have eaten before we made the journey right ?" he asked groaning as Mavis rubbed his back. "Oh….boy this is going to be a long journey" she sighed. "Yup…..a very long one" Natsu managed to say before retching again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As soon as the ship neared Alvarez, all Natsu wanted to do was Teleport himself but Mavis suggested he save his strength for whatever Zeref had in mind, And so he unwillingly had to struggle with his motion sickness all through the journey.

As the ship neared the Alvarez port, Natsu was suprised to find not only Zeref but also the whole Spriggan 12 members awaiting their arrival. _"Now Natsu knew that the Spriggan 12 would lay down their lives to protect Zeref. What he couldn't understand though was, what exactly was Zeref upto ?. Did he really think that Mavis and him were that big of a threat, that he needed all of the Spriggan 12 by his side?"._ Natsu was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear what Zeref was talking about, the next thing he knew the Spriggan 12 were on their knees bowing in respect to them, while Zeref held Natsu and Mavis teleporting them right into the castle.

It took Mavis a while to get used to the Teleportation as Zeref was speaking to Yajeel. "Sir Yajeel are the preparations done ?. I certainly don't want my guests to feel unwelcome over here" Zeref said an eery smile on his face. The Guest room has been prepared,Your Majesty while Master Natsu can be accomadated in his previous room" the old man responded respectfully. "Thank you….Yajeel. That will be all" Zeref said as Yajeel left. Natsu turned to look at Zeref confusion and surprise written all over his face.

Zeref stared back as he responded "What...?, are you surprised Natsu ?. I Did tell you that I mean no threat to you as long as you kept your part of the deal and brought me Fairy Heart. Now that you've done that, you're no longer a threat to neither Alvarez nor me" Zeref said as the Spriggan members finally arrived. "Go ahead catch upto them" Zeref encouraged him "Mavis and I have a lot of catching up to do as well". Natsu turned and looked at the two of them before smiling and rushing towards the others "Just don't have too much fun you two" Natsu shouted back at them as Mavis turned red and Zeref looked at her surprised.

Brandish came forward hugging Natsu as Larcade scowled at the two of them before walking away with the rest of the Spriggan members, when Natsu found a faint scent drift towards him he turned his head and to his surprise found August in front of him. "Master Natsu…..it's a pleasure to have you back" he bowed respectfully. "What's wrong with him ?" Brandish asked confused as she stared at Larcade's retreating back. "I have no idea, all he ever did was talk about you in the dungeon" Dimaria said looking at Natsu as August chided her "Show some respect Dimaria". "Sir….Natsu" she added sarcastically. "Wait…what ?. Dungeons….what are you guys talking about ?" Natsu asked perplexed.

"Master Natsu….you have to understand that His Majesty's order's are one's which none of us can ignore or disobey. Since Larcade hadn't informed His Majesty about his communication with you, he was judged to be punished" August stated nonchalantly. "Zeref…" Natsu growled in a low voice clenching his fists as he followed Larcade. "But I still don't get it why would he ignore us ?" Brandish asked confused. "Who cares…." Dimaria stated as the three of them went their separate ways.

"Yo…..Larcade" Natsu called out to him as he kept walking. "Geez if I didn't know any better I would have thought you didn't want to talk to me" Natsu grinned catching upto him. "And what makes you think I do….?" Larcade asked anger rising within him. "Still doesn't justify you ignoring Brandish, she felt hurt you know" Natsu added. "Why do you think, I care what she thinks ?" Larcade asked. "Uhh…well for starter's she's your friend and she cares about you" Natsu said, but before Natsu could say another word he was interrupted by Larcade "You know Uncle….you've probably should leave before people think I'm plotting against my own father with my Uncle" he said as he turned Natsu was faced with the sight of his injuries and it made his stomach churn he felt he would throw up if he looked at Larcade any longer.

"Did Zeref do this to you ?" Natsu asked feeling sick and angry at his brother at the same time. "Father doesn't bother himself with such trivial matters, he let's his lackey's handle this stuff" Larcade responded. "You mean the Spriggan ?" Natsu asked surprised. Larcade neither denied it nor accepted it. Natsu was suddenly struck with a realisation "How old did you say your injuries were ?" Natsu asked. Larcade looked at him " A few days…why ?" he asked baffled. "Doesn't matter….i've got something that I've got to do. I'll catch up with you later Larcade" Natsu said as Larcade didn't bother responding before walking away. Natsu began to make his way to his brother's room, _"I hope i'm not wrong…."_ he thought crossing his fingers.

* * *

Mavis was seated opposite to Zeref as the two began to have a conversation at the dining table. "The others will join us shortly, Mavis" Zeref began. "Don't patronize me Zeref, we all know why you've asked for me to be brought here" Mavis answered stoically. "My…..my no bullshit cutting right to the chase as usual aren't you Mavis ?" Zeref began to snicker, "The first time we meet in a hundred years and you can't even look at me straight ?". Mavis scowled at him "How do you expect me to look at you after all the thing's you've done to my guild, to the people of Ishgar ?" she asked him her voice dripping with rage.

Zeref smirked "I haven't done a thing Mavis….now have I ?. It was the people of Ishgar who bore fruit to my plans". Mavis looked aghast "What's wrong…..with you ?, where's the man that I fell in love with ?,the one who loved nature, his brother. How could you…". "He's dead…" Zeref's voice rang as he interrupted Mavis midway. "400 years…..Mavis, 400 years I have suffered, a hundred years without you by my side. In all that time I have witnessed nothing but the horror that humanity has done. The pain,the sorrow, the fear,the hunger….i've witnessed it all over and over again." Zeref growled furiously. "And you ask me why…?. Because no more…..yes I've given into the Curse for now, because that's what I need to do to achieve my final trump card…" Zeref snickered. "Fairy Heart…." Mavis completed his sentence for him, "What would you do with such power, you're already immortal, Acnologia's no longer a threat …..what else do you need ?" she demanded.

"Acnologia…..that was a real surprise.I always thought Larcade was my trump card, when it came to Acnologia but I guess Natsu is my strongest Etherious for a reason plus he's a Dragneel, shouldn't have counted him out that easily" Zeref finished looking into the distance amused. "As for my goals….dear Mavis, you shouldn't worry yourself with that. Once I own Fairy Heart I will finally be able to control all of time and space". Mavis froze with fear as Zeref continued "I will revert myself back to the past, 400 years ago. I'll save my little brother, my parents. We will never meet again Mavis…..that might be the only regret I'll ever have" Zeref said smiling sadly. "Do you….really regret it. You don't even know what activating such magic will do to you or your surroundings or this whole world. You're going to risk our whole existence, just to satisfy your selfish goals ?" Mavis asked astonished. "It doesn't matter….you will help me Mavis wether you like it or not…." Zeref stated. "You're mistaken Zeref I will not hand you Fairy Heart and endanger all of us" Mavis countered. "I don't think you understand Mavis…..you will help me, because if you don't I will destroy Natsu right now" Zeref sneered as a lacrima showed Natsu falling to his feet clutching his chest as he screamed.

"You better hurry Mavis….Natsu doesn't have all day….". _"I cannot give Zeref Fairy Heart, neither can I let Natsu die…..what do I do….?"_ Mavis clenched her fists frustrated. "I see you've made a decision….Mavis" Zeref smiled.

* * *

Lucy felt like she had a relaxing bath after ages, everyone in the guild and elsewhere over the country was on high alert training and preparing for the invasion of the Alvarez army, if Natsu failed. Her heart felt like it would explode, everytime she thought about it. As soon as she entered the hall looking to make herself a quick snack she was met with Wendy who was talking to Cana and Erza, while Mira and Lisanna were preparing food, Gray and Juvia were in a serious discussion with Elfman. Lucy felt her temper rise as no one paid heed to her "What the hell….are you all doing in my apartment" she screamed.

"Hello…to you too Lucy" Gray snickered as Juvia glared. "Do you guy's see a bit of Natsu in her ?, has she always been like this or is it because of their recent activities ?" Cana mused. "Alright guy's that's enough" Lisanna admonished, as Erza apologised to Lucy. Mira began to sob "I'm sorry Lucy it's just that you've been training so hard, I just thought you needed a break. So I decided to make you dinner and invited the others so you wouldn't feel alone". Lucy felt her anger vanish as she saw Mira crying "Mira- san I'm so sorry…..it's just too crowded".

Erza immediately turned on Cana and the others "Either get out….or make space for Lucy….now"she demanded. As the others backed away making space. "I guess some of us will have to make ourselves comfortable on her bed" Gray sighed as Cana snickered "Gray check if you find some old undies of Natsu" as Lucy turned red. "Gray began to snicker as well "Yes….i bet it's one of his immature childish one's too….". "I don't even want to know how you know that…" Lucy sighed exasperated.

Suddenly a bright golden light filled the room as Loke appeared. "Ever the dramatic entrance Loke…" Lisanna smiled as Loke flushed and grabbed her hand "My light pale's in comparison to your's Lisanna" he began before letting go of her hand as he could see the death glare Mirajane was sending him. "Ahem…." Lucy cleared her throat "Loke….i thought I made it clear to you, to not interrupt me" she said glaring at him angrily. "I know….but Virgo handed me this since I'm the only one capable of opening my gate on my own power" he said handing her a tattered old binded book.

As soon as Lucy held the book, she let it go immediately as it singed her skin. "How long has it been acting like that ?" Erza asked holding the book gingerly in her Flame Empress Armor. "Just a few minutes but, the heat is affecting even Celestial Spirits, like Virgo and me" Loke said looking at the book curiously. Before anyone could react Lucy flipped open the book as the words from the page's began to float around them. "What in the world ….?" Gray asked as the others looked at the scene astonished. "They are some words missing…." Erza pointed out. "Does it mean he's injured…?" Wendy asked worried. "We've got to find a way to save him" Lucy added in a hurry. Then suddenly all the words disappeared back into the book as the book fell into Erza's hands. As Lucy clutched her hands in worry Lisanna hugged her "He's going to be fine Lucy" she said smiling at her. "Yes….Natsu is a man….even if he dies it will be a manly one" Elfman added as Erza and the others glared at him and began to scold him. Only Lisanna and Lucy were the one's looking through the window into the distance hoping Natsu was safe.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Natsu POV**

Natsu was in Zeref's chamber….trying to search for any hint of Larcade's magic inside Zeref's private library. The guard was reluctant at first so Natsu had to knock him out. Once he found what he was looking for he'd be out before the guard even woke up that was Natsu's whole plan.

"You know you shouldn't enter people's rooms without permission…." came a voice, Natsu turned nervously to find himself face to face with Brandish. "Geez brandish are you trying to kill me….?" he asked catching his breath. "Nope but from the looks of it….the Emperor thinks that you want to kill him. If you do you wont find any ways, here in his library" she said. "You mean you've been here trying to search ways to kill him ?" Natsu asked surprised. "No….but I know the Emperor he hasn't exactly survived this long writing down ways to kill him for anyone to find" she stated in a obvious tone.

Suddenly Natsu felt his whole body burning up he felt like the oxygen was being sucked out of his lungs, he struggled to breathe as he clutched his heart which felt like it was being pierced by spikes. "Natsu…what's wrong ?" brandish asked. "Zeref…..that…..bastard…" Natsu struggled to finish his sentence. " Brandish….i need you…..to do….me…a favour" Natsu managed to say. Search for traces….. of Larcade's magic…..signature …. from the…books present….here" he wheezed. "Find….it and keep….it safe. As for….Zeref I'll handle him" he struggled to his feet before staggering forward, following Zeref's scent. Brandish was stuck rooted to the spot before she began to search the library.

As Natsu staggered towards the Dining hall, he suddenly felt the pain and the pressure leave him, he was exhausted but apart from that felt fine. He barged through the doors ready to confront his brother "Zeref…what games are you playing at you bastard ?" he screamed. " My….my little brother show some appreciation to the closest magic to the power of the Gods" Zeref sneered. Natsu stood his mouth agape Zeref was now clothed in white, a white aura surrounding him. "This is the power of Fairy Heart little brother" Zeref said smiling as Natsu noticed the lifeless looking body of Mavis.

* * *

AN: Thank you for the support people. Leave a review if you liked it, it always helps and as always Read and Enjoy :)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Zeref stood smirking at Natsu from the throne. As Natsu ran towards Mavis' motionless body, he used his dragon senses to sense Mavis' pulse and heartbeat. Natsu turned towards Zeref "You didn't have to hurt her" he growled clenching his fists, "I thought you cared about her ?. You promised you wouldn't hurt them" Natsu said glaring at Zeref. "I said I wouldn't hurt anyone in Fairy Tail and Ishgar, I never said anything about those here in Alvarez" Zeref grinned. Natsu let his flames burst out "You'll pay for this Zeref" he screamed as he began to charge at Zeref only to find his path blocked by Larcade.

He barely managed to hold back his attack "Larcade, step aside…..Zeref needs to be stopped here" Natsu demanded. "You're in no condition to be making demands , Uncle" Larcade replied as the two Mages Aura began to increase enveloping the two of them. "Now….August" Larcade called out as he charged at Natsu his Cross at the ready. Before Natsu could react he could feel the spell from August's magic taking over him as he felt himself losing conciousness.

Natsu grit his teeth, as he went down to a knee forcing himself to overcome August's spell. "Anytime now August" Larcade screamed at him as Natsu's flames raged around him. "Never send a Wizard to do a Dragon Slayer's work" came the sneering voice of God Serena. As he began to eat all the fire Natsu was producing and together Larcade and he managed to restrain Natsu as August's spell finally took over. "Quick cuff him before he wakes up" Larcade ordered the soldier's around him, who were terrified to even approach the still form of Natsu.

As Natsu was being cuffed God Serena began to laugh "I don't believe this,you call yourselves the Spriggan and you can't even handle this guy. Back on Ishgar this guy wasn't even worth bothering us Ten Saints" he began to mock the others. "Watch your tongue Serena…..you maybe one of us but keep talking like that and we will…. show you exactly why you should be afraid of us" Bloodman said as he and the other members entered the room. As the two began to glare at each other Zeref interrupted them "That will be enough you two. You will get your chance to fight, but not against each other. It's time we laid waste to Ishgar". "August, Larcade prepare the forces and please take my brother to the holding cell...and this time make sure he does not interfere" Zeref ordered as he left the room taking Mavis along with him.

God Serena began to leave when he found his path blocked by Bloodman,Eheto and the others "What's this an intervention ?" he asked amused. "This is a warning…..Serena. If you even think about betraying Alvarez or his Majesty….your fate will be worse than death" Eheto growled. God Serena just walked past them "As long as you guys are capable of the feats you boasted, you won't have anything to worry. After all Zeref did promise to leave Ishgar under my control" he said smirking as he left.

* * *

Natsu woke up only to find his hands in Magic Sealing Cuffs, he turned around to find Mavis and Brandish standing outside his cell. "Mavis, Brandish….what's going on ?. Where's everyone….?" he asked confused. "The other's are preparing…." Brandish looked away from Natsu "His Majesty has declared a war on Ishgar, we leave tomorrow" she finished. Mavis began to sob "I'm ….sorry Natsu. I had no other option, even without the power of Fairy Heart , Ishgar needed you, Fairy Tail needed you, to defeat Zeref" she said as she wept. "It's not your fault Mavis" Natsu said "It was mine for trusting Zeref in the first place…"he yelled banging his hands against the cell.

Brandish came forward holding a book in her hand "Sir Natsu, do you have any idea what this book is ?" she asked worry written all over her face. "I thought, judging from the magic signature emanating from the book, you must have figured it out by now Brandish" he asked surprised to which Brandish just nodded her head. "That is a book of an Etherious. Every Etherious' life force is connected to Zeref through the book. In this case the Etherious being Larcade" Natsu finished. Mavis gasped as Brandish showed no change in her expression "I need to tell Larcade about this" she finally said after a long pause. "No….you won't" Natsu said in a firm tone. "But….Sir Natsu….he deserves to know this" Natsu looked at her his expression grim "He think's Zeref is his father. You tell him this and he won't be able to take it" Natsu finished.

"What do you expect me to do Sir Natsu hide this information from him ?" she asked confused. "Yes….and keep the book safe as long as it is safe you will know he is safe". Brandish nodded as she began to move "Brandish, know this our life forces are connected to Zeref,through advanced body link magic. So when Zeref dies we die" he finished. Brandish clenched her fists "Why are you telling me this Sir Natsu ?. Why protect him. If I can't save him ?" she demanded her aura rising. "Because I know you will find a way to protect him" Natsu said grinning at her. Brandish sighed "Fine….i guess I've got my work cut out for me. Thank you Sir Natsu".

"Brandish…..i do need one more thing from you ?" he asked in a pleading tone. Brandish didn't move just waiting for Natsu to continue "I need you to leave for Ishgar right away and atleast let Fairy Tail know about Zeref's invasion, so they can be prepared". Brandish looked serious "Who…..do you trust that won't put me in a cell ?. Even if I did warn them, I'm still their enemy Sir Natsu…". "Find Lucy, she will understand and she would never hurt anyone without a reason, especially if I sent them" Natsu said grinning wildly. "Lucy…..?" Brandish asked intrigued. "Yes Lucy Heartfilia…." Natsu said still smiling. Brandish turned away from the two of them before responding " I will make sure she get's your message Sir Natsu…." she said clenching her fists.

Natsu and Mavis were sitting together talking and he didn't realise when either of them fell asleep. It was only when he felt a dark aura move towards him, that he woke up from his nap. "My….my a fight against just three of my Spriggan drained you has it dear brother ?" Zeref asked grinning his white robes billowing behind him. "Let me out of these cuffs and let's really test, the power that you have been boasting about" Natsu growled. "All in due time brother, you will realize the genius of my plan, both of you" Zeref said smiling as he picked up Mavis. "This will all be over soon…brother" he said as he teleported away along with Mavis.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Brandish stood in the shadows of the roof looking at a young girl groaning and walking along the edge of the Canal as the fishermen warned her to be careful, Brandish soon realized that the animal that was following the girl was infact a celestial spirit. _"I'm sorry Sir Natsu, I will warn Fairy Tail. Once I'm done with what I've come here for"._ Brandish followed the oblivious girl who entered a apartment.

As Lucy entered her apartment, she didn't notice the other presence follow her. So she made herself dinner and when she decided to sleep early she was surprised to find a strange girl sitting on her bed,though she realized the symbol of Alvarez. "You know, I was just wondering how long would it take you to figure out my presence. It's a miracle you've survived this long" Brandish chided her.

Lucy looked at her curiously "Did Natsu send you….?" she asked her. "I'm here for my own reasons…" Brandish answered "Do you remember….Grammi ?" she asked. Lucy looked perplexed "I'm sorry I don't…." she answered "Look we can talk things through later if Natsu sent you, then it must be important". She froze as the realization dawned on her "Zeref is already invading isn't he….?" she asked. Brandish was silent as Lucy was trying to figure out a way to inform the others they wouldn't be prepared for an invasion, it was upto her. "I'm Lucy by the way…." she said trying to be polite.

"So your mother never even mentioned the name ?" Brandish asked, her aura threatening to spill out, Lucy could feel the magic and she knew that the stranger was definitely a Spriggan or atleast on par with the Spriggan. "I'm sorry but I do need to contact my friends….and warn them" she said before looking at Brandish who was just staring back at her. "Ummm…..make yourself comfortable" she said smiling at her as she turned to unlock the door, the handle vanished. "I…can't let you do that. That duty was assigned to me by Sir Natsu, so rest assured that I will warn them" Brandish said moving towards her. Lucy realized why the stranger looked so familiar it was from back when they had gone to Alvarez for the first time _"What….was her name again?."_ Lucy thought wondering _"Brandish….that's it"._ Lucy looked at Brandish "Look we need to warn them, they won't survive a surprise attack". "I told….you I'll take care of it" Brandish shot back at her.

"First it's time….i had my revenge" Brandish said glaring at Lucy. "What are you talking about ?. There isn't time for this Brandish" Lucy pleaded with her. "The only reason….that I trained myself to get this strong was to seek revenge from your mother" Brandish screamed at her. "Revenge….Brandish please your not making sense. My mother never told me about anyone named Grammi" Lucy replied. "Why…would she tell you about someone that she murdered in cold blood" Brandish answered her voice dripping with hate.

"Lucy's felt her blood run cold, "What….?" she asked. "Layla Heartfilia….killed my mother, and now I will get my revenge by killing you". Lucy couldn't believe, she knew in her heart her mother would never do something as heinous as a murder "No…..my mother would never do that". Brandish began to laugh "Is that so ?….then tell me how you came to possess the Celestial Spirit Aquarius, it belongs to my mother. Layla gave it to my mother….and then she couldn't bear to see someone grow stronger and better than her, so she killed my mother and claimed her key back". Lucy couldn't believe it but she didn't have the time to ponder over this, she needed to get to her friends for now.

Lucy summoned Virgo quickly and as expected Loke sensing her in Danger followed Virgo. "Princess…." Virgo and Loke addressed her together. "Virgo get me out of here" she said as she turned to Loke, he smiled "Don't worry Princess I've got this". "She isn't your average Mage" Lucy said worried. "I know….Princess I've got this go…." he said turning his attention to Brandish.

As Lucy and Virgo escaped outside, she found herself surrounded by Elfman, Mirajane,Gray and Erza. "Guy's what are you doing here ?" she asked surprised. "We sensed the spike in Magical aura and rushed as soon as possible" Erza answered. "Princess you should call on another Spirit I am not much help in combat" Virgo said sadly. "No….Virgo you are the best thank you…." Lucy said smiling at her, when Loke's regulus attack smashed through her window.

The next thing everyone knew, the building was gone in an instant and Brandish stood calmly on the ground. Elfman bent down to look at something, "Elfman, Mira….get away from her she's one of the Spriggan 12 she can change the size of any animate or inanimate object" Erza said shielding the others behind her. Brandish began to laugh "Titania….you cannot protect them….i'm only here for Lucy so I wouldn't want to hurt….Sir Natsu's friends". "Well Lucy here is Natsu's girlfriend so….guess what he would do to you if you harm her…" Gray retorted.

Brandish smirked "I….see, well won't be a problem I'll just say that the others got to her before me" she said grinning. Lucy pushed Erza aside stepping infront of Brandish, she would not let her friends fight her fights. That was why she trained her Star Dress for so she could protect her friends too. Brandish smirked "Atleast you aren't a coward, time to finish this….". Suddenly Brandish felt like the time froze over the Fairy Tail Mages, "Dimaria….you don't have to interfere in my battles you know that, now show yourself" Brandish called out as Dimaria materialized beside her. "Master Zeref needs everyone of us on this invasion Brandish". "What if I don't want to be a part of this ?. My goal on invading Ishgar is right infront of me, once I'm done I could leave and there's nothing you guys could do about it" Brandish answered. "Well you may get away, but everyone know's, there is some one else who would pay the price for your disobedience.I don't think His Majesty will be as lenient as he was the last time. Do you really want to make him suffer ?" Dimaria inquired . Brandish finally relented and gave in "Fine let's go…." she turned to look at Lucy "I will have my revenge Lucy…." then the two of them disappeared.

* * *

Makarov and the guild were the only ones standing in front of the Alvarez army stood opposing the Fairy Tail members. Zeref smirked as Mavis stood to his side unable to do anything, in her mind she had calculated the chances and without Erza, Mirajane and Natsu their chances of winning wasn't even over 20%. Makarov stood firm against Zeref "Release the First Master and Natsu right now, Zeref" he demanded. "You will address His Majesty as the Emperor or Your Highness….you worthless insect" Invel growled. Zeref raised his hand "Calm down….Invel after all I did promise my brother not to harm the Fairies, step down and let us through to your guild and no one will be hurt this is my word" Zeref sneered.

"You already have Fairy Heart ….what more would you want with our guild ?" Makarov asked confused. "That is not something that concerns you Makarov stand down…." Zeref demanded. "Fairy Tail has sworn to protect the people of Fiore and Ishgar, that includes Mavis and Natsu". Zeref laughed "Mavis maybe a Fairy but you did abandon my dear brother, he now belongs to the Alvarez Empire". Makarov yelled "This is my final warning Zeref before I bring down the judgement of Fairy Tail over you he said as he grew enormous, his aura spreading and his light glowing brighter. "Nothing you do can even graze me, now that I have Fairy Heart" Zeref mocked him. Before Makarov could make a move, a blur rushed past them towards Zeref.

Zeref smirked "Let her come…." he said as the Spriggan moved to intercept. On his orders they stood down. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes Lisanna was running towards him trying to get to him, she almost made it to him when Zeref teleported himself infront of Natsu. "Did you think it would be that easy little Fairy ?" Zeref asked in a soft tone. "LISANNA…." Makarov and the others screamed trying to intercept but the Spriggan stood blocking their paths. "Zeref…..Don't you dare hurt her…." Natsu growled "You heard me Zeref….." he screamed at him. Zeref smirked "I do….dear brother …..but looks like she has accepted her fate. She's quite strong in the face of death. I'm sorry but without your death, my plan will not come to a fruitition" Zeref said smiling sadly as he held Lisanna by her throat. "I don't care, what happens to me….i know this, if I get Natsu…free you are toast Zeref, and that's what I'm here for" Lisanna said smiling in Zeref's face.

Immediately all the members of Fairy Tail charged to attack, as the Spriggan and the Alvarez army attacked the Fairy Tail members. Lisanna used her Beast Soul Takeover to transform her legs and managed to crack the cuffs around Natsu's hands and legs as she smiled at him "Thank…you for everything Natsu, it's because of you that I was able to get a second chance with Onee-san and Nee-san"."I like….your spirit young Fairy it's a shame it has to be destroyed" saying this Zeref snapped Lisanna's throat as her body went limp in his arms he threw her lifeless body on the ground before walking away from the Chaos surrounding him, walking in the direction of the guild.

Makarov was busy fighting the Alvarez army which even in his giant form, he was not able to see the end of the innumerable army. Suddenly everyone on the field froze as a scream pierced the sky. Natsu felt the lifeless body of Lisanna hitting the ground, her eyes blank, her face filled with pain. _"Natsu remembered the first time he met Lisanna, the time they took care of Happy and all the other memories, he had with her began to flash in his head. The one thing that stood out was a single memory "Natsu….if I disappear you will search for me like you did today right ?" a young Lisanna asked him. "Uhhh yeah sure…."young Natsu answered. Lisanna smiled at him._

Natsu felt the rage envelop him "ZEREF….." he screamed in rage as the tears poured down his face.

* * *

AN: Read, Review and Enjoy... :D


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mirajane felt her whole world collapse around her, as she gasped for air falling to the ground sobbing in anguish. Elfman ran into the Alvarez soldier's clearing a path towards his fallen sister, while Erza and Lucy held onto Mira guiding her towards Lisanna. Natsu's face was filled with anguish, as he screamed in rage his fire burst forth through his hands. The soldiers around him stood stunned as the damaged sealing stone stood no chance against Natsu's rage.

Mirajane collapsed to the ground as soon as Lucy and Erza let go of her, clutching Lisanna's lifeless body close to her chest sobbing profusely. Lucy couldn't help but stare at Natsu in concern, even as she felt the tears falling from her eyes. Natsu stood motionless staring at the scene as if in a grief-stricken daze, it wasn't until they heard Elfman charging into the soldiers in a blind, wild frenzy that he broke out of his daze.

"I am sorry….Mira...I couldn't do anything…" Natsu managed to say in between sobs, Mirajane didn't respond still holding onto Lisanna in grief. Natsu turned his attention in the direction that Zeref had gone, only to find his path blocked by a horde of soldiers. To his surprise Gray, Juvia and Lucy came to stand beside him. "And…..just what the hell do you guys think, you are doing ?" Natsu asked annoyed. "You'll need all the help you can get against Zeref" Lucy said holding his hands warmly. "Juvia will help you out as much as she can" Juvia said seriously taking on an attacking stance. "Beside's…..you're not part of the guild, someone has to make sure Zeref pay's for all that he's done" Gray said his voice dripping with rage as he stood beside Juvia.

Natsu felt emboldened by the presence of Lucy and his friends, but before they could charge at the soldier's, the horde of soldiers around them were blown away, as Makarov came crashing through them. Makarov stood over them protecting them, as the soldiers cowered under the Giant's glanced at the fallen figure of Lisanna "Watching a child sacrifice themself and to not be able to do anything,is the biggest disgrace a Parent can face" Makarov's voice boomed "Not anymore….Natsu my boy, I will clear a path for you. Promise….to protect guild and the people as you always have. Laxus , Erza…..i trust you two, to protect and guide the rest of them through this" Makarov said as his aura began to rise, the light blinding almost everyone. "Grandpa…." Laxus began while Erza felt the tears fall again.

"This is my final task to the two of you. And Laxus always remember…." Makarov said pointing up into the air "I will alway's be watching over you" Makarov said smiling at all of them "Fairy Law…." he completed the incantation as more than half of the Alvarez army was wiped out by Makarov's magic. His limp body fell down to the ground as Cana and Warren ran to him. Their faces grew pale as the realisation that their Master hadn't survived struck them. Natsu made a move to run towards Makarov's lifeless form, when Laxus held him back, the tears threatening to spill "You were given a task Natsu, don't let their sacrifices go to waste. Gramps trusted you to beat Zeref and I know you can too. So don't disappoint him, now go…." Laxus commanded his voice breaking. Natsu wanted to stay and comfort Mira, Laxus and the other's, who were grieving. But he also knew that Laxus was right and so he steeled himself turning around and running towards Zeref. Laxus turned towards Lucy,Gray and Juvia "You three….make sure…he comes back in one piece". The trio nodded their heads running after Natsu.

* * *

As the three finally caught upto Natsu, he had already cornered Zeref "Zeref, stand and face me you coward" Natsu growled angrily as he charged upto him only to find his path once again blocked by Larcade, this time though Natsu was prepared aiming a Fire Dragon's Claw straight into his abdomen sending him flying into one of the buildings. Larcade enraged released his Pleasure magic, as soon as it hit Natsu though, to everyone's surprise Natsu began to get affected by his magic,as he struggled to teleport and land a hit on Larcade. "This is interesting Uncle, I was aiming to take your Fairy Friend's out of the equation, but this is so…much better" Larcade said smirking.

Meanwhile Lucy who was being held up by Juvia turned red as Gray turned towards her the realisation dawning on him, "You….and Natsu….but….but how ?" Gray began to mumble "Did Natsu even know what he was doing ?" Gray began to ask shocked and mocking disgust at the same time. Larcade began to toy around with Natsu when, "That's enough Larcade….." came August's commanding voice.

"August…why are you here…?" Larcade asked confused. "Your duty is to protect His Majesty is it not…?. Now that I am here Master Natsu will not be a problem go ahead and protect the Emperor" August commanded. Larcade looked like he was ready to argue but upon seeing the serious look on August's face decided against it and left.

That's when the four of them noticed the presence of two more Spriggan, God Serena and Brandish had appeared. "August what….is going on ?" Natsu asked confused "Why save me….?". August just stared back at them blankly replying "I didn't save you I protected Larcade. Infact I heard the thought's of your soul, you were about to spill the beans to Larcade, which would have affected his ability to protect the Emperor. That….I wouldn't allow at all". "Wait…but how did you know about Larcade ?" Brandish asked turning towards August confused. "Are we going to fight ?, this talk is…boring me out" God Serena commented. "That's…because…." Natsu began as August interrupted him "It doesn't matter, what matter's is that if you manage to beat me Master Natsu, you are free to go after Larcade and his Majesty".

Brandish grinned turning towards Lucy "Miss Heartfilia is mine…" she said grinning. Natsu immediately teleported himself in between the two of them. "Brandish…this is the Lucy I told you about" Natsu said "What's going on….?" he asked confused. "I'm sorry Natsu...but i cannot let her live. This is our fight so don't interfere"Brandish demanded in an authoritative tone. Natsu began to argue when Lucy held his face bringing him close and kissing him sweetly. "Natsu...Brandish is right, this is my fight, you can't always fight my fight's for me. You trust me right ?" she asked him sincerely, he merely nodded. "Then trust me,when i say i've got this" she said smiling softly at him.

"Why do...i have to get the weak one's August. How about when i'm done with these two, i get my turn against the fire demon ?" God Serena asked excited. August expression didn't change as he responded "Do as...much as your told Serena, or you will come to know what it is like facing a true Spriggan ?".

Brandish didn't even bother using her magic as she blindly charged at Lucy. Who in turn re-equipped into her Star Dress Taurus Form while summoning Taurus, as expected Loke appeared alongside Taurus. As Taurus began to oggle and leer at Lucy, he turned his head to glance at Natsu who was giving him a death glare. He immediately turned his attention to Brandish and started to leer on her instead. "It's seriously pathetic, that you make your spirits do that" Brandish replied mocking her. "I didn't force him to do that" Lucy replied exasperated. As Taurus and Loke prepared to fight with her, Lucy instead asked them to help out Gray and Juvia as she blocked one of Brandish's kick pushing her back as she evaded one of Lucy's grinned "That's good if you weren't strong enough to fight me. I would have been very disappointed, now the real fun begins".

* * *

Gray and Juvia stood side to side facing off God Serena, who looked really bored and uninterested in the two of them staring at the other fights. "You should be concentrating on your opponents instead of them"Gray retorted as he sent a barrage of Ice Arrows at Serena, who merely brushed it off using his Purgatory Dragon Slayer magic. "Such attacks could never harm the Eight Dragon God Serena", when he suddenly felt himself get blasted by a full force regulus attack, immediately followed by a Kick to neck by Taurus, that sent him crashing into a building, the rubble and damage increasing with each fight.

"You know i was hoping for these fights to get better with the addition of you two, it's the only reason i let your attack hit me earlier" God Serena said rising from the rubble. "Well, guess it's my turn now" he said "Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction" he roared. As the ground around everyone began to explode and crumble,the boulders from these explosion began to bombard them. While Serena laughed watching his magic work.

Gray growled furiously, as his Devil Slayer magic took over and he froze the bombarding boulders with a Devil's Roar. Serena found it amusing that the Fairies were still hiding such unique abilities. When he felt that something was wrong as he turned to look at his hand he found that it had frozen completely solid, even though he used his Purgatory Dragon Slaying magic.

Gray smirked now in his Devil Slayer form "Eight Dragon God, please i haven't even cracked a muscle yet" Gray said mocking him. "Don't get cocky, young slayer what you've done is only spelt your doom" he said, as he began to breathe in air through his mouth. "Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon", he screamed releasing the gust of wind with an immense, unstoppable force. Gray stood his ground bracing for impact that never came, as Juvia and him opened thier eyes they found the battered forms of Taurus and Loke shielding them. _"Did they just take the full brunt of that attack ?"_ Gray wondered. Juvia moved towards Taurus who was down to a knee and gasping for air. "Juvia is so sorry, are you hurt ?" she asked Taurus sincerely, while Taurus on the other hand began to stare at Juvia's chest grinning "It's going to take much more than that, to take me down. I will definitely protect any fine body such as your's with my life if needed" he said.

Gray kicked his head into the ground turning towards Loke to address him "What are you guy's doing here, you should be helping Lucy out" he began. Loke smirked "That's a really bad way to thank someone who just saved your lives" Loke asked. "We never did ask for it we were doing fine before you came along"Gray retorted as he let go of Taurus who was bleeding from his lips. "Moo...that hurt you're as bad as Natsu-san". "Dont compare me to that Flame Brain" Gray retorted. "You would have been...dead, had Taurus and i not interfered. No matter how strong you think you are, you are no match for that guy. The strongest wizard in whole of Ishgar".

"Are you on our side or their's ?" Gray asked confused. "I'm just telling the truth, Gray. We need to fight this fight together" Loke answered. "Alright fine, what about Lucy then ?" Gray asked concerned. "Princess, can handle herself Gray" Loke answered once again this time serious "Taurus you're on my right,you two charge up a Unison Raid" Loke said. "Well...i thought if i gave you enough time you would come up with a plan,that could atleast entertain me. Guess i was wrong" he said charging up another Cavern's Dragon attack. "All you did was stall until you managed to escape from Gray's Devil Slayer magic" Loke said. "How dare you..." Serena growled releasing his attack in blind fury, Loke grinned he knew he had to distract Serena, he couldn't believe it actually worked. Taurus who was sneaking up on God Serena finally used his axe to tear a cut on the Spriggan's shoulder while Loke used his regulus to turn the Boulders into Celestial Magic Projectiles that slammed into Serena .

"Good job guy's...look's like we got him" Loke whooped celebrating. "Don't count you're eggs before they've hatched...Spirit" came the voice of Serena who walked out a little bruised not worse for wear. Loke was stunned into silence he couldn't believe it. In Serena's hand lay the immobile body of Taurus, Loke's face grew pale as Serena threw him to the ground before using his Sea King Dragon Slayer magic to slam Taurus into a couple of buildings and tress as his Spirit vanished back to the Celestial Realm.

* * *

Natsu stood facing off against August, _"This is a mage that not even God Serena wanted to cross path's with, someone even Zeref was apprehensive about pissing off. What chance do i have ?"_ Natsu began to wonder. Natsu then remember the sacrifices of Lisanna and the Master and the others who were risking thier lives all to protect the people of Fiore and Ishgar, _" I may not be a Fairy Tail member, but i'm still a citizen of Ishgar. As long as i have my powers i will protect these people and my friends. That's what Fairy Tail stood for, to stand and protect the weak and that's what i stand for"_ Natsu thought opening his eyes to find August standing still waiting for him to make the first move. Natsu let out a huge roar appearing from within it to aim a Fire Dragon Claw at August, only to find his attack slowing down as August evaded it and sent him flying back with a kick of his own.

"What the hell..." Natsu screamed frustrated, what the hell was that. "Don't bother trying to understand my powers, Sir Natsu. Let's end this quickly and save you the humiliation" August stated. Natsu growled going Dragon Force as he charged at August teleporting behind him then using a Fire Dragon's Grip Strike, striking August at point blank range. To his surprise Natsu found his attack striking him back with full force as he struggled to catch his breath confused. "Uggh...what the hell is going on ?" Natsu groaned frustrated.

"Maybe i can answer that" came a familiar voice from behind him. Natsu turned to see a face he didn't believe he would see in a long time. "Need a little help Natsu ?" Natsu's smile grew big as he hugged him. "Well i've got this you better go after your brother" he said. "Wait how did you know ?" Natsu asked surprised. "I have my ways Natsu now go, as i said i've got this". Natsu grinned thanking him before running after Zeref.

"Well i think i've seen enough of your magic to have an idea of what you do", August smirked "Did you think that was the extent of my power's i haven't even started. I don't like to Brag, but i am the strongest wizard in all of Alvarez. The Magic King August" his voice echoed all around them.

"That is a brag, but well...i guess i am the Strongest Wizard in Fairy Tail. Gildarts Clive"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Natsu couldn't believe it Gildarts was back, everytime he needed someone to bail him out, Gildarts was somehow always there. Though he had half a mind to go back and stand his ground and face August and prove himself once and for all to Gildarts. He also knew that Gildarts had just bought him precious time to catch upto Zeref. _"_ _If Natsu managed to stop Zeref he was sure that this whole conflict would end"_.

Gildarts on the other hand was focused on his opponent, he for one knew personally never to underestimate anyone. Especially not the wizard in front of him, even if this man was the strongest wizard in Alvarez, the magical presence that Gildarts could feel emanating from August was on a completely different level. _"Was this the reason why even the Dark Mage Zeref himself never wanted to get on the bad side of August ?"_.

August on the other hand didn't even look phased by the arrival of Gildarts, "You're not worried about Natsu going after your precious Emperor ?" Gildarts asked curious. "I would advice you to be more concerned with your own battle than worrying about others. As for Master Natsu, you need not worry i will eliminate you first before putting a stop to his rampage, that is if Larcade doesn't beat me to it" August said with a serious look on his face."Well if you guys keep doing all the work, then what exactly is the role of your Emperor in this invasion ?" Gildarts continued.

"If you've got the time to run your mouth, i'll take it you are prepared to battle" saying this August charged towards Gildarts Aiming high, Gildarts on instinct blocked and swerved trying to land his own hit on August but all he found was air. As August managed to strike Gildarts right in his abdomen releasing his fire magic at the last second, pulverizing him into the ground below.

Gildarts rose from the rubble his side all bruised up and a huge gash along his lip bleeding profusely. August grinned "I must commend you on your resilency, you might after all be a worthy opponent". " I guess there was no point in holding back" Gildarts replied releasing his aura as the earth around him cracked under his Crash Magic. Gildarts began attacking as he drew closer and closer to August with every strike but he still couldn't manage to land any hit on him.

"Are you wondering why you haven't landed even one strike on me ?" August asked smirking as he once again began to attack Gildarts relentlessly. "That was a pretty easy one, you slow down the time allowing you to escape any attack" Gildarts responded. "You're not far from the truth, but even for someone as quick and powerfull as you, you don't stand a chance the Fairies should have sent one of Your Great Wizard Saints" August said as he used his Bullet Magic, unleashing a barrage of Magical projectiles at Gildarts. Who simply used his Crash Magic to disintegrate the bullets before they reached him.

"What you don't realise is...that most of us never rose to the position of a Wizard Saint out of respect for the Old Man" Gildarts answered as his aura started spreading and the warriors all around the battlefield turned to look at them. Before August could respond he felt a huge surge of magical energy attack directed towards him, as Cana had charged a Fairy Glitter attack straight at him. August used his reflection Magic just in time to send it back straight at Cana, who barely managed to dodge it. It was then, that August felt a different kind of attack envelop him as Gildarts Crash Magic enveloped him, splitting him into large cube shaped pieces.

Gildarts smirked embracing Cana happily, "That was a great Father-Daughter combo" he said grinning. While Cana simply smacked him in return, when suddenly they heard a familiar voice. "Really... a premature celebration is never good" came the disembodied voice of August as his body reformed completely. "Impossible no one has been able to escape my Crash Magic" Gildarts said surprised. A completely reformed August appeared in front of the duo. "I will give you this Gildarts Clive you are truly an interesting Wizard, but i didn't escape nor dodge your attack. Instead i simply copied it using your Crash Magic to reverse the affects. It's one of the several Magic's that i make use of" August boasted. "Now it's time i show you people why exactly i am called the Magic King" saying this August released his Ars Magia (a magic so potent that it uses the body of the Caster, evaporating the blood inside them), as Cana and Gildarts charged powerful strikes of Crash and Fairy Glitter and rained it down directly onto August. Who emerged from the attack brushing it off like it was nothing.

Natsu had finally managed to reach Zeref, who was slightly taken aback when Natsu teleported blocking his path. Zeref put his arm out to stop Larcade who looked ready to attack "Wait...Larcade. Natsu my dear brother you have grown into a fine warrior my END, i never expected you to grow so compatible with your Etherious side. And even without it you've done well" he said smiling.

"I'm not here to listen to you compliment me, i'm here to put an end to this fighting" Natsu shouted angrily. "Well i never wanted for a war all i needed was a clear path to the guild and your Fairies couldn't comply with me" Zeref replied calmly. Natsu clenched his fists " You killed them, her...you will pay for this" he shouted teleporting behind Zeref who merely caught him in mid air slamming him down with such force that he was pinned and couldn't move. "What is this...brother, i thought you liked the blond one ?" Zeref asked laughing which enraged Natsu even more but he couldn't move. "Atleast...if not for us think about your child, are you willing to sacrifice him ?" Natsu managed a muffled defeated response.

Zeref let go of Natsu completely in shock " Child...?" he asked confused turning to look at Larcade. "I will gladly lay down...my life" Larcade began but was cut off by Natsu."No...not Larcade...him" Natsu said pointing to August "August...Dragneel". Larcade and Mavis stood staring their mouth's agape astonished with the news. Zeref simply walked away towards August who stood tall staring down at Zeref, who used his Telepathy to read August's thoughts. As August played all the memories he had since his birth _"Of his birth under Precht's supervision, how he was abandoned because of his immense powers, untill finally Zeref met him and gave him a name, and he has served Zeref ever since"_. "Son..." was all that Zeref said as Mavis looked on, the realisation dawning on her.

"I've always only ever wanted to be acknowledged by you Father...and i've always wanted to meet you Mother..." he said turning towards Mavis smiling. "Brother..." Larcade said his jaw dropping as he fell on his knees tears falling down his face as Mavis cried tears of joy beside him.

Suddenly August began to disappear slowly, "What...no...what's happening ?" Zeref screamed frustrated. "It's your curse Father..." August smiled "So this...is what it mean's to be loved truly by you..." he said smiling. As Zeref screamed for someone to help desperately. "I am honoured to die...serving you on the battlefield..." August said as his hands disappeared just before he could reach for Zeref. August desperately turned towards Natsu "Thank you...Uncle..." were the final words he managed to say before he disappeared completely.

Zeref stood stock still as Natsu moved towards him " How...how...did you know...?" Zeref asked him. "Well...his power was a dead give away, there is no Wizard as strong or who can match August" Natsu said. Zeref stood still a little while longer before he moved taking hold of Mavis and guiding her back in the direction of the guild. "Larcade, i expect you to handle Natsu, i want no disturbances" Zeref ordered walking away. " But...August...you monster, dont you have no feelings ?" Natsu demanded. A livid Zeref turned his eyes bloodshot as his aura dangerously spread around killing trees around him. "Don't you dare talk i'm doing a favour and not killing you myself, for having me realise these feelings after hundred's of years. Larcade if you don't manage to kill him, i will destroy you myself" Zeref ordered as he vanished along with Mavis.

* * *

Loke, Gray and Juvia stood facing off against the Strongest Wizard Saint God Serena, "Well that was good for an appetizer, now how about for the main dish. I will only use my one hand Serena boasted as he closed his eyes waiting for Gray,Juvia and Loke to attack. "I have a plan but we may have only one chance to use it so, we need to make sure it's perfect" Gray said. "Juvia will do whatever Gray-Sama asks of her" Juvia responded. "Uhhh...that's all well and good but may i know the plan ?" Loke asked.

"Ok...so this is...it Loke...we need you...to keep Serena busy for about 5 mins or 10 since we are battle drained alreay we're not sure about the time" Gray said. "Oh yeah sure...give the Celestial Spirit the toughest part of the plan" Loke said unamused "Oh what would go wrong after all, we Celestial Spirits can't die" he said angrily.

"How about a little help then what do you think kids ?" came the voice of Warrod one of the Wizard Saints, along with whom were present the Draculos Hyberion the man in charge and Wolfheim and behind them stood the whole army of Ishgar. " We need to seriously thank you kids for guiding and protecting us, it's time to give back" Warrod said as the wind hit his face. "Now the real fight begins" Wolfinheim grolwed charging straight towards Serena.

"Oh well if my former friends are here maybe i should remind them why i was the strongest", he said as he changed into his Eight Dragon Form as Eight Dragons rose out of the ground behind him, with him standing in front directing the attacks. Warrod immediately sensing the danger covered up the huge Snake heads using his plants. "You think that can stop me ?" Serena asked ready to attack but his thoughts were interrupted as Loke charged a regulus straight at him as he calmly blocked it without any hesitation. "You've got to do better than that" Serena managed to say before he felt his whole body freeze, what he saw from the corner of his eyes was the very pissed off face of Wolfinheim as he charged at Serena slamming him into the thick plants and snakes, inside them.

As the group continued their fight, it was evident that not even the three Wizard Saints and Loke were enough to stop or put a scratch on God Serena, who frustrated released his Gale Dragon Slaying magic only to find it break up before it reached any of the four people, he was fighting."Why don't you pick on someone your own size ?. Wizard Saint..." Gildarts mocked as he came to face Serena. Cana right beside him. "I told you to stay away Cana, this could be dangerous". " I didn't see you stop me when we were facing August ?" Cana replied angrily "Is it because you needed my help and you think you don't now or what ?" she demanded.

"Fine...just promise me you'll watch out and be safe ?" Gildarts asked, as Serena angrily charged a Caverns Dragon attack at him that he disappitated easily. "Hey we...were talking" the two of them responded simultaneously. Thats when Gray and Juvia called out to the others to move out of the way as They charged up their Unison Raid and released it at Serena who, looked completely relaxed and unfazed as it approached but before it could reach him, he tried moving his hands and feet and found Hyberion had immobilized him, while Warrods plants had him rooted to the spot tightly.

Even as the Unison Raid slammed into him, it looked like it wasn't going to be a big deal for Serena to survive it thats when Gildarts used his Crash attack along with Cana using the Fairy Glitter attack, while Warrod used some of his magic to heal all of them so the attacks wound up stronger.

As the attacks ended all that was left of Serena was a charred up dress robes. "Well that was a bit of an overkill" Warrod commented. "When it comes to this war nothing is too much" Hyberion replied, but soon all three Wizard Saints fell to the floor exhausted. "Damn...that Serena, that fight took a lot out of us, well need time to recuperate" Wolfinheim said. "Well for now we can rest, there is still a lot more for us to do..." Warrod said staring at the determined faces of Juvia,Gray and Loke.

* * *

AN: Thank you for all the Favourite's and Follows guys as always leave a Favourite and a Follow, if you like it and haven't already and R&R if possible :D


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Lucy and Brandish stood panting facing each other, they were evenly matched. "Please…Brandish, we don't have to do this" Lucy pleaded with her. "It wouldn't have been any fun, if you weren't atleast capable of this much. Shame I will have to finish you here though" Brandish sneered, _"I will finally avenge you mother" ._ Brandish was contemplating her next move, when out of nowhere Mest appeared striking her in the gut as she doubled over from the pain. But Marin interrupted Mest blocking his next move as Brandish stood up glaring angrily at the two of them.

"How many times did I tell you not to interrupt me Marin ?" she growled at him, "As for you I was only planning on only avenging my mother, since Natsu asked me to leave you Fairies alone. But if you have a death wish, who am I to deny you that" she finished grinning. "Brandish…forget it he is mine" Marin retorted. "I am disgusted that someone like him, even thinks he can stand against the likes of me", Marin clenched his fists "I'll show you just how meagre your magic is compared to mine".

Brandish ignored him as she turned her attention to Lucy, when Loke appeared behind Brandish charging a regulus aimed at her, but to his surprise he found it was being negated. Marin grinned looking at Loke and Mest "As I said, when you control the area you always win" he sneered at them. Brandish turned furiously towards Marin "What did I tell you, about interfering in my fight, Marin ?" she demanded. "Brandish, hey….i was just" but the rest of his words were muffled as he shrank down to an inch. Loke taking the chance managed to land a regulus attack right on target.

Brandish stood up staggered and singed but not worse for wear, "You shouldn't have done that…." She growled as she started to grow in size, growing even larger than Makarov was in his giant form. "Princess now would be a good time for a plan…" Loke said, desperation evident in his voice. "I told you to stay out of this fight Loke" Lucy groaned. She searched for the key of Gemini, as she called forth the twin Celestial Spirits. Loke looked confused as Lucy went ahead explaining the plan to Gemini while Mest and Loke battled or rather dodged Brandish, who was having the time of her life.

Gemini transformed into Lucy in Star Dress Leo form, while Lucy herself transformed into Star Dress Taurus form. Both Gemini and Lucy called forth the Spirits of Taurus, Capricorn, Virgo and Scorpio. "Well now that the gang is here, were you ever planning on helping us ?" came the exasperated plea from Mest as he teleported himself and Loke away from Brandish's reach.

The whole group leapt into action as Scorpio leapt into the air close to Brandish releasing his sand attack, to her surprise she wasn't able to reduce the attack and found Marin clinging to her leg cancelling her magic. She got rid of him but it was too late as she felt the ground caving in beneath her feet as she fell to her knees, Gemini and Taurus used their regulus attack aimed at her back as Lucy, Capricorn and Taurus pulled down the gigantic Brandish as she fell on her face with the combined effort.

She reverted back to her normal size as the Spirits and Lucy surrounded her, "It's over brandish….i have no idea about the past but I do know this, we are not our mother's and no matter what happened in the past doesn't mean we need to follow the same path" Lucy smiled at her "I'm going to help Natsu stop Zeref and put an end to this war, the rest is upto you" saying this Lucy thanked her Spirits and closed their gates except for Loke who refused to leave.

As the two of them began to leave, Brandish began to stand up her eyes filled with rage as she prepared to attack, there was a blinding golden light as Aquarius appeared from a small puddle before Brandish "That's enough you insolent child" boomed the voice of Aquarius as everyone stood silent staring in shock and awe at the scene.

The tears began to flow from Lucy's eyes as she sobbed rushing towards Aquarius as she embraced her. "Aquar….ius…" she sobbed "How….your key was destroyed, I didn't have the chance to go searching for it yet, but I promise I will not stop until I find it". Aquarius smiled at her "I know Lucy….but this is only for a short while, I was granted special permission to open my gate and give a certain someone a piece of my mind" she growled. Lucy flinched waiting for Aquarius fury, when she noticed Aquarius moving towards Brandish. "You…..brat, how long will you hold this unecessary grudge ?" she demanded glaring at Brandish "Unecessary….?" Brandish asked aghast "Her mother murdered my mother and you know it…..why are you even supporting her ?".

Aquarius then proceeded to take the two Brandish and Lucy to Star Memory where she explained the plan of Anna Heartfilia and Zeref and the involvement of Lucy's mother Layla Heartfilia and to the eventual death of Layla Heartfilia and the murder of Grammi Brandish's mother at the hands of Zoldeo.

After the trio returned from Star Memory Brandish broke down and fell on the ground sobbing profusely as Aquarius and Lucy consoled her. Aquarius began to fade away as Lucy began to cry and plead to Aquarius to stay "That's not how this works, you stupid brat. I was so proud of what you have achieved and then you go and cry. Now chin up and stop crying or I swear when you get my key I will come back and kill you myself" she said furiously. As Lucy smiled back at her wiping away her tears as Aquarius faded away completely.

As Lucy turned towards Brandish she found her being choked by Marin who was back to his normal size as Brandish's magic must have worn off. When Lucy attempted to help her,she realized he was negating her magic as well. "You better wait your turn blondie, first I'm going to enjoy killing you Brandish. How dare you mock me….huh me Marin Hollow, but no more you will not humiliate me anymore you….bitch" he screamed at Brandish, whose face was turning blue. The next thing Lucy knew, Marin was knocked unconcious and encased in ice as Gray, Juvia and Larcade stood behind the frozen Marin.

Laxus managed to beat Wall Eheto, while Erza managed to beat Irene Berselion who was supposed to be the strongest female Mage and it turned out she was also Erza's mother and a Dragon, just like Acnologia. Ajeel was beaten by Lyon along with Jura and the rest of Lamia scale. Nienhart was beaten by the combined efforts of Erza,Kagura and Jellal. Bloodman was beaten by Gajeel who finally achieved Dragon Force. While Wendy and Sheria beat Dimaria, who after her defeat decided to leave for Alvarez as they didn't want to have any part of this war anymore, though Dimaria didn't want to she reluctantly agreed for Brandish's sake.

While Juvia,Gray and Lucy followed the path to the guild knowing fully well Zeref's destination was the guild knew Natsu must have followed him. They found their path blocked by Invel of the Spriggan, "You should probably know by now that most of your comrades have been defeated" Gray mocked him. "It doesn't matter, only those of us remaining deserve the title of a Spriggan anyway he said smiling.

Gray turned towards Lucy, his voice serious "Lucy go and help Natsu, Zeref isn't a small fry so leave this guy here to me, you and Juvia go ahead" he said motioning his head for them to move. Juvia boldly stands her ground refusing to leave Gray's side "Juvia will not leave Gray Sama" she answered. Gray smiled to himself "Just don't get in my Juvia" he said smiling at her. Juvia turned towards Lucy "You're not needed over here anymore" she said fake smiling at her "You may leave now or Natsu-san will hear about this" she said her aura turning dark. "You know what… enjoy yourselves the both of you" Lucy replied as she ran towards the guild.

As the two Ice Mages began to battle Juvia tried to help out as much but unlike Gray, Juvia's magic was almost completely drained. Nothing that Gray did even made a scratch on Invel as he effortlessly destroys everything that Gray makes with his Ice magic. "Is this all you've got, I've heard you brag about your teacher Ur was it ?" he began to mock Gray "Shame the student cannot support his claims" Invel began to enjoy Gray's discomfort "Or maybe the teacher wasn't great to begin with….you see the fruit never falls far from the tree". "Shut up….." Gray screamed in rage as Black markings spread all over his right torso and arms and across his face.

"Gray….Sama" Juvia called out worried as Devil Slayer magic rippled all around the two of them, "Juvia….this won't be long now. I'm sorry for having made you wait" saying this Gray charged at Invel using his Devil Slayer magic striking him down with one attack.

A furious Invel froze the whole area around them as Juvia began shivering from the cold,a worried Gray decided to take it upon himself to end the fight quickly. Gray and Invel exchange blows with Gray quickly gaining the upper hand which upset Invel, who used a Ice Mirage to fool Gray and charged an attack at Juvia who was taken by complete surprise.

Gray's face turned pale as she fell to the ground and he rushed in to help only to find himself with a collar around his neck and a similar device around Juvia's. Invel goes on to explain that the device around their necks is a Ice Lock and that it would keep manipulating the hearts of the wearer's until one of them kills the other. His main goal being using the Devil Slayer ability to create a warrior strong enough to beat the Demon King END.

Gray and Juvia though resisting the device eventually begin attacking each other back and forth with ice and water attacks and also close combat fights. With Juvia having an internal struggle with hurting Gray and Gray himself struggling to overcome the device, not wanting to hurt Juvia. The two come to the same conclusion and stab themselves to spare the other. While Gray remained concious Juvia fell to the Ground ,the blood flowing out of her body turning the snow around red.

Gray felt his knees give away as he knelt beside her the tears pouring out of his eyes profusely as he begged her to open her eyes, Invel began to laugh and congratulate Gray "You should be happy with no emotional bound you are now a warrior strong enough to bring that red demon down for good".

An enraged Gray silently stood up as the fight continued Gray completely laid waste to Invel. A battered and bruised Invel turned towards Gray "You will destroy END won't you ?" he asked smiling hopefully.

"One way or another, I will put an end…to your Master" Gray growled "If you ever come in front of me again I will tear every limb of yours apart keep that in mind" saying this Gray stormed his way to the Guild.

Elsewhere Sting had managed to defeat Larcade along with the help of Rogue whose shadow abilities were a perfect counter to Larcade's magic. A broken and defeated Larcade began to make his way back to the guild to apologise to his father about his failure and to beg him for mercy.

Natsu was confronted by the last remaining member of the Spriggan Jacob Lessio an assasin using a magic called Stealth, Natsu was having a hard time until Lucy had managed to come to his aid and during the fight, she managed to figure out the way Jacob's magic works. So she summoned Gemini who turned into Marin to cancel out Jacob's magic and teleportation and together they managed to defeat the Spriggan.

As soon as Lucy and Natsu entered the guild they found themselves face to face with Gray in a very reminiscent pose, he had his arms crossed out, a pose to summon Ice Shell a spell that uses the Caster's life to seal the opponent in an unbreakable shell of ice. Zeref began to laugh "Even, you know that's not possible. In the current state I am…..it won't take me long to break out of it even if you succeed in casting it" Zeref boasted.

"Let's see about that…."Gray growled "Ice…." Suddenly Gray found someone slamming his head straight into the ground restraining him from completing the spell. "How many time's have I told you….to not do something stupid like that" Natsu demanded as he let Gray go, "You didn't have to slam me that hard into the ground, Flame for brains" Gray groaned rubbing his head profusely. "Then, next time do as I tell you Popsicle" Natsu grinned back at him.

A battered Larcade entered the guild searching out for Zeref, who he approached begging for forgiveness. "Forgive you….?. For what not one of my shield's managed to stand a chance against a bunch of fairies" Mavis flinched at his voice dripping with rage. "You are a disgrace to me and the name Dragneel. You are nothing but a failed experiment. Why would I need you, when I've got the real deal right here" Zeref said motioning at Natsu.

"You mean….that i….am an Etherious…just like him….that I am not your son ?" Larcade asked as his world came crashing down around him. He picked his Cross up in a blind rage rushing at Zeref but Natsu blocked him. "Calm….down Larcade you are in no condition to fight him, I'll handle this". "Like hell you will, let me at him…." Larcade groaned as the pain spread through him.

Zeref turned around glaring at the two of them, "After everything I've done for the two of you this is the thanks I get. Well….you've served your purpose well Larcade. But sadly it's time to say goodbye" saying this Zeref attempted to delete Larcade's existence but it didn't work.

"That's not going to work Zeref" Natsu said grinning as he turned towards Larcade "Go and find Brandish, she will explain everything to you" he said turning his attention back to Zeref. When Wendy and Juvia entered along with Cana.

On seeing Juvia, Gray ran straight to her hugging her, as Juvia flushed a deep red. "Juvia….? But how ?" Gray asked relieved and confused "Wendy found Juvia…..Gray Sama she healed me" Juvia replied. "Hey Wendy…..could you do me a favour and heal Larcade as he goes ?" Natsu asked her as Wendy obliged and healed Larcade's injuries.

Larcade turned around to face Natsu who still had his back to them "Uncl…" he stopped himself midway correcting himself "Natsu…why ?" he asked confused. "Because after me and Zeref are done, Alvarez will need a leader to lead them, I trust you to choose one for them" Natsu said . As Larcade just nodded his head, his heart still heavy from the revelation of his existence.

"Gray….i need you take everyone away from here" Natsu said turning to him. "We will fight with you Natsu…that's what Fairy Tail has done from the start" Gray replied. "This is between me and my brother Gray….i do not want anyone else hurt for our sake" Natsu answered. Mavis stood her ground and refused to leave "I'm staying here Natsu….". Lucy stood her ground too "I'm staying too…." she added a determined expression on her, while Gray tried to drag her away.

Natsu moved towards her as Zeref stood staring at Mavis a glazed look in his eye, "Lucy….i need you to go I can't fight at my best, if I keep worrying about you" Natsu said smiling at her. "But you've always fought on mission's with me around before right ?" Lucy asked hopefull. "Not this…time. This time I can't Lucy please" Natsu pleaded. Lucy finally relented "Okay…fine" she said turning to go.

"Hey Lucy…." Natsu called pulling her in an embrace before kissing her passionately as they clung to each other desperately, when they broke the kiss Lucy was red while everyone else was looking elsewhere. "Lucy ….if I don't get the chance again….i always want you to know that I love you…." Natsu grinned touching his forehead to hers. "Natsu…I love you too….but why are you behaving like it's the last time", the realization dawned on her as she clung on to him.

"Take her away Gray" Natsu said pushing her away gently, while Lucy screamed fighting against everyone. "I have to do this Lucy, I have to save him he's my brother". "What about me….what about us ?" Lucy pleaded. "Knowing that you love me is more than enough. It's what gives me the strength" Natsu whispered to her. "But I don't have the strength Natsu…..i want more…I need you..…" she sobbed.

Natsu turned away from her "Loke….i know you're there….please take her away now…." Natsu pleaded as the tears threatened to spill. "Natsu….i…." Loke began, "You don't have to do this now, keep her safe that's all I ask" Natsu replied as Loke shook his head obliging. Together Gray and him managed to take Lucy away.

"Your right about one thing brother…..you are going to die…unless you want to join me?" Zeref proposed a sad smile on his face. "Not a chance…" Natsu responded. "Well then it's your death….certainly not mine" Zeref replied.

"We'll see about that…." Natsu grinned "I'm all fired up now".


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Zeref stood staring at Natsu casually. The magical aura emanating from him was so powerful, it was taking Natsu everything that he had just to stand up against it. "It still isn't too late brother, you can still join me. You're barely able to stand on your feet" Zeref sneered.

Natsu's fire exploded as he charged at Zeref rushing in with his Dragon Force activated, he rushed at him aiming a perfect kick at him only to teleport and strike his side. Zeref on the other hand looked barely phased by the attack as he blocked Natsu with one arm pushing him away, using just his aura, he then proceeded to mock Natsu, placing his left hand behind his back in a bid to handicap himself. "I thought you were going to put an end to this and stop me. Is that all you've got ?, I haven't even broken a sweat yet".

Natsu began to charge at Zeref furiously, relentless with his attacks. Even though Natsu tried teleporting and everything that he could think of, it still wasn't enough as Zeref either used his aura to block or dodge the attacks completely. "Now….you're really starting to bore me brother" Zeref groaned walking towards the guild doors. "Once I connect this door to the ravine's of time, this world will end and mine will begin." Zeref said turning towards him as the doors opened and a bright light began to shine behind Zeref. At the same time a rift appeared in the sky and everyone that was fighting, every soldier stood still staring at it with a mixture of awe and fear.

"All that's left for me to do is take one step through that door and you and I will be back, able to live the life that we deserved not the one that we have suffered living through". Zeref said as he looked at Natsu and Natsu thought he saw tears in Zeref's eyes " If….you're not willing to join me the least I can do is free you from this hell of a life" he said as he teleported right in front of Natsu with such blinding speed, that Natsu didn't even realize it, as Zeref's hand ripped a hole straight through Natsu's chest.

All Natsu could feel was the pain rising from his chest as his surrounding began to blur and he coughed up blood slumping to the ground. Mavis screamed in fury as she rushed at Zeref kicking and slapping every inch that she could hit, Zeref simply swatted her aside as she hit the wall falling unconcious.

Loke and Taurus stood a little further away from the guild, restraining Lucy who was struggling to get to Natsu. Loke was surprised at the strength that Lucy was showing even Taurus and him were having trouble holding her back, granted they didn't want to hurt her. But it made him wonder if letting Lucy fight Zeref may not be such a bad idea.

Happy suddenly yelped in pain as the Book of END fell from his bag burning a hole through it, the book flew open as words began to float out of it. Loke tried to pick up the book, but it ended up burning him too. Gray came forward using his Devil Slayer magic to cool it down as he picked it up, the words kept flowing out of the book. Lucy turned around as she begged anyone around her to find her a pen.

Levy who was nearby rushed to her side, giving Lucy her pen. "What are you going to do Lucy ?" Happy asked scared and confused. "Some of the words here are missing..."Lucy said as she began to rewrite the missing words. "How do you even know the words that are missing ?. There are hundred of pages in that book you know" Gray remarked. "I've read his book before and I don't think i have to rewrite everything, just the part that is linked to his life" Lucy answered as she frantically began to write in the book.

Lucy suddenly collapsed as black markings spread across her body, she screamed in pain as Levy and the other's worried tried to help her but couldn't even touch her, as the heat emanating from her body scorched them. "She's burning up what's going on...?" Erza demanded looking at everyone hoping for an answer. Gray realizing the marking on Lucy began to use his magic to cool her down "It's Natsu's demoic flame's...". Lucy thanked Gray as his magic relieved her to an extent, "This magic that i feel, i can follow it to the source. Maybe then i can save Natsu..." she said struggling to sit upright. Levy knelt down beside her "Lucy this is Advanced Body Link magic, you know what that mean's right ?"she asked her worried.

Lucy grunted in response as she struggled to find the source "If that is what it take's to save Natsu, then i don't care" she replied. After what felt like ages to the group Lucy fell to the ground as Erza and Gray caught her before she hit the ground. "I think that's it, i've done everything i could" she said as she collapsed. Erza held Lucy close as the tear's began to fall.

Gray's face grew serious "I had a bad feeling something like this could happen, that's why this power to destroy demon's, will destroy the curse magic flowing inside her" he said activating his Devil Slayer magic. A few moment's later the markings disappeared on Lucy's body as she woke up dazed and tired. Happy flew to her clinging on to her crying. Lucy thanked Gray as she pulled Happy close crying as well. "Does this mean Natsu is alright ?" Levy asked. Erza stood up turning towards the guild before answering "Only time will tell".

Zeref looked at the Unconcious form of Mavis _"I'm sorry Mavis, we may never meet again. But i think it is for the best, that we never meet again"._ Before Zeref could take a step through the threshold a voice halted him in his track. "You know Gramp's always said if you step out of that door you're making a promise to always come back" Natsu said as he stood up beaten and bruised but the wound in his chest was closed.

"You're all healed up. I wonder ?...ah it doesn't matter, no matter who tried to save you. They won't be able to do it a second time, thier body can't take it" Zeref said smirking as he turned to face Natsu for the second time.

"Well if that's the case then I can't take this life for granted. You've just given me that much more reason to win this fight" Natsu replied grinning back at Zeref. As Natsu charged up his most powerful Demolition Fist ever, it obliterated Zeref and a part of the wall behind him. But before Natsu could start celebrating, Zeref rematerialised infront of him. "What you forget dear brother is that I am immortal and now with this infinite power within me, there's no way you can stop me" Zeref began to laugh as Natsu stared at him dumbfounded.

"You know you are going to wish you had stayed dead, once I'm through with you" Zeref said charging at Natsu, each of his attacks obliterating more and more of the guild. "You know perhap's i shouldn't even have saved you this far, well atleast you will now be joining those worthless wizard friend's of your's that are dead" Zeref said laughing.

The guild members and soldiers, friends and foe alike were witnessing the destructive attacks in the guild but couldn't figure out who was attacking and who was winning. "Well...if it's that destructive, it has to be Natsu right" Gray said cheerfully. No one responded as they stood staring at the guild hoping to get an answer.

Natsu's blood boiled at the words that Zeref had just uttered "You will pay for what you just said...ZEREF" Natsu's voice reverbrated through the dust and smoke. The flames around Natsu's wrists and body ignited creating a crater on the ground that he stood upon "Fire Dragon King Mode" he said as the heat expanded hitting Zeref, who felt the flames burn him. "How is this possible, you're flames shouldn't be burning me" Zeref asked confused. "What you don't understand or maybe you just don't remember brother, you created me for one purpose and that was to destroy you. Wether it is the Dragon seed or the Demon seed with or without them, i will always be **END**...you're end" Natsu answered as he rushed at Zeref preparing to attack.

As the two brother's clashed there was a huge energy blast that destroyed the guild building completely and cleared the debris surrounding the two of them completely. Natsu and Zeref fought each other to the brink back and forth the attacks went.

"If Natsu continues this he is in trouble Zeref has infinite magic. But Natsu doesn't, his body can't take much more" Erza began to think out loud, when Levy cleared her throat bringing her attention to a distraught Lucy who had turned completely white. "Though if there's anyone who can do this, it's Natsu for sure" Erza tried to comfort Lucy.

"He has been fighting for hour's together now, it's a miracle he hasn't run out of magic with all those flames from that destructive battle" . But Porlyusica said his Etherious body would consume the Ethernano within him to compensate for the excess magic he's been using which is dangerous for someone like Natsu" Gray said that earned him a smack to the head from Erza that sent him flying into Juvia who held him close comforting him as he turned red.

"Well...well...well look's like you're close to the end of your limit little brother, give up now and i might just spare you" Zeref said smirking. "Ha...give up now, when I'm this close to winning, just take a look at yourself. I bet no one has seen the great immortal Zeref in this state ever" Natsu retorted grinning back at Zeref.

Zeref groaned smiling back at Natsu as the injuries began to heal themselves "How long will you keep this up brother ?. The toll of keeping the ravine's of time open, is the only reason you're still alive" he mocked Natsu. "Stop making excuses and fight Zeref" Natsu retorted charging at Zeref before teleporting behind him and releasing a Dragon's Roar at him, at the last second Mavis dived in front of the blast, taking the full blast of the Roar.

Natsu rushed to Mavis side, but Zeref beat him to hit holding her close as she coughed up blood "What are you doing, without your magic you're not strong enough to take on blast's like that" he declared staring angrily at her. "I did what i should have done long ago...i shouldn't have let you two fight to begin with" Mavis answered.

"Our fight was inevitable Mavis, our goals and ideals our dreams what we strive for everything is different" Zeref answered staring at her sadly. "Which is why the two of you are brother's, you say your goals are different. But you're fighting him to save him from his past. While he fight's you to save you from your future" Mavis said touching Zeref's cheek lovingly.

Zeref stared at her for a long time "But...I have to...I have to save him Mavis, I promised him that, I promised Mom and Dad" he said as his emotions took over him. "Maybe you don't have to he's happy as is...he has a whole new family that takes care of him and he takes care of them. Just as you helped me take care and protect the guild back then" she said kissing his temple.

"I just want that person back, the one who taught me what love meant, the one who wouldn't hurt an insect, the one I love" Mavis said hugging Zeref. Zeref just closed his eyes taking in her embrace "Maybe...I'm afraid, or maybe that guy is gone forever. I'm not sure Mavis and I don't want to leave you. But i still have to save my family" he said slightly pushing her away.

Mavis smiled at him "It's alright Zeref if you still plan on doing then fine, but you will have to kill me. Because I am not ready to let go of you"she said as Zeref moved away from her. Natsu was at the side watching the conversation unfold. "How can you forgive me , after everything i've done" Zeref held his head in his hands "I've asked myself a countless time's and though i know the answer to it, i was always afraid to accept, it in fear of my curse" he said as he broke down the tears falling from his eyes his voice breaking up.

"But i'm not anymore and if the curse takes me, it takes me i don't care and i don't deserve you. Because i could never love you as much as you have loved me, Mavis. But i do want to say that I love you" Zeref said as Mavis smiled but before she could move towards Zeref, her body started to disappear.

"Mavis, no...don't leave me" Zeref pleaded as held her close giving her one final kiss as she disappeared completely. "Zeref...I love you too..." was the final words Mavis uttered. Zeref fell to the ground defeated as his body kept disappearing and reappearing "Natsu...i guess this is the price i pay for taking love for granted, i could have had my last final moment's with Mavis, but now I'm left alone with this guilt and pain. Maybe this is penance for all the pain i put people through under the influence of my curse" he said breaking down.

"Natsu tell me this, would you forgive me for everything that i've done just as easily as Mavis did ?" Zeref asked him as his body kept fluctuating. "Zeref, brother i never held you responsible for anything that you did. If anyone is responsible it's that bastard Anksheram" Natsu growled furiously. Zeref began to laugh "It's been a while since i've laughed Natsu and i don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am thankfull for it" he said grinnig back at Natsu.

Suddenly there was a blinding light as Natsu tried to see through the light he found Anksheram facing him and Zeref. "My...little project, how can i let you destroy the one good thing that came of your life. The Master piece that is Natsu Dragneel" he grinned maliciously at the two of them. "The Love pouring out of you could have very well killed him. I cannot allow that...I have plans for your brother and until then...no one can harm him especially my pet's" Anksheram snickered.

"I see the Ravine's of time are closing up, i guess the Immortality and the Curse are consuming so much of your magic that you aren't capable of keeping it open, no matter i will help you" Anskeram said looking at the two of them.

"Stay away from him, you beast" Natsu growled. "Anksheram please help me...end this torture please" Zeref pleaded with him. "You heard your big brother..." Anksheram replied looking at Natsu "I wonder what would happen if i took away your immortality and your Contradiction, i have to wonder how all that infinite magic would work with a normal body...and i have to keep Natsu here safe" Anksheram began to mutter as if in severe thought.

"Just do it..." Zeref groaned his voice full of desperation. "As you wish" Anksheram replied as Zeref's body began to glow bright as he screamed in pain. "Stop it...what have...you done to him ?" Natsu growled charging at Anksheram but he fell right through him. "This isn't my physical body Natsu...as for your brother i have removed his immortality and that normal body isn't capable of holding onto that infinte magic" Anksheram replied.

"Hey...Natsu...little brother...I'm glad you're here with me" Zeref said as the light grew blindingly bright. "I have always loved, you Natsu. Thank you Brother" Zeref said as his scream grew painstakingly loud as he exploded. "No...Zeref" Natsu screamed in vain as the explosion took over him.

The final thing Natsu heard was Anksheram's voice. "We...will meet again soon, Natsu Dragneel. This time in flesh".

AN : Hey...people thanks for the Favorite's and Follow please leave a Review if you liked it...as always Read and Enjoy :D


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Natsu stood rooted to the spot, Zeref's final smile still etched into his memory as he fell to his knees the tears falling from his eyes as he sobbed profusely, completely ignoring Anksheram who began to laugh a sinister glee on his face looking at Natsu's sorrow.

The battle on the outside had ceased completely with the defeat of the 12 Spriggan, the Alvarez army were looking onto their Emperor to bring them to the defeat of their Emperor the now relatively vast army stood completely flabbergasted. Until Larcade limped his way to the front of the army, Brandish following him, supporting a beaten and bruised Dimaria.

Erza, Gajeel and Laxus immediately stood infront of the others shielding them, Lucy taking the chance and running into the smoke and rubble towards Natsu. "Are you seriously planning on dragging this war on, haven't we lost enough. Do their lives not matter to you ?" Erza asked sternly pointing to the army gazing at the two of them, her gaze piercing into Larcade's. Larcade simply turned his back to them, turning his attention to the remaining forces of Alvarez. "You…answer her dammit" Gray growled angrily as his magic seeped into his fists.

"I was going to…..call of this attack" Larcade growled back at Gray who was taken aback by the response. The Commander looked at Larcade like he was crazy "Sir Larcade, the Emperor's order's were clear, destroy Fairy Tail and Ishgar" he said with a disciplined voice. "Enough…." Larcade commanded "The Emperor is no more and as his son and the strongest Spriggan, im ordering you to retreat and treat all the injured on our journey back to Alvarez" Larcade said as he began to cough, wheezing.

The army still obedient to the Spriggan began to return to the ships, as Brandish supported him with her other free hand "Seriously, the strongest Spriggan, the two of you can barely stand up im the one who should be called the strongest" she began to mock the two of them. "Keep talking like that and you will end up looking far worse than we do right now" Larcade and Dimaria growled at her as they made their way to the ships.

As the group stood watching the retreating Alvarez army the rest of their friends joined them celebrating their sort of victory over Alvarez. "Where's Lucy…..?" Levy asked realising her friend was missing. "She went after…Natsu" Wendy realised running into the smoke following Lucy as the rest of the group followed.

They found Lucy and Natsu huddled together as Lucy was consoling him, a trail of dried tear tracks all over Natsu's face. Gray had never seen Natsu in such a condition before, "Natsu…..c'mon you know there was no other way, once Zeref had attacked Ishgar. I thought, this was what you wanted right, what you were working upto. Honestly everyone is relieved, we don't have to worry about Zeref anymore" Gray said placing a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder. The next second there was a flash as Natsu slammed Gray into the rubble growling at his face "Don't you dare talk about him like that….". Lucy and Juvia interjected pulling the two apart as Natsu let go of Gray, while Gray looked completely shaken by Natsu's reaction. Lucy held Natsu back who looked like he wanted to rip Gray apart right there, while Juvia stood infront of Gray taking a protective stance. "Natsu…..stop it calm down" Lucy began to pacify him.

"What's changed, I thought you hated him…..?" Gajeel added as Levy shut him up with one good glare. "You don't understand, none of you people do…..everything he did, he did for me, he did to bring back his family" he turned to Erza and Laxus "How many times have we done everything we could to protect the guild…to protect our family". The others stood staring silently at Natsu as he continued "If it weren't for that curse, I would still have my brother" he screamed angrily punching the rubble around him furiously as his aura exploded around him.

He stopped abruptly staring into the space infront of him, as Lucy moved closer embracing him, pulling him close. "I won't stop until I find him" Natsu began suddenly, "What….?, find whom ?" Happy asked confused. "Anksheram, I won't stop until I find him and make him pay for everything he's done" Natsu said as he began to walk away from the group, with Lucy desperately trying to hold onto him.

No sooner did he take a few steps, he fell to the ground unconscious as Porlyusica appeared standing opposite his unconscious form. "Woah…..how did you do that….?" Gray asked surprised, "Maybe you should teach me how to do that…." Laxus added smirking. " I didn't do anything you dumb brats" Porlyusica replied annoyed as she began to check on Natsu. "As I had thought, this fight was too taxing for his Etherious body" she said a sad look on her face that scared Lucy. "He'll be alright won't he ?" she asked afraid of the response. "He's lost a lot of Ethernano but he should be fine, but I did warn him if he keeps continuing taxing his body like this, the next time he does it, he may not be as Lucky as today" she said looking at Lucy, as if to say it was upto her to prevent him from doing anything like this in the future.

* * *

It had been four days since Natsu had fallen unconcious, the whole guild and other mages from other guilds had joined in the reconstruction of their respective towns. The guild held a funeral in memory of their beloved Master Makarov and Lisanna, who was laid to rest in the grave that was built for her in the first place, while Makarov was laid to rest beside her.

A memorial was built in memory of Zeref, after Natsu's speech. Though the memorial had to be built close to Natsu and Happy's hut as the people of Ishgar still were apprehensive of Zeref and the war that he had brought to Ishgar.

Lucy had busied herself with the construction and in aiding the citizens of Fiore, but she always returned to the makeshift guild that Erza and the others had made, where Natsu was being taken care by Mira and Porlyusica who was tending to any and all serious injuries, while Levy and the others handled the rest. Lucy always returned to Natsu and spent the night beside his bed in the hope that he would wake up, she wanted to be there when he did wake up.

But as the days wore on, the worry in the pit of her stomach increased as Natsu showed no signs of waking up, though Porlyusica reassured her that his vitals were fine and he was recovering at an amazing rate, she couldn't let go of that eery feeling.

The next day as Lucy returned after having a hurried breakfast, where Erza, Gray and Wendy tried to once again convince Lucy to join them on a job, so her mind wouldn't be preoccupied by Natsu. She rushed back to the infirmary only to find Natsu's bed empty. Her heart began to race as she wondered, where could he have gone. Then it occurred to her, that _"Natsu would never leave without telling her or would he ?"_ she wondered. "Uggh…not again" Lucy fumed as she stormed out of the guild, while her friend's followed her in a hurry. "Lucy what's going on... ?" Levy asked worried. Lucy wasn't listening as she rambled on "Can you believe it the first thing he does after waking up is leave, didn't even bother to wait", Erza caught Lucy as she started pacing furiously. "We'll help you find him, and when we do just gimme a nod and I will teach him a lesson, he will never forget" Erza growled her voice eerily low as she craked her knuckles, while the guy's all moved away from her in fear.

Erza, Gray and Wendy split up and went in separate directions as Lucy and Happy began to search for Natsu, "Lucy you know I guess he wanted to use the washroom" Happy said as he flew beside her. "You know there are washrooms at the guild camp" Lucy retorted "Though it's not a bad idea to check your hut, cmon lets go". But Natsu wasn't at the hut either, Lucy was now getting frustrated it was already noon and none of the others could find him either. "Oh….maybe he went to meet that Brandish girl, she seemed quite interested in him" Happy snickered but shut up immediately, when he noticed Lucy glaring at him.

"Ofcourse…." Lucy exclaimed suddenly as she began to run, while the others followed her dumbstruck. She lead them to the gravesites of Makarov and Lisanna. "Lucy…Natsu isn't here" Erza said loooking at her worried. "I know but it's the one place he's bound to come to right ?" she asked hopeful. Erza gave in agreeing with her as the whole group sat waiting for Natsu's arrival.

Another hour passed by as everyone started to get restless and began to grumble, Erza whipped her head around to face them furious "You know I can hear you people grumbling no one is forcing you to stay, you're all free to leave, whenever you like". They hesitated a little apprehensive of Erza, before they all started to get up and leave. Levy hesitated as Gajeel tried to drag her away, "What about you two…?" she asked concerned. "I'll stay here with Lucy" Erza answered smiling at her, "You heard her shrimp now let's go….." Gajeel pleaded as Levy gave in letting him drag her away.

"You know Natsu…..will come back, he never does anything without any reason" Erza said once they were alone. "Well…..reason or no reason, he's a dead man when I meet him" Lucy replied cracking her knuckles angrily as Erza looked at her with a mixture of pride and surprise.

Natsu stood at the far end of the clearing eavesdropping on their conversation, " _truth be told…..Erza was turning out to be a completely bad influence on Lucy and the fact was, Lucy was turning out to be as scary as Erza whenever she was angry"._ Unfortunately for Natsu, most of the time if not always he was the one Lucy's anger was directed upon.

"You know it's wrong to eavesdrop on a conversation" came a voice from behind him as Natsu turned around to find Jellal smirking at him leaning on the trunk of the tree opposite him. "You're lucky, I didn't attack you as a reflex" Natsu said relaxing a little. "It's been a while since we've sparred maybe you could actually give me a real fight this time around ?" Jellal remarked. "It's obvious, it would be a landslide victory, a one sided fight, and we all know who would win" Natsu answered as Jellal smirked in response."You still haven't answered my question Natsu" Jellal said staring at Natsu a serious expression on his face.

"I know, I've been trying to go upto them, but I haven't been able to" Natsu said kicking a stone half heartedly. "I know I've been watching you try to make up your mind, it was a little entertaining actually" Jellal replied. "Wait….what, you've been watching me ?. That's creepy….and while we're on the topic, what are you doing here exactly ?" Natsu asked while turning to look at Lucy and Erza, "It's Erza….isnt it ?" he asked grinning at him like a child. Jellal's face turned a deep shade of red but he hid it behind his mask, "That's beyond the point, aren't they your friends ?. What would you have, that you can't or don't want to share with them ?" he asked curiously.

Natsu's body stiffened as he responded "It's not that I don't want to share, what I feel, it's just that after everything that has happened, I have no idea how to face them. Gramp's, Lisanna, after all that how do you expect me to just waltz back there and be the same guy I was before ?. Now I know,what you're going to say, that it isn't my fault, that anyone in the guild would do what they did and that I shouldn't blame myself for what happened" Natsu shrugged as he continued "It still doesn't change the fact that, the person at the centre of it all was my brother or the fact that if I wasn't in Fairy Tail, this wouldn't have only I somehow had managed to stop Zeref before this happened or if I could have gotten to Lisanna and stopped her" Natsu said staring at the ground as the tears fell down.

"Maybe…..maybe not" Jellal said as Natsu stared at him confused. "There's nothing to say, that even if you weren't a part of Fairy Tail, this wouldn't have happened or if you had succeeded in stopping Zeref for that matter" Jellal said before continuing "Now that said, I'm not going to say any of those things that you did. Infact I do think you're to blame" he said. "What are you getting at ?" Natsu asked. "You see Natsu, I have a past that I can't run away from either, I have friends that I lost, because of my choices. So you see I know exactly how you feel, but the fact is we can't keep running away from the past, we need to embrace it and move forward" Jellal said as Natsu's eyes blurred as fresh tears began to fall. "When you do that Natsu, you will find that the one's you were running away from, were the ones running after you all along" Jellal said placing a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Geez….if only you had managed to talk to Zeref before the war, maybe we could have avoided it" Natsu laughed sadly as he wiped away the tears with his scarf, when he turned around Jellal wasn't there anymore. "Jellal….?" Natsu called out as a strong arm wound around his throat choking him "Lucy…..he's here I found him….." Erza called out to Lucy. "Erza…..you're choking me…." Natsu groaned.

When Erza finally let him go, he found Lucy and her standing beside each other with the scariest expression's he had ever seen in his life. "So….tell me Natsu, what were you doing in the bushes ?. Were you spying on Lucy ?. Were you going to kidnap her ?" Erza demanded. "What….why would I do that…?" Natsu asked scared and confused. "Erza….i'll handle it from here" Lucy said as Erza smiled at her proudly. "Don't go easy on him Lucy. If you can't torture him, lemme know I'll gladly help you" she said smiling at her and glaring at him before leaving.

Lucy turned towards Natsu "So what have you got to say to defend yourself ?" she asked him. Natsu gulped "Lucy I can explain" he said panicking. "I'm listening…" Lucy said glaring at him, but when she saw his demeanor change her expression softened as she held his hand. "Well the thing is I wanted to meet you, the first thing, when I woke up" he said, when he noticed Lucy looking at him with one eyebrow raised, he continued "Okay….fine the second thing, the first thing was still Anksheram" he said grinning sheepishly. Lucy didn't loosen her grip in his hand so he continued "Well I didn't know how I could ever face you or anyone in the guild, I mean this war,Lisanna, Gramps, I felt like I was the reason behind everything and I was just blaming myself for it". "Natsu…..but" Lucy began but was interrupted by him "Please…..Lucy don't…. I've gotten a really great advice and I'm going to follow it. Everything that has happened is a part of my life. Just like Zeref and END. I will not put myself down, Gramps, wouldn't want that, especially Lisanna I will live a life that will make them happy and proud".

Lucy smiled at him "Natsu…..", he grinned at her as she whispered in his ear "The next time though, if you disappear without letting me or the others know, where you're gone. I swear I will kill you Natsu", the eery part was she said all this with a smile on her face as Natsu's face drained of all colour "Lucy…..you know what, the next time I do something dumb like that, why don't you use my book" he said smiling sincerely at her. Lucy's face lit up as if it was her birthday and she had received the best present ever "Natsu….i never even thought of that, you're the best boyfriend ever…." she said kissing his cheek happily. _"Oh…..no what did I just do…..?"_ Natsu blanched.

Happy flew towards them crying with joy "Natsu…...Natsu" . Natsu caught him as he flew around him overjoyed "Hey….buddy….." Natsu said hugging him. "Natsu….i've been searching everywhere for you, while Lucy simply sat in one place" Happy said. "No you weren't….you were at the guild, with the others" Lucy retorted. "No I was searching for Natsu all over Fiore" Happy replied as he sat on his shoulder. "Well why do I smell fish on your breath, then ?" Lucy asked triumphantly. "It was a snack for the journey, you know we never go on a journey or mission or task without a snack, right Natsu ?" Happy asked. "Yeah…. You're right buddy, did you get me anything ?" he asked as Lucy couldn't believe the two of them and puffed her face in disappointment. "Yeah I've got a fish" Happy answered "Do you want it ?" he asked ecstatic. "Yeah….i'll pass, I guess I'll have to wait until we reach the guild" Natsu answered. "Suit yourself…." Happy said as he began to eat the fish. "Let's go home….you two" Natsu said pulling Lucy close by her shoulder, as the three made their way back to the guild. _  
_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Natsu Dragneel stood staring ahead completely shook to the core. Lucy held his hand beside him staring at him concerned "Natsu….are you sure you want to do this ?" she asked him. "You know I've got no other choice left Lucy, I have to do this" Natsu replied. "Natsu….please don't do this, there has to be another way" Levy pleaded. Gajeel looked at Natsu his face completely pale "I can't believe I'm going to say this Salamander, but Shrimp is right don't do this, it ain't worth it". "Thank you guy's but I have to do this" Natsu said as he took in a deep breath "Yosh….i'm all fired up now" he said moving forward. As Lucy and the others looked on concerned.

"What's going on here ?" came two very stern voices from behind the group, as Erza and Laxus stood staring at the scene in front of them. Natsu stopped right in his tracks with one foot inside the wagon, "it's just a new training method that I've created for us Dragon Slayers" Natsu responded nervously. "Is …it so why don't you show me the result of your new training then ?" Laxus egged him on. "Wait…you're not at all mad at me for this ?" Natsu asked surprised. "No….as a fellow Dragon Slayer this is really intriguing to me" Laxus said smiling eerily at Natsu. " But…Laxus" Erza began but was stopped by Laxus as he held his hand up to silence her as he motioned Natsu to carry on. "Wait….i change my mind, I forfeit please let me out right now" Natsu pleaded as he tried to exit the wagon."Lucy…." He called out to her turning towards her but before she could respond, Gray interjected "You heard them, now let's go" he said kicking the wagon down the slope as it barrelled towards the end, with all that being audible were Natsu's screams, as it echoed around the area.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here, now ?" Erza demanded. Laxus' face turned serious "Yeah, not gonna say that Natsu didn't deserve that he must have done something to deserve it. But even though it was pretty amazing, you people have some explanation to do" Laxus said his demeanor completely different. "So you had no idea why Natsu was doing it and you still egged him on ?" Mest questioned him completely flabbergasted. Laxus turned towards him "And do you have a problem with that ?" his lighting crackling around him as Mest retreated to the back of the group. "Laxus that's enough" Erza said while Mira held him back. "Geez…did you guys seriously think I was going to fight" he asked as he relaxed his aura the lightning fading away, but Mira still didn't loosen her grip on him. Lucy,Gray,Juvia,Wendy and Levy had already taken off after Natsu, while Gajeel stayed behind interested in the interaction between Laxus and Mest, now started following the others.

Gajeel extended his hand turning it into a iron hook and catching the wagon just before it could crash into a rock. A groggy Natsu sat in the wagon holding his stomach and looking really sick, Lucy ran into the wagon and pulled him out, which turned out to be a very bad decision as Natsu began to retch near their feet. "Awww….that's the most romantic thing, I've seen" Gray mocked them as Lucy glared at him comforting Natsu.

As Natsu recovered from the ordeal a very angry Erza stomped towards him "Seriously Natsu ?...a bet ?" Erza demanded. "See this….is why I asked you guys to stay behind" Laxus said staring at the Thunder God Tribe. "Well….if we hadn't accompanied you along the way, you would never have gone to that council meeting in the first place" Bickslow said with his trademark grin "Aint that right, my babies" he said as the dolls chimed "That's right….." in unison. "Beside's what's the big deal…..looks like Natsu had everything under control in our absence" Evergreen replied as Freed glared daggers in her direction. "Freed….of all the people, you left Natsu in charge ?" Laxus demanded furiously. "And you…." Erza said turning to Natsu her eyes blazing with anger, as Natsu tried to scamper away from her. "You're the one in charge, and you're the one responsible for all this mess ?. How irresponsible of you Natsu…..i will make sure you pay for this" Erza said as she caught him before he could run away.

"Hey…Erza it's fine, we were almost done with the reconstruction and helping the townsfolk for the day, when Gray and Natsu bet on who could get more work done. If Natsu won,Gray would have had to do Natsu's chores for a week and well you already know Gray's condition" Lucy said a sweat drop forming on her forehead as Natsu tried to hide himself behind her as much as he could, while Erza glared at both of them. "And we would have won, if some backstabbing Ironhead hadn't switched teams at the last minute" Natsu said glaring at Gajeel, who simply smiled back retorting "Hey…..i only support winning teams" while casually fist bumping with Gray as Natsu glared at them.

"Ok...now that, that's out of the way can we all just calm down and go back to the guild now ?" Mira asked smiling sweetly at Erza and Laxus. "Fine..." they responded as the whole group made their way back to the guild.

* * *

"You know Lucy...you shouldn't go so easy on him" Natsu heard Erza say as the two of them trailed behind him. "The offer's still on the table i will help teach you the ways, you could discipline" her sentence was cut off as Natsu turned towards her and Laxus "Hey Laxus...why did the two of you need to go to the council meeting ?" he asked. "What...do you mean why...? isn't it obvious ?" Laxus answered completely disinterested. As Lucy and the others turned their attention to the conversation between Laxus and him. "I mean wouldn't it have been enough for you to go to the meeting alone representing Fairy Tail ?" Natsu asked . Laxus stopped as he turned towards Natsu his voice serious "As i told Erza already, that would be me representing Fairy Tail as its Master, who... i... am... not". "Well what's wrong in that i'm sure no one would have a problem with you being the Master" Natsu said as the others surrounding him all agreed in unison, while Erza beamed and thanked him smiling proudly at Laxus.

"What's wrong with that, you're talking about a person who single handedly almost tore this guild apart" Laxus replied furiously. "One...you didn't do it single handedly you had the Thunder Tribe with you" Natsu said "Two...On many other instances, you almost gave up your life defending this very same guild". Laxus scoffed as Natsu continued "Alright, how about this then, you and me have one last serious fight" as Laxus replied "Seriously Natsu you think an that's an incentive, you're completely delusional" as he began to laugh. "Let me finish" Natsu said "If you win me or anyone in the guild will never ask you to be the Master ever again, if i win though you will take Gramps place whether you like it or don't".

"You two...seriously are not considering this are you ?" Mira asked concerned turning to look at Laxus and Natsu. "Erza, you definitely are not going to condone this are you ?" she asked as Lucy looked at Erza their faces filled with desperation and concern. "I am not a big fan of this decision, if that's what you're asking me, Mira. But if this is what it takes to get Laxus to take on the responsibilities he's destined for, then so be it" she said.

"So what do you say Laxus ?" Natsu asked excited. "Well...if that's what it takes to shut your mouth, it will be my privilege. And Natsu, fair warning i'm not going to hold back anything this time around" Laxus grinned. "Well fair warning to you too, i am not the kid you are used to pulverizing all these years" Natsu replied. "It takes a Man, to admit that. You go...Natsu" Eflman cheered along from the sides.

"Man...Natsu is going to get pulverized" Gray said excitedly. "Yeah my money's on the Lightning Dragon" Gajeel replied. "That's not fair, Natsu has grown strong too, even without END he's pretty formidable and hasn't he already beaten Laxus once ?" Levy asked. Gajeel put an arm around her "Shrimp it's alright you don't have to keep acting around me, Bunny Girl isn't listening, so you can drop the act" he said grinning. "Hey that was a pretty mean thing to say Gajeel, and i wasn't supporting Natsu because of Lucy-san" she said. "What about you Wendy ?" Gray asked turning towards her. "I don't want them to fight" Wendy said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes and Carla reprimanded Gray, who began to comfort her. "Gray Sama, you didn't ask Juvia about who she supports" Juvia said smiling at him. "I already know its Laxus" Gray said as Juvia clung to his arm "You know Juvia so well, Gray Sama" she replied.

On the other hand the group turned to see Lucy who hadn't responded to the conversation, nor was she even listening to the conversation to begin with, instead she stood staring at the fight as both Natsu and Laxus took fighting stances. "Hey...Lucy we were just kidding, i mean neither Laxus or Natsu are going to hurt each other badly or something, we were just having a discussion" Gray said trying to lighten the mood as Lucy ignored him, while Juvia glared at her angrily which Lucy ignored.

"Lucy i am sorry about these idiots, i promise i will make sure nothing gets out of hand, if it feels like it's going too far i promise i will interfere and stop the fight myself" Erza said smiling at her. "Would all of you just shut up and let me concentrate" Lucy retorted as Erza stepped back completely taken aback by Lucy's outburst. "Oh...Erza, i am sorry i just need to focus on this fight and find out his weakness" Lucy said apologizing to them. "Whose weakness do you want to find out about ? Laxus ?" Happy asked curious. "No Natsu, why would i fight Laxus ?" Lucy asked confused. "Well...why do you need to find a weakness of Natsu for, it's simple transportation" Happy concluded proudly. "Oh...shut up you stupid cat, i may miss something important" Lucy said as she turned her attention back to Natsu and Laxus. "I will find your weakness and beat you Natsu" Lucy said a determined expression on her face. "Oh no...Gray do you realize what just happened ?" Happy asked him as Gray looked at him having no clue. "There are two Natsu's now" Happy replied pointing at Lucy and then Natsu, as Gray's face grew pale. "Hey Natsu...give us back the old Lucy" Happy shouted out loud as the group agreed and began to shout in agreement.

Natsu and Laxus had walked out into a clearing to minimize the damage to the surroundings and their guildmates, when the shouting voices reached them. "What's all that commotion about ?" Laxus asked as the two of them focused on each other instead. "They just maybe excited about the two strongest mages in Fairy Tail duelling" Natsu responded. "I didn't know Gildarts was coming" Laxus replied. "Oh...once i'm done with you, you would be begging that it was Gildarts, instead of me fighting you" Natsu retorted. "Well that's for sure because you wouldn't even last a minute with me" Laxus replied. "Are we going to fight or not?" Natsu asked his temper rising. "Geez that temper will be your downfall Natsu" Laxus said as the lightning crackled around him.

Laxus straightaway transformed into his Lightning Dragon Slayer mode and charging a Lightning Dragon's Roar at Natsu who teleported away to dodge the attack, but Laxus had already imbibed his body with lightning and reading Natsu's movement managed to appear beside him in time landing a crushing blow to his stomach, that sent him straight into a set of tress that got demolished completely. "I know your holding back Natsu, i am really disappointed if you thought this fight would have been that easy for you" Laxus said as Natsu reappeared behind him, this time with his Dragon Force activated. But Natsu's attack just phased through Laxus. Who caught Natsu before he could escape, "There's nowhere left to run, Natsu" he said. "You're forgetting one thing Laxus" Natsu said holding onto his arm "I have your abilities too" as he let out a Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar at Laxus, who simply ate the lightning in response.

"Hey...that's unfair. I need some fire to replenish my magic too, then" Natsu said. "You're the idiot that used that attack knowing that i'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Alright that's it" Natsu stated completely flustered, activating his Fire Dragon King mode. The two went back and forth but it was obvious that while Natsu had comparatively more raw power, whereas Laxus with his mastery over his lightning and speed had a upper hand over Natsu, dodging most of his attacks. Natsu stood completely nonplussed about his next move before lightning started to crash around the place as Laxus began to attack. Flustered Natsu thought _"i have no choice i have to try it, it's the only way i can overcome the speed gap between us"._ "Lightning Fire Dragon King" Natsu said as the markings reappeared around his arms only this time with lightning sparks appearing around him.

"I didn't know you could do that ?" Laxus questioned surprised. "You have your tricks, i have mine" Natsu answered. Natsu charged at Laxus using the lightning and extra burst of speed in addition to his Teleportation to confuse and gain the upper hand over Laxus, as he managed to land a Lightning Fire Dragon King's Demolition fist into his chest, that slammed Laxus into the ground with such a force that a huge crater formed. Erza tried to run in and stop the fight but was met with lightning strikes blocking her path and guarding the area as Laxus stood up in the crater bleeding but smiling. "Erza...stay out of this it's only getting interesting. Though i have one more trick up my sleeve, Natsu" Laxus said smiling as the lightning around his fist began to turn red. Natsu teleported further away from Laxus keeping his distance his aura a mixture of blazing red and gold as the fire and lightning crackled around him, while Laxus on the other hand was having lightning that turned a deep blood red blazing around him.

Laxus charged at Natsu "Raiko" as he punched with such immense force that the trees around them were obliterated into ashes. "Hey...Laxus that could kill me" Natsu shouted as he kept dodging attack after attack. Suddenly the intensity in the atmosphere changed as all the Dragon Slayers grew stiff looking into the distance. "What is it ?" Levy asked concerned as even Lucy turned away from the fight. "I have no idea, it was eerily familiar, but it was there, for just a second. It's gone now whatever it was" Gajeel replied.

Natsu who was distracted by the same scent, was suddenly met with a red streak that hit him right in the face as Laxus had taken the opportunity to land his hit and he felt the blackness taking over him, as he fell down unconcious. The lightning surrounding the area disappeared as Laxus though bleeding badly stood victorious. "So i take that count's as my victory" Laxus grinned as Wendy came forward to heal him, he politely declined asking she heal Natsu, first instead.

Once Natsu was healed he stood up as Wendy healed Laxus, "You still need to rest both of you, and if you feel something wrong you should definitely meet Porlyusica" Wendy said looking at the two of them. "That was cheap Laxus, if you were so scared to lose, all you had to do was just quit" Natsu said furious. "Stop complaining, Natsu in a real fight you wouldn't be alive, if i hadn't toned down that attack" Laxus retorted. Lucy grew pale as she held Natsu's hands who just grinned at her "C'mon Lucy relax, he knows i could take anything he throws at me, he's just covering it up" Natsu grinned as Laxus grew irritated. "So did you really hold back ?" Freed whisper asked Laxus curious. "I did but i couldn't hold back all of it though" Laxus said as the two of them stared at Natsu half worried and half surprised.

As Laxus began to leave Natsu teleported infront of him. "Natsu i think we are done, unless you have a death wish" Laxus said. " No we are not done Laxus, i don't care about that fight" Natsu replied as everyone including Lucy's mouth fell open completely in shock. "Then, what do you need now ?" Laxus asked starting to get annoyed. " I want you to be Fairy Tail's new Master" Natsu replied. "You do understand how a bet work's right, you lose, i win, i don't have to listen to you" Laxus said walking away. Erza walked towards him "Laxus, the Dreyar family have always led Fairy Tail" she began "Not necessarily as the Master" Laxus interjected. "I know that Laxus, but all of us here want you to lead us as the Master" Erza said "And i feel that's what Master Makarov would have wanted" she said as everyone agreed.

"The old man never, wanted me anywhere near the authority of the guild and you know that's the fact" Laxus replied. "Master Makarov wanted you to enjoy your life, today was just one of the many incident's that he had to handle as the Guild Master, something he didn't want to burden you with. Whereas we all know that, there's no one in the guild who could lead us better than you could" Mira said as she stood beside Erza. "What about my father, how can you people trust and believe that i could never become like him ?" Laxus asked. "Because your father, never looked back at Fairy Tail ever. But you never stopped caring about Fairy Tail. Laxus trust me you've got this." Natsu added "Besides….if that's all you're worried about I can kick your ass, if you ever think about following your father's footsteps".

Laxus had a smile as a single tear rolled down his cheek _"It's funny huh old man, I always thought, getting you out of the way was the only way I would become the Master. But now I would give anything to have you back by my side leading this guild old man"_ he thought staring into the sky as the tears rolled down. "So are you going to willingly accept or do we have to force you into accepting ?" Natsu asked a serious look on his face. "You guys are just not going to let this go are you ?" Laxus asked "Erza…?" he asked turning towards her. "No Laxus this time it's your turn to lead us" Erza answered. Laxus finally gave in as everyone around him started to cheer. "Yosh I'm all fired up" Natsu shouted excitedly as Laxus turned towards him "All fired up are we ?, that's good Natsu because for all the ruckus you've caused you will stay behind and clean the guild after-hours" he said grinning at Natsu. "Hey…that's unfair I was the one that convinced you to become the Guild Master" Natsu groaned. "And that is my first order as the Guild Master" Laxus responded proudly as Natsu sulked whining and walking behind the group.

As the group made their way back to the guild Wendy and Gajeel stayed behind, "Do you smell that Gajeel-san the scent has become a lot stronger" Wendy asked looking towards him for answers. "Stand your ground Wendy the scent is very familiar and it's gaining on us" Gajeel answered. " I haven't been advancing on you. I've just been trailing behind keeping my distance you pathetic excuse for Dragon Slayers" came the voice of Dimaria. Gajeel immediately released his Dragon Force mode "Wendy stay back, that's one of the Spriggan" he said standing protectively infront of her. Wendy herself released her Dragon Force form "I know Gajeel-san I was the one who defeated her along with Sherria" she said smiling and looking at the Spriggan ready to fight.

"That wouldn't have happened, had you not had help" Dimaria growled in anger as she walked right past them freezing them. "Even so….i am here on much more important matters" she said as she found her path obstructed by a wall of ice. "I will have to say that no matter what your reason's, we will not let you go forward" came Gray's voice from behind the ice. Dimaria's expression darkened as Gray stepped through the ice, and the four mage's prepared to battle.

Suddenly a wall of flames surrounded them as Natsu appeared in their midst. "That's enough Dimaria stand down" he demanded. "Master Natsu…." Dimaria answered as she bowed respectfully. "What's going on ?" Gray whispered. "Natsu-san is still a Dragneel, so I guess that could be the reason why Dimaria is being respectful to him" Wendy answered.

"Dimaria, I honestly am in no mood to spar with you or to battle you right now, I just had a exhausting fight with our future no actually present Master,so….." Natsu trailed off as Dimaria interrupted him "I'm not here to spar with you or seek revenge with you, the war and battle is all in the past I am here because there's someone that want's to meet you" Dimaria answered as Natsu stared at her confused. "Who is it…? And where are they ?" Natsu asked excited all of a sudden. As the remaining trio sighed and followed the two of them.

"Dimaria you do know we are going towards the guild right now, I don't think there's anyone over there who you could possibly know" Natsu said. "Would you just follow me without asking anymore question's ?" Dimaria asked huffing exasperated. As the group entered the guild Natsu was surprised to hear a voice.

" I have been waiting a long time Uncle…." came the voice of Larcade as Natsu stared at Brandish and him sitting casually talking to the rest of the guild.

* * *

AN : Hey...people thanks for the Favorite's and Follow, please leave a Review if you liked it.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Gray and the rest of the group immediately took a defensive stance as Dimaria walked towards the Spriggan members, rolling her eyes, as she did. Laxus stepped forward ordering the group to stand down as Natsu and the others stared back at him in shock.

Natsu was the first to speak "Uhh…what's going on here ?" he asked completely flabbergasted. "Don't worry dear Uncle…as you can see, we aren't here to start a fight. Infact we are here on official Alvarez business" Larcade said with a business-like tone. "Official business?...here in Fiore ?" Erza asked intrigued. "That's fine and all…..but why are you people here in the guild ?" Natsu asked confused.

"Would you let me complete, what I have to say ?" Larcade asked exasperated. "Larcade remember what Sir Yajeel told us, be gentle" Brandish replied with a smile, yet in a serious tone. "Just ignore Flame for Brain's, he never has anything good to say" Gray said laughing as Natsu glared at him. But to their surprise Larcade and Dimaria's expression turned serious as Brandish stepped in between them,the whole Guild looking on in confusion.

"The only way to help them understand is to explain everything" she said pleading with Larcade and Dimaria to step down, as Larcade calmed down while Dimaria stood to the side not letting her guard down and glaring at the group and Gray.

"Before thing's escalate any further, we are here to announce that Alvarez has decided on the next Emperor to lead us" Brandish said smiling, as everyone in the room began to whisper. There were whispers of _"Why did they need to come and tell us ?", "Isn't this a announcement that they should make Nationally ?", "Maybe they were here to inform Natsu, since his brother was the Emperor"._ " That's enough Brandish. Just get it over with already, I would like to leave as soon as possible" Larcade said staring at the ceiling,bored. "Fine….The Emperor Of Alvarez is you….." Brandish said looking straight at Natsu, as the group let out a "Huh…." collectively in shock, as the color drained from their faces.

Natsu on the other hand looked around at everyone staring at him in shock, "Why is everyone staring at me?" Natsu asked Lucy as she looked at him, with a look that said _"Are you serious"_. "What….?" Natsu asked completely oblivious, when Lucy didn't respond. Lucy let out a loud sigh as she began to explain, "Natsu… the Emperor that Brandish and the others are talking about is you". Natsu was silent for a moment as he processed the new information before screaming in shock "What….?". "Well that was quick for him…." Cana said continuing to drink nonchalantly.

Gajeel's face had turned completely pale as Panther Lilly looked on worried, he turned to Levy a expression of urgency on his face "Hey Shrimp….quick tell me….what do I have to do to become the Emperor of Ishgar ?" he whispered to her. "Gajeel….you can't be serious right now, what's gotten into you ?" Levy asked surprised and concerned at the same time. "Well I've done as much as Salamander has for Ishgar, so what makes him that special, also I was the one who joined the Council, when he on the other hand slacked away on the mountains somewhere" he huffed angrily. "Well Gajeel…Natsu has been chosen as the Emperor for Alvarez and not Ishgar to begin with and I would appreciate it if you could just put your ego aside, just this once. This is a very important moment for the guild as well as Natsu-san" she said glaring at Gajeel daring him to say anything contradictory.

Gajeel felt his face heat up and bit back a retort that would usually follow. Ever since the incident with the Spriggan, he felt a even fiercer protective nature over Levy. As he stood there looking at her smiling and cheering for her friends, he could feel her elation spread to him. When he found her turning around and catching him staring at her, he turned away his cheeks turning bright red,upon being caught. Gajeel groaned he wished thing's could go back to how they were before, when he wasn't so confused about everything. To his surprise he found Levy slipping her hand into his, her cheeks flushing a light pink as well, as she smiled at him before returning her gaze to the guild. He found himself smiling like a fool and moving closer to Levy as she didn't object.

Happy was all excited as he began to fly all around Natsu excited "Natsu, now you can get me all the fish I want and we wouldn't have to take any jobs" he said elated. Carla glared at Happy "Seriously….can't you ever think of anything apart from fish" she huffed as Happy looked back at her confused and wondering what had he said wrong. Lucy on the other hand was looking at Natsu who was weirdly silent since his outburst. Wendy approached Natsu "Natsu-san you should go, it's after all a place your brother founded and we all know that family always comes first….." she said smiling at Natsu "Plus it will be cool to say we have a real Emperor in Fairy Tail" she said grinning at Natsu, to which Natsu finally smiled. "Not to interrupt, but as an Emperor you could have any girl that you fancied Natsu-nii" Romeo added as Wendy admonished him, pulling him away from the group by his ear. "I'm not sure if I should be proud or embarrassed right now" Macao muttered as all the girls in the guild glared at him.

"So what do you say Uncle….it would be good to have a Dragneel lead Alvarez again" Larcade said as Natsu stared at him "Well a real Dragneel" he added going back to staring at the ceiling again, when Natsu turned towards him, "Why not someone else….anyone else ?" Natsu asked. "Well it was the people's decision and the decision of the council…Uncle. You'd have to come to Alvarez and ask them why, yourself". Natsu stood staring at everyone in the guild as he was faced with a decision that would end up separating him from his family yet again, when he felt his sight land on Lucy who smiled back in response. Natsu felt a huge surge of emotional strife, as he made his decision on a whim.

"No…" he said as the whole room fell silent the commotion coming to halt. "What…?" Brandish and Dimaria asked shocked. "No I will not be the Emperor of Alvarez, I'm sorry" Natsu said as he stood up walking out of the guild before turning at the door and saying "Don't bother following me, I wont change my mind. No one follow me" he growled as Happy immediately sat down again. "Aren't you going to stop him ?" Brandish asked Larcade pleading with him. "Good riddance, if you ask me" Dimaria added as Brandish glared at her. Larcade interrupted the two of them "It's time we leave, if he's made his mind, then there's no point in staying, we'd better leave for Alvarez and let the others know" he said in a serious tone as the other two Spriggan followed him.

Lucy ran after the group running as fast as she could to catch up to them _"Man these guy's are fast"_ Lucy huffed as she caught up to them and the three of them turned around to face her as she approached. "Look don't leave, just give me a few more hours to knock some sense into him ?" she pleaded with them. "Lucy-san…we cannot wait any longer if Sir Natsu's decision is going to be the same" Brandish said a gloomy expression on her face. "Well…what if I say I can make him change his mind ?" Lucy added. Brandish looked at her confused "Fine…." Larcade answered for her, "We will wait another 2 hours Lucy, if you do not convince Uncle…by then we are out of here" Larcade added. "2 hour's…. ?" Lucy asked shocked, but corrected herself " Well 2 hours is more than I need" Lucy said smiling as she didn't wait another moment, taking off. "Are you serious…..?" Dimaria asked "I was seriously looking forward to returning home and now we have to wait another 2 hours over here ?" she groaned. "You can swim your way back to Alvarez" Larcade said turning back in the direction of the ships. "I didn't know you could make jokes…Larcade" Brandish said giggling as the group made their way to the ships.

Lucy ran as fast as she could hoping her hunch was right and Natsu was there. "I thought I made it clear, not to follow me ?" he asked as Lucy walked into the clearing behind their hut, to the memorials of Mavis and Zeref. "Well…I'm here now, so what are you going to do Natsu ?" Lucy asked as she knelt down beside him. When he didn't respond she continued "What are you doing here Natsu ?". "What do you mean why ?" Natsu asked confused "This is the last remaining symbol I have of my brother and Mavis" he said looking at the graves heartbroken. "Well that's where your wrong…" Lucy said as Natsu turned to her raising his eyebrow in question "Well….there's Alvarez, it stands as a testimony for all the good thing's Zeref's life stood for, just as Fairy Tail stands as a proof for Mavis and her life" Lucy said now practically grinning "And even if his motives were not always genuine, he was loved and respected by the people and to such an extent that they were willing to wage a war on a whole continent for him, that says something" she finished as Natsu smiled back a few tears falling down his face.

"But….Luce if I leave, then what about the guild and…..you" he said holding her hands. " Natsu….the guild….me… we'll be fine, you really shouldn't be worrying about me or the guild" Lucy replied resting her head on his shoulders as they both stared at the memorial of Zeref in the sunset.

"Man….i thought coming here….would help me clear my thought's, but it didn't help at all" Natsu said plucking the grass absent mindedly. "Why is it so difficult ?" Natsu groaned as he lay on the grass exhausted. " What's difficult ?" Lucy asked as Natsu looked at her confused "Are you serious ?. So you wouldn't mind me going away once again ?" Natsu asked surprised. "Well I guess I am not a big fan of the idea, if that's what you're asking me" Lucy replied as Natsu stared into the sky that was growing darker by the minute, "But I think you should do it, irrespective of how I feel" she said smiling at him "Think of it as this way Natsu, this could be your moment to make sure Zeref's legacy, of all the good thing's that has come of his life,be remembered always" she continued before he could interrupt her.

"Well Luce, you make some great points….i don't know why I never thought of it that way ?" Natsu wondered "Well Natsu….that's because I'm the brain and you're the brawn in this relationship" Lucy answered kissing his cheek sweetly. "That's it" Natsu screamed as he stood up and began to pace elated. "Natsu….what's wrong ?" Lucy asked concerned at his reaction. "Don't you see that's it….you could come with me to Alvarez, that solves the problem. I don't have to worry about Larcade and the other's, I don't have to worry about staying away from you and you could help me with all the diplomat stuff as well" Natsu answered.

"Diplomatic" Lucy corrected him "Natsu….i cannot do that, I have to be here, the guild and the other's need me, there's just so much work to be done. Plus do you really think it's a good idea to get someone from Fairy Tail, the guild that apparently killed their Emperor ?" Lucy asked him. "But what about you guy's, what about all the work that's left over here ?" Natsu asked desperation evident in his voice. "Natsu the guild has all of us to help out and I really think the people of Alvarez and Alvarez itself needs your help, much more than we do" Lucy replied.

"Ok Natsu…how about this, how about you go to Alvarez and once everything works out fine between both Ishgar and Alvarez, I will come there myself, would that be fine with you ?" Lucy asked. "I guess….i mean would you be okay with us staying apart again ?" Natsu asked concerned. "Well…I stayed a year waiting for your lazy ass to come home, a few more months won't be a problem" Lucy said as Natsu grinned at her.

"Oh crap, I completely forgot, I sent Larcade and the other's back home" Natsu groaned. "Well…I actually managed to convince them to wait" Lucy replied as Natsu looked at her with a mixture of astonishment and pride "Lucy….you're the best" Natsu replied giving her a quick kiss, "As I said the brains" Lucy replied as Natsu had already teleported away. Lucy quietly walked into the hut only to find herself in a pile of mess inside. _"What am I ever going to do with those two"_ she wondered as she began to clean up the mess, as Happy returned and began to help her clean the mess occasionally taking a break to snack on a fish or two.

Natsu suddenly appeared amongst the Alvarez group as they were dining, Larcade spat out his drink in surprise while Dimaria began to choke on her food as Brandish reduced it's size allowing Dimaria to swallow it. "Sir Natsu" Dimaria and Brandish bowed in respect, while Larcade gave a half bow before questioning " So ….Uncle, should I assume that you have changed your decision then?" Larcade asked. "Actually Larcade that's exactly why I am here…. I agree to be crowned as the new Emperor of Alvarez" Natsu answered as Larcade stared at him astounded. "But I just need you guy's to wait a little longer, I have something that I have to do" Natsu said as he teleported again.

"Damn, never expected the blondie, to be able to convince him" Larcade said as he was still surprised at Natsu's change of heart. "It's obvious she has him in the palm of her hands, just as I hold all men in the palm of my hand" Brandish said winking at Dimaria, who grinned and motioned to Larcade before saying "Is that so….why don't you prove it then" she said grinning at Brandish.

"Alright…."Brandish replied as she put on the sweetest expression that she could muster "Larcade….could you please pass me that bowl ?" Brandish asked as Larcade furrowed his brows before asking "And why would I do that ?". "Larcade...I was just asking you. Why are you being so rude to me ?" Brandish sobbed as Larcade grew worried and confused "Ummm well…. it's okay here,I am passing the bowl to you" he said in a hurry,holding the bowl. As Brandish turned to Dimaria in triumph "See what did I tell you" she said smirking proudly.

Larcade on hearing this took the bowl away as Brandish stared at him astonished. " Oh….c'mon Larcade you know, I was joking" Brandish said as she held his hand that was on the table before pouting at him. Larcade felt his cheeks flush and he stood up abruptly, growling "What's wrong with the two of you…." as he walked away.

Natsu…stood in a restaurant facing the lake as his Lacrima rang, a female voice speaking through it. "Natsu….what's the meaning of this, we did tell you to think twice before contacting us again and only if it's an emergency". "Well….i have been trying to contact him all evening now, and I didn't get any response, what would you have me do ?" Natsu asked. "And it is a kind of emergency if you think about it, so did he tell you anything then ?" Natsu asked curious. "He said we'll be there" she replied. "Are you sure ?. How will you…" Natsu's question was cut short as the connection terminated.

"Yosh I'm all fired up now" Natsu muttered as his fist engulfed in flames, as he made his way back to the ship, this time walking all the way.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Natsu Dragneel stood on the deck of the ship looking towards Fiore, as the ship prepared to set sail, Larcade walked towards Natsu "So…..can you atleast tell us why we haven't set sail yet, Uncle ?" he asked frustrated. "We can't set sail without them" Natsu answered without looking at him. "Well,who is this "them", you're talking about ?" Larcade asked intrigued. "You'll see…." Natsu replied as he went back to staring at the dock towards the guild.

After a while, Larcade who had begun to get bored began to practice with his cross-sword,when three hooded figures walked onboard. Immediately Larcade,Dimaria,Brandish and the rest of the soldiers took defensive stances, as Larcade looked on both impressed and shocked by the amount of magical presence emanating from the three of them.

Natsu walked forward ordering Larcade and the others to stand down, "Took your own sweet time, didn't you ?" Natsu asked "We were just about to leave" he added grinning. "I wasn't really keen on your offer Natsu, but you've got these two to thank, for convincing me" the tallest of the three replied. Natsu just grinned back at them before addressing Dimaria "Dimaria….will you be kind enough to take our guests and show them to their respective rooms". Dimaria bowed respectfully before leading the three new comers into the ship.

"Well, I guess we should get going then ?" Larcade asked, while Brandish's face paled as she interrupted him "I think we should let Natsu decide that" she answered. "Maybe he wishes to say goodbye to his friend's before he leaves" she said smiling at them. "Now that you say that…I did think Blondie…" Larcade corrected himself as Natsu glared at him "I mean Lucy-san would come to meet you, before we left Uncle" he finished. "I'm surprised you didn't call her Aunt Lucy" Brandish began to laugh hysterically. Larcade huffed as he stomped his way back into the ship venting his frustration on the soldiers onboard.

"Brandish….give the order, to set sail" Natsu said as Brandish grew nervous again "But….don't you want to meet your friends ?, before leaving Sir Natsu ?"she asked surprised. "I don't think I'd feel like leaving if we did that" Natsu replied. "Well…"Brandish began trying to think of any other reason, but her thought's were interrupted as Happy flew towards the ship carrying Lucy. "Natsu…." they shouted as Brandish noticed the huge smile on Natsu's face. "I guess my work is done here" she said smiling at him, as she walked into the ship as well.

Happy dropped Lucy onto the deck as he landed on Natsu's shoulder, "What did you do that for….?,stupid cat" Lucy groaned as Natsu picked her up. "It's not my fault, you're so much more heavier than Natsu" Happy glared at him, while Natsu laughed along, but stopped as soon as he saw the look on Lucy's face. "Well what are you two doing here ?" Natsu asked the two of them. "Well, is it wrong for me to come say bye to you ?" Lucy asked pouting as Natsu couldn't help but smile, as he hugged the two of them. "That's not what I meant Luce, I just thought it would be difficult for you to do that" Natsu asked "Well I did say that, but i'm going to miss you so much and I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye" she said. "Don't forget me…."Happy added " I'm going to miss you a lot Natsu" he began to chime as well. Lucy rolled her eyes "Well he did get me here so…." Lucy began, but was cut off by Natsu who pulled her close planting a long passionate kiss on her lips. "I'm going to miss you too Luce" he said smiling at her. "Uhh….don't expect any kisses from me Natsu" Happy interjected.

"You don't know how much this mean's to me you two" Natsu said pulling them both close to his chest as Lucy laid her head on his chest, soaking in his scent as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. As Natsu tried to console Lucy, he didn't notice the people of Fiore and the Guild members gathering at the dock. As they set out Fireworks that spelled Salamander and Natsu in the sky. Natsu…..felt his eyes grow wet as he sniffed "Hey….Luce was this your plan all along?" he asked. "Hmmm…." Lucy answered still clinging onto him.

After a while Brandish stepped onto the dock again, "Lucy,Natsu it's time to leave" she said. Natsu felt his heart break as Lucy reluctantly let him go and Happy prepared to take her back to the dock. "Luce…." Natsu began "It's ok….now go Natsu" she said sniffing and giving him a quick kiss as Happy took her back to the dock. As the people and the guild together began to cheer for Natsu.

"Natsu….." Brandish began as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Brandish….i will be back soon" he said grinning at her, but as the boat began to gain speed Natsu felt his stomach churn as he fell sick once again. A sweat drop formed on her head as she called out to Larcade and Dimaria to help.

The people on the dock watched the Ship sail into the horizon, Lucy sniffed and wiped away the tears as Erza and Mira comforted her, "He'll be back soon Lucy, picking fights and taking unnecessarily difficult jobs" Erza said as they made their way to the guild, "If there are any jobs left, that could be considered difficult for him" Mira added as Lucy smiled at her as she looked around at all her friends trying to cheer her up. Though her heart ached, she made her mind to focus on her friend's and await Natsu's return.

* * *

Natsu found himself standing in-front of the Council Members of Alvarez, as they discussed on the choice of making Natsu the Emperor of Alvarez. While Natsu had the undoubted support of the people there were still a few within the kingdom, within the council, as well as within the Spriggan that doubted his loyalty and doubted the decision for him to be made the Emperor. Yajeel stood beside him making a case for him "Respected Council, with everything that has been said and known about Natsu Dragneel. I feel there is no one, more capable and more right to take the position of our Dear Emperor Zeref, the Dragneel family will still proudly be the Leader of our kingdom and Alvarez will once again be known as a fierce and formidable Kingdom" he finished looking towards the others.

"How dare you bring him into this Castle, Yajeel ?" Ajeel stood up glaring at Natsu "I knew that Larcade and Brandish and Dimaria are traitors, but how can you….Yajeel, let the man that killed our Emperor into this….Castle, let alone the kingdom ?" he demanded. A few of the members looked on agreeing with Ajeel's statement.

Natsu's expression grew serious his aura increasing as he stepped forward, "I did what I had to, to protect my brother". Ajeel began to laugh "Protect your brother….or protect your friends, back in Ishgar ?" he demanded. "Ishgar was never the problem" Natsu roared back at him, "My brother was consumed by rage and only ever felt pain and sorrow in his life, which led to countless losses on both our sides. Still you people respect him for who he was to you and not for the things that he had done elsewhere" Natsu stopped when he found that Ajeel wasn't going to say anything he continued "I promise you this, Ishgar was never a problem and will never be a problem. If Ishgar ever makes a move on us, I give you my word, I will burn Ishgar into the ground myself" Natsu's words rang out in the hall as Larcade stood staring at him afraid and shocked at the same time.

"That said if any of you do have a problem with me continuing the legacy that my brother has built, I assure you, I may not have a dark curse like my brother, but if you push me I will….show you, why **END** was the most feared among all the Etherious" Natsu added as Ajeel sat back in his seat.

Invel stood up "Do you have anything else to add Ajeel ?" he asked turning to look at the obnoxious Sand Mage, when Ajeel didn't respond Invel turned to the rest of the members "To be frank each of us present here swore, to serve and protect Emperor Spriggan with our lives, which some of us did and most of us sitting here haven't. The Conquering King always takes the throne and thus truthfully the throne belongs to Sir Natsu" Invel continued his expression serious "So…..anyone who doesn't agree with the decision know this you would now have to contend with 4 of the Spriggan".

The Council turned to Yajeel asking him to Vacate the room as they decided, "Man I feel so nervous, right now" Natsu said as he began to pace left and right. "Don't worry Sir Natsu, with the Spriggan supporting you, you don't have to worry about anything we'll destroy the Council and create a new one if needed, or maybe ill just reincarnate them" Neinhart began to giggle. Ajeel and Jacob began to leave when Invel and Larcade blocked them, "The decision hasn't been made yet, where do you think you are going?" Invel asked them. "Like it even matters, looks like you have already made your choice, haven't you people?" Ajeel scoffed as he pulled his hand away. "Ajeel know this, you hurt the Emperor or even plan on doing so, you will be deemed an Enemy of Alvarez" Larcade growled. "We may not like your choice or even support it, but know this we serve Alvarez with our lives and that is where our loyalty lies" Jacob added as they left.

The Council called Natsu and the rest inside, conveying their decision to Yajeel, who began to announce "The Council considering the people's choice and the decision of the army and Spriggan has decided to Crown Natsu Dragneel as the New Emperor of Alvarez".

Natsu stood up as all the members bowed down in respect, the Spriggan members bowed in front of him with the exception of Jacob and Ajeel who weren't present. Yajeel bowed beside him as he addressed him "Your highness the Coronation will be conducted tommorow, you should rest until then" Yajeel suggested. "I will Sir Yajeel, but I understand we could use a little extra help with the Spriggan ?" Natsu asked looking at Yajeel. "It's all inevitable your highness, war brings death and despair" Yajeel answered. "And that's why I'm here to change thing's, none of us will have to go through that again, not on my watch" Natsu replied "But I did bring someone who can fill in those gaps" Natsu continued as the three mages walked in on Natsu's signal.

"C'mon guy's you can get rid of the mask's now" Natsu said as he began to literally bounce with excitement. "I was going to get rid of it sooner" came the voice of Cobra as he revealed himself. "C'mon Erik, what did we talk about, secrecy is everything" came the second voice as she got rid of her mask revealing herself to be Meredy. The whole room fell silent as they turned to look at the final member who hadn't spoken anything yet, but simply removed his mask revealing a tatooed face underneath. "Honestly Jellal, if you don't speak it will only cause people to assume you can't talk" Natsu said grinning at them. "Idid actually think he was dumb _"_ Brandish whispered to Dimaria.

"So, what are you suggesting Your Majesty ?" Yajeel asked curious. "These are some of the most powerful mages back on Ishgar and it's not like the Spriggan never had anyone from Ishgar, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that we could use people like them, right now" Natsu answered. "Your highness….they maybe loyal to Ishgar and that may not matter, but will they be loyal to you ?" Yajeel questioned.

"Look as I said if they even think of causing any harm to Alvarez, I will destroy them myself" Natsu replied. Jellal scoffed beside Cobra _"As if….."_ he thought in his mind as Cobra read his thoughts turning towards him raising his eyebrow, the corner of his lips turning into a half smirk.

"As you wish Your Majesty" Yajeel replied turning to address the three mages before him "The three of you, I need you to bow down in front of our Emperor and take an oath to serve and protect him with your lives if needed" Yajeel said his face stern.

"Are you kidding me…?" Cobra whispered as Meredy turned to Jellal for an answer, "Look you've always wanted to make a difference and what better place than Alvarez, we could use your help and let's face it you wanted to get out of Ishgar for reasons" Natsu added. "Not me I've got Kinana" Cobra replied. "And you've been trying to make up for everything that you did in the past" Natsu interrupted "Well this could be a fresh start for you guy's, what do you think?" Natsu pleaded.

"I'm not doing this to avoid her, I hope you know that Natsu" Jellal said out of the blue. "You will address the Emperor as Your Highness or Your Majesty" Yajeel reprimanded them, "Oh….c'mon this is hell, this has got to be hell" Cobra groaned. "Really….?" Jellal said raising an eyebrow as Meredy just watched the conversation in silence. "You may not have followed this on Ishgar but on Alvarez you will, if you want to be a part of us" Invel said walking towards the group.

"Jellal…are you seriously considering this ?" Cobra asked flabbergasted, "Erik….look how about this how about you help us, help them and once Alvarez is back on its feet and everything's fine, then you can decide wether you want to stay or leave" Jellal replied. Cobra gave in "Fine….i'll do it" he answered as Jellal turned towards Meredy who had taken a seat. "What….?" she asked when everyone began to stare at her "I thought you two were going to drag this out, and thought I could rest my feet for a while" she said walking towards them, "I was always fine either way" she replied when they kept staring at her. The three of them knelt down before Natsu and Yajeel as they took their oaths.

"Yosh….now I've got two great advisor's now" Natsu cheered as he pulled Jellal and Invel close by their shoulder's. "Your Majesty….that is not befalling for the Emperor" Yajeel requested sheepishly as Jellal and Invel looked at each other awkwardly. "Well that is the kind of Emperor I am,so deal with it" Natsu replied .

"Ok if that is all I will be taking a short leave,I have to make a call" Cobra said as he turned to leave he noticed the other's staring at him, he then turned back to Natsu "Your Ma…jesty" he struggled to say the last bit as he gave a bow before leaving.

Invel and Jellal were in serious coversation as soon as Natsu had left them alone "Well you do realise you don't have to work with us, or stay in the Castle, it's only if and when the Emperor call's us we'd have to come, but yeah as an advisor to the Emperor it would be best if you stay close though" Invel said as the two of them began to walk away continuing their conversation as everyone gathered began to leave.

"Well….Dimaria isn't a big fan of shopping and well the only other girl I know is Lucy-san and she is too far away" Brandish began to mumble as Meredy noticed her nails "Your nail's look fabulous, who does them ?" Meredy asked excited. "Oh well….there's this guy that used to work for me" Brandish answered "More like a slave" came Dimaria's retort as Brandish glared at her. "Well do you think, you can take me to him, I would like to get mine done as well" Meredy pleaded as a huge smile appeared on Brandish's face "You know what, I guess we really should go" she added as Dimaria groaned "Great, now there's two of them". Brandish began to drag her by her arm as screamed out "Why are you two taking me with you?".

* * *

Natsu walked out of the hall only to run into Larcade, who immediately began to bow and apologize "Forgive me your Majesty". "It's alright Larcade, you don't have to call me that… we are family,so just relax" Natsu said as the two of them walked towards the balcony looking at the Kingdom. "I don't think that's right Unc…le. Invel, Yajeel and the others would kill me if I did that, they consider it disrespect" Larcade replied. Natsu just looked around as if searching then answered "Do you see anyone over here, I don't,so…" Natsu said as Larcade grinned, but his attention turned to Brandish and the other's once again as they left the castle.

Natsu caught Larcade staring at Brandish as she left and a sly grin formed on his lips as he turned towards Larcade, "You know, you should ask her out" he said as Larade looked at him confused "Who are you talking about?" he asked. "Dimaria…" Natsu answered as Larcade's face grew pale "What…?" he almost screamed as Natsu grinned "I am talking about Brandish, you idiot…." Natsu retorted as the colour returned to Larcade's face. "I don't know what you're talking about Uncle" Larcade replied "And by the way, when did you become the master of relationships ?" he asked. "Well ever since I had a girlfriend, I guess" Natsu replied. Larcade looked at him and scoffed before walking away, "Larcade, you better pay heed to my advice" Natsu shouted down the corridor. "I don't think so….thank's for the advice though" Larcade responded. _"Suit yourself"_ Natsu thought as he walked back to his room.

As Brandish,Dimaria and Meredy walked together, Meredy noticed Cobra sitting alone and looking into a Lacrima. She excused herself and approached Cobra who didn't notice her and continued the conversation. "Ahem" Meredy cleared her throat as she took the Lacrima from him and as she expected she found Kinana on the other end, who looked surprised at the interruption. "Hey Kinana, Meredy here" she smiled as Kinana though confused smiled and greeted her. "So….we are in the middle of something right now, how about I get Erik to call you later ?" she asked as Kinana agreed, Meredy then hung up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Meredy turned towards him fuming, "You remember, what Jellal requested of us and you can't do this one thing for him ?" she asked glaring furiously at him. "I didn't even tell her anything, we were just talking" Cobra answered innocently as Meredy calmed herself "Well good keep it in your pant's for another day, once the coronation's done, then you can go ahead and tell anyone you want to" she replied "Can you do that ?" Meredy asked as Cobra nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Fine….here call her back, then" she replied smiling at him and returning the Lacrima, before the two of them walked away.

In the midst among the trees, Invel stood in the shadows staring at the scene as the two of them left, to go their separate ways, his eyes furrowed in suspicion as he glared at the two of them.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 _It's been three days since he left, he hasn't contacted me yet. I'll admit, it had me worried but knowing him, he probably just forgot, atleast I hope. Sometime's I'm afraid that he might forget us, that he might forget me. I knew it would be difficult letting him go, Mira and the others are always there, trying to cheer me up and sometime's they don't really plan on cheering me up, but their crazy antics always ends up doing just that. You know….that's the problem, I could never bring myself to choose between either the guild or Natsu. Sometime's I wonder if I should have asked him to stay, then again I know I would never forgive myself if I did that. I know you would have liked him very much, I wish you could have met him. I know for a fact that Father was never a big fan of him, but I want the both of you to know that I love him. I miss the two of you, so much. I hope you are happy together, wherever you are. I love you both Father,Mother._

 _Your's Lovingly  
Lucy._

Lucy finished writing the letter as she wiped away the tears streaming down her face, as she placed the letter among the other one's, that she usually wrote to her parents. "Hey Lucy…." Happy called out from the living room as Lucy gasped "Happy….what's wrong with you?. You don't just, sneak up on people like that. It's not normal" she remarked as she tried to catch her breath. "What…? Happy asked innocently, while being completely oblivious. "Wait….how did you get in ?" Lucy demanded as Happy's expression changed all of a sudden "Umm….about that, you see…" Happy began, trying to stall. "Happy….what have you done?" Lucy growled at him as she followed him into the living room. "You see, when I entered through your window, I broke your vase by accident" Happy whispered the last bit, as he started to move away from Lucy.

There was commotion all over the apartment as Lucy chased after Happy. Lucy reached out for her whip as Happy hid behind the furnitures, scared for his life. "Would you atleast let me tell you what I was supposed to tell you ?" he pleaded still hiding from her. Lucy reluctantly agreed as she let go of her whip "Alright go on then…." she answered. "Well….where do I even begin" Happy began to whisper and mutter as he walked around the room, which worried Lucy "Happy….what's wrong did something happen ?. Is everyone at the guild ok ?. Is it Natsu…?" she began to fire question after question at Happy.

"Geez Lucy, you need to calm down. You're giving me a headache" he remarked holding his head in pain. "Will you just tell me already, what it is you had to say ?" she asked rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Oh…right I remember now. Master wanted me to tell you to meet him, when you reach the guild, apparently he has something important to tell you" saying this Happy flew out of the window "And I'm sorry about your vase once again…" he yelled back at her as he began to fly away. "You better pray….i don't find you, you stupid cat…." Lucy yelled at him, as a few passerby looked at her sweatdrops forming on their heads. "What are you people staring at ?" she growled, furiously slamming the window shut.

As Lucy began to make her way towards fuming, she couldn't help but be glad at the distraction that Happy had inadvertently provided. Though that in no way meant that she was going to take it easy on him.

The moment that she reached the guild, she barged through the doors as the whole guild fell silent, "Happy….?" she called out angrily. As Happy caught sight of her and flew up into the rafters to avoid her, "Let's see how long you can stay up there…" she retorted. "Lucy…." came a voice from behind her, "What…?" she demanded angrily still glaring at Happy before turning and realizing that Laxus had addressed her, "Master….i'm so sorry" she apologized as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Oh…that's alright" Laxus answered sheepishly before his tone turned serious "There's something important that I need to talk to you about…." he said before motioning her to follow him. Lucy held her breath as she followed the Master, once the two were away from the commotion in the guild, Lucy began her tirade once again "What is it Master...?. Is it Natsu is he okay ?. Do you want us to go to Alvarez ?".

"Geez, Lucy let the man finish what he has to say will you ?" came the voice of Cana as she came over to her and put her arm around her grinning as Laxus glared furiously at her. As he began to continue he was once again interrupted as the excited voices of Levy, Mira and Erza interrupted him once again "Master….did you tell her ?", "Have….you told her ?", "Why is she silent ?" their voices rang around him. "Silence…" Laxus' voice rang out in the guild hall as everyone in the hall fell silent at once. "If anyone interrupts me again, I will have them clean the guild halls at night, until dawn" he growled out as no one moved a muscle.

"Now as I was saying Lucy…." Laxus began addressing Lucy " There is a chance that we may have information on the whereabout's of your Celestial key of…." Laxus began to rack his brains, when Lucy completed it for him "Aquarius" she replied. "Right…" Laxus sighed relieved "Well, the catch is we aren't a hundred percent sure and the terrain is quite tricky and dangerous. So I was planning on sending a reconnaissance team to make sure that the rumor's are true and I just wanted to know if you would like to be on that team as well ?". "Yes…." she answered, "If there's even a one percent chance that Aquarius' key is at that place, then it doesn't matter how dangerous the mission is. I will make sure I get her key back" she replied a determined look on her face.

"Guy's….." Warren's voice interrupted them. As Laxus began fuming with anger, his lightning cackling around his fists, while Mira stood beside him trying to pacify him. Warren paid no attention to Laxus as he began to tinker around with a giant movie Lacrima in the center of the guild "C'mon…C'mon…." he struggled. "What's going on Warren ?" Wendy asked concerned, as Warren replied still concentrating on the Lacrima " So I was just tinkering with a few signals here and there and you wouldn't believe what I found…" he answered, refocusing his attention on the Lacrima. "Well, what exactly is so important that you interrupted me ?" Laxus demanded. As Warren just nodded his head "Oh…you'll see" he grinned before looking at Laxus "Uh…Master" he added. Laxus almost clubbed him as Mira and Erza held him back.

"Yes…I've got it" Warren grinned. "Ladies and Gentleman" Yajeel's voice boomed out of the Lacrima as the Palace came into view a large crowd gathered outside it. Inside the Palace in the hall the Spriggan 12 or what was left of them were dressed in their official robes, with the ministers and the council members standing around a huge throne.

"We are gathered here for the Coronation of our new Emperor. The Brother of our beloved Emperor Spriggan, Natsu…." suddenly a hooded figure walked upto Yajeel and whispered in his ear. Yajeel cleared his throat "As I was saying here's your Emperor, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Emperor END".

"END…END….END" the chant's rose as everyone began to cheer. As Natsu made his way to the throne, the cheers grew defeaning as everyone in the guild looked on in surprise. "Damn….Natsu is popular" Gray said completely baffled. "What's even more amazing is that he took something that people fear over here in Ishgar and made it something to be cherished by the people of Alvarez" Erza replied as she looked on the scene with what everyone felt was pride at Natsu's accomplishment's and development.

Once Natsu was seated on the throne he put on a royal robe that was completely different from his previous robe and as Zeref never had a crown, Yajeel instead put a unique sash around his waist to separate him from the rest, though he still had Igneel's scarf wound around his neck.

"Geez couldn't he atleast have taken it off for the ceremony" Mest muttered, when Gray elbowed him "That scarf was given to him by Igneel it's his last symbol that he has left and you're going to ridicule him for that ?" Gray demanded glaring at him, when he noticed the whole guild looking at him in shock their mouth's all wide open in astonishment. Gray turned his attention back to the screen as his face turned red.

The chant's began again as Natsu stood up to speak, "Yo…everyone" he said grinning at all the faces around him and at the people looking on outside in the Lacrima's. "I would like to take this time…to thank each and everyone of you, for accepting me whole heartedly as one of you. I thank you for the love that you showed my brother and I hope I can earn the love that you're showing me. I hope I can be atleast half the Emperor that my brother was to you" he said grinning as the people cheered all around him ecstatic.

"You killed him….." a voice rang out in the hall as all the chants stopped all of a sudden. Lucy gulped as she held Erza and Gray's hands beside her squeezing the life out of them.

"You killed him" a soldier of the Alvarez army stepped out of the crowd "Do you deny it….?" he demanded. As the Spriggan moved towards him, Natsu held his hands up commanding them to stop. "No…" Natsu answered. As everyone started whispering among one another, _"Wait he killed Emperor Spriggan", "It makes sense, he's his brother after one else could have pulled it off", "How powerful is he…?", "Does this mean he is a spy and he's working for Ishgar?"._

Natsu held his hand up stopping the whispers at once. "I did kill my brother and I'm not going to make any excuses for it. I did it because that's what I felt was right ?" his voice boomed in the room as his aura rose, the walls began to crack and even the people outside could feel his aura rising.

"How…exactly was it right ?" the soldier demanded. Natsu's expression grew grim, as Lucy felt a chill run down her spine, she had never seen Natsu like that.

"You…see" Natsu began to answer "Alvarez has been impenetrable and it's defenses have never lost, do you know the reason why ?" Natsu asked the confused soldier. "Because Alvarez has always been happy with what we've had and we've made the best of what we were given. This became the only continent that has never been breached. When my Brother lead an invasion on Ishgar it was against all the beliefs that we have believed in and relied on, all our lives. The people of Alvarez have always been humble, peace loving and have always stood up for justice. There was nothing to be gained from that war, apart from losses of lives on both sides" Natsu finished to a complete silence in the room.

"So…you're going to just let Ishgar go ?. What about our losses, where's the justice in that ?" the soldier demanded as a few people nodded and agreed with him. "As I said we've both suffered losses on both sides, now that aside…." Natsu continued before any interruptions "I've already said Alvarez has never been breached and I promise you, that will never change. Now to those who think Alvarez is at it's weakest, whether it's Ishgar… or anyone else" he said looking pointedly at the soldier "Just know this…..END await's you at the gates" he finished as the soldier sat down. Natsu let his aura explode as flames burst through the roof, breaking the ceiling and burning the rubble away as his flames exploded into the Spriggan insignia in the sky.

The crowd broke into a huge applause as cheers started again upon witnessing the power and brilliance of Natsu. Yajeel stood up "Thank you…Emperor END. But haven't you forgotten something ?" Yajeel whispered to him, motioning to the hooded figures. "Ah…yes I totally forgot" Natsu grinned as most of the crowd sweat-dropped along with members watching at the guild. "So we do have a few spot's open among the Spriggan and these are some of the strongest members that I know, who have agreed to step into those spots for us" he grinned as the three figures stepped forward slipping off their hoods as Cobra, Meredy and Jellal stood beside Natsu.

"Gray spat out the drink he was having, while Erza began to choke on the cake that she was eating, as Wendy and Mira began to tend to the two of them, Erza let out a gasp "What are those three doing there ?".

I present to you the new Spriggan 11 Natsu announced as Larcade, Invel, Jellal, Brandish, Dimaria, Cobra, Wall Eheto, Ajeel, Meredy, Neinhart and Jacob came to stand beside him.

"Wait…that Eheto managed to survive ?" Laxus growled smacking a hole straight through the table. "Relax Laxus….he isn't our problem now. He's Natsu's problem" she replied trying to calm him down.

Natsu stepped down from the throne as the cheers looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. As the Council once again assembled inside the hall with the Spriggan seated beside Natsu while the rest of the Council faced him.

Natsu turned to address all of them "Now….in my absence, the Coucil will remain in the trusted hands of Sir Yajeel and when it comes to decisions of the throne, Larcade will stand in for me just as August did for my brother". Natsu turned towards Larcade "That in no way means you're the Emperor nephew. You get any ideas and what my brother did to you will be child's play" he said his voice serious and grim, as the atmosphere in the room changed, with everyone staring at Natsu in awe and fear. Larcade's face had turned completely pale as the colour drained from his face.

Natsu suddenly grinned his cheeky smile "Damn….I've always wanted to do that...geez you should have looked at the looks on your faces" he began to laugh as Yajeel looked at him completely flabbergasted. "Your Highness…the meeting" Yajeel whispered slowly still afraid to approach Natsu. "Oh…right anyway, the advisors to the throne will be both Invel and Jellal. Any major decision's will not be made in my absence, while the rest of the minor matters can be handled by you three" Natsu stated looking at Jellal,Invel and Larcade. "Now is there anything else that I'm forgetting" Natsu began to think trying to subtly look at his palm. "Yosh….that's all there was to it…let's go mingle people" he cheered as everyone began to disperse.

"Yo…how did that go ?" Natsu asked approaching Jellal and Invel. "Your Majesty with all due respect, it was a miracle you were able to remember everything that we told you to address" Jellal answered "It was a good thing Invel and I found you when we did". "That's why I brought you here Jellal, you know me so well" Natsu grinned at them. _"Nothing to be proud of…"_ Jellal thought. "Precisely my point Your Highness, including knowing your every weakness, how can we trust them ?" Invel interjected. "Oh…c'mon Invel relax a little will you, that's why I've got you and the others. Are you telling me that the six of you are not capable of taking on the three of them if that's what it comes to ?" Natsu asked. "That's not what I meant…" Invel began. "Just relax Invel, go have a drink and enjoy yourself" Natsu replied. Invel bowed obediently as he left.

"You know I would never…." Jellal began as soon as Invel left, "Oh…man not you too Jellal, just let it go, geez…." Natsu grumbled. "You've given me a chance to have a different life, one that I can be proud of…..one far away from my past. Trust me I would never squander this opportunity" he said. Natsu grinned "Is…that the way you address your Emperor ?" he demanded. "Seriously even in their absence, you want me to address you as Your Majesty ?" Jellal asked surprised. "Doesn't matter I'm still your Emperor" Natsu answered as Jellal smirked. "Besides…Zeref was known to be stern Emperor, going to any length to maintain peace and discipline, not shying away from exacting justice on his own members to maintain peace. Keep addressing me that casually and you'll see exactly how similar I am to my brother" Natsu grinned. "I would like to see you try, Your Majesty" Jellal retorted. "Not even the three of you combined could ever hurt me ?" Natsu remarked.

"You know the two of you should consider your words, before you speak. You wouldn't want Invel thinking that is exactly why you three have joined Alvarez now would you ?" Larcade remarked addressing Jellal. "Yo Larcade, this is Jellal…." Natsu began to introduce the two of them to each other. "We've already met Your Majesty. Back at Ishgar, haven't we ?" Lacade asked. Jellal didn't respond as Larcade continued "I don't care why you joined Alvarez or the Spriggan as long as it doesn't effect the Emperor or Alvarez you're free to do what you want. But when the Emperor call's you come, no matter what" Larcade finished. As Jellal smirked " I can deal with that…." he replied holding out his hand as Larade moved forward shaking his hand in return.

As Jellal left, Natsu found Larcade walking away, "Yo Larcade where are you going ?" Natsu asked as he ran to catch upto him. "I'm sorry Your Highness but we Spriggan, only gather at your command and it's time we go back to doing whatever we were before" he answered as he began to walk again. "I understand it's ok to be confused, scared and angry maybe even all at once" Natsu said as Larcade froze in his tracks "What do you mean ?" he asked. "Us being Etherious….i know how you feel. It isn't great I get it, but it doesn't change anything, heck you're still a Dragneel through and through. And what's with this Majesty, we are family so address me freely" Natsu answered.

"But….But…you're the Emperor" Larcade began as Natsu glared at him. "Alright Uncle….but maybe you didn't get the memo, I'm not a Dragneel hell, I'm not even human" he replied. "And that changes thing's how ?" Natsu asked him. "Well you wouldn't understand…you're not completely Etherious" Larcade muttered. "And that's better how ?. This human form that you're talking about died 400 years ago, what stands before you now is the Etherious form, I had parent's and I couldn't remember them at all because they weren't a part of my memories. If being Etherious is what doesn't make you a Dragneel, then I'm no Dragneel as worrying about trivial thing's Larcade, you will always be known as Larcade Dragneel a son of Zeref Dragneel and you will always be known as my nephew, so get up and make use of the time that's been given to you write your own story" Natsu finished his monologue.

A smile spread across Larcade's face as Natsu began to walk away "Hey…Uncle" he called out to Natsu, as he stopped to look at him. "Thank you, I needed that a lot" he said smiling back at Natsu. "Anytime Larcade, what are family for anyway right….?" Natsu replied as the two grinned at each other before walking their separate ways.

* * *

Precht opened his eyes to find himself in a void completely dark, he couldn't move a muscle at all, _"Where am I….is this death, will I be stuck in this limbo for all eternity"._

"My….my looks like we have another guest here with us…." came a disembodied voice from the shadows as Precht tried to move his head in the direction of the voice, suddenly he felt the limbs go free as he began to move his arms he turned his head around to find Zancrow standing alongside a man with strange tatooes on his arms. Precht suddenly felt an immense evil energy fill the surroundings what was surprising to him was he never knew such things could be experienced in a void.

A man in what looked like a dark armour appeared among the other two the armour had horns protruding from the shoulders and elbows and a helmet covering his face,which gave him a menacing look. "Hello there Precht….recognize your colleagues….?. No, oh well let me introduce you to them then, you should atleast remember Zancrow here and this right here is the man they call Acnologia…." answered the man in the armour as Precht felt his insides squirm, which was a good thing considering he is supposed to be dead he thought. _"Acnologia as in the Black Dragon Acnologia"._ Precht wondered just who was this man who had someone like Acnologia standing beside him.

"Now Precht…..how would you like to feel alive again….?" asked the man in the armour. "You mean I am dead, how can you bring people back from the dead ?" Precht asked confused. "Your not exactly dead Precht, you are in what I'd like to call my prison and I only keep the best for myself, I get rid of the rest. This time though it's different, if you agree I can free you from this hell and once you've helped me you can lead the rest of your lives. So what do you say ?" he asked.

"Well….what's the job..?" Precht asked. "I would like for you to cause havoc over all of Ishgar especially Fairy Tail….it's kinda a small favour in exchange for freedom don't you think ?" the man asked. It looked like Precht was going to deny him but then a sinister smile appeared on his face. "All you had to say was Fairy Tail….i will be the nightmare that has come back to haunt Makarov. Once I'm done with him, he'll wish he had finished me" he grinned as Zancrow mocked him "I only care about killing that farce of a Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu…." but his words were cut short as the armoured man had his palm around Zancrow's throat choking him out. He snarled at Zancrow's face "Natsu Dragneel is mine you touch him and I will make you suffer a fate so bad, you would wish for death".

Zancrow struggled against the man as he groaned "Once…you get me out of here, I'll show you exactly why you shouldn't underestimate me. I'll cut you down with my God Slaying art's" he groaned. Precht was looking at Acnologia who neither looked concerned about the void nor any discomfort or eagerness to leave it.

"A God Slayer huh….?" The man in the armour began to laugh hysterically, his voice suddenly grew grim and dark as he turned to a downed Zancrow, "How about you show your God Slaying techniques on a real one….?" he asked. "What do you mean…?" asked Zancrow confused.

"I am one of the true God's your techniques are supposed to vanquish" the man sneered, "I am the one they call **GOD ANKSHERAM** ".

* * *

AN : So if anyone was wondering in this scenario anyone that has been affected by Anksheram's magic become's a part of his collection in his void. This presumably is assumed as death in Flames of Destruction, but it is not. This would explain how Neinhart's Historia recreates them, assuming their death and such. I hope this was helpful.  
Anyway thanks for the support guys, leave a favourite and a follow if you like this and don't forget to review if you have any doubt's or even criticism is appreciated. Thanks once again :D


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Lucy was excited to join the team on the search for Aquarius' key, even if it turned out that the information was wrong. Lucy ran all the way to the guild as fast as she could, avoiding passerby as she apologised quickly and moved on. When she reached the guild she found the whole hall silent as Laxus glared at them furiously "You're telling me you have no idea, who it was that went out to verify the information about the Celestial Key ?" he demanded. The guild didn't respond as they stayed silent, "Well what are you standing there all silent for ?. Go figure it out, before you piss me off anymore" Laxus yelled as everyone scrambled Mira stood before him glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that you know how dangerous that terrain is" Laxus remarked as Mira just nodded "You know, it wouldn't hurt to be a little polite. They're not your servant's after all, you can't just expect your anger to scare them into doing everything you ask, it might have worked today but I wouldn't count on it" Mira replied. Laxus let out a sigh "Old man…never had a problem in controlling them or getting them to do what he wanted them to…" he groaned. Mira smiled at him "That's where your wrong they weren't just scared of Master Makarov, they respected him as well. It would do well for you to remember that" Mira answered.

"What are we going to do….Mira" Laxus asked her. "We…?" Mira asked "Oh no…this is all on you, with all due respect, Master" she replied as Laxus raised an eyebrow at her, moving closer. Lucy who had been standing there all along, began to move away towards the door when her leg hit one of the table leg's behind her. As both Laxus and Mira jumped in surprise moving away from each other quickly, "Lucy….how, when did you get here ?" Laxus asked as Mira looked on at the floor in interest. "We've been here since the beginning" came Erza's voice from the corner as she walked toward's them. Mira had turned even more red as she kept staring at the floor.

"All…right, that's it. If anyone else is here right now, come out right this instant" Laxus demanded. "There's no one else here Master" Erza answered cooly "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone anything. Isn't that right Lucy ?" Erza asked her. Lucy just nodded but was worried about Mira who was turning redder by the minute, "Mira-san do you want me to get you anything ?" Lucy asked her concerned. Mira didn't look at her but responded "No….but I'll go get some drinks for you" she answered hurrying into the kitchen.

"She's right though, you're not Master Makarov, you don't have to try and emulate him to be a great Master" Erza said looking at Laxus. "Yeah I know, but it's just that sometime's they just get on my nerves and when they did it with the Old Man, all he had to do was show some rage and all of them would settle down" Laxus answered, Lucy felt like his face had grown 10 years older since taking up the mantle as the Master of the guild. "They still respect you Master, you are still arguably the strongest, if not one of the strongest in Fairy Tail" Erza said smiling at him. "Are you saying you're stronger than me…?" Laxus asked amused. "I was talking about Natsu or Gildarts either of them could easily hold that title if not us" she replied as Laxus smirked. "Anyway be yourself and don't try to be Master Makarov and I gaurantee everything will fall into place" Erza replied.

Laxus nodded "Thank's I needed that". "You're welcome Master…"Erza replied, "Well, I didn't even do anything" Lucy whispered as Laxus picked up on it with his Dragon senses. "You were here for Mira obviously" he answered her.

"Speaking of Gildart's where is he…?" Erza asked Laxus turning serious, "He left soon after the battle, he took Cana with him said it was a special Father-Daughter mission" Laxus replied. "Could, it be that they went out to search for Aquarius' key….?" Lucy chimed in hopefull. "Gildarts was my first choice too, but Gildarts does, what Gildarts want's" Laxus answered "Even if they did we probably wouldn't find out for very long, we have no idea when he will return" Laxus replied. Lucy's hopes were dashed as she looked dejectedly at the two of them. I'm pretty sure whoever left with the information will come back with good some good news" Laxus replied smiling sincerely at her as she smiled back.

Over the next few day's Lucy went on a few short job's with Erza to pay her rent. As the two of them made their way back to the guild from one such mission they found the whole place eerily cold as they rushed into the guild worried. Gray stood staring at Laxus furiously, his ice spreading all around the guild. It was time's like these, when Lucy wished she had Natsu's fire ability. "Gray, control yourself .You're affecting the atmosphere all around us". "Well then ask him, where he sent her ?" Gray demanded ice forming around his fists, as Laxus scowled lightning forming around his own fists. "Laxus, you're the Master. You're not going to do this" Mira demanded as Laxus visibly calmed down. Erza stepped towards Gray "Gray, that is the Master you are threatening, stop before you do something foolish" she said as Gray looked caught in an internal battle before finally relenting.

"The next time you do that Gray, I will kick you out of the guild" Laxus remarked. "Fine by me….just tell me where did she go….?" Gray pleaded with him. "I already told you, she went on a job with Jet and Droy to Clover Town" Laxus replied, "Why…with them ?. That shouldn't take them this long anyway ?" Gray questioned. "I am sorry Gray, what they do after completing the job is upto them" Laxus answered.

"Am I atleast allowed to go look for her ?" Gray asked. "Gray…you know, we are not against you or anything" Laxus began, but as Gray began to walk away Erza held him back preventing him from leaving. "The Master hasn't answered you Gray" she replied. "Its alright Erza, I was going to say you should go, but take someone with you" Laxus replied. "Alright, I'll take Erza and Lucy" Gray answered as he didn't wait for a response making his way out, "Well if you guy's are going then Team Natsu should go too" she replied eagerly. "Team Natsu….?, without Natsu ?" Gray asked confused. "What if…Natsu-san isn't here, that doesn't change the fact we'll always be Team Natsu" Wendy replied as the four of them left together. The guild looked on as the group left, "What do you think, where could she have gone….?" Mira asked him concerned. "For everyone's sake let's hope they find her" Laxus replied.

As the group left Magnolia making their way to Clover Town, Lucy felt a blur fly straight into her arm's as she smiled "Where were you Happy ?" she asked him. "You were going to leave me, Natsu left me, now you want to leave me as well ?" Happy asked her sobbing profusely, while Carla stared at him disgusted. "Oh…c'mon Happy you know if Natsu had any other option he would take you with him, probably all of us" Lucy said staring at all her friends as they smiled back to her in response.

"Alright Happy's here can we pick up speed now ?" Gray asked. Erza nodded as she sped the carriage up. "What's wrong with him…?" Happy asked confused. "And you call yourself his friend" Carla mocked him. "Juvia has been missing for a couple of days now. Gray has been worried sick" Lucy explained. "She has never been alone in a long time, why would she do it now…?" Gray asked worried. "We will find her Gray, but you need to tell her how you feel before it is too late" Lucy replied. "I know….i'm just scared to take that first step" he replied. "If you don't you'll just stay wondering what could have been" Lucy said smiling as Wendy began to cry, while Carla chided her about it.

"Wait, where are we headed ?" Happy asked. "To…Clover Town, it's where Juvia had gone with Jet and Droy on a job" Lucy replied as Happy grinned. "Well….i know where we can find the two people who would know where Juvia went" Happy replied. "Jet and Droy….?" Erza asked, "How do you know where they are…?" Wendy asked amazed. "Well they were on their way to Kuningi town, they gave me the guild's share of the reward to return to the guild. That's why It took me so long to catch up to you guys" Happy replied. "Thank you Happy" Gray replied as he hugged the blue Exceed to death.

As the group reached Kuningi, Wendy used her Dragon senses to find the scent of Jet and Droy as Gray took off running as fast as he could. The group found Jet and Droy standing near a snack stand and enjoying snacks to their heart's content. Gray ran forward freezing Jet's feet to the ground. "Where…is she…?" Gray demanded. "Who…?" Jet and Droy both asked in unison. "Juvia, she went with you on the job, why and where is she…?" Gray demanded, his eyes blazing with anger. Jet gulped looking at Gray as Droy answered "We were going to ask Levy and Gajeel but Juvia insisted that the three of us go on the job, it was just helping with some construction work, but once we were done. She gave us her share of the reward too and left, she just asked us not to follow, so we returned her share to the guild" Droy answered. "Yeah that's all" Jet mumbled nervously.

Gray growled the temperature dropping as he grabbed Jet by the throat "She tell's you to leave her alone and you let a girl go all alone and you don't even ask where she was going…?" Gray growled his hands still around Jet's throat as he began to gasp. "Gray that's enough" Erza demanded pulling his grip away, as Wendy checked on Jet. "I am sorry but we aren't really Elite in the guild, even the two of us combined wouldn't have stopped her" Jet replied. "You better pray nothing happen's to her" Gray replied as the marks around him were starting to spread. Lucy looked on afraid of Gray's deteriorating behavior. "But I remember her going in the direction of Sabertooth, she could be there…" Droy replied as Gray turned to leave when Erza stopped him "Release Jet first" she demanded. Gray obliged "Can we leave now…?" he asked urgency evident in his voice.

That's when the Lacrima, Natsu had given began to ring. Lucy answered "Hey Natsu" she smiled as Natsu grinned back at her, "Yo Luce sorry about not calling earlier, we've been under constant attacks from the neighboring kingdom's" Natsu said giving his signature grin and scratching his neck nervously. Lucy's heart panicked as she realized how Gray was feeling in that instant "Do you need any help she asked him concerned…?". "Hey Flame for Brain's, how about calling later, we are running out of time" he groaned holding his head. "What's wrong with…Ice Prick…?" Natsu asked her as Gray begged Erza.

Lucy told Natsu everything as he was lost in his thought's, she turned to Erza asking them to go ahead and that she would join them with Happy, who happily stayed behind. "Alright are they gone….?" Natsu asked. "Yes…wait did you act like you were deep in thought, just to waste time so I would tell the other's to go ahead…?" Lucy asked. "What…?" Natsu asked smirking "It worked though didn't it…?" Natsu asked "Alright Natsu...what is it…?" Lucy asked him trying to be serious. "What…?" he asked "I wanted to talk to my beautiful girlfriend" Natsu said grinning as Lucy blushed. "Well you could atleast come visit this said, girlfriend" Lucy retorted. Natsu's face dropped as he apologized "Lucy, you know I would if I could, it's just that right now I can't leave Alvarez the way it is" he replied.

Lucy felt bad "I know Natsu, it's just I miss you so much, you idiot" she said as Natsu smiled, "I miss you too Luce and I swear I'll make my way back to you soon" he replied as Lucy smiled back at him. "So where are you heading….?" he asked as Happy began barging in. "We are going to Sabertooth" Happy interjected as Natsu's expression changed immediately which worried Lucy. "Did you say Sabertooth…?" Natsu asked Happy who replied enthusiastically.

Natsu turned to Lucy addressing both Happy and her "Guy's I'm going to tell you something that no one else know's, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but from what Lucy has told me it look's like history is about to repeat itself" Natsu replied as Lucy looked confused "What are you talking about Natsu ?" she asked. "Future Rogue told me what pushed him over the edge" Natsu replied "Gray lost his cool and killed Frosch. Wether it was intentional or not, the trauma was too much for Rogue which pushed him to the extreme" Natsu replied. "Why are you telling us that…? Lucy asked afraid of the answer. "Lucy for Rogue's sake and Gray's, make sure he doesn't get too close to Frosch" Natsu pleaded. "Natsu…Gray would never…" Lucy began but Natsu interrupted her "Are you sure….?" he asked.

Lucy finally relented as Larcade stepped upto Natsu whispering into his ear, who turned towards Lucy grinning again "I love you Luce, I gotta go now…" he said as he sent kisses flying her way while Happy covered his eyes innocently, "Love you too" she whispered blushing. "Yo Happy take care of her" Natsu grinned addressing Happy , who replied with a "Aye Sir…." as the connection terminated.

Back in the carriage, Wendy sat far away from Gray, who didn't care and kept pestering Erza to speed up. Erza stopped the carriage as she got down glaring at Gray "Alright step down out of the carriage Gray, we need to talk" she demanded. Gray looked at her completely confused, "Erza, we need to…." he began but one look from Erza and he quietly obeyed her.

As Lucy and Happy flew back to the carriage, they found it had stopped. They flew down to find Erza glaring at Gray as he flinched away from her while Wendy stood to the side worried and scared, Carla on the other hand had a neutral expression. "If we do this Gray you will have to swear to me, you will not lay a hand on Sabertooth or anyone from it. The whole Country is just recovering from the aftermath of the war, the last thing we need is you attacking Sabertooth" Erza reprimanded him. "You don't understand none of you do. If it was Jellal instead wouldn't you do everything possible to find him ?" Gray asked Erza as her expression changed. "Gray you threatened Jet almost strangled him" Erza replied. "I know….i took it too far, but I swear wont repeat it, please you don't understand what if she needs help she's never been alone in a long time, I'm worried…" Gray pleaded to her.

"I understand how you feel Gray" Lucy said stepping forward into the conversation. Gray didn't respond he just looked at her his eyes bloodshot. "I worry about Natsu all the while, I haven't seen him in a long time…..". Gray visibly calmed down as Lucy continued "But you can't take it out on other's Gray, you cant take it out on people who had nothing to do with this. We will find Juvia, we are all here to help". Gray just hung his head, looking at the ground apologizing to smiled before pulling Gray in for a hug smashing his head against her armour as the others snickered.

As they reached Sabertooth, Yukino and Sting welcomed them. "So what bring's you here to Sabertooth" he demanded glaring at them as Yukino pinched his ear "You're the Master, Sting behave like one" she reprimanded him. "Ow..ow alright" he groaned as Yukino let go of him, "Okay guy's, how can Sabertooth help" Sting said with an exaggerated smile on his face.

"Did….Juvia come here…?" Gray asked. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, the past few day's had to go to the Council for some official work" he groaned. Gray felt his temper flaring but began to control it. "Juvia….?, Do you mean the water Mage…?" Minerva asked stepping forward. Gray hurried toward's her "Yes...did she come here do you know where she went…?" he he began barraging her with question's. "She did come here when Sting wasn't there, she wanted to know the location of the mysterious canyon's. I sent Rogue with her, though they haven't returned yet" she replied. "Why didn't you tell me before…?" Sting replied anxiously as Minerva calmly replied "Rogue can take care of himself". "Yes but still if its been a few days we should have gone in search for them" he replied.

As the group along with Yukino and Sting made their way to the Mysterious Canyon's they had to cross through the Forgotten Dessert to the River Village which then led to the Canyon, the journey was quiet long so they decided to take a break when they reached River village which didn't sit well with Gray.

To their surprise, Sting woke up early that morning asking everyone to follow him, when they asked him what It was he replied "I caught a scent of Rogue nearby". They found him sitting in a store tired and worn out as everyone rushed to him. On seeing Gray, Rogue stood on his feet backing away a little. Gray watching him back away began to rush towards him, who vanished into his shadow appearing behind the group as Gray turned to face him.

"Gray I know why, you're here" Rogue said. "Well then where is she…?" Gray demanded furiously as Rogue replied calmly "Gray, she's fine….she's just resting" he turned to the other's "The information was a hoax they were numerous beast's over there we were being outnumbered, the two of us barely managed to escape. This was the last straw as Gray growled upon hearing that "Where….is she Rogue…?" he demanded. "Gray calm down" Rogue replied as Gray growled back "Don't ask me to calm down" as he charged at him.

Sting stepped in going Dragon Force and intercepting Gray who turned furiously at him. "Let's hear him out" Sting said as Gray turned into his Ice Demon Slayer form. "He had the chance" Gray replied turning to Rogue he demanded "What happened to her what are you hiding….?".

As Sting tried to step in Gray formed a Ice Devil's Destruction Fist slamming straight into Sting, who wasn't prepared for it. Rogue once again disappeared into his Shadows but, Gray froze the ground completely around him, trapping Rogue underneath. Frosch sobbing walked towards Gray pleading with him to stop the fight.

Lucy froze as Natsu's warning echoed in her head _"Gray kill's Frosch"_. Gray unfroze the place as Rogue glared at Gray "Put Frosch down this instant" he demanded. "Then tell me….where Juvia is…." Gray retorted. "I told you I'll take you there, just put Frosch down, gently" Rogue replied. "What are you not telling me Rogue….?" Gray demanded. "I told you, you're head is not straight and I was just worried about your reaction to everything, that's the only reason for my hesitation" he replied.

Gray calmed down as he moved his other hand towards Frosch, Lucy used her whip to hold it back. "What are you doing….?" Gray asked her confused. "I won't let you do it….Gray" she replied. "What are you talking about I was going to apologize to the little guy here" Gray said hugging Frosch close as everyone looked on flabbergasted. Lucy let go of Gray as he let Frosch on the ground who ran over to Rogue hugging him tight.

"Look, I know thing's could be bad with Juvia but if you take me to her now, I wont cause anymore ruckus" Gray pleaded with him. Rogue nodded his head, leading the whole group to a medical facility, where a healing mage was working on Juvia. "Oh Rogue…" she said smiling "Are these your friends…?" she asked. Before Rogue could respond Gray rushed to Juvia "Is she…fine, what happened…?" Gray demanded. "Rogue was in a worse condition but he recovered quiet quickly. Rogue told me that Juvia travelled all the way from Magnolia….?" the mage asked them as they nodded in response. "Well it seem's travelling through the dessert was the wrong choice Juvia made considering her affiliation to water" she replied. "How is she now….?" Gray requested tears forming in his eyes. "She's fine, it's just I haven't been able to heal her completely, I'm trying to find other mean's to heal her" she replied.

Wendy moved forward "Maybe I can help". The healer looked at Wendy and laughed "Little child, I have tried everything". "You haven't tried Sky Healing Magic" Wendy retorted as she began to use her healing charms on Juvia, once she was done the healer stepped forward her aura moving over Juvia. "That's amazing her etharnano level's look good once again her recovery should be quick now" she replied. "So it's all true about Sky healing magic amazing" she began to discuss with Weny passionately as Gray stood beside Juvia's bed holding her hands. The other's decided to give the two some space and left them alone .

Juvia woke up to find somebody holding her hand, she tilted her head slightly to find Gray with his head close to her face, now that she had turned. The slight movement stirred Gray from his sleep as he woke up looking at Juvia, a smile spreading on his face. When Juvia didn't return the smile Gray grew worried as he called out for help "Help….guy's anyone he called out". Juvia felt bad about making Gray worry and so she stopped him "Gray Sama….it's ok, Juvia is fine. You don't have to worry" she replied as Gray let out a relieved sigh.

A few moment's later everyone barged in staring at Gray and Juvia who were looking deep into each other's eye, the whole group felt like the were invading a private moment. But Happy being the oblivious Exceed that he was flew around Juvia excited. "Juvia it's so nice to see you awake, Gray was so worried, he almost strangled Jet and Droy" Happy began to narrate everything as Gray looked at the ground afraid to look at Juvia.

Juvia held Gray's hand squeezing it tightly "Gray Sama….you didn't do anything wrong, you were worried. If anyone is to blame, then blame Juvia" she said as Gray looked at her surprised.

"Juvia….felt bad about how badly Gray Sama and the other's were trying to cheer Lucy-san, but Juvia knew that only finding Lucy-San's key would cheer her up. If Lucy-san and the other's were happy, Gray Sama would be happy and that is why Juvia decided to do this. I wanted it to be a surprise and so decided to do it alone. I am so sorry, Gray Sama" she cried. Gray pulled her close into a tight embrace as Juvia's face grew beet red. "I am sorry, I made you think you had to do thing's to earn my affection" Gray replied.

"Juvia…..you have always been kind to me when I have been more than likely cold and distant to you. If it was upto anyone else they would tell you to forget about me. And that would be true too, but you never gave up and I want to thank you for that" Gray began as Juvia stared at the other's around her "Gray Sama….you have never been this affectionate to Juvia infront of other's. Perhap's you would like to talk in private…?" she asked glaring at the other's now.

"Well then maybe I should start now" Gray answered as Juvia stared back at him dumbfounded. " You see Juvia overtime I realized that I had gotten closer to you, the more we fought battles together, spent time together, I realized that your obsession with me was more than an obsession, I could never watch you cry, the urge to protect you , every clue pointed to one thing but I wasn't willing to accept it. You know the worse part, Natsu figured his feeling's out before me and that struck a chord deep in me. It made me wonder if someone as dumb as Natsu could realize his feeling's", "Hey…." Lucy interjected. "What you call him dumb too…." Erza remarked her eyes full of tears. "Yeah, but I mean I…. can call him that" Lucy replied. "Anyway as I was saying" Gray continued "it made me wonder what I was afraid of and I realized, I was afraid of taking that next step. But I'm not anymore…." Gray pulled Juvia close as the healer began to complain Wendy and Erza shushed her. "Juvia Lockser….. I am in love with you" Gray remarked as he kissed her full on the lips.

To everyone's shock Juvia fainted, as Gray began to worry Erza and Lucy laughed as Wendy woke her up. Gray moved towards her once again blushing a little "Well what's is your response Juvia….?" Gray asked. As Juvia held the bed for support as she answered "Oh... Gray Sama….this is like the most beautiful dream, Juvia could ever have, if it is don't wake me up" she said glaring at the other's. "But Juvia's answer will always be that she loves you Gray Sama, now and forever" she said as the two of them kissed again.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Alvarez, Natsu was under immense pressure, they were surrounded by all side's by enemies, he had sent a few of the Spriggan 11 to the border's to protect it. He had suggested he go along with them as well but they reprimanded him saying that as the Emperor, their duty was to protect him and not to put him in harm's way. Even Sir Yajeel had advised the Emperor not to go along with the Spriggan, Natsu turned to Jellal for support who said that when 2/3rd's of the adviser's were against it, him supporting it wouldn't change a thing.

Larcade came rushing into the Counsel hall gasping for air as he turned to Natsu with a pale drained face "The enemy have captured Dimaria" he said as everyone in the room looked shocked and taken aback.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Natsu's face grew pale as all the Council Members and Spriggan members, including Jellal, Meredy and Cobra were flabbergasted at what Larcade had just said. Bloodman stood up furious "Larcade….?. What nonsense are you spewing….no one could possibly take down Dimaria" he growled. "They did exactly that back on Ishgar…" Ajeel retorted glaring at Natsu. Jellal and Invel blocked his view glaring back at him "I thought we made it clear Ajeel, keep being a smartass and watch what happens to you" Invel said his eyes blazing with fury. "Guy's….calm down…." Natsu interrupted "Listen Ajeel, I've said this plenty of times. If you've got a problem with me, let's solve it. Either physically or peacefully, either way is fine by me" Natsu said his aura rising as the Council watched the two of them afraid and at the same time awed by the scenario.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect. I wasn't exactly mocking or instigating you, but I was rather addressing the place that you're from, the place that almost humiliated Alvarez for the first time in history. And now we see the repercussions of it, we've got neighbouring kingdom's that wouldn't dare raise one finger at Alvarez are declaring an all out war against Alvarez" he replied in a laid back manner.

Natsu's expression changed as he moved forward towards Ajeel, while the rest of the Spriggan stared at Jacob, who showed no sign's of interfering. "And I'm telling you again Ajeel, this isn't an all out war because, I will not allow it to be one. The Spriggan, along with me, will be more than enough to stop this farce of an invasion on Alvarez. You say our men sacrificed their lives on the invasion on Ishgar. That maybe true, but it's also true I wasn't behind that invasion" Natsu declared boldly.

"Your Majesty, not to be a downer. But the more time we waste right now, the more danger Dimaria falls in" Jacob replied. Natsu nodded his head as Jellal spoke up "Your Majesty, the Council highly recommend's you to stay in the safety of the Castle and leave the fighting to the army and the Spriggan" he said his voice completely serious."And how many time's have you people adviced, or dare i say prohibited Zeref from doing anything….?" Natsu asked glaring at the people in the room. When none of them spoke a word he continued "Exactly….now as your King, I command you to stop this nonsensical debate and let's go get Dimaria back" he ordered. Yajeel looked like he had something more to say but one look from Natsu and he didn't say a word. "This should be good…" Ajeel said as Jacob got up and joined him along with the Spriggan.

Natsu turned to Jellal and Invel as they began giving out order's, while the rest, prepared to go to battle "Jellal, I need you and the other's to go make a perimeter check around the wall's and make sure this attack isn't a distraction for a sneak attack" Invel said as they moved around the castle barking order's out together. "Wouldn't it be better if we stuck close to His Majesty….?" Jellal asked surprised. "I thought , you knew how battle strategies work, Jellal..?" Invel mocked him as the two of them stared at each other. Invel backed down before replying "Don't worry Jellal, I'll have Brandish and Larcade go along with the Emperor". "And you think the two of them will be enough to protect the Emperor….?" Jellal asked him. "Are you insinuating that the Spriggan aren't strong enough to protect their King…?" Invel retorted.

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all, we aren't retaliating with our army, we only send our strongest troop to defend the Kingdom. Can't you see why the other Kingdoms think Alvarez is weak" Jellal replied "I thought a great strategist such as yourself could see that" he replied as Meredy sniggered. Invel glared at them. "What are you suggesting ?. As I said, we need to defend the walls on all sides and make sure we arent facing any more sneak attacks" Invel answered. "And with us all on the wall….what would you do….?" Jellal questioned him. "My job dear Jellal, is to make sure that there are no spies within the walls or traitor's, that could potentially cause harm to the people or to His Highness" Invel answered.

"Well I still suggest send a few more soldiers and Spriggan with His Majesty, just to make a statement, sometimes actions speak louder than words" Jellal answered before Invel could answer, two people stepped forward "We'll go with His Majesty, unless you don't trust us either…Jellal ?" Ajeel replied sneering at him. "It was never a matter of trust, as it is about bringing Dimaria back and bringing an end to these constant attacks on the kingdom" Jellal replied calmly. Invel stepped in between the three of them "That settles it then, Ajeel and Jacob go with the Emperor. Now, are there enough Spriggan's in your opinion to keep the Emperor safe…?" Invel demanded as Jellal simply agreed.

As Natsu, Larcade and Brandish prepared to go towards the battlefield, Ajeel and Jacob joined them. "What are you two doing over here….?" Larcade asked surprised. "Calm down will you Larcade…?. We are Spriggan as well and as we've said time and again our duty is to this country, to the people and ofcourse to His Majesty" Ajeel replied. "If that hasn't convinced you My King" Jacob began "We have been sent for your protection by Invel himself" he said, while Brandish looked completely shocked, Larcade on the other hand looked a bit taken aback and confused. Natsu just looked impatient as he groaned "Blah…blah, it's all fine can we leave already…?" he demanded.

"Not so soon…." Larcade declared "How about you two go ahead of the Emperor to protect him, while I provide protection behind, Brandish can ride with the Emperor and protect him" he declared. "Are you serious….?. After everything we've said…?" Ajeel asked furiously, "Well…this is what the Emperor demands" Brandish replied "Right…?. Your Majesty ?" she asked looking at Natsu. Natsu wanted nothing but to go fight, as he replied "Yeah….yeah the sooner we leave the better". Ajeel glared at Brandish, but Jacob pushed him back, "Ajeel remember your oath, we swore to protect His Majesty and if His Majesty want's us to go ahead, we will…" Jacob said bowing low with respect to Natsu, while Ajeel a little hesitant at first, bowed to Natsu as well and left with Jacob to go ahead.

"Hey Brandish…?" Natsu said suddenly feeling sick, Brandish felt her face scrunch as Natsu almost threw up while talking. "Yes…your Majesty…?" she asked. "Oh….c'mon, not you too" Natsu groaned. "What do you mean ?,Your…" she began but when Natsu moved to glare at her, her fear that he would throw up all over the place made her change her sentence halfway "Sir Natsu…" she completed her sentence. "Well I asked Larcade to call me Natsu, when we aren't surrounded by people or whatever and he was struggling to do it as well" Natsu managed to croak out between groans. "Well I see nothing wrong with that, you are the Emperor of Alvarez, Sir Natsu" Brandish replied.

"Well yeah, but we're also family right…?" Natsu replied "I never called Zeref, His Majesty not once…." Natsu declared proudly. "Wait…we…?" Brandish asked confused. Natsu's face grew pale which he thought in his current state was a miracle, "Yeah what I meant was, he's family and you're his friend, so that makes you family too…." he said as Brandish looked at him completely confused, "Just relax, Sir Natsu. I'll let you know, when we get there" she said.

* * *

When the group reached the gate's, they were surprised to see a group of soldier's trashing a farmer. Natsu rushed to the farmer's aid, as the soldier's stood down, kneeling before the Emperor in respect. "What's going on here ?" Brandish demanded. The Commander stepped forward addressing her "He is a traitor, the one that gave false information to Miss Brandish of the Spriggan" he replied. "Who gave you the Authority to take justice into your own hands…?" Natsu demanded, his eyes blazing with fury as the Commander moved back, falling down to his knees in a hurry, pleading for forgiveness from Natsu.

"Your Majesty, he is a traitor and he needs to be punished" Jacob replied moving forward looking at Natsu curiously. "This is the way thing's are dealt with, here in Alvarez, Your Highness" Ajeel stated. Natsu clenched his fists, as the ground cracked beneath him, "Well there's a new Emperor now and he's ordering you to mend your ways or else I'll have to deal with you myself" Natsu commanded. Larcade stepped forward "Your Majesty, we can't let a traitor go scott free" he pleaded. "That's not at all what I meant Larcade" Natsu replied " Take him in, levy a punishment on him, or put him in prison. All I'm saying is we don't need to resort to violence" Natsu replied. As the guards obeyed him taking the traitor away from their midst.

"Well, now what's the deal…?. Why aren't they attacking..?" Natsu asked the Commander. The Commander's face turned pale as he gulped trying to form a sentence. "Your Emperor asked you a question…?" Brandish growled at him. "Your Majesty the Mazedonian King has demanded a surrender in exchange for the freedom of Miss Dimaria" he replied. "Is he crazy…..what does he think of himself…?" Larcade began to rant furiously "There's no way, we're going to surrender our Kingdom without a fight, we'll find another way to save Dimaria…" he growled. "They're not wrong….your duty, the soldier's, everyone here has one duty and that is to protect the citizen's of Alvarez and this Country. But Dimaria is also a citizen of this country, we can't just take this lightly" Natsu replied.

"What are you saying….Uncle ?. Dimaria can handle herself, let us attack" Larcade pleaded. "Dimaria can handle this herself, I have no doubt about it. But I also want to give these people a chance to surrender peacefully" Natsu replied. "You want to have a talk of peace with them, when they hold one of our people as hostage…?" Jacob asked confused. "I want people to know that END, is a generous Emperor" Natsu answered. "Generosity can only get you so far. Emperor Zeref, would never have tolerated this" Ajeel whispered but Natsu heard it.

"Ajeel is that condescension I hear…?" Natsu asked. "I'm sorry Your Majesty. But, Invel isn't here and neither was I threatening you. I do not understand why my speech is being forbidden" Ajeel replied "And if the Emperor want's to go and make a statement to the enemy, then we shouldn't be the one's prohibiting him" Ajeel replied looking at the others. Larcade grew furious as he stared down Ajeel "Do you understand what you're saying….?. Your duty is to protect the Emperor and you want to knowingly put him in harm's way…?" Larcade demanded. "Ajeel, you need to see that you're being completely oblivious, our duty to the Emperor is as important as it is to Alvarez. There's an army of mages out there and you want to send the Emperor into their midst without any backup ?" Jacob questioned. "Oh cmon, he's the great END isn't he ?. He beat an immortal being, he defeated the Dragon King probably killed him. I'm sure he doesn't need three mages to protect him" Ajeel replied. As Brandish tried to interject and breakup the argument, she turned to realise Natsu had disappeared. "Guy's…guy's…." she called out as no one was listening, she turned them all small and picked them up in her hand. "The Emperor is gone…." she said turning them back to normal size. Larcade growled punching a rock in frustration as Jacob and Brandish stared into the army in front of them, trying to find Natsu.

Natsu appeared right in the centre of the army as everyone around him freaked out, but he casually began to teleport and search the enemy base for Dimaria. Natsu teleported into a nearby tent, just to find himself, right infront of the Mazedonian King. Natsu looked around completely calm as everyone around him were surprised and confused at the same time. Natsu noticed Dimaria and began to walk towards her, when the guards stepped up blocking his path. "Now…now Your Majesty, what is the rush….?" The King mocked him as the guards surrounded him. "Choose your next words wisely…" Natsu growled at the King. "Don't just stand there, imprison him" The King yelled. Natsu looked at Dimaria, but before he could do anything he felt the whole earth shake as the tent began to fall into pitch darkness.

Natsu froze as he let his flames light up and found the guards closing in on him, he couldn't understand how they could see him as Dimaria screamed to extinguish the flames, he did. He could sense the guards moving closer to him slowly, thanks to his Dragon Senses. When Natsu felt them almost on top of him, he let his flames cover his feet as he blasted himself out of the tent and broke through a large covering of rock formation over the tent.

Teleporting himself back to the group. He glared back at the army, where now a huge rock formation stood, the hole he had blasted had begun to close already. Natsu looked at everyone around him who had a smug expression on their face. "If only you would have waited patiently Your Highness, you would have heard me warn everyone about how every person from Mazedonia is highly skilled in earth magic or rock magic, to such an extent that they can sense their way around using the ground itself". Natsu scratched his neck nervously "Yeah I know that now…." he said as Jacob and Larcade glared at him while Brandish sniggered.

"Alright what's the plan then…?" Natsu questioned as Larcade began to strategize "Brandish and I will attack from the sides taking out as many of the soldiers as we can while Ajeel, Jacob and the army can attack straight through middle, along with the army. The attack from the sides should take them by surprise and give us the advantage" Larcade declared. "Your Majesty, that would leave you free to look for Dimaria without any interruption". "Oh…I already know where she is…." Natsu said grinning as everyone looked at him confused. Natsu looked around at their confused faces before explaining "Oh….i forgot to mention the huge rock formation over there he said pointing at the biggest rock formation. Underneath it is where their King is and he's got Dimaria over there as well" Natsu said as Larcade looked at him completely baffled.

"Oh…and Larcade their's no need for any of the army to attack or you guy's to tag along. Thanks for the tip about their abilities though. So...all I have to do is make sure I don't give them an opening and take them out as fast as possible" Natsu said cracking his knuckles "Yosh….i'm all fired up" he declared. As Larcade looked like he was about to retort, Natsu just teleported away.

The whole Mazedonian army raised the ground beneath them forming a protective cover over themselves as Natsu broke through all the barriers until he thought he reached the place where The King was hiding, but the soldiers were closing in on him Natsu was finding it difficult to locate the exact spot as the Soldiers kept changing the terrain. Suddenly Natsu had an idea and he stood in one place, while the Soldiers closed in on him, coocooning him in several layers of the earth. Ajeel looked on half worried and half amused, while Jacob and Larcade immediately rushed into the army, Brandish smirked as she joined them, Ajeel joined them while the army rushed after them.

"Your Majesty, the Emperor END has been subdued the Commander called out as the ground covering the of the King shifted to show the king walking out of the tent dragging Dimaria along with him. "Well…well…well, looks like Alvarez will have a new Emperor now…" he said smirking at Dimaria, but no sooner did he say this, the ground started rumbling again as the rocks surrounding Natsu began to crack. "You didn't capture him in sealing stones….?" The King demanded furiously as the Commander began to panic "I'm sorry you Majesty, we had no time" he said as the pile of rocks broke releasing Natsu from his temporary prison. "Alright….i've got you now" Natsu said teleporting up in the air above the King who formed layers and layers of rock to protect him. Natsu grinned as his flames burned brighter every soldier on the battlefield feeling the heat emanating from him, Natsu dived towards the barrier. Breaking through the barrier, Natsu grinned as he landed right beside the King. He knocked the king out before knocking everyone around him out.

Natsu set Dimaria free as the Spriggan and the army joined them, the rest of the Army looked on their defeated comrades. Natsu turned to them "You don't have to fight this battle we have your King already, surrender peacefully and we will let you leave" Natsu declared as Ajeel and Larcade looked at him dumbfounded. "What are you going to do to our King…?. Kill him...?, like you did your brother ?" one of the soldiers enquired as Natsu grinned at him "Don't tempt me…." he said a sinister smile on his face that sent the soldier scurrying back into the group. "Well gather your fallen comrades and return to your home's, I will send your King along with your Commander when we are done" Natsu declared as the soldiers began to scurry carrying the injured and rushing as fast as they could.

"Alright time to wake him up" Natsu asked Ajeel, who simply smacked him awake. Natsu glared at Ajeel before turning his attention back to the King of Mazedonia. "Please….please don't kill me…." the King pleaded as Larcade laughed "Not so tough are you now….?" he asked scowling at the King, who looked at his hands smirking "You didn't even put any sealing stones on me….fools" he declared laughing. "Go ahead….and see what happens" Brandish replied smirking as the King turned to his Commander, who just shook his head in response.

"Your Majesty please show us mercy…" the King pleaded. "There will be no more mercy…" Natsu declared, as the Commander and King turned pale as a ghost. While Larcade and Brandish looked on shocked, Ajeel and Jacob just smirked. "There's only one way you leave this place alive…" Natsu continued "Relinquish your title and subjugate Mazedonia, under Alvarez rule" he declared. "But…but…Your Majesty" the King began to plead. "Do this…and I will let you rule in my stead in Mazedonia, you will pay taxes and share profits whatsoever the Council of Alvarez deems from you and in return you will receive the protection of Alvarez and Mazedonia will now be considered a territory of Alvarez" Natsu declared.

As the King looked to his Commander for advice Natsu interjected "I haven't got all day" he said, as the King answered "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, we surrender and agree to all the terms" he pleaded. "Very well...Larcade, Jacob take them to Invel and the Council and take care of the legal procedure" Natsu told the two of them as they cuffed the Commander and the King and took them away.

While Brandish and Ajeel looked at him baffled at everything that happened "What…why are you two staring at me….?" Natsu asked them. "Well with all due respect Your Highness, we were surprised at the way you handled all of that" Brandish replied amazed. "What she's trying to say Your Highness, is that none of them believed you were well versed with political views, to have made such a diplomatic decision, with all due respect" Ajeel added. "Oh…cmon you guy's it wasn't a big deal, I actually heard Invel and Jellal, discuss the same thing during the night after the meeting…" Natsu grinned proud of himself. As Ajeel whispered under his breath "Makes sense", while Brandish's euphoria vanished instantly.

The three of them began to discuss when Natsu realised Dimaria hadn't spoken a word, the three of them turned to find her staring into the distance. Off the hill, into the sunset. "Yo Dimaria what's wrong…?" Natsu asked. Dimaria shook herself out of her stupor and turned towards Natsu "Nothing, Your Majesty…I'm fine" she answered. "Hey Dimaria…though those guys had the numbers advantage, they shouldn't have managed to capture one of us. Are you falling sick or did you just lose all your confidence and powers from that one loss back in Ishgar…" Ajeel began mocking her, but one look from Natsu and Ajeel fell quiet.

Brandish moved towards Dimaria placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "Hey….Dimaria, is everything ok…?" she asked her concerned. "I'm fine…." Dimaria answered, her voice breaking as she held her emotions back. "Dimaria, Ajeel is right for someone with your abilities this shouldn't have been a big deal or atleast you wouldn't let yourself get caught. Please tell us what's wrong…?" Brandish pleaded as Dimaria didn't respond.

"That's because she couldn't" came a voice as Cobra walked into their midst. Brandish on hearing this glared at Cobra "If you're the one behind this…." Brandish threatened as Ajeel stood beside her his face furious as well. "You will pay with more than your life, you insect…." Ajeel finished the sentence for Brandish. Natsu watching the scene escalate stood in between them "Calm down guys….let's talk this out. I'm sure Cobra had nothing to do with this…." Natsu said _"Right…?.And what are you doing here…?"_ he questioned Cobra, who heard his thoughts and nodded in acknowledgement "Invel and Larcade handled the distraction and Jellal requested Meredy and me to come support you guys. But Meredy as usual was too tired so I let her rest, while I came to give you a hand" Cobra answered Natsu. "It isn't their fault Brandish. Ajeel, you were right. I don't have any powers anymore" Dimaria declared after Cobra had spoken, as the whole group fell silent.

Ajeel's face grew pale "Dimaria, this isn't the time to joke, I mean I was joking… yeah, but you're kidding as well right…?" he asked. Dimaria just shook her head as Brandish held her upright comforting her. Natsu's face grew serious "How….did this happen….?" Natsu asked her not masking his displeasure. Dimaria began to laugh "I'm sorry Your Highness but what are you going to do…?. Are you planning on confronting a God and demanding answers…?" she asked Natsu. " A god…?" Natsu asked "Is….it Anksheram…?" he asked her. "I'm surprised you know that name, but Mildians stopped worshipping Anksheram long ago. We were disciples of the God of Time, God Chronos" Dimaria answered.

"All my life I was made to feel special, since God Chronos himself chose me as a vessel and granted me the privilege of time magic" she said her voice filled with sorrow "I made sure that I wouldn't let his name be tarnished, I was given the title of Warrior Queen and Goddess of war. But I never thought I would ever face defeat and even more... I never thought, I would be a disappointment to God Chronos". Dimaria wiped away a few stray tears as she continued "After my defeat I came back to Alvarez and I never faced a situation where I had to use my abilites for a while, so when I heard of an invasion on Alvarez. I left on my own, to face them. To my horror, I found out I couldn't use my abilities at all. I still had my strength, but there wasn't even an ounce of magic left in me" she said. "I pleaded out to God Chronos to tell me the reason why I couldn't use my magic anymore. That's when he appeared and berated me upon what a big disappointment I was to his name and to the disciples before me, that I had tarnished the name of a whole clan of warriors that proudly followed God Chronos. I pleaded with him, begged him to forgive me, to give me another chance and well that brings us to where we are right now" Dimaria smiled a sad smile.

Natsu on the other hand had turned furious his aura rising rapidly the already strewn ground began to shake and obliterate into pieces everywhere as his magic flared around him. Ajeel backed away frightened for the first time in a long time. "So all such God's are pieces of crap…" Natsu growled as Brandish tried to calm him down while Cobra tried to telepathically pacify him. "Alright that's it, summon him" Natsu ordered. Dimaria looked at him like he had gone crazy "Your Highness, we do not summon God Chronos…?". "Why not….?. I summoned Anksheram many times" Natsu replied. "You did…?" Dimaria exclaimed surprised. "Yeah…not exactly, but watch now watch as I summon Chronos…?" Natsu replied as Dimaria's face grew pale.

"Hey….Chronos…I summon you…?" Natsu screamed as loud as he could. A sweat dropped formed around everyone's head. "Your Highness, I think that's more disrespectful than a request" Brandish began, but then suddenly Natsu felt everything turn dark around him, he felt like he had been teleported to a different place, even though they were in the same spot. Dimaria recognised this as the Age seal and found that she could move and fell on her knees worshipping Chronos. Natsu looked at her but found himself unable to move _"Chronos is here….?"_ he wondered _._

Chronos appeared before them cloaked in dark and golden Armour himself, he towered over the two of them as he glared at Natsu "You think I'm a plaything boy to be summoned, whenever and wherever you please…?" the God's voice boomed and Natsu didn't flinch staring boldly back at Chronos. Natsu tried to speak so Chronos lifted the spell on him "I summoned you because you made a mistake, I summoned you so you could rectify that mistake…." Natsu replied.

"I am a God, boy. Who are you to tell me, what is right and what is wrong…?" Chronos demanded. "Well I already have one God on my list, doesn't bother me to add another one that I need to take down. Infact, you will be a good warm up, before I face Anskheram…." Natsu grinned "I think you've heard of him…" Natsu joked as Chronos' voice boomed "Do not take that abominations name in front of me again boy or you'll be dead before you know it" Chronos growled. "Geez looks like no one likes Anksheram" Natsu remarked. "You will not disrespect me like this again boy" Chronos growled at him. "And if I do…?. What will you do about it…?" Natsu retorted.

Chronos growled as he shot a energy beam at Natsu who dodged it, only to find Chronos' fist land straight into him as he was sent flying into the ground. To Dimaria's horror Natsu's body lay motionless on the ground as Chronos began to laugh maniacally at the scene infront of him.


End file.
